Appointment With Destiny
by tshael
Summary: A trip to England for Aeris, turns into more than she expected.


Chapter 1  
  


England is so beautiful, thought Aeris Gainsborough as she steered the car along the winding road. The hills around her were lush with vegetation. She passed a sheepherder tending his flock and waved. He gave her a puzzled smile and waved back. He probably thinks I'm nuts for being out here this early in the morning, she thought. After all, the sun isn't even up yet. He shouldn't be surprised. What can you expect from a crazy American tourist?

The sky promised a beautiful day. It felt great to be alive. Cumbria was wonderful place to be. This was Aeris' first big adventure and the start of a new life. She rolled down the window and let the wind blow through her silky hair. For ten years, she'd felt like an unwelcome guest. Now she was free to be her own person. Her heart felt light and gay.

Up ahead was a place she'd longed to see ever since she'd picked up an encyclopedia on her eighth birthday and opened it to the section covering England. The first thing she'd seen was a picture of a beautiful green countryside. It burned into her brain. From that moment on, she'd been consumed with the need to see that beautiful countryside for herself. Ten long years. Now she was here, driving a rented car. In a very short time, she'd lay eyes on what haunted her dreams.

Aeris pushed the car a little faster. If she didn't hurry, she'd have to watch the sunrise from the road. She tightened her hands on the steering wheel and shivered. Everything she'd seen so far was just as it had been in her dreams. The airport, the roads she'd traveled, the rustic little inn she'd checked into and the people she'd seen. She hadn't needed to ask anyone anything. How could she know what to do? That question scared her as much as it intrigued her.

She found the dirt road without even looking for it. Aeris turned off the paved road and followed it. Her heart quickened. She was almost there. Why did it feel as if she was coming home? She'd never been to England before in her life.

The sky was getting brighter now. Aeris pulled over and parked at the foot of a hill. She stepped out of the car and looked up. The ruins of a house was up there somewhere among the trees. She couldn't see it from where she stood, but she knew it was there just the same. The ruins of a stone house. Aeris left the keys in the ignition. They weren't important now. She hurried up the hill as fast as she could.

When she reached the top, the view on the other side took her breath away. Aeris clasped her hands together in awe. Before her stretched the true beauty of the rolling green hills.

I dreamed this, she thought. It's all here, just like in my dream!

The sun would be rising soon. More than anything else, Aeris wanted to see it crest over the top of those hills. When that happened, Aeris was sure, deep in her heart, it would be the first day of a new life for her. She sighed. She didn't know what kind of life that was, but she as certain it would be

very different from the one she had left behind in America. Her dream always ended at this point, but that didn't bother her.

Aeris turned her head to the right. There it was, the ruins of the old stone house. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. Yes! Everything was exactly as it was in her dreams. She looked back toward the distance hills with a strong sense of anticipation.   
  


When a twig snapped, Aeris turned, expecting to see a small animal running for cover. What she saw instead, made her cry out and stumble back in fear. A figure stood there, that hadn't been there before.

Dressed in black slacks and a grey cabled turtle neck sweater, he was tall, muscular and incredibly handsome. Belying his obvious youth, his hair was the most unusual shade of silver Aeris had ever seen. His bangs peaked high over his forehead, split apart, and ran down both sides of his face to rest upon his shoulders. The rest cascaded down his back in silver waves well below his hips. Bright green eyes regarded her with in an intensity she found disconcerting.

The stranger regarded the young woman before him with a touch of amusement. She was pretending to be frightened. How quaint. He'd been warned to watch out for tricks. His eyes swept over her. She was beautiful, almost his height with a neat trim figure. It was a pity, he couldn't see her legs. She was wearing black slacks. That wouldn't be allowed in the future. Her pink sweater was a nice touch though. Pink looked good on her. Her golden brown hair hung over her forehead in bangs not unlike his own. Nice touch, he thought. Had she done that on purpose? The rest of her hair was gathered in a pink bow at the back of her head, holding a long loose braid that dropped past her shapely hips. That was going to have to change too. Loose hair would be more becoming. Her eyes were just as green as his own and filled with intelligence. That's good, he thought. I don't have the time or patience to deal with a fool.

Aeris took a step back.

"I'm sorry!" she said, finding her voice at last. "Am I trespassing?"

He man blinked and looked at her. "What?"

"Am I trespassing?" Aeris flushed red.

What was she talking about? What kind of game was this? Something new? All right. He'd play along with her.

"No," he said out loud. "You're not trespassing. I don't own this land."

"Oh." Aeris looked relived.

Interesting how she could make herself blush like that, he thought. She's even more clever than the others. I'll have to keep a very close eye on this Cetra or she'll escape. I don't intend to let that happen.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow. What kind of question was this? Careful now.

"I might ask you the same question."

Aeris felt herself blushing again. Who was this guy and why was he looking at her like that? Feeling uncomfortable, she glanced toward her car. It looked small in the distance. Maybe she should leave now. Where had he come from anyway? She hadn't passed any other cars along the way. She was out here all alone with a stranger. As much as she wanted to see the sun rise over the distant hills, the thought occurred to her that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. A headline flashed through her head: "American Tourist Found Raped and Strangled." He was kind of cute, but that didn't mean she was going to volunteer to be his victim.

"I came to see the sun rise," she said, trying to look braver than she felt. "I think I'd better go."

She turned away and the silver haired man frowned at her back. What was she trying to pull? She couldn't leave yet. Not like this. Fighting the urge to go after her and drag her back, he tried a different tack.

"Wait a minute!"

Aeris stopped and looked back. Was he going to stop her from getting to her car? She visualized herself running down the hill with him in hot pursuit. He'd probably catch her before she was halfway down. He drag her to the ground, tearing at her clothes. There would be no one around to hear her screaming.

"What?"

Why was she looking at him as if he was a predator? She had something up her sleeve and he was sure he wouldn't like what it was.

"I thought you were going to watch the sunrise?" he asked.

Aeris glanced at the hills in the distance. She wanted to. She wanted to see the sun rise so bad, it was like an ache in her heart. She looked back at him.

Why is she looking at me like that? Does she really think I'm going to do something to her now? What's wrong with her? She ought to know I can't lay a hand on her yet. Why does she think I'd even try? I'd better get her back up here or she'll step outside the zone before the sun rises. She's not going to get away from me that easy. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said out loud. "My name is Sephiroth. I'm here to watch the sun rise too."

She looked at him doubtfully. "You are?"

He nodded. "I had to come. I want to see the sun rise over those hills more than anything else in the world."

She glanced at her car again.

"So do I," she said. "I've waited for this day a long time."

So have I, he thought, fighting to keep his face neutral. You don't know the half of it.

Sephiroth waved toward the ruins. "If you'll look over there, you'll see my easel and paints. I have the hills painted in. All I need to do is add the sun. I need to see it rise over those hill to get the colors right."

Aeris glanced toward the ruins. There was an easel standing there. How had she missed it the first time she looked that way?

You've almost got her, he thought. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No I haven't," she admitted.

"Neither have I," he said. "I brought a few snacks. Would you care to join me?"

Aeris hesitated.

Sephiroth looked around on the ground and found a short club sized stick. He picked it up and showed it to Aeris.  
  


"I'm going to leave this here on the ground," he said. "Pick it up on your way over. If I try anything out of line, defend yourself. It's rather sharp on one end. You should be able to draw enough blood to get your point across."

Aeris laughed.

Amazing, he thought. She actually looks relieved again. She really did think I was going to try something too early. I don't know what she's up to, but as long as I get her back up here, fine. He dropped the stick on the ground and walked toward the ruins.

She came back up the hill. "I'd love to join you. By the way, my name is Aeris."

"That's a lovely name."

"I didn't see you before," said Aeris. "You really startled me."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I saw you when you first arrived. I should have made more noise."

At the ruins, he glanced at her hands. 

"You didn't bring the stick."

She looked hesitant. "Do I really need it?"

Sephiroth smiled as he sat on a broken wall. He reached into a bag and pulled out an apple. He held it out to Aeris.

"Only if you think I should build a fire, so you can roast this apple," he said.

Aeris laughed again.

That's a sound I'll never get tired of, thought Sephiroth. 

Aeris sat down next to him and took the apple. "Do you live around here?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I'm like you. I came for the sunrise."

"I didn't see another car," said Aeris.

"I don't have one," he answered.

Her eyes widened. "You walked all the way from the village? You must be a health nut!"

Sephiroth smiled. If you want to believe I walked, so be it. What are you up to Miss Aeris? Why are you acting like you don't know why you're here?

"Exercise is good for the body," he said. "I work out regularly."

I can see that, thought Aeris. He's even more good looking up close. I wonder if he has a girlfriend?

"You don't have an accent," she said out loud. "You're not British."

"I'm just visiting," he said. "I'll be leaving today."

"Oh." Aeris looked thoughtful. "Me too. I'm heading home this evening."  
  


Not if I can help it, he thought. Home will be just a memory for you after today.

"My aunt and uncle thought I was crazy." Aeris laughed again. "I told them, I was going to England just to see the sun rise here. They thought it was a waste of money."

Sephiroth didn't really care about her relatives. There were other things on his mind, but he would do it her way for now. "Your aunt and uncle?"

Aeris nodded. "They raised me after my parents were killed in an automobile accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that," answered Sephiroth. "That must have been very hard on you."

"It was," said Aeris. "I was only seven at the time, but I remember like it was yesterday."

Sephiroth flinched as if he'd been struck and stared at her. "Your mother died before you were eight?"

Aeris was puzzled by his reaction. "Yes. I was seven when they were killed. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle soon after."

So she wasn't faking! This girl really didn't know why she was here. Sephiroth didn't know whether to shout for joy or go into shock. This was too good to be true! The odds had just strengthened in his favor. Aeris didn't know what was in store for her. She'd come here just as she was supposed to with no idea of the consequences. His eyes swept over her again. Unless a miracle occurred in the next few seconds, it looked like he was going to get what he came for.

He was looking at her in that way that made her nervous again. Aeris edged away from him. 

"What's wrong?"

Sephiroth shook himself. "Nothing. It's just that my mother died when I was young too."

Aeris relaxed. "Really? It looks like we both have something in common then."

Except that I was prepared by my father, thought Sephiroth. There was no one to prepare you my dear Aeris.

"My father gave me my mothers ring to remember her by," said Sephiroth. "It's been handed down through generations. It will go to my wife, when I marry."

He doesn't have a wife, thought Aeris.

"You're going to give it to your girlfriend?" she asked.

He hesitated before he answered. "I don't have one."

No girlfriend? Aeris wondered if she should delay her flight.

"You're luckier than me," she said out loud. "My mother left me a beautiful wooden chest, but my aunt sold it to an antique dealer out of spite. She was angry when she found out my mother's will gave her and my uncle a set amount of money to care for me in the event of her death and the rest would go to me on my eighteenth birthday. My mother gave me the key on my seventh birthday. She told me I'd get the chest on my eighth. Now I have a key but no chest. I was really mad at my aunt for selling it."

That's good for me and bad for you, thought Sephiroth to himself. If your mother couldn't be around to prepare you, the contents of that chest would have told you everything you needed to know. There's no hope for you now.

"Your aunt and uncle weren't very kind to you were they?" he asked.

"They tolerated me," answered Aeris. "They didn't do any more than they had to. They never wanted children. They thought I was a burden they had to bear."

"Why didn't they send you to another relative?" asked Sephiroth.

"My aunt was my fathers only living relative," replied Aeris.

"And your mother?"

"It seems I come from a cursed lineage." Aeris smiled sadly.

"What do you mean by that?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

He has such a intense gaze, thought Aeris. His eyes don't tell what he's thinking.

"My mother talked about it to me once," she said. "There are no boys born in our family, only girls. One girl. Her parents always seem to die in an accident. The girl lives with relatives until she marries. She has a daughter then she and her husband die. Now it's my turn, but I'm the only girl whose mother died before she was eight. 

After today things will change Aeris, thought Sephiroth. There will be no more daughters born to parents who die in accidents. Not after the sun rises. He looked toward the hills. The sun would be rising any time now. He almost felt sorry for her. It wasn't Aeris' fault she wasn't ready, but he didn't feel sorry enough to let her go. He had waited a long time for his prize and he meant to have it.

Aeris followed his gaze. "The sun is about to rise!"

His voice sounded distant. "I know."

Aeris glanced at him curiously. He was looking at her in that intense way of his again. There was something in his eyes that scared her a little. It reminded her of the look in a cat's eyes when it was about to pounce on a moving target.

"What's wrong?" she asked,

"Nothing." He stood up. Let's go watch the sunrise."

Aeris moved out into the open on feet as light as a feather. Something was going to happen, she knew it. She turned to Sephiroth.

"This is the first day of the rest of my life," she said.

He was silent.

"My aunt and uncle made me free like a prisoner, " she explained. "I never caused any problems for them, but they were so strict they kept me drowning in rules and regulations. The only time I could relax was when I was preforming with my band."

"With what?"  
  


Aeris smiled. "I'm the lead singer in a rock band."

Sephiroth looked puzzled.

"You know, a singing group," she said. "We're doing great. As a matter of fact, when I go back to America, we're going to cut our first album!"

Sephiroth stared at her.

"A recording contract!" Aeris clasped her hands together and did a little hop. "We're going to sing, and perform and the record company is going to record us and sell the recordings! We were performing at a little club in Los Angeles, and it just so happened a record producer stopped by with a friend of his. He told us we had the sound he was looking for. We cut a demo record and they played it on a local radio station to see how it went. Everyone loved it! We played a few other songs for the producer and he went wild."

"He's going to send us out on a tour as the opening act for a very popular boys group. I'm going to see the world! I'm going to be my own person at last. No more being under anyone's thumb. I've been under my aunt and uncles control for ten years too long. I'm finally going to be independent! You don't know how happy that makes me."

"I thought most young women your age would think about getting married," said Sephiroth.

Aeris shook her head vehemently. "Not me! Not right now. I want to be free. I'm not ready for that kind of life yet and I don't want it. I just got out of prison. Why would I want to tie myself down again so soon? Besides, getting married in my family and having a baby is a death sentence! No sir! I'm going to travel all over the country and be a star!"

Sephiroth turned away.

"What?" Aeris was puzzled. "You don't think I can do it? We're good! We really are!"

The wind was beginning to blow. Sephiroth's hair fanned out as he turned to her again.

"What if you couldn't be a star? What if your future was a husband and children?"

"I don't want a husband or children right now," she answered. "I have other plans for my life."

"What if you don't have a choice?" he insisted. "What if you have to get married and your husband wants children? What if a baby wasn't a death sentence for your side of the family anymore?"

What a one track mind, thought Aeris. Is this one of those "keep them barefoot and pregnant" guys? I think I'm going to forget about delaying my flight or asking for his phone number. 

"I do have a choice," she said with a touch of anger. "I don't have to get married and if I should do so in a moment of madness, I don't have to have a baby. I'm going to back to America, cut an album and be a star."

Sephiroth looked toward the hills. It was getting brighter.

"But what if you couldn't?" he asked. "Would being married and raising children be so bad?"

"It is, if isn't what I want," she said. "Why are you going on about this?"

"When I find my wife, that's what I want."   
  


"Then I hope you get what you desire." Aeris brushed her bangs away from her face.

I'm sure I will, he thought.

"What do you have against getting married?"

"It's too much like being owned,"she said. "I want to belong to myself for a while before I belong to someone else."

"Sometimes things don't work out the way we wish they would," he said.

Aeris frowned at him. "I'm getting a little tired of this conversation. Why don't we change the subject?"

"I'm just trying to help," he answered. "You weren't properly prepared before you came here."

"Properly prepared for what?" She frowned at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Your destiny," answered Sephiroth. "Your destiny . . . and mine. It's not a coincidence that you and I are here Aeris. We had to come. Both of us. Ever since the day we uttered our first cry, you and I have been moving toward this moment.

Aeris stared at him. He was a nut! He was one of those kind who appeared perfectly normal on the surface but was as crazy as a loon underneath. She wanted to kick herself. She'd fallen right into his trap! She should have run to her car while she had a chance. 

"I think I'll see the sunrise some other time."

She turned away from him and walked down the hill. 

Sephiroth took a step after her. "Wait! Don't go."

"I'm leaving," she answered, not looking back. Her eyes scanned the ground looking for the stick she had rejected before. Would he come after her? She'd defend herself if she had to.

Sephiroth glanced toward the hills, then looked after Aeris. She was getting away. He waved his hand at her back.

Her bow loosened and dropped out of her hair. Aeris felt her braid come free and reached back to touch her head. Not finding her ribbon, she turned around. The wind shifted. The ribbon lay on the ground. Aeris bent to pick it up and it blew a short distance away and stopped. Irritated, she went after it. Every time she tried to pick it up, it blew further away, staying just ahead of her fingers. Aeris didn't realize how far up the hill she'd come until the ribbon blew against Sephiroth's feet. He leaned down and pulled it free. He held out to her.

She stopped, afraid to reach for it.

"I'm sorry Aeris," he said. "It's not your fault that you're not ready, but I'm not going to let you go. I'm the last one in my line who can claim the Cetra bride. If I fail, the curse on your family is broken and none of your descendants will ever have to come back here again."

"What are you talking about?" she cried. Reaching out, she snatched the ribbon from his hands. "You're talking crazy!"

"It would be easier on you if I were," he answered. "The curse was made long ago when the first Cetra bride escaped into another dimension to keep from marrying one of my ancestors. He couldn't go after her, so he put a curse on her as she fled. Every generation, the Cetra descendant must come to this place where the first Cetra entered this world. A descendant from my line comes through from the other side. His mission is to defeat her in a battle of spells. If he wins, she must return to the world the first Cetra left behind to become his bride. If she wins, she is free to stay in this world and marry. Your mother battled my father and won."

"You're mad!" cried Aeris, as the wind grew stronger. "I never heard of anything like this before."

"Of course you didn't," answered Sephiroth. "The curse has rules. Neither of the descendants are told the story of their destinies until they are eight years old. Each one is given a chest with documents inside, in a language only they can read. Those documents tell the history of the curse and all the spells used by the ancestors before on either side. The descendants must make up new spells to use when it's their turn to come to the place of battle. The ground you are standing on now, is the place of our battle Aeris. Unless you defeat me in a battle of spells, you are fated to become my wife."

Aeris wanted to tell Sephiroth he was lying, but as he spoke of the curse, something deep in her heart and soul, told her he was telling the truth. Now she understood why her dreams always ended when she reached the hill. She had to finish the rest of the story on her own.

"That's not fair!" she shouted. "My mother died when I was seven. My aunt sold the chest. I never knew about the curse. I never had time to prepare. I don't know what to do!"

"I know," said Sephiroth. "My dreams have been filled with your face for the last six months. I dream of you every night and think about you all day. Now that I've seen you with my own eyes, I want you more than ever. You're mine Aeris and I mean to have you."

"No!" cried Aeris. "I have a life ahead of me in America! I won't let you take that from me!"

"According to the terms of the curse, I am the last of my line who can claim the Cetra bride," said Sephiroth. Twenty generations of your ancestors and mine were to meet here for battle. Nineteen generations of my line have failed. Now it's my turn. If I fail, the Cetra bride is free forever. I will not go home a failure Aeris. I'm taking you back with me!" 

Aeris turned to run but stopped short as a silvery sheen formed a barrier in front of her. She reached out to touch it. It looked like mist, but she couldn't push her hand through it. Beyond the barrier, she could see her rental car on the dirt road. She turned back to Sephiroth and saw the silvery barrier had formed a huge circle around both of them.

"The sun is rising," said Sephiroth. "When it clears the top of the hill, we begin."

"No!" cried Aeris. "You can't do this to me! I don't know what to do!"

Sephiroth looked toward the hills. Aeris followed his gaze. A sliver of the sun appeared above one of the hills. The air around them was suddenly charged with energy. Aeris felt her body tingling all over. Sparkling colored lights covered her body. Through their brilliance, she could see the same thing happening to Sephiroth. When the bright colors vanished, she looked at Sephiroth again and gasped.

Gone were his black slacks and grey sweater. He was wearing an outfit she had never seen before. Dressed entirely in black, he wore a black cape-like coat with the biggest shoulder pads she'd ever seen. They appeared to be metallic. There were colored gems in various slots. Metallic bands encircled each wrist over black gloved hands. The cape-coat was open in front, showing off a chest she might have found enticing on a beach. Two bands crossed over it, the lower ends just above a huge silver emblem that could be a part of a belt. Aeris wasn't sure. The cape-coat closed at that point, flaring open again to a point just below his knees. He was wearing black boots trimmed with two bands. The thing that caught her eyes most was the extraordinary sword he held in his left hand. Curved slightly, it had a long silver blade.

Aeris looked down at herself and found her clothing had changed as well. Somehow her pants and sweater had transformed into a pink dress that buttoned down the front. The buttons opened a few inches below her waist allowing the hem beneath her knees to flap in the strengthening breeze. For some reason she was wearing ugly brown boots she would have passed over in a store and a short red jacket over her pink dress she wouldn't have looked at twice. There was a flash of light and a long brown rod appeared before her, hanging in space by invisible means. Aeris reached out fearfully and plucked it out of the air. It felt comfortable in her hand somehow, but she didn't know what it was for. Surely she wasn't expected to beat Sephiroth with it? If it was a weapon, it wouldn't last long against a sword!

She looked across at him. "This isn't fair and you know it."

"I know," he answered "I'm sorry."

He raised both hands into the air. Lightening crackled down and struck his blade. Sephiroth's body was outlined in a brilliant light.

Aeris dropped the rod as if it were a snake. If lightening was supposed to strike her staff as well, she wanted nothing to more to do with it. 

The lightening faded away and Sephiroth lowered his arms. The sun pulled the rest of itself over the hill. Sephiroth looked down at the staff and raised an eyebrow. He looked at Aeris.

"Don't do this to me," she said.

His expression didn't change.

"At least give me a hint!" cried Aeris. "What am I supposed to do?"

The wind roared. Sephiroth raised his arms again. Lightening flashed from dark angry clouds that appeared out of nowhere above the barrier.

Aeris turned and beat her fists against the smokey walls. There had to be another way out of here. There had to be! She pressed her back against the barrier in despair. Sephiroth was watching her.

"Please let me go," she half whispered.

He shook his head. "Now we begin."

Aeris screamed.

Chapter 2

Sephiroth raised his face to the sky. "I call on the wisdom of Jenova, to break the bonds of protection that keep this girl apart from me. Grant me the power to break those bonds and render her abilities useless that she must surrender herself to my rule as my wife!"

"WHAT?" Despite her fear, Aeris felt a flash of anger. "Surrender myself to you? Never! Who do you think you are? Rule me? You'll never rule me."

Sephiroth pointed at her. "Sei nuh mal ke tah! If you chose to challenge me, defend yourself!"

"Tell me how!" shouted Aeris. "You tell me what to do and I'll fight you to the last breath in my body!"

He raised his face to the sky again. "Le lee lee, uh thal! Mal ka!"

Aeris opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as a strange feeling came over her. She felt light-headed. Everything around her took on a strange texture, as though nothing was real. She tried to take a step and stumbled. She caught herself before she could fall. What was happening to her? Her skin felt as electricity was running over it in waves. Aeris looked up as Sephiroth lowered his head and pointed at her again.

"Re ka!" he shouted.

A mist formed around Aeris' body.

"What's happening?" Her throat was suddenly dry. "What's happening to me?"

"Re kal!" shouted Sephiroth.

The mist snapped and was gone. Aeris felt as if she'd been surrounded by a giant balloon that had suddenly popped. She hugged her arms against her body trembling.

"The first of the three bonds of protection is gone," said Sephiroth. His eyes were glowing with a life of their own. "You have two more chances to save yourself."

Aeris slid along the barrier moving to the left away from him. "Let me out of here!"

Sephiroth followed her with his eyes. 

"Don't look at me like that!" she cried. "Let me out of here."

"If you will not defend yourself, I call upon the wisdom of Jenova to break the second bond of protection," he said, raising his arms to the sky again. Thunder roared in Aeris' ears.

"That's what you think!" she shouted.

Dropping to her knees, Aeris grabbed a stick and started clawing at the ground near the edge of the barrier. If she couldn't push her way through the wall, she'd go under it. The stick broke in her hands. She tried digging with her hands but the soil was unyielding. Even the grass refused to be let itself be pulled out by the roots. Aeris stood up and turned to Sephiroth.

"You're doing this!"  
  


Sephiroth ignored her as he chanted his spell.

Aeris ran toward him, but stopped when he lowered his head to look at her.

"Lin no eln va ka!" he said.

The mist covered Aeris again. She shivered and it disappeared with a loud snap.

"Stop it!" she shouted. "What are you doing to me?"

"The second bond has been broken," said Sephiroth. "You have one more chance to defend yourself and then you belong to me."

Aeris backed away from him. The wind was howling now. Sephiroth stood like an elegant statue, his hair and cape blowing around him. His eyes never left hers as she moved further away.

"Leave me alone," she whimpered. "Leave me alone and let me go home."

"The time of my triumph is at hand," he said.

"No!" cried Aeris.

Sephiroth began to chant again. 

Aeris ran to the barrier again and looked out at her car. How she wished, she'd never been foolish enough to answer the call of a dream. Now she was trapped in this nightmare and she couldn't wake up. The shepherd was coming up the hill with his flock. A crash of thunder made her turn to Sephiroth again. 

"Great Jenova," chanted Sephiroth, "Grant me the power to destroy the final bond and claim what is rightfully mine!"

"Rightfully yours?" Aeris felt another flash of anger. "I'm not yours! You don't own me!"

"Ekee, numay, ka!"

A third mist formed around Aeris then exploded silently with a brilliant flash. She was engulfed by a moment of weakness and had to lean against the barrier for support. The wind stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Aeris looked up. The clouds above the barrier dissolved almost as soon as she focused on them. She looked at Sephiroth.

"The battle is over," he said, lowering his arms. "You have lost."

"You call that a battle?" Aeris felt the giddiness fading away."It was a battle of magic," he answered. "My mission was to break the three bonds of power that prevent me from removing you from this world. Your mission was to enforce your protection and stop me. So it has been every generation since the first Cetra bride escaped."

"I don't know anything at all about a Cetra bride," she said, irritably. "And I don't have any magic. How could I have fought you with something I don't have?"

"You're wrong," answered Sephiroth, "You have the power, but you don't know how to use it. The bonds of protection are gone. You belong to me now."

"Right!" said Aeris. "So now you think, I'm going to go with you just because you said I have to?"  
  


"That's exactly what I'm saying," he answered, looking slightly amused. "You don't have any reason to be upset. You never belonged here in the first place."

"You have no idea where I belong and you don't have the right to take me anywhere, " said Aeris. She pointed down the hill. "See? That's the shepherd I passed this morning. He just looked at my car, and now he's looking around for me. Why don't you just open this barrier and let me out of here?"

"Your ties to this world ended when the last bond was broken. You are not a part of his existence anymore," said Sephiroth. "Even if I wanted to open the barrier, I couldn't. That's the way the way the curse works. If you lose the battle, you come with me. You don't have a choice."

"We'll see about that!" Aeris pounded her fists against the barrier. "I'm up here! Hey you! I'm up here!"

The shepherd scratched his head. He looked up the hill then turned away.

"What's wrong with you?" shouted Aeris. "I'm right here. I need help. There's a man here, who wants to kidnap me!"

"He can't hear or see you," said a voice close to her ear.

Aeris turned around with a start. Sephiroth was standing uncomfortably close. She moved away from him. He didn't follow.

"This is a magic barrier," he explained. "You're invisible and silent to him."

"I don't believe you." Aeris turned around and pounded on the barrier, but no matter how much she shouted or pounded, the shepherd ignored her. She was about to give up hope when he started up the hill. 

"See?" she said to Sephiroth, "He's coming now."

But to her dismay, the shepherd stopped just short of the barrier and looked right through her. He turned and started down the hill again, pulling a cell phone out of his pocket. Aeris couldn't hear what he was saying.

"He acted as if I wasn't here," she said a small voice.

"You're invisible to him," said Sephiroth. He put his sword into his sheath. "It's time to go now Aeris. We're only allowed to stay here as long as it takes to battle. Now that the spell is broken, we must leave now or be trapped in the time stream forever."

"Don't touch me!" Aeris backed away from him. "I'm not going with you."

"You don't have a choice," he said casually. "I understand why you're upset, but there's nothing I can do about it. The battle has been fought and won and you are the prize. We're leaving now."

"I'm not going!" Aeris could feel the cold touch of fear creeping up her spine. "I don't know you and I don't know anything about a curse or any other world. I came here to see the sunrise and I've seen more than I bargained for. Make this wall thing disappear and let me go!"

Every trace of friendliness in Sephiroth's eyes vanished. He frowned at her. 

"I've been trying to be patient because you weren't prepared for this, but that's not my problem. The fact remains that I have abided by the rules as they were handed down to me by my father, as they were handed down to him by his father, and so on. One sided, it may have been, but I battled the last Cetra in a contest of spells and won. You WILL me accompany back to our world, you WILL become my wife and I WILL not argue with you about it!"

"Stop talking about me like I'm your property!" cried Aeris backing further away. "You don't own me."

Sephiroth gave her a meaningful smile.

Aeris turned away from him then and ran to the other side of the barrier. When reached the misty wall, she turned and looked back. He wasn't there. Her mouth dropped open. Before she knew what was happening, his arms wrapped around her from behind.

Aeris turned in his arms and found a determined pair of green eyes looking into her own. 

"How did you . . ."

Before she could say another word, his arms tightened around her and they rose into the sky like a rocket. She screamed.

"Say goodbye to your world," he said. "You'll never see it again."

Aeris stiffened, then began to struggle. "Let go of me! Let go!"

Sephiroth's eyes were cool.

"If that's what you want."

Seconds later, she was dropping like a stone. The ground seemed to be rushing toward her. There was no way she could survive a fall from this height. Screaming in terror, Aeris plummeted toward her fate.

"Help me!"

She didn't want to look down, but Aeris couldn't help herself. Objects on the ground were becoming clearer. Tears were snatched from her eyes by the force of the air rushing by. Her mind struggled to deal with the fact that Sephiroth had dropped her on purpose.

Desperately she closed her eyes and screamed his name. 

"Did you call me?"

Aeris opened her eyes. Sephiroth was falling right beside her. There was nothing on his face or in his eyes to show he was the least concerned with the fact that she was going to die. Aeris tried to grab at him but he moved back beyond her reach.

"What do you want?" His tone suggested she'd called him away from an important matter.

She held out her arms. "Don't let me fall!"

"A few minutes ago, you wanted me to let go of you," he said. He glanced toward the ground. "Are you sure you want my help now?"

"Please!"

Aeris risked a glance down and her heart nearly stopped.

"For God's sake Sephiroth, help me!"  
  


He folded his arms. "There's the little matter of a wedding . . . "

"Yes! Yes! Anything you say!" Aeris wondered what it would feel like when her body slammed into the ground. She didn't want to find out, but Sephiroth simply dropped by her side, looking unconcerned. He'll himself before I hit the ground, she thought. He'll watch me die, and he won't care. 

Even as she convinced herself he'd do nothing, Sephiroth moved closer, putting his arms around her waist. Shaken, Aeris wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his chest. They were too close the ground now. She was going to die but she didn't have to watch. 

Instead of the wrenching jar she expected to feel, the pressure of the rushing air gradually lessened. When it slowed to a gentle breeze, she raised her head and looked at Sephiroth. He looked back at her expressionless. Aeris glanced down and froze. They were hovering only a mile or two above the ground.

"Should I let go again?" he asked.

She looked into his eyes for a sign that he was kidding. It wasn't there.

"Well?"

Aeris shook her head.

"I don't know what kind of world this is," said Sephiroth, "But in my world a wife does as she is told. We're not married yet, but I expect you to be obedient and respectful at all times. I will tolerate nothing less! Do you understand me?"

Her heart was still pounding in fear but Aeris felt a flush of anger at his words. She wanted to tell him what she thought of his obedience and what he could do with it, but something in his eyes made her hold her tongue. He might take her lower so he could drop her again. She wouldn't die, but she might break a leg or two. She nodded.

Sephiroth stared at her a moment longer. Her eyes were bright with moisture but her cheeks were dry. There was fear in her eyes, but there a hint of defiance in her too. This girl had spirit. That pleased him. He would have been disappointed if she'd gone weepy and limp on him. Her strength would be an asset to their children. Aeris' gasped and tightened her hold on him as they shot up into the sky again.

The world below dropped away and vanished. A swirling grey mist came out of nowhere and surrounded them in a translucent tube that extended high over their heads. Aeris looked up. Far above them was circle of light. Below them, the tube dropped into a bottomless black well. The whole effect made Aeris feel as they were standing in the core of a gigantic tornado. A gentle breeze inside the tube ruffled her dress, Sephiroth's cape and their hair. Aeris couldn't tell if she and Sephiroth were moving or not.

"What's happening?" she dared to ask.

"We're in the time stream between worlds," answered Sephiroth. "We'll never come this way again, so pay attention to what you see."

"Like what?"

The words were barely out of her mouth before a head of a huge beast, a Tyrannosaurs Rex mutant, snapped at them from the other side of the mist. Aeris screamed. Another creature, much larger than a Rex and twice as ugly, brushed against the mist and attacked the first monster.  
  


"Don't worry," said Sephiroth. "They can't reach us in here."

Aeris heard the crunch of bones and the creatures vanished. They were replaced by a barren red wasteland of rocks and sand.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know," answered Sephiroth "This isn't our stop, so we'll never find out."

The barren wasteland gave way to a lush green jungle. A strange bird flew by looking like a peacock with wedding train for a tail. Its feathers were every color in the rainbow.

"How beautiful," said Aeris.

The bird turned its head at the sound of her voice and opened its beak. Expecting an exotic cry or song, Aeris was startled when it spat a stream of fire at them. She cringed.

"I hope we're not stopping here!"

"We aren't." 

The jungle gave way to a city unlike any Aeris had ever seen before. Everything was made of a pink crystal-like material. The buildings looked more like termite hives than skyscrapers. Walking through the streets and driving strange vehicles, were people who looked like they were even more fragile than their structures. They looked vaguely humanoid. Every one of them was totally transparent. The only way Aeris could tell the males from the females was by the cast of their uppers bodies. Their heads had the impressions of a face, but no real features. 

"They look like they would break if I touched them." Aeris watched the little figures in awe.

A glass car careened around a corner too fast. The little glass driver tried to pull it back into his lane but failed. He smashed head on with a car coming from the other direction. Both cars exploded into a shower of flying silvers. One of the drivers was thrown into the middle of the street. He lay there for an instant, then turned red and melted into the pavement. The glass city vanished.

"That was terrible," said Aeris to herself. "He just melted away."

A green countryside appeared next. It reminded Aeris of a golf course.

"This is more like it," she said. "No monsters no dying glass people. I can deal with this."

The countryside faded away. They were in a cave now. A huge hairy beast sat on a large rock in front of them. Aeris gasped and it looked up at them. The human leg in his hand had been torn off at the hip. The upper thigh had a huge bite mark in it. Something moved at his feet. A girl lay there bleeding to death. Her clothes were torn and bloody. She was still alive. 

"Kill me." Her voice was a harsh whisper.

Aeris found herself shaking Sephiroth. "Help her!"

His gaze was unreadable. "There's nothing we can do."

"Use your sword!"

"I can't."   
  


"You have to," Aeris' face was white. 

She looked back at the creature. It dropped the leg and reached for the girl with two huge hairy hands. It opened its mouth, revealing razor sharp teeth. It was going to bite through her torso. 

"If I step through the barrier, I'll be trapped in that world forever," said Sephiroth. "He's not the only one of his kind out there. I saw more when I came through the first time. They're very dangerous."

"So?" she challenged. "Are you afraid of him?"

He raised an eyebrow. "If I step through that barrier, you're coming with me."

Aeris pulled from him so fast, she caught Sephiroth off guard, but she pulled too hard. Stumbling back toward the barrier, she tripped over her own feet and landed on her bottom. The ends of her hair slid through the mist. Aeris opened her mouth to speak, but something about the way Sephiroth's eyes widened, made her pause. She turned her head to look back. 

The monster had lost interest in the dying girl. Reaching out, he seized a strand of Aeris' hair, wrapped it around his fingers and pulled. Aeris was dragged toward the barrier on her back. She screamed. Sephiroth ran toward her.

The monster growled and pulled again. Aeris felt a whoosh of air as her head and shoulders passed through the barrier. The monster stood over her looking down. A drop of saliva spattered on her face. Sephiroth grabbed her feet and pulled. Aeris slid back through the barrier, but a good length of her hair was still on the other side. 

The monster tugged and she found herself sliding through the barrier again. She screamed. The creature reached for her with its free hand. Aeris saw a flash of silver. The pressure on her disappeared. Howling in pain, the creature danced away from her waving a stump in the air. Leaning partially out of the barrier Sephiroth was reaching down for Aeris when the monster rushed back and slapped him with its other hand. Sephiroth was knocked back inside.

He rolled to his feet quickly. He leaned through the barrier, slashing at the monster. It kept darting forward trying to grab at Aeris.

"You've got to pull yourself back inside!" shouted Sephiroth, holding it off. "If you don't, the barrier will force you all the way out. You'll be trapped here with this monster! Pull yourself in!"

He was right. Aeris could feel the barrier pushing her through to the monsters side. She braced her hands against the ground and pushed against the force. She pushed herself back a few inches. There was another tug on her hair.

The dying girl was holding a strand in her hand. "Kill me."

"I can't," said Aeris. "Let go of me."

The girl shook her head. "Kill me."

The barrier pushed Aeris out another two inches. She shoved herself back again. The girl tugged her hair.

"Help me," she said.

"Aeris!" shouted Sephiroth. "We'll be changing worlds in a few more seconds. If you don't get in now, you'll stay here!"  
  


The monster rushed toward him. Sephiroth slashed a line across the hairy chest. The beast roared and stumbled away from him. The barrier was pushing him further into the monsters den. Sephiroth fought to push himself back inside.

"If you won't kill me, then die with me!" The girls expression turned murderous.

Pulling herself forward, she put out her other hand and got a better grip on Aeris' hair. She pulled with all her might.

Aeris felt herself sliding forward.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. She tried to roll over and sit up to get more leverage, but she couldn't quite accomplish it. The girl grabbed more of her hair.

"Stop it!" Aeris slid out to her waist. She pulled back desperately. Her head was on fire.

Sephiroth saw what was happening. He feigned a move toward Aeris. The monster, thinking it had a chance to grab him, rushed forward. Sephiroth turned back and stabbed it through the chest. The horrible eyes went blank. It sank to the ground.

Sephiroth pulled himself back into the barrier and ran to Aeris. He reached out and grabbed one of her hands. He pulled. He dragged her in up to her shoulders.

"No!" blood was running freely from the dying girls mouth. "I won't let you!"

Sephiroth grabbed as much of Aeris' hair as he could. He was stronger. He pulled most of it back through the barrier, but the girl wouldn't let go of the ends. She allowed herself to be pulled forward instead. Sephiroth didn't hesitate. Raising his sword, he slashed off the ends of Aeris and yanked her back inside.

"No!" The dying girls voice sank to a whisper. The light in her eyes dimming out. "Don't leave me here."

Then she was gone as the barrier thickened and became opaque. Sephiroth put his sword away. Aeris was shivering. He put his arms around her. She didn't resist.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm f-fine," she said. "If you hadn't-"

Her eyes grew large.

"You cut my hair!"

"Only a little," he said. "It's still long and just as beautiful as it ever was."

Aeris pulled away from him and examined the ends of her hair. She looked up at him with rage in her eyes. "You cut my hair!" 

"It wasn't that much."

"If I'd wanted my hair cut, I would have cut it myself!"

"Fine!" he snapped. "The next time you fall through the barrier, and something grabs you, don't look for me to rescue you!" 

He turned his back on her.  
  


Aeris looked at the ends of her hair and thought about how close she'd come to being trapped in that other world. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Sephiroth," she said.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Thank you for rescuing me."

He didn't answer right away. Aeris turned around and walked to the center of their prison. Her head hung low.

  
  


Chapter 3

"We're going to be together for a long time Aeris," said Sephiroth patiently. "You're going to have to stop running from me sooner or later."

"I don't want to be with you," she said miserably. "I don't want any part of this madness. What I am doing here? I want to go home!"

Sephiroth moved toward her. Aeris backed as close to the barrier as she dared.

"Don't touch me!"

"There's nowhere to go," he said.

The barrier had cleared. There was nothing out there but stars. Aeris looked up at the pale light above them. There was no way to get up there even if it was a way out. She looked down and suddenly remembered there was nothing below them. She ran into Sephiroth's arms, in fright. He put his arms around her. 

"Have you changed your mind?" he asked.

"No!" She looked as defiant as ever. "When we get back on solid ground, I still don't want you to touch me!"

"Want me to let go again?" He didn't look as if he meant it this time, but Aeris squeezed him tighter. 

"Don't you dare!"

Sephiroth laughed.

The world around them changed again. They were high above a planet covered with water and land masses here and there. One of the continents was completely covered with ice. Something that looked like a huge crater lay at one end.

"Is that where we're going?" she asked.

"That's where we're going."

They were lower now. Aeris could see scattered towns. One of them looked like a huge round disk with lights and towers. 

"What's that?"

"Midgar. That's where I live."

"Oh." Aeris heart sank.

"You're not going there yet."

"I'm not?"

The hope in her voice irritated him.  
  


"You're going to your family to prepare for our wedding," he said.

"I don't have any family here." Aeris looked confused. "All I had was my aunt and uncle back home."

"Your family will explain it to you," he said shortly. "At least THIS time you'll be prepared!"

The barrier grew solid. Aeris couldn't see through it anymore. They dropped suddenly. She cried out in alarm.

"Don't be afraid," said Sephiroth. "We're landing."

"Where?"

The barrier vanished.

Aeris found herself in Sephiroth's arms in front of two groups of people. On one side, there was a group of men sitting on the backs of the largest birds she'd had ever seen. Each bird wore a bridle and each man wore a uniform similar to Sephiroth's. On the other side was a group of people standing in front of what appeared to be a small village. Everyone stared at Aeris with various expressions of surprise. 

The staff that appeared to Aeris on earth dropped to the ground in front of them. She wondered vaguely where it had come from. Sephiroth released her and picked up the staff. He turned to face the men on birds. He took Aeris by the left hand and raised it in the air. He held the staff in the other.

"I have fought and won the Cetra bride," he shouted. "Victory is mine!"

The men on birds cheered and waved their weapons in the air.

"Hail the mighty Sephiroth!" they chanted. "Hail Sephiroth! Victory to our leader!"

Sephiroth turned Aeris around to face the townspeople. 

"I have earned the right to wed the Cetra bride!" he declared. "She is mine!"

The townspeople raised their hands and cheered loudly.

"The Cetra bride has returned! Hail to the mighty Sephiroth. Hail to the bride!"

"Does anyone care what I think about this?" asked Aeris. "Who are these people?"

A woman stepped forward.

"You have no right to the girl, unless you claim her in front of her family," she said. "Will you do that?"

Sephiroth met the woman's eyes. He held out the staff and she took it from him. "I will."

The woman nodded. "Then behave as a proper suitor, and she is yours."

What were they talking about? Aeris' head was spinning. Claim her? What was Sephiroth going to do?

He turned to her with a glint in his eyes. "With pleasure."  
  


Before Aeris knew what to expect, he pulled her right against his body and covered her mouth with his. She was so flabbergasted, she didn't resist. The men and the townspeople roared louder than before. Just as Aeris was about to push him away, Sephiroth released her. She stood looking at him red with embarrassment. He knew she wanted to slap him, but something in his face warned her not to.

The townspeople bowed their heads as one.

"She is yours," said the woman. She gave the staff to a man standing nearby.

The cheers began anew on both sides.

The woman held out her arms to Aeris in a gesture of welcome. Aeris opened her mouth to object, but she never got the chance. Sephiroth shoved her right into the woman's arms. Aeris turned around to stare at him.

Sephiroth ignored her, speaking to the woman instead. he said brusquely. ""Prepare her for our wedding. I'll claim her in thirty days."

The woman bowed her head. "Your wish will be respected sir."

Aeris watched in open mouthed shock as he turned his back on her and walked away. There was a golden bird without a rider among the uniformed men. Sephiroth took the reigns and leaped upon its back with graceful ease.

He looked at the woman. "Thirty days." 

"She'll be ready," said the woman bowing her head again. "You have our vow."

Sephiroth tugged at his bird's reins and it wheeled around and galloped away with incredible speed. The other men followed, churning up a huge cloud of dust. They were still cheering and waving their swords.

"Sephiroth has claimed the Cetra bride!" they chanted. "Victory to Sephiroth! Victory to the mighty Sephiroth!"

Aeris wanted to believe this was all a dream, but she knew it wasn't. The woman holding her in her arms was real and so were all these people. What kind of world was this where people rode on birds and a man could claim a wife simply by kidnaping her? The houses she saw reminded her of something out of a fairy tale or old fashioned pictures. The world she had glimpsed from above looked old, modern and futuristic at the same time. Where was she and how had this happened to her? Sephiroth was coming back in thirty days to claim her. How could she be expected to marry a man she hardly knew? Overcome with emotion at last, Aeris fainted.

When she came to she was lying in a large bed in a sunny room. The decor was modest but warm. A woman's touch was definitely in evidence here. Aeris sat up and looked around. The staff was leaning against the wall in a corner. A woman walked into the room. Aeris was startled at first, then recognized her as the woman Sephiroth had given her to.

"Oh!" said the woman. "You're awake!"

Aeris pushed the covers away and slid her feet to the floor.

"Where am I?"

"First let me introduce myself," said the woman. "My name is Elmyra Gainsborough. I'm going to stand in as your mother in this world. And you are . . . ?"  
  


"That's my last name too," said Aeris with wonder in her voice. "I'm Aeris Gainsborough."

"My family adopted the first Cetra bride long ago," said Elmyra. "Since then, we've been prepared to care for the new Cetra bride every generation. Of course there's never been a bride until now. Everyone is so excited. The preparations for your wedding have already begun."

"Everyone's excited but me," said Aeris. "I don't want to get married."

"Now, now," said Elmyra, smiling at her. "You don't have to go on fighting anymore. The battle is over or you wouldn't be here. You're going to make a beautiful bride!"

"I don't want to be a beautiful bride," said Aeris. "I don't want to be a bride at all."

"Really dear," said Elmyra. "I need to measure you for your gown. If you'll just come into my sewing room . . . "

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A BRIDE!" shouted Aeris. "Who are you people and what are you doing to me? All I wanted to do was see the sunrise over the hills and all of a sudden I have to get married. Who is Sephiroth anyway and why has he done this to me?"

Elmyra frowned at her. "What do you mean, who is Sephiroth?"

"He said something about a curse," said Aeris. "I don't know what he's talking about! All I know is he kidnaped me and brought me here."

She broke into tears. Elmyra was shocked.

"I want to go home," sobbed Aeris. "I don't belong here."

"Didn't your mother tell you what would happen if you lost the battle?" asked Elmyra.

"My mother didn't tell me anything," said Aeris. "She died when I was seven years old."

"But didn't you have the chest?" asked Elmyra. "Didn't you ever open it?"

"My aunt sold it after my mother died," wept Aeris. "I never saw it again."

"Oh my goodness!" Elmyra pressed her hands to her face. "You mean, you don't know anything about any of this?"

Aeris shook her head, too miserable to speak.

Elmyra sat on the bed next to her and put her arms around Aeris. Aeris laid her head against Elmyra's shoulder and continued to cry.

"You didn't know how to fight him."

Aeris' voice was barely a whisper. "He said I had to fight him in a battle of spells and I didn't know what to do."

"You poor baby," said Elmyra. "You never had a chance."

"What am I going to do?" asked Aeris.

"You're going to go through with it," said Elmyra. "You don't have a choice, but I'll help you as best I can."  
  


Aeris sat up. "What kind of curse was he talking about?"

Elmyra stood up and took two tissues from a box on the dresser. She gave one to Aeris before she sat down again. 

"Listen," she said, dabbing at her eyes, "And I'll tell you the story as it was handed down to me."

* * * * *

"The Cetra lived on this world a long time ago. Some say they were from another planet. They lived along side man helping him learn to survive. Then one day another alien fell from the skies. Her name was Jenova. They said her space ship made the huge crater on the ice glacier. The Cetra took care of her and nursed her back to health. In time, like the Cetra, Jenova learned to work with man."

"In fact, Jenova grew so popular, the Cetra became jealous. They began to undermine her efforts to make man even better than he was. They gave Jenova such a hard time, she moved away from them and went to live in a town with man. She fell in love with a human and they had a child, a boy she named Jerin. That really made the Cetra jealous because they didn't believe in breeding with humans."

"When Jerin was eight years old, Jenova learned the Cetra were planning to kill her. She begged her husband to take their son and run away. He didn't want to leave her at first, but she made him see that if his parents died, Jerin would die too. She wanted to give Jerin a chance to live and her husband was his only hope. Finally convinced she was right, her husband took the boy and fled."

"What no one knew at the time, was that one of the Cetra mothers had the same idea. Worried that her people would be wiped out in the upcoming fight, she secretly took her daughter to her best friend, a human whose child had died at birth. Her friend took the baby girl and left town."

"Jenova went to face the Cetra alone. There was a terrible battle. Both she and the Cetra had amazing powers. The battle raged long and hard. When it was over, the humans found her body on the battle field surrounded by those of her enemies. They buried Jenova and burned the rest."

"Jenova's husband moved out into the wilderness and lived as well as he could with his son. In time, he kidnaped a woman from a village and took her as his wife. Together, they raised three other children. Their father taught them how to be ferocious fighters. They all had to be tough to survive out there."

"Jerin lived with his father on the plains until he was sixteen years old, then he decided he had had enough of living like an outcast. He was a strong willed child. Jenova had taught her husband and son magic. Everyone used it, but Jenova taught them magic no one else knew. As time went on, Jerin's family learned he had more than magic. He had Jenova's powers as well."

"Jerin's natural powers were much stronger than his fathers magic. After a while, his father couldn't control him anymore. Jerin had a very bad temper and was given to fits of anger for any small infraction. It was Jerin who decided his family was going to come out of exile and live in one of the villages. The village Jerin chose just happened to be the town where the Cetra girl was being raised."

"They met on the street one day when she was going to the store for her adopted mother. Of course the girl didn't know she was adopted at the time. She thought she was a regular human being. Her name was Lasinda. Jerin took one look at her and decided he had to have her. She was only nine at the time, so he bided his time, waiting for her to get older."

"When she turned sixteen, Jerin let her know that he was interested. The problem was, Lasinda wasn't interested in him. Tall and handsome he was. All the girls in the village thought Jerin was the prize catch of them all, but Lasinda didn't pay any more attention to him than she would have to a log. It drove him mad. She was a beautiful young girl and she was growing more and more beautiful every day. Jerin pursued her relentlessly but the harder he pushed the more she resisted him. One day his day hormones got the best of him. Jerin cornered her early one morning outside her house when she went out to feed the family chocobo."

"He attacked her in the shed, but in her terror, Lasinda raised her hand used a power she didn't know she had. She knocked him out the door, across the yard into a clump of bushes. Both of them were shocked by what she'd done."

"Angered a bit, he got up and went after her, meaning to make it a whole lot rougher for her, but she raised her hand and sent him flying again. When he stood up that time, he tried to bind her powers, but she knocked him down again. They struggled back and forth using their powers against each other. Jerin finally got past her defenses. He knocked her down and straddled her, intending to get what he came for. Lasinda was screamng at the top of her lungs. The commotion woke her mother. She came to the door, saw what was happening, and screamed. Jerin fled the scene."

"Lasinda was confused and frightened. Her foster mother had no choice but to tell her the truth about her birth. She had to tell it again, when Jerin brought his father and an angry mob, claiming the girl had tried to kill him. When Jerin learned Lasinda was the last of the Cetra, he dropped the charges against her and decided she was more than just a plaything. He wanted to marry her instead. He knew mixing his blood with hers would create the most powerful family on the planet. Jerin proposed to her right there in front of the mob, but Lasinda refused to have him."

"For two years, he chased that poor girl around, never giving her a moments rest. She was forced to defend herself several times when he lost patience and tried to assault her again. He had to settle for a quick touch or a stolen kiss. Finally, one of his sisters advised him to back off and to give her time to come to her senses. Jerin backed off, but to his dismay, Lasinda fell in love with another boy in the village. When they announced their intentions to marry, Jerin was livid. He went to Lasinda's house, demanding that she marry him immediately. While he was trying to break down her door, Lasinda's fiancee, Vlynn arrived and tried to stop him. That was all the excuse Jerin needed to kill him.

"He stood over Vlynn's body and told Lasinda she was going to marry him that very day, whether she wanted to or not. He said no one would stop him from having her and she knew he was right. Everyone knew about Jerin's his temper and his powers. With the exception of Lasinda herself, no one had ever stood in the way of what he wanted and survived. 

"Lasinda defied him and knelt next to her dead boyfriend to grieve. Jerin grabbed her by the arm and dragged her all the way to the church. She was screaming and fighting, but no one tried to stop him except her mother. Jerin killed that woman in her tracks with nothing more than an evil look."

"He was dragging Lasinda across the church threshold when she kicked him in the knee. He let go and she kicked him where it hurt. While he was wallowing on the floor in pain, she turned and ran for her life. She knew full well he was going to hurt her for what she'd done."

"Jerin was angry, to be sure, but way she kept fighting back made his blood even hotter for her. He wanted to tame her. He went after her as soon as he was able. With her being an alien and him being half of one, they ran a long way without tiring. We only know the rest of the story as Jerin told it. He closed in, almost catching her, but Lasinda called on the power of the Cetra. A gaping vortex opened, hanging in the air right in front of them. Lasinda reached it first, and jumped through. She shouted out something as she did. Jerin could see her running down a hill on the other side of the vortex. He tried to jump through too, but whatever power she used, it barred him from entering. He slammed into an invisible barrier and ended up on the ground looking after her."  
  


"He screamed, begged and cried, but Lasinda kept on running. Jerin knew he was losing her forever, but he refused to let it go at that. Calling on the power of his mother, whatever powers they were, he uttered words so terrible, they must have been a curse. No one had ever done anything like what he did that day, and no one has done it since."

"By the terms of his spell, all of her descendants would be girls. No matter where she went, in every generation, one of her line would have to come back to the place where she entered her new world at the same time she entered, to face one of his descendants. They were to fight a battle of magic. If the Cetra could defeat three of his descendant's attempts to pull her back into his world, she had to marry him. No ifs or buts about it. If she resisted his attempts and managed to keep just one bond of protection around herself after he cast his third spell, she was free to live her life in her new world."

"But he added a bit more. Each time the Cetra married, her powers would pass from mother to daughter the moment the child was born. No matter if she married into another race, her blood would remain Cetra. With the power passed on, the mother would die as her punishment for being heir to the woman who rejected Jerin. The spell was to run for twenty generations. At the end of that time, the Cetra were free to live as they pleased."

While the curse was in effect, the parents on both sides of each line could only tell their children about the curse on their eighth birthday and present them with a chest. In that chest was a list of spells. In your case it was a list of all the spells used to before to defeat Jerin's line and the spells, his descendant had used to try and break through yours. What you were supposed to do, was study the spells and try to anticipate how what the next descendant would try to defeat you."

"On his side of the portal, Jerin's descendant would be doing the same, only he would anticipate the spells you might use to stop him from taking you captive, and find one that would help him get you instead. And so it has always been," said Elmyra. "You are the last of the Cetra to face the curse."

"And I lost," said Aeris.

"I'm sorry," said Elmyra.

"What happened to Jerin?" asked Aeris.

Elmyra looked away. "No woman was ever good enough for him after Lasinda escaped. He was a very handsome man, so some girls flocked to him, hoping to gain a powerful husband, but Jerin had changed. He became even more abusive and cruel than he was before. No matter how pretty the girl, Jerin ended up beating her. None of them were pretty after he was through with them. Once they were scarred, he had no further use for them. The word spread. In time, women began to avoid him."

"When people heard he was coming to town, they sent their daughters away to safety. That didn't stop Jerin. He arrived at odd hours to catch those who were too slow to get out of his sight. One unlucky girl became pregnant with his child. That was the only time anyone ever saw him smile after Lascinda got away. Jerin took the girl home and kept her prisoner to ensure the birth of his child. Since that time, in every generation, one son is born to each descendant. The powers of the father pass down to the son. The father dies sometime later."

"Wait a minute," said Aeris. "I thought that was only supposed to happen on the Cetra side."

"Maybe he did something wrong," said Elmyra. "The father of Jerin's descendant always dies."

"So if Sephiroth lost me, he would have married someone else, had a child and died?"

Elmyra nodded. "Only in Sephiroth's case, since he was the last of his line in the battle, the spell would have run its course. He'd be free of it, just like you would have been. His father would live.

Aeris absorbed that information in silence.

"At the appointed time, Sephiroth went to the appointed place to claim the Cetra bride. The vortex opened up and allowed him to pass through. Once the battle was over, it would brought him back willing or not. It dropped him off again at the place where you found us waiting. Nineteen generations failed to win the Cetra. No one really expected him to return with you in his arms. It was shocking to say the least."

"You don't know the half of it," said Aeris.

"Under the circumstances, I understand why this seems so unfair to you," said Elmyra. "You didn't know what to expect. But you're not really getting such a bad deal you know."

"How's that?" asked Aeris.

"Sephiroth is a great soldier," said Elmyra. "He's a general. Everyone loves and respects him."

"Except me," said Aeris. Tears welled up in her eyes again. "How can you expect me to marry a man I don't know?"

"Some marriages start with less," replied Elmyra. "You may learn to care for him someday."

"What if I don't?" asked Aeris.

"You have to," said Elmyra. "You don't have a choice, so you might as well make the best of it."

Aeris bent her head to cry again. 

Elmyra stroked her head in sympathy.

Chapter 4

Sephiroth's men escorted him right up to the doors of the Shinra building. Once there, one of them took the reins of his chocobo and led it away. Sephiroth swept into the building. He was saluted all the way to the elevator. Ignoring the robotic guards, he rode the elevator up to the 66th floor. He didn't have any problems getting through security on his way into the meeting room.

Heidegger sat at the table talking to Hojo. He looked up when Sephiroth entered.

"Well son, how did it go?" he asked.

"The Cetra is mine," answered Sephiroth, barely managing to keep the smile off his face.

"You've got the Cetra?" Hojo's eyes lit up. He pushed his way in front of Heidegger rubbing his hands eagerly. "Where is she?"

Sephiroth's gaze turned cool. "She's with her family in Kalm."

"What!" Hojo looked outraged. "You've won the greatest prize in the world and you left her with a bunch of civilians?"

"Her family will watch over her," replied Sephiroth.

"But look how long it took to win her!" continued Hojo, "Nineteen generations! You should bring her here at once!"

"It's her family's responsibility to prepare her for our wedding," said Sephiroth with an edge in his voice. "She'll stay where she is."

"She's from another world!" insisted Hojo. " She might be carrying diseases she's immune to, but are deadly to us! I should examine her immediately!"

"If that's the case, the people in her village will be the first to sicken and die," answered Sephiroth. "We'll burn it to the ground to prevent the spread of disease to any other areas."

Hojo looked as if he'd been slapped.

"You'd kill her?"

Sephiroth gave him a chilly smile. "If I had to."

Hojo gathered himself.

"Why take the chance?" he asked. "If you think disease is a possibility, you should bring her to me!"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "What I do with my bride is none of your business! Stay away from her Hojo."

Hojo's expression turned stormy.

"Why don't you get out of here and let me talk to my father?" asked Sephiroth. "I didn't come here to see you anyway."  
  


Hojo looked as if he wanted to say something nasty, but he bowed his head and left the room.

Heidegger shook his head. 

"You didn't have to put it quite that way," he admonished.

"I don't like him," said Sephiroth. "The best thing that mental case can do is stay out of my way!"

"Now Sephiroth," began Heidegger. "There's no reason to get into name calling."

"Better I call him a name than run him through with my sword," replied Sephiroth. "One of these days, he's going to make me kill him."

Heidegger sighed and shook his head.

"Let's not talk about Hojo now. "After all these years, our family has finally captured her."

"Yes Father." Sephiroth's eyes glowed. "The last of the Cetra will be my bride."

"Congratulations my boy," Heidegger put his hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. "You've passed the test the rest of us failed."

"Thank you Sir," said Sephiroth with pride.

Heidegger looked wistful. "Is she beautiful?" 

"More beautiful than I ever dreamed."

"When is the wedding to be?"

Sephiroth thought about Aeris and a wave of longing passed through him.

"In thirty days," he said. "When I return, to Midgar, she will be with me."

"What's her name?" asked Heidegger.

"Aeris," said Sephiroth letting the word roll off his tongue. "Her name is Aeris."

Heidegger smiled. "She seems to have had quite an effect on you."

Sephiroth's gaze was intense.

"I feel like a man who has crossed the desert for many days without water," he said. "The first time I saw her, my thirst fled. Aeris is the water I desire."

"Is Aeris as eager to quench your thirst as you are?"

Sephiroth gave him a rueful smile. 

"She'd rather lay in the sun and die," he said, "But she lost the battle, so she has no choice."

"How I envy you" Heidegger sighed. "The Cetra who escaped me was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen in my life. When she looked at me, my heart forgot how to beat. She didn't even smile at me. All she wanted to do was defeat me and be done with the whole ritual. How I would have melted if she'd given me one little wink!"  
  


He sighed again.

"Of course she didn't," he admitted, "But whenever I dream of her, she always does."

"Don't be sad Father," said Sephiroth. "You can comfort yourself with grandchildren."

Heidegger smiled. "You're right son. There is that."

"I'd better get going," Sephiroth, "I have a few things in my office to attend to."

Heidegger nodded.

"I'll see you later Father." 

Heidegger saluted his son. "Good work SOLDIER!"

Sephiroth saluted before he left the room.

Heidegger's watched him leave with a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * * * *

It took four women to measure Aeris and mentally design her wedding dress. Aeris wanted to toss them out of her room and order them never to come back but she kept her pain to herself. It seemed as if the whole village was in an uproar trying to make sure there would be enough decorations to make the church look nice. Aeris chewed her bottom lip and tried no to scream.

She barely managed to keep her face neutral when one of the women made jokes about the sexy night gown she was going to make for Aeris' wedding night. She winked at Aeris playfully as she held up a swatch of material that was so sheer Aeris could see into tomorrow. Aeris wanted to die. She crumpled on the bed with relief when the women left to get started on their sewing.

Elmyra came into her room. She seemed surprised to see Aeris lying on the bed. "Why Aeris dear, do you feel all right?"

"I feel terrible," said Aeris.

Elmyra touched her forehead. "You don't feel hot."

Aeris sat up. 

"I feel like a paper doll."

"How's that dear?" Elmyra looked puzzled.

"I feel like a doll everyone wants to dress," said Aeris. "Nobody cares what I want to wear or do. They just go on doing whatever they want as if I didn't matter."

Elmyra sat down next to her.

"This wedding is going to happen whether you want it to or not," she said quietly. "Sephiroth won you fair and square. It doesn't matter that you weren't warned before. He's not going to be denied. The best thing you can do is hold your head up high and do what you have to do. Don't embarrass us by having him drag you away kicking and screaming."

"You wouldn't say that if you were in my place!" snapped Aeris. "You'd feel the same way I do!"  
  


"Maybe," admitted Elmyra, "But this life is all you have left. You can be strong like your people were or die a coward."

"Die?" The angry look faded from Aeris face. "Who said anything about dying?"

"From what I understand Sephiroth and Jerin are of the same temperament," answered Elmyra. "He won't take no for an answer."

"You're saying he'd hurt me if I refused to marry him?" Aeris was disturbed. Was Elmyra talking about the same Sephiroth who'd pulled her back inside the barrier and the Sephiroth who spoke kindly to her before the battle?

"It's possible," said Elmyra. "He was a little rough when he turned you over to us."

Aeris remembered the way Sephiroth had shoved her at Elmyra and her despair slipped another notch.

Elmyra saw her expression and gave Aeris a hug.

"Don't let me scare you," she said. "Maybe I don't know what I'm talking about. I just want you to think of the possibility."

Aeris nodded glumly.

"Come on," said Elmyra taking her hand. "I'm getting ready to start dinner. You might as well learn to cook the foods here."

Aeris let Elmyra take her into the kitchen. Elmyra took a lot of time explaining one spice or another and how to prepare the dish she was making, but Aeris found it hard to concentrate on what she was saying. When they finally sat down to their meal, she hardly ate a thing. Elmyra told her the neighbors were giving her a chance to rest before they met her the next day. Aeris nodded, not caring whether she met anyone or not. 

That night in bed, she cried into her pillow. When she wiped her eyes at last, she tried to go to sleep, but her body refused to cooperate. An hour before sunrise, Aeris got up. Opening the closet, she took out a long pink dress Elmyra had purchased from one of the local shops.

Aeris dressed quickly and dragged a brush through her hair. She found a pink ribbon in a box on the dresser. After she made sure Elmyra was still asleep, Aeris sneaked to the front door and let herself out. She locked it behind her. 

The air was cool, but not uncomfortably so. Aeris hurried out of the village and started across the open plain. She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere was better than waiting at Elmyra's house for Sephiroth.

She walked almost an hour, she felt like kicking herself for not bringing food and water. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her of how little she'd eaten the night before.

I'll find something somewhere, she promised herself. I just have to wait until I come to the next town.

She wandered on for another hour before she began to get tired. She saw a tree in the distance. She made her way to it and sat down to rest. If she was back in England now, she would have been at the airport boarding a flight for America. If only she'd let her friends talk her out of making this stupid trip! Aeris bowed her head. That wasn't true. The urge to come to England had been so strong, she'd have probably hijacked a plane if she couldn't afford the fare.   
  


Her stomach rumbled again and Aeris sighed. If only there were fruit trees growing in the wild. Sephiroth had brought an apple to the ruins with him. Did that mean apples grew here too, or had he simply picked up one on Earth? She wished she could forget how hungry she was.

Elmyra has to know I'm gone by now, thought Aeris. I wonder if she's angry with me? I wonder if she'll call Sephiroth? She has to know how to reach him. What will he do?

She wasn't waiting here to find out. Aeris stood up and brushed leaves off her dress. She was going to put as much distance between herself and Kalm as possible. She looked around. Where could she go? Where wouldn't Sephiroth find her?

I'll just have to do the best I can, she thought.

Filled with determination, Aeris started walking again. She'd only walked for fifteen minutes when she saw blue green bubbles rising over a hill. She made her way up to the crest and looked down upon the strangest creatures she'd ever seen.

They were blue. Aeris rubbed her eyes and looked at them again. Whatever they were, their heads looked like an elephants with tusks and trunks. There was a huge blue hump behind their heads, but the rest of the body was definitely that of a buffalo. One of the creatures was sitting back on its rear blowing blue bubbles at the sky. The other stood watching it.

I'll bet a zoo would pay a lot a money to have animals like these, she thought.

The creature blowing bubbles blew an extra large one. It rose into the sky and popped with a loud snap. Aeris forgot she was looking at wild animals and not a circus act. She clapped her hands and laughed.

The creature stopped blowing bubbles immediately. The second one wheeled around to face her. Aeris stopped clapping and froze. Something about the way they were looking at her told her she'd made a mistake in revealing her presence. She was just about to back away when the one sitting down blew a stream of bubbles at her.

The bubbles she'd found so amusing before, weren't funny anymore. Wherever they touched her skin, they burned like hot frying oil. Aeris slapped at them, trying to keep them away from her face and received more than just burns for her trouble. The smell of the bubbles were making her queasy. She slapped the last one away and pressed her hands against her stomach. The creature made a trumpeting noise and blew another stream of bubbles in her direction. Aeris turned and fled.

She felt so lightheaded, it didn't feel as if she was moving very fast. Her skin burned. Aeris looked back hoping the creatures would stay where they were. Both of them stood on the top of the hill watching her. Aeris kept running. She tripped over a stick and almost fell, but she caught herself ran even harder. When she looked back again, they were chasing her.

As clumsy as the creatures looked, they caught up much too fast. The first one cut off her escape. The second blew a stream of bubbles in her face. Aeris fell, trying to catch her breath. They circled her, trumpeting and waving their trunks around. Aeris climbed to her feet and sucked in her breath. She screamed. One of the creatures took offense at the noise and knocked her down with his trunk. He blew bubbles across her back. Aeris screamed in agony. It felt as if someone was dragging a row of hot knives across her flesh.

They're going to kill me, she thought. These horrible things are going to kill me!

Blackness blurred the edge of her vision as she tried to raise her head to scream. She didn't hear the sound of galloping feet or the angry cry. The only thing that registered was the creature standing over her, blocking the light. In the next instant, it was gone.  
  


Her throat and lungs were burning from inhaling the musty scent of the blue bubbles. Aeris gasped harshly, trying to get enough air to survive.

The second creature trumpeted, but the sound cut off abruptly. Aeris was trying to crawl across the ground on her hands and knees when she felt someone grab her from behind and roll her over in their arms. She thought she heard her name, but she wasn't sure and she didn't care. Darkness was beckoning to her, and the darkness was so much better than the pain that had taken over her body. It was so much easier to go to sleep than to try and breathe the thick syrupy air.

A warm tingling sensation spread through her body from her head to her toes. Aeris blinked. Whoever was holding her, moved so their body blocked the sun from her eyes. Aeris looked up into eyes as green as her own. That's where the resemblance ended. These green eyes were full of anger.

"What in the hell are you doing out here?"

"What?" 

Sephiroth! Where had he come from?

"You heard me!" he growled through his teeth. "Where do you think you're going?"

The events of the last few minutes came back to her crystal clear. Aeris tried to pull herself out of his arms but he tightened his grip on her.

"Let go!" she demanded. "You're hurting me!"

"Hurting you?" Sephiroth stood up, dragging Aeris to her feet. "You're lucky I found you when I did or you'd be dead by now!"

Aeris looked beyond Sephiroth and gasped when she saw the bloodied bodies of the elephant creatures.

"You killed them!"

"Should I have let them kill you instead?"

She hesitated and he shook her.

"Stop it!" she cried.

"I thought you'd try something like this," he snarled. "I just didn't count on you getting so far away from the village!"

His fingers were digging into her flesh. Aeris struggled against him and he shook her again.

"Stop it Sephiroth!" she cried. "You're hurting me!"

He let go.

"I ought to do worse than that!" he said, watching her rub her sore arms.

"What can you possibly do that's worse than kidnaping me from my home?" she countered angrily.

He looked at her speculatively and Aeris suddenly realized she was all alone with him. She blushed deep red.  
  


"You don't have to worry about that now," he said sharply. "I was thinking more along the lines of locking you in one of the holding cells at Shinra Headquarters until the wedding."

Aeris didn't know what the Shina Headquarters were, but the thought of being locked away like a prisoner until he came to get her was terrifying.

"No please!" she said. "Take me back to Elmyra. I won't run away again!"

"Why don't I believe you?" he asked. "I might as well save myself the trouble of posting a guard outside Elmyra's door and take you back to Midgar with me right now."

"No!" Aeris was desperate now. "I'll stay at Elmyra's. I promise!"

"What do your promises mean to me?" Sephiroth reached for her. "Forget it. The first time I left you alone you took off. We're going to Midgar."

Aeris danced away from his hand.

"Don't press your luck with me Cetra!" he said with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Sephiroth please!" begged Aeris. "I won't run away again. I didn't know there were monsters out here. Do you really think I'd be crazy enough to try this again knowing what I might run into?"

Hand outstretched, he hesitated.

"Please don't lock me up in a cell." Aeris dropped to her knees on the ground. "Do you want me to beg on my knees?"

For some reason that made him even madder.

"Get up!" he shouted, dropping his hand.

Aeris rose to her feet fearfully.

Sephiroth stared at her with conflicting emotions. He was angry with her, but at the same time, he couldn't help but notice the green of her eyes, the soft curve of her lips or forget the way he'd felt when he rode over the top of the hill to see the Elfadunks killing her. As much as he wanted to shake her senseless, he wanted to take her in his arms and find out if her lips were as pleasant as they looked. She must have seen something in his eyes because she clasped her hands together over her heart and the fear in her eyes took on new dimensions.

Sephiroth tore his eyes away from her and looked at the bodies of the creatures.

"Are you still going to lock me up?"

Sephiroth frowned at her. "You won't get a second chance."

There was a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Does that mean I can stay with Elmyra?"

"Yes."

His gaze was unnerving. Aeris turned toward the blue creatures. "What are these?"

"They're Elfadunks," he said slowly. "They are but one of many monsters that roam this land unchecked. They kill hundreds every year."

"Where do they come from?" Any conversation that took his mind away from her, was good in Aeris' opinion.

"There was a malfunctioning reactor in Nibelheim," said Sephiroth. "The leak caused mutations. The same thing happened in Gongaga when the reactor there exploded and sent out clouds of dangerous fumes. The mutated monsters keep breeding."

"Oh." Aeris stared at the creatures. "I thought their bubbles were harmless soap bubbles, but they burned my skin and I couldn't breathe."

She examined her arms and hands.

"I don't see any burns and I can breathe fine now. What did you do?

Sephiroth didn't answer. 

Aeris looked up and saw him staring at her again. 

"What did you do?" she asked again.

"I'm skilled in the use of materia," he said finally. "And I have a few other tricks up my sleeve."

I don't doubt that for a moment, thought Aeris.

"What's materia?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he answered. "We have to go now." 

The giant gold bird was munching on greens nearby. Sephiroth looked at it. It raised its head and came to him.

"How did you do that?" asked Aeris. "You didn't speak to it."

"That's just one more thing you're going to have to learn about me," he said. "You'll have plenty of time."

Aeris wished he'd stopped making references to their wedding but she held her tongue while he leaped upon his feathered mount.

"Come on." He held his hand out to her.

Aeris didn't budge. 

Sephiroth scowled. "Don't make me come after you Aeris."

"What is that thing?" she asked.

"It's a chocobo," he said. "Come on."

"You ride birds?" Aeris looked at it doubtfully. "Don't you have horses here?"

It was his turn to give her a strange look. 

"What's a horse?"  
  


"You put a saddle on its back and ride," explained Aeris. "Except they have four legs and a long tail."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered. "I've never heard of one before."

"Well I've never seen a chocobo before either," said Aeris. "I walked out here. Why don't you just let him walk beside me?"

"We don't have time for this!" he said suddenly. "I have other things to do today. I've wasted enough time tracking you. Get over here now!"

The chocobo turned his golden head to look at Aeris. She backed up another step.

"I don't want to ride him," she said.

"That's it!" said Sephiroth angrily. "You're going to Midgar!"

"But you said-" she began.

"That was before you made me mad again," he snapped.

"But I've already promised I wouldn't run away again," she cried. "I just don't want to ride that thing. Birds don't get that big where I come from!"

"I've just about had enough of you," he said shortly. "This is your last warning."

"All right! I'm going back," said Aeris angrily, "But I'm walking!"

She turned back in the direction she had come from and started walking away from him. Sephiroth stared after her narrowing his eyes. How dare she defy him? He kicked the chocobo forward. He was right on top of her before Aeris had time to look back and react. Leaning over, he ignored her startled scream and pulled her up on his mount.

She startled fighting him the moment he sat her in front of him.

"Let go of me!"

"If you want me to let go, fine!" he said, releasing her. At the same instant he urged his chocobo into a gallop. It took off at breakneck speed. 

Aeris found herself in a precarious position. Sephiroth was holding the reins and she wasn't holding anything. she felt herself slip a little.

"Feel free to hold onto me if you wish," he said. "Or don't. It's your choice."

The chocobo was running even faster now. Aeris felt herself slip again. She wrapped her arms around Sephiroth as the chocobo rushed across the plain.

"Sephiroth stop!" she cried.

In response to her words, he made the chocobo go even faster.

"Let me off!" she shouted.

"All you have to do is let go." he said.

Aeris looked over the chocobo's head to see where they were going. To her horror, she saw they were headed straight for what appeared to be an ocean.

"We're going to go in the water!" she said. "Sephiroth stop!"

"You'll be all right," he said. "As long as you can swim."

"What?" 

She made a move as if to jump from the chocobo's back, but Sephiroth wrapped an arm around her. Try as she might, Aeris couldn't loosen his grip.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't tear her eyes away from the water. "You're going to kill us both!"

Sephiroth laughed. They were running out of land.

He's just trying to scare me, she thought. He'll turn aside before we hit the water. I know he will.

But he didn't.

Aeris muffled a scream with her fist as the chocobo rushed out over the water.

  
  


Chapter 5 

Aeris covered her eyes and waited for the chocobo to sink in the water. She could feel its movements beneath her, Holding her breath until she couldn't hold it anymore, she spread her fingers for a peek. The first look make her squeal in terror and hold Sephiroth even tighter. 

"He's running on the water!" she cried. 

"Of course," said Sephiroth sounding amused. "All gold chocobos can." 

"But how can that be?" she asked. "He doesn't have webbed feet or anything." 

"It's what he's bred to do," said Sephiroth 

Aeris didn't say anything else. Sephiroth could feel her heartbeat gradually slowing down. She was holding him so tight her body was almost molded into his. He felt a flush of warmth. Aeris had been seen leaving Elmyra's house. The phone rang in Midgar just as Sephiroth was preparing to spring a surprise inspection on his men. Canceling the inspection he set out at once to find her. 

His first stop was Kalm. He knocked on the door. When Elmyra answered, he asked to see his future bride. She let him in and went to get Aeris. When she came back, she was alone. Her eyes were wide with fright. 

"She isn't here!" Elmyra wrung her hands. "I don't know where she is. I saw her go to bed last night and that was the last time I saw her!" 

Sephiroth turned and walked away 

It wasn't hard to track Aeris down. She didn't know enough to disguise her trail. His first plan was to let her walk herself into exhaustion, but when he come up over a rise and caught a glimpse of the Elfadunks looking at something in the distance before they took off running, he knew they were after Aeris. His worse fears were realized when he saw her lying on the ground at their feet. He'd slain the beasts with a few well placed slashes. 

A cure spell had reversed the effects of the Elfadunks attacks. Sephiroth was relieved to see her eyes flutter open, but relief wasn't strong enough to calm his anger at almost losing her. It had gotten the best of him and he'd held her much tighter than he intended to. Being this close to her now was starting to get the best of him. He was just thinking of nuzzling her ear when she spoke again. 

"Why didn't tell me that instead of scaring me?" she asked, with her eyes on the shoreline before them. 

"Tell you what?" he asked. 

"Why didn't you tell me a chocobo could run on water?" 

"Not just any chocobo," he corrected. "A River chocobo or a River-Mountain chocobo can run in shallow water." 

"Whatever," she replied- "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I'm not responsible for your emotional outbursts," answered Sephiroth. 

Aeris slapped him. 

Sephiroth was so startled, he reigned the chocobo up sharply. They had come aground. Aeris let go of Sephiroth and jumped off the chocobo's back. She ran up the beach. Swearing under his breath, Sephiroth jumped off the chocobo and went after her. 

Aeris looked back and saw him coming. She picked up her pace on the sand. Sephiroth slipped and stumbled to his knees. It didn't improve his temper. He pushed himself to his feet and followed her.

It wasn't easy trying to run in a dress that kept trying to wrap around her legs. Aeris picked up the front as high as she dared and ran as fast as she could. She could hear Sephiroth catching up with her. The memory of a trick played on her by an elementary friend came to mind. Sephiroth was closer now. Aeris put on an extra burst of speed, forcing him to compensate by running even faster. just as his hand would have grabbed her, she twisted to one side and dropped to the ground. 

Sephiroth couldn't stop fast enough, he overshot her position, glancing back with a startled look on his face. His foot landed on a patch of loose stones and he went into a slide. Unable to retain his balance he fell. Aeris was already up and running the other way. 

Clever, thought Sephiroth. You won't get away that easy Aeris. 

He pulled himself up. His right palm burned where a stone had gouged it. He gave it a brief examination, then watched her run up a nearby slope. She looked back at him as she ran over the top of the hill and kept going. Sephiroth let her go, more concerned with brushing the leaves and dirt off his clothes. He was almost finished when he heard Aeris scream. He waited for the second one before he walked toward the hill. 

Just as he thought he would, Sephiroth found Aeris surrounded by three tiny men wearing caps and boxing gloves. She had a large stick in her hand. The tiny men danced around her waving their gloves in a threatening manner. One of them darted forward and took a swing at her. Aeris swung her stick and he ducked back. At the same instant, another tiny man came in from the side and took another swing. He missed her but just barely. The third one connected with her left leg. He didn't get away unscathed. A blow from Aeris' stick sent him rolling. He hopped up immediately and rushed her again. She swung the stick and missed. He hopped out of reach. She looked up and saw Sephiroth standing back at a distance. 

"Help me!" she cried. 

Sephiroth folded his arms. "Why?" 

She looked at him as he just asked the world's dumbest question. 

"Can't you see what's happening?" 

She clubbed another tiny man. One of his friends swung at her. He only managed to punch the fabric of her skirt as she backed up. 

"You're doing just fine," said Sephiroth. "I'm going back down to the beach. Come on down when you're ready." 

He turned away.   
  


"Sephiroth!" Aeris shouted after him. "Don't leave me here with these . . . these things!" 

He looked back. 

"They're just goblins. Punch them back." 

Sephiroth turned his back on her again and continued on his way. 

He's really going to leave me here! thought Aeris. 

While her attention was on Sephiroth, one of the goblins slammed his fist into her left hip. Aeris turned around and slapped him. He reeled back, narrowed his eyes and came at her again. She kicked him this time, making the a connection in his delicate regions and he went down. She turned just in time to knock the next goblin away with her stick. The third goblin came straight at her. She knocked him flat. 

"Sephiroth!" 

He didn't look back. 

The goblins moved away from Aeris and whispered among themselves. 

"I don't know what you're planning to do but you'd better leave me alone!" she said, hoping they couldn't hear the fear in her voice. 

They grinned at each other, intent plain on their faces. 

"I mean it!" she said, backing away. "Leave me alone!" 

They rushed forward as one. Aeris ran toward them holding her stick high. Caught off guard by this unexpected move, they goblins fell away from her assault. Aeris flew by them dropping the stick. The goblin squealed angrily and set off after her. 

Aeris ran down the slope with the angry creatures in hot pursuit. On level ground now, Sephiroth was walking just ahead of her. 

"Sephiroth!" 

He ignored her. 

Hold her arms out, Aeris ran up behind him. Sephiroth whirled around, swung her off her feet and pivoted. He set Aeris on the ground in front of him then whirled again, drawing his sword to face the goblins. 

"Stay behind me." he ordered. 

Panting for breath, Aeris was more than happy to do as he said. 

The goblins slid to a stop, eyeing Sephiroth. 

"We only want the woman," said the one in the lead. "You can go free, if you leave now." 

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "I guess we have a problem then, because I want the woman too." 

The goblins looked at each other. The leader spoke again.   
  


"Stand aside and leave her to us." 

Sephiroth raised his sword. "Take her." 

The goblin growled and cast Sleepel. 

"Know your enemy," said Sephiroth casually. "That doesn't work on me." 

He sprang forward swinging his sword. The lead goblins head went rolling across the ground. The last two goblins glanced at each other. Sephiroth took a step toward them. Screaming in fear, they ran for their lives. Sephiroth examined his blade. 

"Not a drop of blood," he said. 

He slid it back into his sheath and turned toward Aeris. Her face was pale. She pulled her eyes away from the goblin's body and looked at him. 

"You killed him." 

"I gave him a chance," he said, looking into her eyes. "He chose not to heed it." 

She swallowed. 

"Why didn't you help me before?" 

"You like to slap people." He moved closer. "I was going to let you slap the goblins around so you could get it out of your system. They attack without provocation too."   
  


Aeris blushed. 

He gave her a faint smile. "Besides, I've seen your temper. I knew you'd beat them off." 

He moved even closer. Aeris tried to step back but he seized her shoulders and held her in place. 

"Do you want to slap me now Aeris?" 

She looked into his eyes realizing they really did have a glow of their own. The sun gave his silver hair a radiant sheen. She shook her head. 

"Speak to me," he said. 

"N-no." she said. 

His eyes were so intense. She saw him again on the hill in England wearing his grey sweater an remembered her first impression. 

"Why did you bring me out here?" she asked. She could barely get her voice above a whisper. What was wrong with her? 

He raised and held her chin with one hand and traced her lower lip with the tip of his thumb. 

"Maybe I just wanted to be alone with you." His eyes swept over her face and found her eyes again. "You're a very beautiful woman Aeris."   
  


He traced her lip again. 

"S-s-shouldn't we get back to Elmyra's now?" asked Aeris. 

"I'm not in a hurry," he answered. 

"But she's got a lot of people working on my wedding dress!" said Aeris. "She might need to take more measurements." 

"You're afraid of me." 

It was true. What could she say? 

Sephiroth took her face in both his hands. 

"I've dreamed about you every night for six months," he said. "I brought you here, but it's still hard to believe you're here in person." 

"You could have let me go," she said. "You didn't have to come after me." 

"Yes I did." He brushed a strand of hair off her face. "When I was told about you as a child, I resented the fact that my future had already been decided by someone else. I practiced my spells. I did everything I was supposed to do, but I never actually expected to claim you. Up until six months ago, I thought of my destiny as more of a nuisance than anything else, but when the dreams started . . . " 

His voice trailed off. He brought his face closer to hers. His lips would have touched hers, but Aeris pulled back at the last minute. 

"I don't even know you!" she said. "You're a stranger to me." 

"You've got a month to learn about me before the wedding," he said. "You might as well get used to me, Aeris because you're never going back to your world again and I'll never let you go." 

"You'd marry me, even if I didn't want to marry you?" she asked. 

"Yes." 

"But why?" she asked with a touch of anger in her voice. "You're not so bad looking. I'm sure there are women all over this planet dying to be in my shoes." 

He raised an eyebrow. "'Do you find me attractive?" 

Aeris blushed again. "That's not what I meant." 

"You find me unattractive?" 

"Stop putting words in my mouth," she said. "I just meant you could take your pick of any woman you wanted." 

"I have," he said. 

"That's only because someone told you that you had to have me," she said. 

"You're wrong," he replied. "I knew you were right for me when I first dreamed of you, and I know it even more, now that you're here." 

"I had plans," she said plaintively. 

"So did I," he said taking her face in both hands again. "But you're my destiny." 

Aeris wanted to protest, but her mouth wouldn't say the words. Her mind faded away as she gazed into his bright green eyes. There was something in their depths she couldn't make out and she couldn't look away. A goblin giggled at the top of the hill. It pointed at them and ran away. 

Sephiroth frowned after it and took his hands away from her face. 

Aeris felt as if she'd been asleep for a long time and just awakened. 

"We'd better go," he said. 

"Yes. We should go." Aeris shivered. 

"Are you cold?" 

"No. Why do you ask?" 

"You're shivering," he said. 

"I'm all right," Aeris looked around. "Where's your chocobo?" 

The animal in question came galloping toward them. 

"How did you do that?" she asked. 

Sephiroth didn't answer the question. He jumped upon its back and held his hand out to her. Aeris moved closer. He leaned down and pulled her up in front of him. 

"Well?" she asked. 

"If I tell you everything now," he answered. "What will that leave you to discover after we're married?" 

"Like why you threw me at Elmyra?" she asked. 

"If you'd had the chest your mother gave you the key to, you would have known that was part of the ritual," he said. "Jerin's victory. Until the wedding, Jerin's way is my way." 

"How could a spell do all this?" asked Aeris. "Didn't he just say, "every generation one of your descendants will have to face one of mine and win?"" 

"Jerin was a very complicated man," answered Sephiroth. "Even I don't quite know what to make of him. Whatever Jerin did, whether or not it was done on impulse, he seems to have put a lot of thought into his spell, or whatever it was. It was the only way to make sure things went HIS way. He was the greatest spell caster of all us all, because he learned his skills directly from the mother of our line. HER skills were even greater than his. Who knows what she might a passed on to him at the end?" 

"Talk about obsessed!" said Aeris. "If the first Cetra had used her powers on Jerin, instead of running away, I wouldn't be here." 

"I'm glad she didn't." Sephiroth turned the chocobo toward the sea. 

Aeris didn't talk on the way back. Sephiroth didn't let the chocobo run as fast as it had before so he could prolong the feel of her arms wrapped around his body. When they reached the outskirts of Kalm, Aeris thought of a reason for getting away from him. 

"I can walk from here." 

"No you can't," he said firmly. "Monsters live wherever they want to out here. You'd probably run into one before you got home." 

This isn't my home, she thought sadly. 

"Sephiroth, please tell me the truth." Aeris turned to look at him. 

He stopped the chocobo. "What do you want to know?" 

"Is it true there is no way for me to ever go home again, or there is and you don't want to tell me?" 

He studied her face before he answered. 

"The Cetra left a dying world to live on this planet. It became their home. They lived and died here Aeris. You never belonged to that world you were in. This is your home and it will always be your home. With me." 

Aeris bowed her head and said nothing. 

Elmyra was waiting in the yard when they rode up. Sephiroth stopped in front of her. Before he could help Aeris down, she hopped down by herself and ran into Elmyra's arms. Her body shook as she cried. Elmyra looked at Sephiroth for an explanation. 

"If Aeris gets away from you again, I'm going to hold you personally responsible," he said. 

Speechless, Elmyra watched him ride away.

  
  


Chapter 6

"Aren't these the most beautiful tomatoes you've ever seen?" Elmyra leaned over to pick out the ones she wanted.

Aeris sighed and tightened her hold on her basket. The open air market was busy and people wandering around looking at all the merchandise available. She was three weeks closer to her wedding, but it hadn't improved her mood any. Once they were done here, she would have to endure the final fitting of her wedding dress.

She'd finally come to terms with the fact that she wasn't going home again, but it was still hard accept the fact that she was going to marry a stranger. Aeris hadn't seen or heard from Sephiroth since he'd dropped her off at Elmyra's. 

In a way she was glad he was leaving her alone, but on the other hand, his absence deepened her concerns about the wedding. She was glad when Elmyra made her final purchases and they were on their way. Elmyra's friends were waiting at the door. Aeris took off her clothes and tried on her wedding gown. The women fussed over her, while they tucked it in here or let it out there. 

Aeris tried to be pleasant. She smiled at their jokes, but what she really wanted to do was run out the door and keep on running. She sighed in resignation. Once Sephiroth found out she was gone again, he'd just track her down and lock her up until the wedding. Elmyra caught her eye and gave her a sympathetic smile. Aeris smiled back and went on pretending she was looking forward to her wedding.

Two hours later the sewing group hurried with the wedding dress tucked in a box. Aeris sank down on the couch in despair. Elmyra came and sat next to her. 

"It'll be all right Aeris," she said. "Really it will."

Aeris gave her a half hearted smile.

They were startled by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Aeris springing to her feet. "One of them probably forgot something."

She opened the door and froze.

Elmyra saw her expression and stood up in alarm. "Who is it?"

Aeris stood aside. Sephiroth walked into the room.

"Good afternoon Elmyra."

Elmyra paled a little. 

"General Sephiroth," she said flustered. "We weren't expecting company."

"That's quite all right," he said. "I won't be here long. I came to pick up Aeris. I'm introducing her to my father today."

"Y-your father?" Aeris paled. "Now?"  
  


"Now is as good a time as any," he said, taking her by the hand. "She won't be back tonight Elmyra. I'll have her back sometime tomorrow."

"Oh but I can't!" said Aeris trying to pull her hand out of his. "I'm not dressed properly to visit anyone and we've had such a long day already. Maybe some other time."

"He's expecting you," said Sephiroth, tightening his grip. "You're invited to dinner tonight."

"Not tonight!" she said still pulling away.

"I hope that won't become your favorite line."

The puzzled look on Aeris' face gave way to comprehension. She flushed deep red. Forgetting herself, she swung her free hand to slap him.

"Aeris!" cried Elmyra.

Sephiroth caught her hand before it reached him. His eyes and voice turned cold.

"That's not a good idea Aeris." He tossed her hand away from his face. "I said, we're leaving now!"

"I don't have to go with you anywhere!" she braced her feet against the floor and started fighting against him.

"I brought a squadron of men to escort us to Midgar," he said, not giving an inch. "Do you want them to see me carrying you out of here over my shoulder or tying you down on my chocobo?"

Aeris turned pale. "You wouldn't dare!"

Sephiroth pulled her closer. He brought his face close to hers. "Are you sure about that Aeris? Are you absolutely sure?"

They stared at each other. Aeris looked away first.

Sephiroth turned to Elmyra. "Until tomorrow Elmyra."

He took Aeris by the hand and led her out the door. Elmyra watched Sephiroth mount his chocobo. He leaned down and pulled Aeris up in front of him. Elymra expected tears, but when Aeris turned to look up at Sephiroth, there was only anger on her face.

Sephiroth whispered something and Aeris gave him a withering look before her expression went neutral. Sephiroth grinned at her. He turned the chocobo around and raced off followed by his men.

Peas in a pod. Elmyra shook her head. Where had that thought come from? She watched Sephiroth's group growing smaller in the distance. Peas in a pod. Were they? She closed the door.

"I thought you said I was going to stay with Elmyra," said Aeris. "You said I didn't have to go to Midgar."

"Correction," said Sephiroth. "I said you could live with Elmyra instead of being locked in a cell at Shinra Headquarters. I never said I wouldn't take you there for a visit before we were married."

"So now, you're going to parade me around in front of your friends and family?" she asked.  
  


"Of course I am," he answered. "Why not?"

"Like a trophy?" Aeris' voice rose a little.

Sephiroth felt her body tense. 

"Don't hit me Aeris," he warned.

"I won't," she said. "But I was thinking about it."

They rode for a time without speaking. 

Now he's mad at me, thought Aeris. He probably won't speak to me again. She was wrong.

"After this trip, you'll have something else to think about besides our wedding," he said.

"A divorce?" she said hopefully.

Sephiroth ignored her remark.

"I was thinking about our apartment, actually," he said. "I live the officers section of the barracks right now, but I've just been assignment a suite of rooms in an executive area of the Shinra building. "While we're visiting Headquarters, I'll show it to you."

"I'm sure I'm dying to see it," she muttered under her breath.

"Well I thought you might want to decorate it to your tastes," he said. "If I do it, it's going to be done military style. If you don't mind an apartment that looks like my office, I don't mind either."

"I'll sleep outside with the monsters if you do."

Sephiroth laughed. 

It wasn't funny to Aeris. I still can't believe this is happening to me, she thought. 

"There are two bedrooms," he said. "One is-"

Aeris looked up at him eagerly. "Mine?"

He frowned at her. "It's meant to be a nursery."

Her body tensed again and she turned her face away from him.

"There's also a living room, den, two bathrooms, a kitchen, dining area and a balcony."

Aeris didn't say anything.

Sephiroth frowned at her again. They were entering the desert area that surrounded Midgar. The city loomed in the distance. He wanted to point it out to Aeris, but he didn't.

"Where am I staying tonight?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"I said, Where am I staying tonight?"  
  


"In one of the guest rooms," he answered. "What did you think?"

She didn't answer and her silence made him angry. He urged the chocobo to go faster. In view of the first Cetra's escape, he'd expected some resistance, but he hadn't quite expected this much. His dreams about their encounter always ended when they met on the battlefield. They had never shown him if he'd win, or what would happen if he did. Somehow, he'd expected his bride to accept her defeat and wedding a bit more gracefully. Aeris wasn't following the script. By the time they reached the city, neither had spoken for awhile.

Once inside, Sephiroth more or less expected Aeris to stare straight ahead and ignore everything just to show him how angry she was. To his surprise, she was alert and curious.

Is that Shinra Headquarters?" she asked when the building came into view.

"Yes," he replied. "It's also our home until I'm assigned to the Junon Training Center."

He climbed off the chocobo and reached up to help her to the ground. The troopers saluted rode off with the chocobo in tow. Sephiroth thought about giving Aeris a lecture on how to behave, but changed his mind. He led the way through the double doors.

"I've never seen a building this big," she said turning in a circle to take it all in. "I never thought a something like this could exist."

"It has seventy floors," said Sephiroth. President Shinra has the top floor to himself.

"It's not that it's tall," said Aeris. " It's just so wide! It's enormous! President Shinra must be very rich

"He's the richest man on the Planet," said Sephiroth. "And the most powerful."

A laser cannon floated by on a platform that hovered a few inches above the ground. Aeris stared at it in fascination. 

"Guns that move by themselves?"

"It's just a sentry," answered Sephiroth. "There are various types all over the building. They are programmed with the identity of anyone who has authorization to be in the building. They attack anyone who doesn't."

Aeris moved closer to Sephiroth. "What about me?"

"As long as you're with me, it assumes you're supposed to be here," he said. "If you were alone, it would fire."

"Do me a favor," she said. "Don't walk ahead of me."

Sephiroth led her to a bank of elevators. "We're going up."

The elevator itself was a huge platform. Through clear walls, they could see into an elevator across from their own. A huge robot with threads sat on the platform keeping pace with them as they rose. It's huge barrel was pointing in their direction.

Aeris jumped behind Sephiroth. 

What's that?"

"It's a Hundred Gunner," he answered. "If an enemy manages to escape into the elevator, the Hundred Gunner will take care of him."

"I can see I won't be making any trips to the grocery store," she said. "What kind of place is this, that it needs so much security?"

"It's the biggest and only electrical company on the Planet," replied Sephiroth. 

"An electric company needs this much security?" asked Aeris. "Why"

"The President has a lot of enemies." Sephiroth turned to look at her. "You don't have to hide. It won't shoot."

"It makes me nervous." Aeris looked at the weapon doubtfully. "I'll bet getting power from Shinra isn't cheap. Is that why he has enemies?"

"Among other things," answered Sephiroth. The doors opened. "We're here."

Aeris stepped out of the elevator, glad to get away from the Hundred Gunner.

"Where's here?"

"My father's office," he said. "Come on."

She followed him down the hall. Sephiroth stopped near an elaborately decorated door and looked back at her.

"This is it." He waited.

Aeris looked at the door then back at Sephiroth. He didn't say anything. She couldn't read his eyes. She sighed.

"Let's go meet your father."

Sephiroth hesitated than opened the door. Aeris walked ahead of him into a posh office. There were several people sitting in chairs near a desk.

One of them was a short barrel chested man wearing a uniform with medals. Intelligent dark brown eyes appraised Aeris from a heavily bearded face. She wondered how such thick brown hair could have produced the silver hair in Sephiroth. The bearded man rose from behind his desk and came toward them. Sephiroth saluted and he saluted back.

"We can forgo the formalities for now son," he said smiling. He looked at Aeris. "Is this the young lady I've been hearing so much about?"

"Yes father," Sephiroth turned to Aeris. "This is my bride-to-be Aeris Gainsborough. Aeris, this is my father, General Heidegger."

Aeris held out her hand and General Heidegger took it in his own and pressed it gently.

"It's a pleasure to me you, Miss Gainsborough," he said. "My son is very lucky to have such a beautiful bride. He never stops talking about you. I'm looking forward to having you in our family."

"Thank you General," she said in return. "The pleasure is mine. I'm sure I'll feel right at home."

General Heidegger smiled. She was a beauty this one. A wave of envy passed over him and fled.  
  


"Let me introduce you to everyone," he said turning to the men behind him, who were standing now. "This is President Shinra, the head of this whole corporation."

A stout, grey haired man with no-nonsense features came forward with outstretched hand. His pale blue eyes didn't reflect the smile on his face. Aeris could sense the power in his demeanor. This was a man who got everything he wanted, no matter what he had to do to get it. She smiled as she let him take her hand and she held that smile when he raised her hand to his lips to kiss it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aeris," he said in a deep voice. "I've heard so much about you. Here at Shinra, we consider Sephiroth and his father as part of our family. We'd like to welcome you into it."

"Thank you Mr. President," said Aeris as he released her hand. It seemed to tingle where his lips had brushed it. She resisted the urge to wipe his touch off on her skirt. 

"This is Rufus," said Heidegger, as the President stepped back and a red-blonde young man stepped forward. "The President's son."

Rufus was dressed all in white. His cool blue eyes swept over her, gauging her appearance. Like his father, there was no smile in his eyes. He's even worse than the old man, thought Aeris. I can feel it. There was something about him that made her uncomfortable. Arrogance hung around him like a thick fog. He took her hand in his and squeezed lightly.

"Welcome to our family, Miss Gainsborough," he said. 

"Thank you." His touch, though not as repulsive as his father's was just as unwelcome. She gave him a cheerful smile.

"And last but not least," said Heidegger as Rufus moved back, "This is Hojo, the head of our Science Department."

Why do I need to meet him? wondered Aeris.

His hair was long thin, dark and greasy. The eyes that studied Aeris through thin rimmed glasses were more than just appraising. They studied her with an intensity that made her feel very uncomfortable. The smile in his eyes matched the smile on his face. Neither struck Aeris as pleasant. Instead they brought to mind the vision of a greedy man wringing his hands in anticipation of coveting a prize long desired. She'd seen a similar look in Sephiroth's eyes, but not to the extent she was seeing now. Aeris' smile faltered.

Hojo reached out and took her hand. Aeris wanted to snatch it away. She glanced at Sephiroth. His lips were pressed together and the look he was giving Hojo was less than friendly.

Hojo ignored him. "I'm pleased to meet you Aeris." 

She wanted to scream at him to get away from her, but she forced a smile on her lips.

"Hello." 

He was still holding her hand. Aeris was nearly overcome with the urge run to the nearest restroom and scrub till her flesh felt raw. Hojo hadn't missed the fact that Aeris had left out saying she was glad to meet him. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"It will be a pleasure to have you in the Shinra family," he said. "I hope to see more of you in the future."

He still hadn't let go of her hand. Aeris pulled it away from him with a little resistance. She looked into Hojo eyes and saw him enjoying her discomfort.

The President saw the look on Sephiroth's face.

"Let's get back to work Hojo," he said. "We've still got a meeting to finish and I'm sure Sephiroth wants to show Aeris around."

Hojo gave Aeris a final smile and went back to his seat.

The President smiled at Aeris. "Enjoy your tour. We'll see you at dinner tonight."

Aeris gave him a faint smile before Sephiroth nodded and whisked her out the door.

The President turned an angry glare on Hojo.

* * * * *

"Urggggh!" said Aeris rubbing her hands. "He gives me the creeps! Where's the nearest restroom?"

Sephiroth pointed. Aeris rushed across the hall and pushed her way through the door. When she came out, her hands were still a little damp.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I couldn't help it. I just had to wash my hands."

"I understand," he said. "Hojo affects most people like that."

"Why was he there?" she asked. "Is he coming to dinner too?"

"I was told to interrupt the meeting to introduce you," answered Sephiroth. "And unfortunately, he will probably be at dinner. Don't worry. I won't let him bother you."

"Why was he looking at me like that?" asked Aeris. "He made my skin crawl."

"Hojo doesn't know when to stop being a scientist," answered Sephiroth. "The Cetra were aliens and you're the only one left."

Aeris looked alarmed. "Is he going to study me?"

"I'll kill him if he touches you." 

The venom in his voice was shocking. 

Aeris looked at him closely. "You don't like him very much. Why?"

"Having Jenova for a mother made Jerin half alien too," answered Sephiroth. "Though Hojo seems to think otherwise, his bloodline wasn't weakened by marrying humans. When I was young, Hojo convinced my father to let him study me. He said he was looking for ways to help me win our battle. I had to endure his "treatments" for years before I became a man and put an end to it."

"Why didn't your father stop him?" asked Aeris. "Didn't he know how much you hated it?"

"He knew, but he also knew I was the last hope my family had of ever bringing you here. It was a matter of pride." Sephiroth looked grim. "My father let it go on, because he thought Hojo was helping me. After I rebelled, he finally listened and helped me put an end to the tests. He asked me to forgive him."

"Did you?" asked Aeris.

Sephiroth nodded. "I did. But I never forgave Hojo for the tests he put me through."

"Why didn't your father volunteer, if he thought Hojo's work would be able to help you?" asked Aeris. "He has Jenova's blood too."

"For some reason my father lost his powers. He can't manipulate materia or use magic anymore. He didn't want that to happen to me." 

"I still wish he hadn't let Hojo experiment on you," said Aeris. "I can imagine how you must have felt."

Sephiroth looked at her in surprise and she felt her face turning red.

"You care about what happened to me?" he asked.

Aeris turned her face away. "Hojo is too creepy for words. No one should have to bear his touch."

When she looked back, he was still watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered. "But I do want to thank you for not embarrassing me in front of my father and President Shinra. I know you don't really want to marry me."

The color in Aeris' face deepened.

"The subject of our wedding is between you and me. I didn't want air our problems in public."

Sephiroth nodded. "Are you ready to see the apartment now?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." She sighed. "Let's get it over with."

An expression passed over Sephiroth's face too fast for Aeris to decipher before it disappeared.. He turned away from her. 

"This way," he said walking away from her.

She felt a rush of shame. Had she hurt his feelings? He already knew how she felt. What did he expect? Aeris followed him silently. Sephiroth didn't speak to her in the elevator this time. The Hundred Gunner was noticeably absent from the elevator shaft opposite them. When the elevator stopped again, Sephiroth walked out of the elevator without waiting to see if she followed him or not. Remembering his words about the sentry robots, Aeris hurried to catch up.

The hallway they took this time had a thicker carpet. The doors were more decorative and the walls more expressive. Sephiroth took her down the hallway to a huge brown door with the raised numbers 489 set at eye level.

"This is our apartment," he said opening the door. He pushed it wide and stood back waiting.

Aeris looked into his expressionless eyes, then walked inside.   
  


In the back of her mind, she was seeing what would happen in a cartoon. In a cartoon, he would spring into the room, slam the door shut, block it with his body and leer at her. Then he'd tilt his head back, open his jaws and swallow the key. She'd hear it rattling all the way down to his stomach. Then he'd start rubbing his hands together and advance on her with a gleam in his eyes. Aeris walked a few more paces, then turned to look at him.

Sephiroth walked into the room, allowing the door to shut on its own.

"What do you want to see first?" he asked.

"Just give me a guided tour," she answered. "If I have any questions, I'll ask."

"This is the living room," he said with a wave of his hand. "But I guess that's obvious."

There was a large chandelier in the middle of the room and one of the walls was made of solid glass sheets at least ten feet tall. The furniture was the nicest Aeris had ever seen anywhere.

"Does it come furnished already?"

"Yes, but you're allowed to change it," he replied. "I've always had my meals brought up from the mess halls and used my military allowances. My salary has been collecting in my account with interest for years. There should be more than enough for you to use as you please to turn this place into something you'll find more comfortable."

Aeris blinked. "You'd let me spend your money anyway way I want?"

"As your husband, I'm supposed to take care of you and see to your needs," he said. "Why not?"

She didn't answer.

Sephiroth led the way to the den. Wrapping her arms around herself, Aeris went out on the balcony and stared down at the city below. Sephiroth wondered if she was thinking about jumping and placed himself close enough to be ready for any sudden moves. She looked so lovely standing there with the wind blowing loose strands of hair around her face. He wanted to hold her in his arms as he had many times in his dreams, but he was sure she would reject him if he tried. His heart was filled with longing, but he dared not show her what he felt.

When Aeris turned away from the balcony, he let her go back into the room ahead of him. He took her though each room, avoiding the bedrooms and until the end. When the time came, he took her to the nursery first. A queen sized bed dominated the room.

"This bed will be gone by the time we move in," he explained. I asked that the entire room be left bare. I want you to do whatever you feel is best for it."

Aeris stared at the room for a moment, then dropped her head and went back out into the hall. Sephiroth walked up to the door of the master bedroom and stood aside.

"This is our room."

Aeris came to the door with the hesitant steps of a condemned man. She stood looking into the room with expressionless eyes. Sephiroth went into the room and opened a door.

"This is the second bathroom," he said. It has a bathtub and shower stall, like the one in the hall."

He went to went to a set of double doors. He opened them on the largest closest in Aeris' memory.   
  


"One of these is yours," he said. "The other is mine. By the way, you can go shopping for clothes whenever you like. Buy what you like and charge them to me." 

Aeris never left the doorway. She stared into the large room for a moment before she looked at him.

"What happens if I don't show up at the church or if I say I don't when I should say I do?"

"You don't want to do that." Sephiroth's voice was quiet.

"I suppose you have a good reason why I shouldn't?" Her tone was challenging.

Sephiroth came toward her stopping a few steps away.

"Jerin cast the last part of his spell on his own descendants," said Sephiroth. "Then he made a decree that will be followed to the letter. If the Cetra refuses to marry the one who wins her in the battle of spells, the Cetra's adoptive family and the village she comes from will perish as her punishment for breaking the rules."

"What?" Aeris' face turned white.

"I'll lead an army against Kalm," he said in a flat voice. "I'll kill Elmyra personally, and I'll allow my troops to kill every man woman and child in the town. When they're finished, Kalm will be burned to the ground."

"You wouldn't!" Aeris stared at him in horror.

"Oh my own, I have no wish to hurt Elmyra or your village, but I won't be able to resist the spell on my line. I had to grow up waiting for the day I could pass through the portal. I had to defeat you in battle and bring you here. Though I have no objection to doing so, I have to take you as my wife. What makes you think I'll fare any better against his command to take avenge myself if you defy me? Under Jerin's spell, Elmyra will die on my blade, then I'll order my men to destroy the village. I'll be there right in the middle of them, cutting down men, children and women with babies."

"Stop! Stop!" Aeris covered her ears with her hands. Sephiroth moved closer. He reached out and pulled her hands away, forcing her to listen.

"And after all that death and destruction, Aeris I'll still have you!" He watched her eyes grow wide. "Whether you marry me or not, I'll still have you and you're still going to raise my children!"

"Your father and the President will stop you!" she cried. "They'll never let you destroy Kalm!"

"Yes they will." Sephiroth released her hands. "They know about the spell. Everyone does. But no one knows what would happen if anyone tried to stop me. I might turn on them too and I have the power of Jenova to help me."

He shook his head.

"What's losing one village compared to what I might do?"

Aeris' face was a picture of shock. She stared at him a moment, then walked down the hall to the living room. She sank down on the sofa staring at its upholstered surface with eyes gone dull.

Sephiroth came into the living room. With her back to him, Aeris couldn't see the pain in his eyes.  
  


"You won't be sorry Aeris," he said softly. "Marry me and everything will turn out all right."

Aeris closed her eyes. When she opened them and turned around, there was a haunted look on her face.

"All right Sephiroth," she said, in a voice that didn't seem like her own. "Jerin wins and so do you. I'll be your wife and I'll raise your children if that's what you want. Are we coming here immediately after the wedding?"

He looked at her face and hid his own pain.

"I inherited a small house in Icicle Village from a man who used to work here," he said. "I go there sometimes to be alone. I thought we could learn more about each other if we wee someplace where we wouldn't be disturbed. Icicle Village is basically isolated by its location."

Aeris nodded. "All right."

She stood up and looked around the living room once more.

"I may not change the furniture immediately. I need time to think."

"Take all the time you need." Sephiroth went to the door. "You'll want to freshen up before dinner. Shall I show you your room?"

"Thank you." Aeris stood up. "What time is dinner served?"

"At six," answered Sephiroth. "It's a quarter to five now."

"I guess I'd better freshen up then," answered Aeris.

Sephiroth took her back to the elevator. At the door of her room in the guest suites, Aeris paused.

"Will you come for me?"

He nodded.

Aeris nodded in response and went into her room. The door shut quietly behind her. Sephiroth touched the wood with his fingers wanting to knock and say something that would take that sad look out of her eyes, but nothing came to mind. He turned slowly and walked away.

Aeris stood inside the door staring at nothing. This wasn't a dream at all. No one was going to wake her up and scold her for sleeping so late. She was going to be married in a week no matter how she felt, to a man she didn't know. Why had she been so weak? Why hadn't she stayed home instead of going to England? Why had her aunt sold the chest? Why hadn't her mother broke the rules and warned her? What had she done to deserve any of this?

She walked over to the bed and climbed on top of it. She curled into a ball and thought of the small room in her aunts house. Feeling lost and alone, she cried.

Chapter 7

Aeris examined her eyes in the bathroom mirror. After rinsing them several times with cold water they still looked puffy. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to know she'd been crying. Especially Sephiroth. 

What am I going to do? My eyes look terrible, she thought. I wish I knew what kind of powers I'm supposed to have. She turned on the water and rinsed her eyes again. It didn't help. They still looked puffy.

"All right," she said out loud. "Aeris Gainsborough is going to perform magic!"

She covered both eyes with her hands.

"Concentrate," she said to herself. "When you look at your eyes again, they're going to look perfectly normal. No more redness and no more puffiness!"

"Ta dah!" she looked into the mirror again. The redness and swelling was still there.

"One more time," she grumbled, covering her eyes again. 

This time she concentrated harder, visualizing her eyes looking bright and cheerful. She thought back to all the pictures she'd ever taken when her eyes sparkled with merriment.

"Concentrate, concentrate," she said to herself. Was it her imagination or did her hands feel warmer? 

It's that old black magic in me, she thought. I'm healing myself. She took her hands away from her eyes, keeping them closed. 

"All right," she said. "On the count of three. One . . . two . . . three!"

Aeris opened her eyes and looked at her reflection. She let out a short scream and backed away from the sink. What she was seeing couldn't be true! The redness and swelling was gone. Her jaw dropped.

"I did it!" She looked at her hands in wonder. "I did it! I used magic! I healed my eyes!"

She forgot about her wedding or why she was crying in the first place. Aeris jumped up and down excitedly. I cured myself! I fixed my eyes!"

She leaned close to the mirror and looked at herself again. Her eyes looked perfectly normal. Aeris smiled. You can use magic, she thought.

Her doorbell rang. Aeris ran to answer it. Sephiroth looked at her then did a double take.

"Has something happened?" he asked.

"I did magic!" cried Aeris excitedly. "I did magic on my eyes!"

She jumped up and down, then ran to look at her reflection in the mirror just inside the door. Sephiroth came into the room uncertainly.  
  


"What kind of magic?" he asked. "What did you do?"

"My eyes! See?" Aeris moved closer. "I fixed my eyes."

Sephiroth looked puzzled. "I don't see any difference in your eyes."

"They were red!" said Aeris impatiently, as though the answer was obvious. "They were red and swollen. I put my hands up like this . . . and concentrated and the red went away and the swelling too!"

"Why were your eyes red and swollen?" asked Sephiroth.

Aeris stopped short. A red flush crept over her face.

"Were you crying?" asked Sephiroth. 

She didn't answer.

"Were you crying over what we talked about?"

Aeris put her hands behind her back. "I guess I was."

Sephiroth's face went back into that unreadable look again.

"I'm all right now," she said. "Really I am. Are we going to dinner now?"

He hesitated."I could tell them you don't feel well. I won't make you come if you don't want to."

Aeris squared her shoulders. 

"I said I would marry you and I will," she said. "Like you told me before, I might as well get used to it."

"I said you might as well get used to me," he said. 

"You, things, whatever." Aeris couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. "I did magic today. Nothing can bother me right now."

"Hojo will be there," said Sephiroth.

Aeris' smile vanished. "Except that."

"Don't worry," said Sephiroth. "I won't let him pester you. Shall we go?"

Aeris followed Sephiroth to the elevators. He pressed the button and they started up. It stopped on the Presidents floor. Sephiroth was just about to step out of the elevator when Aeris moved to his side looped her arm in his. He gave her a strange look.

"What are you doing?"

"We're engaged," she said. "We might as well act like it."

"Aeris," he asked cautiously, "Are you all right?"

She looked up at him. "I won't lie to you Sephiroth, I'm not keen on the idea of getting married right now, but you're right. It's not your fault or mine that we have to go through with this and it's not fair for me to take it out on you. Maybe things will work out for us, I don't know. What I do know is, I don't want to be responsible for the deaths of innocent villagers for my own selfish reasons." 

"You're sure about this?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm sure."

"Thank you," he said. "I'll try not to make it too hard for you to get used to me, but I have to confess I can be moody sometimes."

"Don't I know it."

He raised an eyebrow.

The elevator door slid shut in their faces.

Aeris pushed a button to open it again. "I think we'd better be going."

The Presidents apartment was even grander than their own, but that was to be expected. Aeris and Sephiroth were shown in by a servant. The President, Rufus, Heidegger and Hojo were sitting in the drawing room sipping drinks.

"Our guests of honor!" said the President with a smile. "Come on in and join us."

Sephiroth led Aeris to a sofa and sat next to her.

"Sephiroth doesn't drink," said President Shinra. "How about you Aeris? My personal bartender can make any drink you can think of."

"Thank you," said Aeris, "But I don't drink either."

Hojo's eyes lit up.

President Shinra smiled. "How about a glass of water then?"

"No thank you," she answered. "I'm fine."

"How are you getting along here?" asked Rufus. "From what I hear, our world is very different from the one you came from."

"You can't imagine," she said smiling at him, "But I'm learning more each day. Sephiroth has been a big help with my education."

"That's my son," said Heidegger. "What do you think of your new apartment?"

"I'm going to do some redecorating," she said. "I don't know what I'm going to do with it just yet, but I will redecorate."

"Make as many changes as you wish," said the President. "If you find that apartment is too small, let me know and we'll find you a bigger one."

"Thank you."   
  


A servant came in to announce dinner.

They moved into the dining room. The waiters brought in their salads. Aeris was uncomfortably aware of Hojo watching her every move. Sephiroth noticed too, but his warning looks went unheeded.

"There's a possibility that you're not immune to some of the germs in our world," said Hojo. "If you'd like, I could test your immunity system to make sure you'll stay healthy."

"Thank you for your concern," said Aeris. "But I feel perfectly fine."

"Still there's no reason to take chances," said Hojo. "It would only take a few minutes to run a test on you."

"No thank you," said Aeris. 

"It's better to be safe-"

"Unless Aeris feels ill, there's no reason for her to worry about whether or not she's immune to the germs in this world," said Sephiroth. "After all, her ancestor lived here too."

"But it's so much better to absolutely sure,"insisted Hojo.

"I agree with Sephiroth," President Shinra broke in. "As long as Aeris feels fine, leave her be."

Hojo's lips tightened, but he let it drop.

"What did you call your planet?" asked Rufus.

"Earth," answered Aeris.

"Interesting." Rufus glanced at his father. "Normally we refer to this place as the planet with a capital P, but it's also known as earth."

Hojo perked up. "That confirms my theory that there are worlds parallel with this one that may have the same names but are altogether different in some way."

"What kinds of materia did you have in your world?" asked Heidegger. "Is it the same as ours?"

"I never heard of materia until I came here," said Aeris. "And there was magic, but it was all tricks. You use real magic here. That's something else for me to get used to."

"No magic?" The President looked thoughtful. "I suppose there was no army either."

"There was an army all right," replied Aeris. "Several. Every country had their own."

"But no materia," said Rufus. "How could they defend themselves?"

Sephiroth's eyes glowed. "This is beginning to sound like an inquisition."

"Is it?" The President looked surprised. "We apologize. We're just curious about earth."

"Did you see the Promised Land in the time stream?" asked Hojo.

Sephiroth stared at him.  
  


"Promised Land?" Aeris looked confused. "I've never heard of it. Most of the places we saw were anything but promising."

"It's said to be a place full of energy and power," said Hojo. "Only the Cetra knew where it was."

"Really? I don't know anything about it."

"The magic in your world was fake, you say," Hojo leaned forward eagerly. "But have YOU ever used magic?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Sephiroth's voice was sharp. "She came to the battle didn't she?"

Aeris glanced at Sephiroth, her face neutral. 

"That's another thing," said Hojo. "Sephiroth started dreaming about you six months ago. Were you dreaming of him as well?"

"You're getting personal Hojo," warned Sephiroth. 

"I meant no offense," he said. "As a scientist these things perk my curiosity."

"Your curiosity has limits when it comes to my bride," answered Sephiroth. "Remember that."

"He's right," said Heidegger. "It's okay to ask questions. Aeris knows we're just trying to get to know her, but please watch what you ask."

Aeris smiled at him and Heidegger smiled back.

Hojo lapsed into silence.

The waiters took the salads away and began serving a roast beef dinner.

"How about the food?" asked Rufus. "Was there beef where you came from?"

"Yes." Aeris looked down at her plate. A lot of things on this world are the same as mine, but there are a lot of differences too."

"Like what?" asked Heidegger.

"Riding chocobos," answered Aeris. "People ride horses where I come from."

Everyone except Sephiroth looked blank. "What's a horse?"

Aeris tried to explain, but in the end, they looked more confused than ever. She went on to tell them about commercial airlines, bullet trains, space flights and freeways. They were fascinated but they couldn't pictures such things having never been exposed to them. Hojo, she noticed, absorbed every word with a hungry look on his face. Sephiroth let her do most of the talking, cutting in when he thought they were pushing too hard for information. By the time, they finished their desserts, Aeris was talked out.

"Earth is truly a fascinating place," said the President. "If only we could think of a way to commute back and forth, we might be able to form an alliance with the governments there."

"There's no way to go back," said Sephiroth. "The curse has run its course. The portal between worlds has closed forever."  
  


"But Aeris could open it again," said Hojo with a gleam in this eyes. "If Lascinda could do it, Aeris has that power too."

"That's not going to happen," said Sephiroth. 

"Do you really think she could?" President Shinra pretended not to see Sephiroth's expression.

"She's descended from the Cetra," said Hojo. They came to this Planet from another world! They would have left again had it not been for the war with Jenova. Lascinda was the only survivor of that fallout. She escaped. Why couldn't Aeris repeat her magic?"

"An alliance with her old world would be most beneficial to us," said Rufus with a hungry look on his face.

"They may have military technologies we can share," said Heidegger to the President. "Don't you think something like that would be helpful to us Sir?"

Sephiroth was looking from one to another. He slammed his fist against the table to get their attention. Everyone stopped talking and stared at him.

"Aeris can't open another path to the world she left behind," he said,.

"Why not?" asked Hojo.

"You're forgetting the terms of the curse," said Sephiroth. "Once Aeris is here, she becomes my wife. She has to stay in this world."

"You're right," said the President with a look of disappointment.

"That doesn't mean she can't open a path for US." Hojo's eyes gleamed." We could send emissaries through to negotiate with the powers on the other side. Think of the things we could learn! The scientific breakthroughs and yes, as General Heidegger suggests, military enhancements."

Aeris watched their faces as they talked. This conversation was taking a disturbing turn. When Hojo first suggested she might be able to make a path from this world to her own, Aeris felt a spark of hope. She could marry Sephiroth and still be able to go back and forth between worlds, but the these men seemed more interested in expanding their powers at her expense.

She thought Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The powers of "The Bomb," had intensified since then. What if the only man with power on this Planet got his hands on some of those weapons? What if he traded the wrong secrets to the wrong people and those people added the advances of this world to their own technology? Aeris visualized flying Hundred Gunners in the air.

The lives of Kalm and Elmyra would pale in comparison to what would happen to the lives on two worlds if something went wrong. Aeris suddenly remembered something from a television show called a Prime Directive. She'd dropped the show after a while in favor of more shoot 'em up programming, but now those words came back to haunt her. For the first time in her life, she understood exactly what they meant.

"You may or you may not be right," she said, addressing Hojo, "But I have to agree with Sephiroth. When I lost the battle and came here to this planet, I gave up my right to ever go home again. I've accepted my life here and this is where I'm going to stay. Earth and any pathway to it, is closed to me now. I'm sorry, but I can't help you."  
  


"It's getting late," said Sephiroth, standing up. "Aeris and I have a few things we'd like to discuss about our wedding arrangements before she goes to bed. If you'll excuse us . . . "

"Of course," the President said quickly standing up. The others followed his cue.

Sephiroth helped Aeris with her chair. Taking her by the hand he led her to the dining room door.

"We'll show ourselves out," he said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," echoed Aeris.

Sephiroth led her through the apartment and out the main door.

"You didn't tell them I didn't know any magic," she said. "Why?"

"It was none of their business," said Sephiroth. "That battle was between you and me. Anything between us is personal. I won't discuss it with outsiders."

"Oh. What did you want to discuss about our wedding?" she asked.

"I just wanted to get you away from them," he said, leading her toward the elevators.

"I was getting a little uncomfortable with the conversation," she admitted. "There are weapons from my world that could hurt a lot of people over here and there are technologies here, that should never be used there."

"I thought you might jump at the chance to go home," said. Sephiroth, letting go of her hand. "You didn't answer the way I expected."

Aeris blushed as they stepped through the elevator door. "I said I would marry you and I will. Earth isn't home anymore. Even if I knew how to open the portal, I wouldn't."

The Hundred Gunner was sitting in the next shaft. Aeris pressed close to Sephiroth.

"I hate that thing," she said.

The elevator doors opened on the 61st floor. Aeris followed Sephiroth out into an area with benches, trees and tables.

"What's this?" asked Aeris, looking around.

"A rest area." Sephiroth sat down at one of the tables. 

Aeris took a chair near him. "Why are we here?"

"To talk," he said. "I'm not going to be able to see you again before the wedding."

"Why?"

"I was determined to win our battle, but I made alternate plans just in case I didn't," he said. "I scheduled some very important military maneuvers next week and they can't be changed. The next time you see me, I'll be in the church in Kalm."

"And after the wedding, we'll go straight to Icicle Village?" she asked.  
  


He nodded. 

"Professor Gast was once the head of the Shinra Labs," he said. "As a boy, we became very close. He worked with Hojo on some very important projects. Something must have been troubling him, because the last time I saw him, he was very upset. I asked him what was wrong, but he wouldn't say."

"Did you ever find out?" she asked.

Sephiroth shook his head.

"He came to me one night, but he was only able to stay a few minutes. He told me, he had something very important to tell me. I was supposed to meet him at a special place outside Kalm in two days. I wasn't to tell anyone where I was going. I went, but he never showed up."

"What happened?" asked Aeris.

"He was killed by a car bomb," said Sephiroth.

"How terrible! Who would do such a thing?"

"AVALANCHE," said Sephiroth grimly.

"What's AVALANCHE?" 

"A terrorist organization that wants to destroy all the good President Shinra has done for the Planet and put themselves in power," he replied. "They're led by a former SOLDIER renegade named Cloud Strife. He left the military to bring Shinra to its knees. They've been causing problems all over the Planet."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Blowing up reactors, ambushing troops in the field," he said. "Anything they can think of."

"Oh my," said Aeris. "Do they know we're getting married?"

"They probably do," he said.

"Am I in danger?"

"I don't think so, but you're being watched," he said, searching her face. "You've never been alone in the village."

"What?"

"I have men in the Kalm who report to me," he said.

Aeris frowned at him. "Is that how you knew I ran away?"

He nodded.

"But Elmyra said you went there asking for me!"

"I couldn't make her suspicious," he said. I knew you were gone before I got there. I thought you might try to run away, but I never expected you to get as far as you did."  
  


Aeris' expression went cold. "You've got people spying on me!"

"I didn't do it just to keep you from running away," he said. "I did it for your protection too."

"I'll bet!"

"Aeris," he said in a calm voice, "Cloud Strife doesn't like me either. I don't think he'd resort to hurting you to get to me, but I didn't want to take the chance."

Aeris turned pale.

"Don't worry," said Sephiroth, taking her hand. "You're safe. My people will protect you. They're fully trained SOLDIERS an elite division of the military. AVALANCHE won't touch you with them around."

"Was Cloud a SOLDIER too?"

Sephiroth snorted. "He thought he was. He washed out. He was only a trooper."

Aeris relaxed a bit. "Oh."

"As long as I'm confessing, remember that easel on the hill where we met?"

Aeris nodded.

"That wasn't my easel or food."

"But I saw your painting!" Aeris looked confused. "Was all that just for show?"

"No." Sephiroth shook his head. "There was a man there when I arrived. He was waiting for the sunrise. I just put a sleep spell on him, and hid him behind the ruins, so you wouldn't see him when you arrived. I didn't want him to interfere with our battle."

Aeris folded her arms. "I should have known you weren't a painter.'

Sephiroth shrugged. "Still mad about the spying?"

She relented. "I guess not."

"Come on," said Sephiroth. "I'll take you back to your room. You'll find something to sleep in lying on your bed and a new outfit to wear back tomorrow."

"How do you know my size?" she asked as they stepped into the elevator. 

He smiled at her.

Aeris looked shocked. "One of my dressmakers is a spy?"

Sephiroth didn't answer.

"Does she talk about me to you?" she asked.

"No." he answered. " She just passed on the information about your size, that's all."

The Hundred Gunner paced them again.  
  


"If I ever learn some magic, I'm going to get rid of that thing," she said under her breath.

"It's just doing its job," said Sephiroth.

Sephiroth walked Aeris to her door.

"Goodnight," he said. "I'll take you home before I leave tomorrow."

"I'll see you in the morning," she answered. "Goodnight."

It was a long time before she fell asleep.

Chapter 8

It couldn't have been a more perfect day for a wedding. The sky was cloudless and the sun was warm. The little village of Kalm was covered with gaily colored decorations. The President, Rufus, Heidegger Hojo and some of their employees were already seated, waiting for the ceremony to begin. The townspeople filled the rest of the chairs.

Elmyra looked vibrant in a soft lavender dress. She bustled around behind the scenes making sure everything was going according to schedule.

Aeris stood in the middle of her dressing room. Her dressmakers were checking to make sure everything fit just the way it should. Nothing was out of place. Aeris wondered which one of them was reporting her activities to Sephiroth. None of the women paid any more attention to her than the rest.

To Elmyra's surprise, Aeris had taken an active part in planning her wedding once she'd come back from Midgar. She'd even come to enjoy making some of the decisions regarding the color scheme, but now that the big day was here, reality settled in once more. She was marrying a stranger. As much as she wanted to complete her agreement with Sephiroth, Aeris was on the verge of running out of the church.

Elmyra came into the room and smiled at her.

"You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen," she said. "Sephiroth is going to be overcome with the sight of you."

"Elmyra?" Aeris fought to keep a quaver out of her voice. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Of course dear," Elmyra turned to the others. "Would you ladies mind letting me have Aeris to myself before she takes the biggest step in her life?"

They women nodded and left. Aeris wondered if the spy would run and tell Sephiroth something was wrong.

"What is it dear?" asked Elmyra.

"I'm scared," said Aeris in a little girls voice. "What I am doing here? Sephiroth is a stranger to me. I don't really know him at all!"

"Oh Aeris!" said Elmyra. "It's going to be all right!"

"This isn't how I pictured my wedding!" said Aeris. "I'm scared to death!"

Elmyra came forward. Aeris put her arms around her neck and rested her head on Elmyra shoulder. Elmyra hugged her.

"Are you going to change your mind?"

Aeris raised her head to look at Elmyra. Her eyes were dry but terrified. Elmyra had never told her what would happen if she didn't go through with the wedding, and Aeris never brought it up.  
  


"I'll marry him," she said miserably. "But after that-"

"Sephiroth would have to be a fool not to know how you feel," said Elmyra. "Trust him."

Aeris nodded. "That's all I can do."

"I was probably just as scared as you on my wedding day," said Elmyra. "I wanted to lift my skirt and run as far away from Mardin Gainsborough as I could."

"But you picked each other!" said Aeris. "You dated for a while."

"Yes we did." There was a touch of sadness in Elmyra's face. "We were married for five years before he died. He was a SOLDIER for Shinra. We loved each other with all of our hearts. We didn't get to spend a lot of time together that first year because he was always having to go on one patrol or another. Whenever he was home we made up for lost time."

"Mardin was sent on a secret mission at a secret location. We didn't know how long he'd be gone and we weren't allowed to write to very often. Our letters had to through a lot of security checkpoints. That meant most of them were old by the time we got them. One such letter took two weeks to reach me. I went up on the balcony of our apartment to read it. Mardin said he missed me and swore his love to me forever. He said he was tired of being away from me so much and he was going to resign from SOLDIER when he got back. He promised to find another job that would allow us to be a real family."

"I was so happy I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a letter back to my husband agreeing with his plan. I put a stamp on the envelope and put it aside to mail."

"Then I start going through the rest of the mail. Included with the bills was a letter from Mardin's commanding officer. It said Mardin had been killed the same day he wrote his letter to me. I was so upset, I fell down the stairs and lost the baby I was carrying. That was many years ago and I've never had any desire to marry again."

"You were in love with Mardin," said Aeris. "I don't love Sephiroth."

"What did you think of Sephiroth when you first saw him at the place of battle?" asked Elmyra.

Aeris blushed a little. "I thought he was kind of handsome."

Elmyra stared at her.

"Okay," said Aeris. "I thought he was incredibly handsome and I was thinking about asking for his phone number or delaying my flight to spend time getting to know him."

"Is he any less attractive now?" asked Elmyra.

Aeris shook her head.

"You haven't even given that part any thought at all, since you found out you had to marry him have you?"

Aeris blushed deeper. "A little."

"If you think he's physically attractive, then hold on to that," said Elmyra. "At least that's one thing you like about him. Isn't that better than not finding anything at all?"  
  


Aeris didn't answer.

"It's a start Aeris." Elmyra touched her face. "Maybe in time, you'll find other things you'll like about him too."

Aeris sighed.

"It's a start," she said.

Elmyra gave her another hug. "Now let me call the ladies back and get your veil on right. The ceremony is starting in a few minutes and we never rehearsed with the groom! We should be all right though, I sent the whole script to Sephiroth."

* * * * *

"You sure you don't want to trade places?" asked Zack. "I'll stand in for you if you're getting cold feet!"

Sephiroth smiled at his best friend and junior officer.

"Not on your life! I've waited a long time for this day."

"You're a lucky man Sephiroth," said Zack wistfully. "Too bad I wasn't one of Jerin's descendants.

"I'm glad you weren't either," Sephiroth said with a grin. "You've always been stiff competition!"

"And then some!" laughed Zack. "Come on, it's time to take our places."

* * * * *

Sephiroth entered the church dressed in his best black uniform. He walked slowly down an aisle lined on both sides with SOLDIERS in dress uniforms until he came to his place at the alter and turned around to wait for the others.

A parade of bridesmaid entered the church wearing pale lavender satin gowns Each maid carried a bouquet of pink and white roses and held the arm of a SOLDIER.

Zack was the first in line. He looked even more handsome than usual and there was a chorus of sighs and ahhhs as the single women in the church followed his progress to the alter. The maid of honor held his arm with a dreamy look on her face. She seemed reluctant to let go, when Zack took his place at Sephiroth's side.

The music changed and everyone turned to watch the entrance of the bride. Preceded by two flower girls, Aeris stepped up to the vestibule on the arm of a neighbor. Sephiroth's eyes filled with pride. Her dress flowed softly around her as she walked toward him.

Made of satin and lace, covered with hand-applied beadwork, Aeris dragged a long train behind her. Her hair was swept up into soft ringlets that dropped around her face and collar. Her veil hung down to her waist in front, but it was just as long as her dress in back. The white roses she carried were wrapped in pale lavender lace and white silk ribbons. 

Sephiroth looked for signs Aeris had been crying but her eyes were bright and clear. The blush in her cheeks brought out the rose color tint of her lips. For the hundredth time Sephiroth thanked Jerin for making it possible for have such a beautiful wife.   
  


Aeris kept smile on her face as she approached Sephiroth, but her heart was racing a mile a minute. She heard people whispering about how lovely she looked and how beautiful her dress was. Turn around and run away, said a voice in her head, but Aeris kept moving toward Sephiroth. He caught her eyes and held them. Aeris blushed. She wondered if anyone else could look in his eyes and see how much he wanted her. She finished her walk and stopped beside him, hoping he couldn't see the fear in her eyes.

The minister addressed the people in the pews.

"Should there be anyone here who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

Aeris hoped against hope someone would say something, but there was only silence in the church.

"Who is it that brings this woman to this man?"

The neighbor stood proudly at Aeris' side. "I do."

He stepped away and Sephiroth took Aeris' hand in his. 

"Don't be frightened," he whispered so only she could hear."

He gave her hand a little squeeze and she relaxed a little. 

"Aeris and Sephiroth, Just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work, I would ask that you both remember to treat yourself and each other with respect. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage as they do to every relationship at one time or another, focus on what seems right between you and not only the part that seems wrong. That way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives, and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

"It will also take trust to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication to stay open to one another; to learn and grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow may bring. And it will take commitment to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together."

"Sephiroth, do you take Aeris for your wife?"

"I do," said Sephiroth.

"Do you promise to love honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do," he said.

"Aeris, do you take Sephiroth to be your husband?"

A voice shouted inside her head. Say no!  
  


"I do," she said.

"Do you promise to love honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

Say no, Aeris! Screamed the voice. Last chance! Say no!

"I do," she said.

"May we have the rings please?" said the minister.

A small boy stepped forward with a pillow, bearing two gold rings. Sephiroth removed one of the rings and placed it on the fourth finger of Aeris' left hand.

Now I'm branded for life, she thought.

"I Sephiroth, take thee Aeris to be my wife. To have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer and I promise my love to you. With this ring, thee I wed."

Aeris took the last ring from the pillow and placed it on the fourth finger of Sephiroth's left hand.

His brand, she thought. And I'm the one doing the branding.

"I Aeris, take thee Sephiroth, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer and I promise my love to you. With this ring, thee I wed."

Love, she thought. Will that ever be possible for us?"

Sephiroth took both her hands in his.

The minister raised his hands over them.

"Aeris and Sephiroth, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss the bride."

This was one of the moments Aeris had been dreading. She visualized herself suffering through another property kiss like the first. Sephiroth raised her veil. Aeris put her arms around his neck and raised her face ready to pretend she was enjoying this moment. When their lips met and Sephiroth pulled her close to him, there was no faking the electric current that ran through her soul. 

Aeris lost track of time and space, never realizing she was kissing him back until he ended it. She felt an instant of betrayal, as though he'd given her a beautifully wrapped present then snatched it away before she could open it. Sephiroth saw her expression and gave her another kiss as the guestsstood and applauded. Her face was flushed when he released her. 

The final wedding march started up. Sephiroth crooked his elbow. Aeris tucked her arm through it. They walked down the aisle side by side. The SOLDIERS drew their swords and crossed them overhead. They were sprinkled with rice as they made their way to the door.

Elmyra hugged them with tears in her eyes. Everyone expressed their congratulations. The wedding moved into the reception. Aeris danced with Sephiroth, the President, Heidegger, Rufus and Sephiroth again. A host of other men from Shinra and the village took turns dancing with the bride. Sephiroth rescued her several times during the festivities. They took so many pictures, Aeris thought she'd go blind from the flashbulbs. There was dinner and toasts and more congratulations. The dancing began. Aeris was dancing the last dance she'd promised when Hojo cut in and whirled her across the floor.

Aeris want to slap his hands away and run, but she fought to remain civil. 

"It was a lovely wedding," said Hojo. "You're certainly a beautiful bride."

"Thank you." Aeris was wondering how long she should dance with him before she walked away.

"Have you given more thought to opening the portal?" he asked.

"I haven't given it any thought at all," she said.

"That's too bad," Hojo looked apologetic. "You should give it some more thought."

"There's no reason for me to give it any thought at all," said Aeris. "I have no intention of opening it, period."

"But think what we could learn from your world!" said Hojo. "The things that could change for the better!" 

I wouldn't wish you on anyone at home, thought Aeris.

"Please give it some more thought Aeris," begged Hojo. "You would be performing a very valuable service."

"The subject is closed," said Aeris firmly. "I have other things on my mind."

Hojo grinned at her. "Sephiroth of course."

Aeris frowned at him.

"I wasn't trying to be personal," he said. "Are you afraid Sephiroth will find out you're trying to open the portal? Is that it? I assure you, I won't breathe a word to him."

Aeris stopped dancing and tried to pull away. Hojo tightened his grip.

"Let of me Hojo," she said.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." He didn't look the least bit sorry. "Don't go. I admit, sometimes I don't know when to quit. It's the scientist in me."

Aeris relaxed a little. "Is the subject closed?"

"It's closed."

Aeris relaxed a little more. "Let's finish our dance."

Hojo nodded. He was a fairly accomplished dancer.

"Are you planning on having children right away?"asked Hojo.

Aeris stopped dancing. "What?"  
  


"I asked if you're planning to have children right away," repeated Hojo.

"That's none of your business!" snapped Aeris, pulling out of his arms.

"It's such an innocent little question!" said Hojo reaching for her again.

Aeris backed away.

"Is there something going on here I should know about?" asked Sephiroth.

"Just a little misunderstanding." Hojo shifted nervously.

"He's asking nosey questions again," said Aeris. "He wants to know if we're going to have children right away."

Sephiroth's expression turned hostile.

"He also wants to know if I've given more thought to opening the portal," said Aeris. "He promises not to tell you if I'm willing to try."

Hojo's eyes widened then narrowed. "I apologized for that remark."

"Get away from my wife," said Sephiroth coldly.

"I meant no harm," whined the scientist. 

"Get away from us now, or you'll wish you had!"

Hojo's expression turned surly. "Are you threatening me?"

"What does it sound like?" Sephiroth let his hand rest on the hilt of his sword.

Hojo glanced at his hand and backed away. He gave Aeris a hard look and walked into the crowd.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with him," said Sephiroth.

"I'm just glad you got here when you did," she replied.

"It's time to go now." His eyes searched her face. "You might want to throw your bouquet now."

Aeris let Sephiroth lead her to the balcony of the Kalm recreation center, where she tossed her bouquet to the crowd. A pretty girl with long dark hair caught it. The newlyweds walked back down to the lower floor. Heidegger found them and pulled his son aside to give him an uncharacteristic hug. The dark haired girl slipped up to Aeris and pressed a card in her hand. 

"If you ever need to talk, or you need a friend, look me up," she whispered. She walked away before Aeris could reply.

Aeris glanced at the card. It read: "Seventh Heaven, sector 7, Midgar. Come in for a drink and a little peace of mind. Tifa Lockhart, owner."

Aeris looked around. The dark haired girl was nowhere in sight. Aeris wasn't sure why she didn't just take the card to the nearest trash receptacle and throw it away. She folded it and tucked it into her bodice when no one was watching. Heidegger gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Aeris didn't like the feel of his beard, but she didn't let her expression give her away.

Amid another shower of rice and cheers, the couple ran to a large helicopter that was waiting just outside the village. Once they were aboard, it rose into the sky and headed for the ice continent. Chapter 9

It was almost dark they reached their destination. Specially made to land on ice, the helicopter sat down outside Icicle Village. A motor driven sled took them right to the front door of a small house on the north side of town. The crew unloaded their bags, took them into the house, then ran back to their sled and took off. Having prevented Aeris from entering the house while their bags were taken in, Sephiroth finally led her to the door.

"Ready?" he asked.

"For what?"

He swept her off her feet into his arms. Aeris gasped and threw her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"In this world, it's traditional to carry the bride across the threshold," he said.

"Oh. I forgot." Aeris blushed. "They do that where I come from too."

Sephiroth carried her over the threshold and put her down on the other side. He turned around to shut the door and Aeris jumped as if she'd been shot. He noticed.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh-no." She turned even redder.

"I don't know about you," said Sephiroth, but I can't wait to get out these things."

"Now?" Aeris' voice was a squeak.

He gave her a strange look.

"I was talking about my sword and gloves."

"Oh." The relief on her face was unmistakable.

Sephiroth watched her closely. "Why don't you go on up and change into something more comfortable?"

She turned pale.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get the champagne out of the refrigerator," he replied.

"Oh." Aeris didn't move.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't drink." 

"Neither do I," he replied. We had club soda at the reception, but just this once, we'll have a real drink. A private toast to each other."

"Okay."

She still didn't move.

"Something else?" he asked.

"I-I can't reach the top hook of my dress by myself," she said in a thin voice.

"Come here, I'll help you."

Aeris went to him with all the enthusiasm of a condemned man taking the last walk.

"Turn around," he said. 

She did. Sephiroth found the hook in question and unfastened it. He pulled the zipper down a little way, admiring her smooth unblemished skin. Aeris jumped away from him with a look of alarm.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just lowered your zipper, to make it easier for you to reach." 

"I can do it!"

"Are you sure?" 

She nodded vigorously. There were red spots of color on her cheeks.

He smiled at her. "Go on and change."

Aeris looked toward the stairs and back at him.

"I'll wait here," he said gently. "Our bedroom the first room at the top of the stairs."

Aeris turned away and hurried up the stairs feeling Sephiroth's eyes on her back. She glanced back once to make sure he was staying put.

Sephiroth smiled to himself. He went into the kitchen. A bottle of champagne lay on it's side in the refrigerator. He took two glasses and the ice bucket into the livingroom. He went outside and scooped up a bucket full of snow. He brought it back into the house and sat it on the coffee table. He pushed the champagne bottle into the middle of the snow and sat down on the sofa to wait for the return of his bride.

She came down half an hour later. Whatever she was wearing was hidden a long pink satin robe. With her hair still piled on top of her head, Aeris' frightened eyes looked very large and very green, against her flushed skin.

"We've been standing most of the day," said Sephiroth with a friendly tone. "Come on over here and sit down."

Aeris came to the sofa, but sat on the opposite side as far away from Sephiroth as she could get.

Sephiroth opened the bottle of champagne and poured a drink for both of them. He had to stretch a little to give Aeris her glass. His fingers brushed her hand as she took it. The blush on her face deepened.

"To us," he said, clinking his glass against hers.

"To us," she repeated, hearing the doubt in her voice.

She only took a tiny sip wondering if Sephiroth was trying to get her drunk. There was something disconcerting about the way he kept watching her, as though he was reading her somehow. Aeris had dated a few times in her own world, but she'd never allowed herself to be caught up in a situation as intimate as this before. She wished with all her heart that she could do more than take the redness out of her eyes by concentrating. Aeris wished she could open the portal right now and dive through it head first. She dropped her eyes to the beautiful ring on her finger. Sitting across from her new husband, Aeris had absolutely no idea of how she was supposed to behave.

Sephiroth set his glass down. I'm going to change. I'll be back in a minute or so."

Aeris nodded.

Calm down, she told herself. She looked up to watch him go and caught him looking back at her. Wanting to sink into the floor, Aeris dropped her eyes again.

When Sephiroth came back he wore black Satin pajama bottoms. Nothing else. Aeris drew in her breath sharply, reminded again of how she'd been momentarily attracted to him in Cumbria. Elmyra was right. If she wasn't sure about anything else, Sephiroth was pleasing to the eyes. Aeris wanted to look at him directly, but she was too embarrassed. She kept her eyes on her drink instead.

Sephiroth hesitated in the act of sitting down on the opposite end of the sofa.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." Her voice sounded strange to her.

"Are you sure?" 

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

Sephiroth sat down and picked up his drink.

"You looked absolutely beautiful today Aeris."

"Thank you."

"You still do."

Aeris glanced at him, then dropped her eyes again. It was hard to look at him without letting her eyes stray. She felt strangely warm.

"Aeris?"

"What?" She was spinning the glass around and around in her hands.

"Look at me."

Her hands began to shake. The liquid in her glass threatened to splash over the rim.  
  


"Look at me," he repeated.

Aeris swallowed hard.

"Aeris." Sephiroth spoke in a soothing tone. "Please look at me."

She looked up quickly, trying to keep her eyes on his face, but her eyes betrayed her. They swept over his body and worked their way up to his eyes. Aeris felt as if her face was on fire. Any minute Sephiroth's eyes would widen in shock, she imagined, and he'd hurl the bucket of snow in her face to smother the flames.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," he said.

Aeris opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Why don't you take the pins out of your hair?" he asked. "I've only seen it loose once."

Aeris sat her drink down on the table and reached up to touch her hair. Her fingers were still trembling as she pulled the pins out one by one. When the last strand of hair fell free, she dropped her hands in her lap and looked at him again. Her eyes reminded Sephiroth of a bunny peeking from under a hedge. He let his eyes travel over every golden brown tendril, admiring the way it glowed in the light. 

"I want you to wear it loose all the time," he said. "You can pull part of it back with a ribbon if you want, but don't wear that braid. I like it this way. It makes you look like an angel."

She nodded.

"Is it as soft as it looks?" Sephiroth held his hand out hesitantly. "Can I touch it?"

Aeris' eyes widened even more. "I guess so."

Sephiroth moved closer, only a few inches away and reached out to run his fingers through her hair. His touch was gentle but Aeris had to fight the urge to move away. She wondered if he could hear her heart beating as loud as she could.

"You have such lovely hair," he said softly. He moved closer, adjusting his body so his bare chest brushed against her shoulder. Her breath quickened. Sephiroth leaned closer and rubbed his face against her hair. Aeris didn't understand what she was feeling or how to handle it. Sephiroth reached out gently and turned her face to his. When he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, Aeris suddenly pulled away from him and sprang to her feet.

"I could use a drink of water, how about you?"

He just stared at her.

"I'll be right back," she said. "By the way, where's the kitchen?"

He pointed. She went.

In the kitchen, Aeris' hand were shaking so hard, she spilled more than half of the water out of her glass, before she could drink it. She poured what was left and tried again. This time she almost dropped the glass while she was holding it under the stream of water.

"Are you okay in there?" called Sephiroth.

Aeris sat the glass down on the sideboard and braced herself against the sink head down. She didn't want any water. She just needed enough time to get her head together. On one hand, she still thought Sephiroth was one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen, but on the other hand, he was still a stranger and she didn't know how to feel about being alone with him.

"I can't do this," she whispered. "I can't!"

"Aeris?"

"I'm okay," she called back. "I'll be right out!"

Aeris picked up the glass and filled it one third of the way. She gulped down the liquid and took a deep breath. She tried not to look as frightened as she felt when she went back into the living room. Sephiroth patted the sofa next to him. Aeris hesitated, then sat next to him reluctantly.

He put his arms around her on the backrest. His fingertips brushed her shoulder. Aeris squealed and jumped as though she'd been electrocuted.. 

She gave him a guilty look. "I'm sorry! It's just that I . . . I . . . "

"It's all right." Sephiroth gave her a reassuring smile. "I understand."

"Y-You do?" 

Sephiroth wanted to take her in his arms and hold her close to him, but he didn't want to frighten her anymore than she already was.

"When you were younger, you probably thought like me, you'd grow up, date, fall in love and marry," he said. "You were probably just as shocked as I, to find out you were predestined to belong to someone who was a stranger to you."

Aeris nodded. Her eyes were very bright. He wasn't sure if it was because of the light or because she was on the verge of crying.

"I had an advantage over you," said Sephiroth.

"You knew all about this when you turned eight." Aeris dropped her head and looked at her hands again. "I wasn't ready for this. I'm not ready now and I'm not sure I'll ever be."

"I knew about it, yes," answered Sephiroth choosing to avoid the rest of her comments, "But I dreamed about you too. You never dreamed of me did you?"

Aeris shook her head.

"That was because Lascinda never wanted to marry Jerin. She had no reason to dream about him," explained Sephiroth. "Jerin on the other hand wanted Lascinda very much. He was obsessed with her. His desires have been passed down through the generations over the years. We're only free of it, when we lose the battle against the Cetra. If we as losers, weren't able to be free of the curse when the battle was over, we would never marry or produce a heir to carry on the fight for the next Cetra bride."

Aeris raised her face to him. She still looked frightened, but that familiar spark of anger was present now. "So the only reason you want me is because that pervert Jerin is lusting after Lasinda through you!"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Not quite."  
  


"Explain it to me then," she said. "I don't understand!"

"Jerin is dead, but his desire for the Cetra bride was awakened in all of us," explained Sephiroth. "We desire the Cetra bride just as much, but as men, not as an obsession. If we lose the bride, we go on with our lives, meet someone new and marry. Jerin never married. He never got over losing Lasinda. For the rest of his life, no woman could compare with the one he lost. His one descendant came through the rape of an innocent girl. He killed her a few months after his son was born."

"Elmyra said all of his descendants have one son and die. What happened to Jerin?" asked Aeris.

"Jerin placed his child with a powerful family, then went back to the hill where he lost Lasinda. He drank himself as close to a stupor as he could without passing out. With a suicide note tucked in his pocket, he fell on his sword and killed himself. He didn't want to live without her."

"That's terrible!"

"Why is Heidegger still alive?" asked Aeris suddenly. "I thought Jerin's descendants had a son and died."

"I don't know. My father and I think he's still alive because the curse was going to end with me. Either that or he would have died if I lost the fight."

"Oh." Aeris couldn't think of more to say about that.

"We are told about the Cetra bride when we're eight," continued Sephiroth but it's not until the last six months before the battle that we are consumed with the fever to have her. That's when the dreams start. It's meant to inflame us into fighting harder."

"So now you own me," there was trace of bitterness in Aeris' voice. "I'm property!"

"You're not property. You're my wife," said Sephiroth softly, "And more than anything else right now, I want to hold you in my arms."

The anger fled from Aeris' face to be replaced by a look of wariness and fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you Aeris. I care about you too much."

"Why?" Her eyes were glowing again as though they were moist. "You don't even know me."

"It's hard to see a woman's face in my dreams for six months and not care about her, " said Sephiroth. "You don't know me Aeris, but I feel like I know you. I've always known you."

"I don't know you!" Aeris wrapped her arms around herself. 

"You're my wife. You'll know me better than anyone on the Planet."

"Sephiroth . . . " Aeris dropped her head again.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms to her."

She looked like a rabbit caught out in the open now. "Why?"

"Lean against me."

Lean against his bare chest? Aeris felt her face heat up even more.  
  


"Relax," he said. "Come here. I just want to hold you."

Aeris leaned against him timidly and he closed his arms around her. She was filled with conflicting emotions.

"I'm just property," she said in a sad voice. "You own me."

"No I don't," he said turning her face to his. "I love you Aeris."

Her fear expression gave way surprise. 

"How could you love me? You don't even know me." she said.

"I've dreamed of you for six months," he said. "I've had plenty of time to get to know and love you."

"But that was just a dream, nothing more."

"It doesn't matter. I love you."

Aeris realized with a start, his eyes were no longer expressionless or unreadable. She could see his heart and was dumbfounded by her discovery.

"But the way you acted, when we first met . . . " her voice faltered.

"That was part of the spell," said Sephiroth. "Had Jerin captured Lasinda before she fled, he wanted her to know who was in charge. To him, she really was property. It's possible he would have beaten her too, for running from him. Jerin didn't want her because he loved her. He wanted her for what she could give him. Part of his attitude was transmitted into the spell on his line. Even if we didn't feel the same way about our Cetra's as Jerin did, we can't help ourselves. I wasn't able to NOT be a little short with you. I'm sorry."

"Are you totally free of Jerin's spell now?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Not quite."

Aeris wondered if her face could pass for a traffic light or a stop sign.

"Lay your head on my shoulder," he said. 

She did.

Sephiroth put his arms around her. They sat that way for a time. He could feel her heart beating rapidly. He didn't try to kiss her. In time her heart slowed to a steady beat. Sephiroth put his hand under Aeris' chin and raised her face to his. He ran the tip of his thumb gently against her edge of her lower lip. 

"I want to kiss you," he said, "But not if you don't want me to."

Aeris hesitated. Indecisiveness raged behind her eyes, then she nodded.

Sephiroth leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"How's that?" he asked. "Does that give you the heebie jeebies?"

She blinked in surprise. "No."  
  


"How about this?" 

He kissed her a little longer this time.

"Do you feel the urge to run into the bathroom and wash off my touch?"

Aeris gave him a faint smile. "No."

"What about this?"

He took her face in both hand and kissed her the same way he had in the church. Aeris was breathless when he released her.

"Was that so terrible you'll have nightmares for days to come?"

She gave him another smile and shook her head. "No."

"Then is it okay if I kiss you like this?"

He pulled Aeris closer. The warmth of his body was alluring.

After a time, he released her. "Do you still want a glass of water?"

"No." 

"If you don't like the way this makes you feel, I'll stop."

"I don't mind."

"You don't mind if I stop?"

Aeris put her head down for a moment. She looked up again.

"I don't mind if you don't stop."

Sephiroth smiled and kissed her again. And again. And again.

Shortly thereafter she was kissing him back.

When he held her closer still, Aeris slid her arms around him and threw her fears to the wind.

* * * * *

Back in the Shinra tower, the President paced the floor angrily.

"Damn it Hojo!" he snarled. "I told you to leave the girl alone for a while and there you were antagonizing her at the wedding. We'll still get what we want from her, but we can't afford to make Sephiroth suspicious right now!"

"We wouldn't have to worry about Sephiroth if you use my alternate plan," countered Hojo. "We could use her any way we want!"

"I don't want Sephiroth out of commission yet!" snapped the President. "Until we get this AVALANCHE thing under control, I need him alert and ready."

"But I could do so much more if we do it my way!" said Hojo angrily. "The rest of your army should be able to take care of AVALANCHE!"  
  


"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" The President slammed his fist on the desk with each word. "Let her enjoy her husband for a while. We can afford to wait."

Hojo frowned and turned his back to the President to stare out of the window.

"She'll get pregnant sooner or later," said the President. "If it takes too long, we'll find another way to ensure her cooperation. Be patient."

Heidegger leaned back in his chair. 

"I can't wait to get my hands on some new military technology," he said. Think how much more powerful our army will be!"

President Shinra nodded. "We'll have Sephiroth to thank for our success. Too bad he won't be around to see it happen."

They laughed.

Chapter 10

When Aeris and Sephiroth returned to their apartment in the Shinra building two weeks later, Hojo was standing near the main doors. He claimed he was waiting for the arrival of some new specimens, but Aeris didn't believe him. Sephiroth wouldn't have acknowledged his presence, if Hojo hadn't been the first to speak. He listened to Hojo's explanation in silence, then put his arm around his wife and swept her toward the elevators. Aeris caught Hojo watching them with an eagerness she didn't care for. When Hojo noticed her, he turned away.

"He makes me nervous," she whispered to Sephiroth as the elevator doors closed.

"I warned you he could be a pest," said Sephiroth. "If he bothers you at all, I want to know about it." 

Aeris was more than happy to agree but she had every intention of staying out of Hojo's way as much as possible.

Sephiroth was only able to stay with her for two days before he was sent out on military maneuvers. Aeris kissed him goodbye at the door and watched him until the elevators doors blocked him from view. Their time alone in Icicle Village had shown both of them, they were more compatible than either would have believed possible. 

Aeris would never get to be a rock star, but she was the star in Sephiroth's life. As far as she was concerned, that was fair compensation. After all, she told herself. It could have been worse. What if Hojo had come through the portal instead?

Armed with a pen and tablet, Aeris decided it was time to turn her thoughts toward redecorating the apartment. She wandered from room to room making note of the changes she wanted to make. 

Her staff was leaning against a wall in the master bedroom. Aeris put it in the closet. She spotted her tote bag in the corner. There were still a few items she hadn't unpacked. She picked it up and dumped the contents on the bed. A folded white card fell on top the pile. She picked it up and straightened it out. "Seventh Heaven, Sector 7, Midgar. Come in for a drink and a little peace of mind. Tifa Lockhart, owner."

Filled with curiosity, she'd asked questions about her new home on her honeymoon. Sephiroth took time to explain the structure of Midgar and its various sectors. Sector 7 sounded like a place full of broken down homes with sinister characters lurking about. No wonder it was rumored to be a favorite hangout of AVALANCHE. Aeris tore the card up and threw it away.

"Sorry Tifa," she said out loud. "You look like a nice person, but I won't be going to Sector 7 anytime soon."

She finished unpacking the bag and went back to her redecorating plans. She was standing in the middle of the main bathroom trying to decide on a color scheme when the doorbell rang. Aeris put down the tablet and sighed. Answering the door, she found herself looking a complete stranger.

The woman had a willowy figure, but the dress she wore was better suited for a nightclub than day wear. It long, tight, and cut low with a mid-thigh slit on the left side. Her bleached yellow hair was shoulder length. Part of it was piled on her crown, the rest hung down on one side. She was an older woman straining to look younger by wearing enough make up for two. Aeris felt sorry for her. This woman had a beauty all her own, complete with a pair of striking blue eyes. How much prettier she'd be without her artificial props!

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the woman coming in without being invited. "My name is Scarlet Antoinette I work in the Weapons Development Department."

She stuck out her hand, Aeris took it. Scarlet's grip was firm. She gave Aeris' hand a shake and released it.

"I didn't get a chance to meet you before or during the wedding. I was out of town on business you see." She pushed a curl out of her eyes dramatically. "I just got back today, and I decided to come up and introduce myself to you."

"That was kind of you," said Aeris. "I haven't really met anyone else and with Sephiroth gone, it will be a little harder."

"Nonsense," said Scarlet. "I'll show you around the building and introduce you to the people you're most likely to meet on a daily basis. Are you busy now?"

"I was just going over the apartment," answered Aeris. "I going to redo everything."

"Oh you've got plenty of time for that!" Scarlet took Aeris by the hand. "Come on. I'm going to take you on a tour right now."

"But I-" 

"Nonsense!" Scarlet practicably dragged Aeris into the hallway.

"I really wanted to get the planning stage out of the way," said Aeris. She tried to disengage her hand.

Scarlet wouldn't be detoured. She tightened her grip and dragged Aeris so far down the hall, Aeris finally gave up and allowed herself to be led. They went up and down on the elevator. Scarlet pointed out various offices and introduced a lot of people. Aeris wondered how she'd ever remember them all.

By the time they stopped at the Recreation Room on the 64th floor, Aeris was exhausted. Scarlet showed no signs of cutting the tour short soon. She was explaining a piece of gymnasium equipment when the door slid open. Rufus walked in carrying a gym bag. He spotted Aeris immediately. He was just about to walk in her direction when he realized who she was with. He stopped dead in his tracks.

A smile on her face, Scarlet sauntered toward him rolling her hips seductively. She locked her arm under Rufus' left and pressed her body against his side. The expression on Rufus' face gave Aeris the impression he was on the verge of shoving Scarlet away.

"Rufus." Scarlet purred, running a hand down his chest. "How nice to see you here! If I had known you were coming in now, I'd have grabbed my sweats and joined you."

Rufus ignored her. He looked at Aeris. "Did I interrupt something?"  
  


Aeris shook her head. "Not really. Scarlet was showing me around. This is just another one of our stops."

"Why don't you leave your bag and come with us?" suggested Scarlet leaning close to breathe on Rufus' ear. "After we show Aeris around, you and I can come back and . . . work out together."

Rufus peeled her out of her grasp with a look of distaste. "I think you're a much better guide than I am Scarlet. You two go on ahead."

"Oh but Aeris is getting tired," said Scarlet. "What if I just take her back to her apartment now and join you here?"

"You can't just brush the newest member of our family off like that," said Rufus. "It's rude. You're her hostess after all."

Scarlet pouted prettily. "Oh Rufus."

"Uh-just give me directions and I can find my own way back," said Aeris. "Scarlet is obviously anxious to uh work out with you. I don't want to be the one who stands in her way."

Rufus gave Aeris a brief frown.

"See!" Scarlet fluttered her eyelashes at him. " Aeris doesn't mind."

"Darn!" Rufus looked at his watch.

"Something wrong?" asked Aeris.

Rufus nodded. "I forgot I had to call a friend back and change our plans for the night."

He ignored the disappointed look on Scarlet's face.

"I guess I'll have to work with you some other time."

He nodded at both women and turned toward the doors. He went through without looking back.

Scarlet watched him go.

"Chicken." She muttered under her breath.

"It's too bad he had to make that call," said Aeris. 

"There's no phone call," said Scarlet. "He's just afraid I'm too much woman for him."

Aeris held her face perfectly neutral. "What?"

"I've done everything except waylay him around some corner," complained Scarlet. "The man is frigid!"

Aeris stared at the overly painted face in front of her and thought maybe Rufus just didn't care for older women.

"We could be so good together," Scarlet tapped her foot angrily. "We're made for each other, but I just can't get him to see that. What I going to have to do to get through to him?"

"Maybe he just isn't interested in you," said Aeris.  
  


Scarlet turned on her with a look that would have stopped a charging rhino.

"I mean-" said Aeris turning red, "Maybe you've got some competition. Like . . . who is this friend he's meeting?"

Scarlet looked thoughtful. "Maybe you're right. He could be seeing someone I don't know about."

Aeris decided not to comment this time.

Scarlet stared at the door then turned to Aeris. "You could help me."

"Me?" Aeris looked startled. "What could I do?"

"I saw Sephiroth on his way out," said Scarlet. "There's something different about him. You've certainly got his head turned around."

"I don't know what you mean," said Aeris uncomfortably.

"Rufus is almost as strong willed as Sephiroth," said Scarlet. "Why don't you let me in on a few tips on how to make him take more notice of me?"

I didn't do anything to Sephiroth," said Aeris. "We were thrown together by circumstances beyond our control."

"Maybe so, but there's still something different about him," said Scarlet. "He didn't seem as cold as he usually is. I could hardly believe I was seeing the same man. What's your technique?"

"I don't have a technique," said Aeris, frowning at Scarlet. "And I'm sorry, but I don't really want to talk about my husband to you."

This time it was Scarlet's turn to look surprised, then a shrewd look came over her face. "I get it. It's a Cetra secret. Right?"

Aeris rolled her eyes. "Really Scarlet. I think I'd better get back to my apartment.""

She started to walk away, but Scarlet stopped her with a touch.

"I'm sorry Aeris," she said. "I was getting a little out of line. I forgot the rules. Girls discuss their guys in detail to each other when they're single, but married women only discuss their men in detail to another married woman."

"Where did you hear that?" 

"It's just the unspoken rule," smiled Scarlet. "Come on. I have one more person for you to meet."

They went back to the elevator. The Hundred Gunner, absent during their other trips was in the adjourning elevator.

"I wish that thing would go away," said Aeris out loud. "It makes me nervous."

"It won't hurt you," said Scarlet. "It's been programmed to recognize you. It's only patrolling."

"Why do I feel like it's patrolling me?" Aeris shivered. "I don't like it."  
  


Scarlet stopped in the act of pressing a button. She turned to the Hundred Gunner. "X340 desist patrolling this area for one hour, zero minutes and resume patrol next sector!"

The huge machine rolled out of the elevator obediently and went on its way. 

Aeris shuddered. "That machine makes me think, it's dying to shoot someone."

"Nonsense," said Scarlet. "It's only following its program."

"If it didn't get on the elevator almost every time I do, I wouldn't think that," said Aeris.

"Well it's gone now," said Scarlet pressing a button. She smiled as they began to rise. "After this, I'll show you back to your apartment so that you can rest."

The elevator stopped on the sixty-eight floor.

"Where are we?" asked Aeris. 

"Come on," said Scarlet, leading the way.

They entered a large room with a huge tank in the middle. Inside the tank two strange looking creatures were circling each other. The room itself was filled with a vast assortment of scientific equipment.

"Is this a lab?" asked Aeris.

"Yes it is." Hojo came out of an office wiping his hands on a towel. "It's mine."

Aeris looked at Scarlet. 

Scarlet shrugged and smiled. "He asked me to bring you."

Aeris looked at Hojo uncertainly. "Why?"

"I wanted to make up for upsetting you at the reception," he said.

"That's over and forgotten," said Aeris. "You didn't have to go through so much trouble to get me here."

"I'm sorry for the deception," said Hojo, "But I was afraid you wouldn't come if I asked you to. I wanted to apologize in person."

"I'm glad I was able to put your mind at ease," said Aeris. "If you don't mind, I would really like to get back my apartment now. Scarlet took me on a tour of the building and it was exhausting."

"Not so fast," said Hojo. "I'd like to talk to you."

"About what?"

He smiled.

"By the way Hojo," interrupted Scarlet, "Do you still have that suitcase you borrowed from me?"

"It's in my office," he said.

Scarlet turned to Aeris. "I'll be right back."  
  


She went into the office.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Hojo. 

"I feel perfectly fine," answered Aeris. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just concerned that being a newcomer to this Planet, you might be experiencing problems with our local germs." Hojo raised an eyebrow. "No snuffy nose, headaches or watery eyes?"

Aeris shook her head.

"That's good," said Hojo. "It seems you're adapting well. I was thinking it might be a good ideal if we make you'll stay well."

"I feel fine."

Hojo's lips were smiling, but his eyes weren't. If I stare into them too long, I'll lose myself, thought Aeris. His eyes are almost hypnotic but not in a flattering way. Why does he scare me so? I don't want to be here. Where is Scarlet?

Hojo walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a hypodermic needle.

"If you will allow me to take a sample of your blood, I can examine it an check for any problems that aren't showing up now, but could cause a problem later."

Aeris looked at the needle, then at Hojo. "No thank you."

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "It's only a small sample I'm asking for. If it checks out okay, fine. If not, I can do whatever is necessary to help you."

"Thank you for your concern," said Aeris, "But I'm okay. Really I am. If I ever feel ill, I'll check with a doctor."

"My dear," said Hojo smoothly. "I AM a doctor."

Aeris looked around. "Do you do experiments here?"

Hojo beamed. "Quite a few actually."

"On what?" Aeris looked at the creatures in the tank.

Hojo followed her gaze. He frowned slightly then smiled. "As a man of science, I'm always interested in the world around me. I may study various things."

"But you're not a medical doctor, right?"

"Oh I'm not restricted to any one field." Hojo ran his hand through his thin black hair. "I tend to expand my horizons whenever possible."

"No insult intended," said Aeris "But I don't feel right about being tested or examined in a lab. I'm fine, and as long as nothing changes, I don't think I need any tests."

Hojo put the hypo back in the cabinet and turned around. "Just thought I'd ask. If you change your mind, I'm available."

"I won't think I will, but thank you again for looking out for me," replied. Aeris.  
  


The door opened and Rufus walked in. He looked surprised, then smiled.

"You're all over the place aren't you?" he said.

"You get around a lot yourself," she answered. "I was just about to ask Hojo for directions back to my apartment from here."

"Tell you what," said Rufus brushing a lock of hair out of his face. "I can come back and talk to Hojo later. What if I walk you back?"

Aeris smiled. "I'll tell Scarlet I'm going back with you, so she won't stay here looking for me.

Rufus'eyes widened. "Is Scarlet here?"

Aeris nodded. "She's in Hojo's office."

Rufus turned to Hojo. "Tell Scarlet I'll take Aeris back."

Taking Aeris by the arm, he steered her toward the door.

Hojo smiled until the door closed behind them, then he scowled. He took a pen from his pocket and hurled it across the room.

"Damn!"

Scarlet opened the door in time to see the pen bounce off he wall.

"What's that for?"

"I didn't get my blood sample," growled Hojo. "I'll have to think of some other way to study her."

Scarlet looked around perplexed. "Where is she?"

"Rufus is walking her back to her apartment," muttered Hojo.

"Rufus was here?" Scarlet's expression turned ugly. "Why didn't you call me?"

"He only stayed a minute," said Hojo. "As soon as he found out you were here, he cut out and took the Cetra with him."

"Damn!" said Scarlet.

"Why don't you give up?" said Hojo. "He's not interested."

"What do you know?" snarled Scarlet. 

"I know Rufus avoids you every chance he gets. If you're looking for a man who could appreciate you, I'm available."

He reached out to stroke her shoulder. She jerked away from his touch.

"YOU?" Scarlet stared at him as if he'd gone mad. "Why in the hell would I want to get mixed up with YOU?"

Hojo's face went red with anger. "Why do you say it like that? You don't mind coming to me when you need something!"

"Business is business," said Scarlet. "And whatever pleasure I might be seeking won't come from you, if such a thing is possible!"

"Perhaps you're right," answered Hojo with a nasty smile. "I like my women a little less worn."

Scarlet swung her hand to slap him. Hojo caught her wrist before it reached his face.

"You don't want to do that Scarlet," he said in a dangerous voice. "You'd make an enemy of me, and believe me, I'm the last person you want for an enemy."

They stared at each other, then Scarlet snatched her hand away.

"There will be no more business done between us," she hissed.

"That's not a good idea," said Hojo with an arrogant smile. The President might hear that recording I made of you and Chena Grift talking about what a lousy lover he is."

Scarlet turned pale. "How could you know that? We were alone when we said those things!"

Hojo gave her a smug smile. "I have my ways."

"You bastard!" She glared at him helplessly.

"I believe you also made fun of personal parts of his exterior." Hojo's eyes bored into hers. "How do you think the President would feel about that? What would he do?"

"You evil bastard!" Scarlet clenched her fists in rage.

"Just help me find a way to get a sample of the Cetra's blood and I'll give you the tape." Hojo folded his arms. "That sounds fair enough to me."

"I want EVERY recording you have," said Scarlet. "I don't want you holding this over my head forever."

"Don't worry." Hojo leered at her. "I only made one, but it will still go to the President if anything happens to me."

"That's too bad," said Scarlet walking toward the door. "If you had an accident in a place like this, I don't think anyone would shed a tear. It might even get a few cheers out of some people. Myself included.

Hojo kept his smile until the door slid shut behind her. Bitch. He scowled. Getting a blood sample from the Cetra wasn't the hardest part of his plans. He wondered if she was pregnant now. If so, he wanted to monitor her pregnancy from start to finish. How was he going to accomplish that?

* * * * *

"Thank you for walking me back," said Aeris. "I don't know my way around yet."

"You'll learn in no time." Rufus pushed a lock of hair out of his face. "You'll see."

"Scarlet took me all over the place," said Aeris. "There are no buildings like this where I came from."

"Really?" Rufus looked a little disappointed.

"Don't get me wrong," said Aeris quickly, "There are tall buildings, all right, but not as big as this one. This building is practically a city in itself!"

Rufus looked proud. "It is a city in a city."

"I can believe that!"

"Sephiroth is one of the generals in our army," said Rufus. "I guess the cities in your world have their own armies too."

"No they don't," answered Aeris. "They have police. Those are lawmen who make sure the rules of society are followed. The army rarely involves itself in city problems. Armies protect countries."

Rufus nodded. "Do these policemen carry weapons?"

Aeris nodded.

"Do they carry military style weapons?" 

Aeris nodded again, but she was feeling uncomfortable about the way the conversation was turning.

"What kind of weapons do the army of your world have?" asked Rufus. 

"They're probably no worse than yours," said Aeris evasively. The elevator slid to a stop. "This is my floor."

She was hoping Rufus would wave goodbye and let her go on her way, but he followed her into the hall.

"Do they have robots too?"

"Armies don't tell anyone what kind of weapons they have," she answered. "We all know about their regular guns and bombs but they don't talk about their "good" stuff."

"What kind of "good stuff?"" asked Rufus. "They must be very powerful indeed if they're kept secret."

"This is my door," said Aeris. "Thank you for walking me home."

Rufus stopped her before she could activate the personalized lock.

"You didn't answer my question," he said. "How much damage can their "good stuff" cause?"

"Like you said yourself, they're secret," replied Aeris.

"But you must have heard rumors," insisted Rufus. "Something that might give you an idea?"

"I don't keep track of things like that. I was just a singer." She reached for the keypad, but Rufus stopped her again. Aeris frowned at him.  
  


"I'm just curious," he said, noticing her expression. "You came from a world with space travel. I can't help but wonder what other kinds of progress they've made."

"Then ask me about music, agriculture or people," she said. "Why are you going on about the army?"

Rufus took a step back. "Just curious."

Aeris sighed. "That was another world, another life. This is my home now."

"And you're adjusting beautifully," remarked Rufus, "But if you could go home, would you?"

Aeris looked at her ring and shook her head. "My husband lives here."

Rufus just looked at her.

"I have get back to work," she said when it was clear he wasn't going to speak again. "Thanks again for walking me home."

She closed the door. Rufus stood there a moment longer and walked away with a thoughtful look on his face.

Chapter 11

By the next morning, Aeris had an idea of what she wanted to do with the apartment. Armed with Sephiroth's credit card, she prepared to go shopping. She checked herself over once more in the full length bedroom mirror and straightened her pink tunic. Sephiroth hated her in pants, but he'd grudgingly compromised on pants when he wasn't home, when whatever work she was doing around the house made wearing a dress impractical or when they went out chocobo riding. Finding no fault with herself, Aeris left the apartment and took the elevator down to the Shinra Shopping Center. 

Wandering from shop to shop, she found a few things that she liked and purchased. Sephiroth's rank had its privileges. Aeris didn't have to carry any bags. Everything she bought was going to be delivered to her door. Every shop was new and exciting, but Aeris couldn't find the homey touch she wanted for the bedroom, bath or kitchen. After two hours of roaming, she decided to see what the shops outside the Shinra building were like. She took the elevator to the ground floor, walked across the huge lobby and went outside.

There was almost as much activity outside as there was inside the building. For a while, Aeris couldn't remember where she'd seen the shops, she'd noticed when she came back from her honeymoon. She ventured a block to the east and another two blocks to the west, before she stopped in confusion. A pretty girl with light brown hair and a sympathetic face walked up to her.

"Hi! You look lost," she said. "Can I help?"

Aeris smiled. "Thank you. I was looking for a good place to find bed, bath and kitchen things. They don't have anything I like in the Shinra shops. They look too . . . well, too manufactured!"

The girl laughed. "I know what you mean. By the way, my name is Jessie."

"I'm Aeris." Aeris shook the other girls hand.

"I know who you are," said Jessie. "Your wedding was the talk of the town. You're Sephiroth's wife."

Aeris blushed. "What price, fame?"

Jessie grinned. "I can take you to some shops close by that might have what you're looking for."

"Could you?" Aeris' eyes lit up. "Oh please do!"

Jessie took her by the arm. "Come on."

True to her word, Jessie showed Aeris several shops a short distance away. Aeris ordered drapes, bed covers and kitchenware. Jessie took the time to point out how Aeris could tell what village a certain item came from. Jessie was good at combining different items to set a theme. Aeris decided to invite her new friend back to the apartment for lunch when they were done.

It took another two hours before Aeris came to the end of her list, but still wanted special items for the bed and bath. As they walked out of the last shop, she asked Jessie if there was a shop in town that sold old fashioned items. Jessie perked up right away.  
  


"There's a woman who owns a shop in Sector 7 that makes everything by hand," she said. "She makes lace the old fashioned way. Everything is expensive, but it's so beautiful. The richest people send agents there to buy her wares."

"Sector 7?" Aeris looked doubtful. "I can't go there."

"Why not?"asked Jessie. "We can take the train."

"What about AVALANCHE?" asked Aeris.

"What about them?"

"Sephiroth told me AVALANCHE is a bunch of terrorists who want to overthrow Shinra for their own selfish gains." Aeris looked worried. "They're dangerous. I don't want to run into them!"

"AVALANCHE isn't a bunch of terrorists," said Jessie. "They're a group of people dedicated to stopping President Shrina from using the fact that he owns the only electrical source of power on the Planet to rule and oppress others."

"The President?"

"Yes. Look at the way Midgar is built," said Jessie. "All the poor people live under the main plates of the city. The air there is bad, and there are slums and bad living conditions. Hardly anything grows if you don't put in sun lamps. It's a miserable existence but most people can't leave because they can't afford the homes on the upper levels, or make enough money to leave the city."

Aeris looked shocked. "I didn't know that."

The President holds it over their heads that they can't survive without him. If the lower levels make him angry, he cuts off the power for days on end to punish them. He doesn't care that people get sick because their food spoils or they have to freeze in the cold or roast broiling temperatures. He could install pumps and ventilation to keep the air fresh and redesign the upper levels to allow sunshine through, but he won't. He rarely hires anyone from the lower levels and when he does, you have to practically sell your soul to him. By the time you do what he wants you to do, you can never go home again. Monsters live in the darkest parts of the city and breed. Most people don't have the weapons to kill them with and the President refuses to let the SOLDIERS go in and clear them out. With crime and monsters on the rise, most people don't leave home at night.

"That's terrible!"

"It's not just Midgar he's hurting," said Jessie, "The President is draining the life out of this Planet with his reactors. We tried to warn him of the danger, but he wouldn't listen. It's up to AVALANCHE to stop him."

"We?" Aeris stepped back. 

Jessie paled a little

Aeris held her eyes. "Who are you Jessie?" 

"There she is!"   
  


Aeris turned toward the shout. She died inside as she saw Scarlet running toward her with a small group of troopers.

"Darn! She found me!" Aeris turned toward Jessie again. To her surprise, the brown haired girl was nowhere in sight. She turned around as Scarlet reached her.

"So this is where you've been hiding!" said Scarlet.

"I'm standing on a busy street Scarlet," said Aeris with a touch of irritation. "I'd hardly call that hiding."

The troopers ran past them into the shop with guns drawn.

"What's going on here?" asked Aeris.

"Where's that girl who was with you?" asked Scarlet.

"Jessie?" Aeris looked around. "I don't know. She just disappeared."

"What did she want?" asked Scarlet. "What did she say?"

"What did who say?" asked Aeris.

"The girl!" snapped Scarlet. "That damned girl! What did she say to you?"

"Why would that concern you?"

"Because she's AVALANCHE!" answered Scarlet impatiently. "What were you doing with her?"

"She's AVALANCHE?" Aeris blinked. "I didn't know that."

"You don't know much do you?" Scarlet rolled her eyes. "What did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything," said Aeris. "I asked about shops and she volunteered to show me around. I found some nice things too."

"Did she ask you about Shinra?"

"No, she didn't," said Aeris. "We only talked about shopping."

"You shouldn't be out here," said Scarlet. "Why didn't you to the Shinra shopping center?"

"I did," answered Aeris. "But I couldn't find everything I wanted, so I came out here."

"That was a stupid thing to do," said Scarlet. "You should do all of your shopping at the Shinra shopping center from now on."

"I wasn't aware that I was a prisoner," said Aeris folding her arms in annoyance.

Scarlet blushed. "You aren't."

"Then why did you come chasing after me?" asked Aeris.

"I didn't," said Scarlet. "I mean I didn't come chasing after you. I went by your apartment. When you didn't answer, I was on the elevator going back to my office when one of my assistants said she'd seen you going out the door on her way in. I came after you because I didn't want you to get lost."

"With troopers?"

The troopers came out of the shop.

"She's not here Ma'am," said one.

"Habit," said Scarlet. "I never walk the streets alone. I am head of Weapons Development after all. I would be valuable to a nut case out here."

Aeris relaxed a little. "Oh."

"Well no harm done," said Scarlet. "You didn't go too far and you aren't lost. Let's go back."

"Jessie said there's a shop in Sector 7 that has hand made lace," said Aeris. "Since you have the troopers here, can we go see it?"

Scarlet hesitated. "I borrowed them. They're needed elsewhere."

"Can't you get more?"

"Not today," said Scarlet. "Tell you what . . . we'll go there some other time if you want to, okay?"

Aeris looked disappointed.

"My hands are tied Aeris, really," said Scarlet.

Aeris shrugged. "Okay. Some other time then."

Scarlet and the troopers took her back to the Shinra building.

Once Aeris was safely deposited in her apartment, Scarlet went to the President.

"You're sure it was one of those AVALANCHE people?" he asked.

Scarlet nodded. "It was Jessie Flasschoen. She saw us coming before we could duck out of sight."

"Do you think Jessie talked to Aeris about this company?"

"That's a good possibility, but I can't confirm it," answered Scarlet. "I tried to coax information out of Aeris on the way back but all she wanted to talk about was the things she bought. I don't know if that's because Jessie turned her against us or because Jessie didn't say anything at all."

The President sighed. "Hojo is screaming about wanting to take samples from her. I can't tie the girl down and let him do what he wants. Sephiroth wouldn't take too kindly to that."

Scarlet frowned and then her face lit up. 

"I think I know a way to give Hojo what he wants," she said.

* * * * *  
  


"Aeris isn't at all what I expected," said Jessie. "She seems like a very nice girl. I'm sure I could have convinced her to come with me if Scarlet hadn't shown up." 

"Scarlet has impeccable timing," said Tifa. "Leave it to her to blow a good opportunity."

"What do we do now?" asked a big black man. He was using an old cloth to polish the large barrel of a gun that was attached to his arm. "Are we going to try to make contact again?"

"I don't know Barret." Tifa looked toward a blonde man with spiky blonde hair. "What do you think Cloud?"

Cloud's blue eyes looked troubled. "I don't think we should attempt another contact too soon. They'll be watching her and may set a trap. We'll have to wait a while."

Tifa sighed. "Damn. We were so close."

"She thinks we're terrorists," said Jessie. "I hope she won't be frightened when we do make contact."

"Maybe I'll try next time," said Tifa thoughtfully. "If Scarlet's been telling her horror stories, she may not stand still long enough to hear what you've got to say Jessie."

"You're probably right." Jessie paced the floor. "Another face might be better. What about Biggs?"

"No." Cloud shook his head. "We can't risk her turning him over to Hojo as a terrorist. Biggs is better off doing what he's doing. He's our only inside source of information. We're not sure how Aeris will react if he tells her he's working with us. Hojo would have him killed . . . or worse use him for experiments . . . after he made him talk of course."

A red lion-like creature stood up and stretched, showing sharp white fangs. He shook himself and looked at Cloud. "I only hope we can get to her before Shinra does what they have in mind."

"So do I," said Cloud grimly. "So do I."

Barret nodded silently.

* * * * *

For the next eight days, Aeris was too busy redoing her apartment to get out much. Over the protests of the building maintenance crews and Scarlet's attempts to shame her out of it, she did all the painting herself. When she was finished, she was almost pleased with the end results. Aeris decided to make another trip to the shopping center and have a late dinner, but President Shinra sent a messenger with an invitation for dinner. Aeris had mixed feelings. On the one hand, being invited to dinner by the President was flattering, but then again, once she started a project, she wanted to see it through. Annoying as the interruption was, she accepted the invitation graciously.

A servant let her in and took her to President Shinra in the den. He stood up and smiled when he saw her coming.

"You're looking quite lovely this evening," he said as he took her hands. 

"Thank you." Aeris returned his smile.

"Dinner will be ready soon," he said. "Please sit down and make yourself comfortable."  
  


Aeris sat in a chair across from him. 

"Before I forget, Sephiroth will be home tomorrow," said the President. "You should see him around dinner time."

"Really?" Aeris sat up a little straighter. "I'm not through with the apartment yet, but I think I can at least make it look presentable."

"I hear you're really giving it the works." President Shinra picked up a drink. "Can I get you something?"

"I'm fine," answered Aeris. "I was hoping to have everything done before Sephiroth came home but there no help for it now. I'll be glad to see him."

"I really amazed at how well you two seem to get along," said the President. "We all grew up with the story of the Cetra bride, but except for the prospective bride groom, no one ever expected to meet one."

Aeris gave him a faint smile.

"I mean, all of Jerin's descendants failed. I hate to admit this," he said, "But we didn't expect Sephiroth to be successful either. When Heidegger told me about you, I almost had a heart attack."

"I hope you're okay now," she said, wondering how to get him on another subject.

"You're both such a perfect couple," he said. "I wish you a long and peaceful life."

"What about you?" asked Aeris. "Surely a man as distinguished as yourself isn't at loss for female companionship?"

To her surprise, the old man blushed.

"I still turn a few heads," he admitted. "I just have to make sure they're turning for me and not my money!"

Aeris laughed. "I guess that would be a problem!"

"So tell me," said President Shinra. "Did Sephiroth steal you away from some young man on the other side?"

Aeris shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about me," she said. "I'm curious about you."

"Oh?" The President raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"How is it, you're the only one with a power plant here?" asked Aeris innocently. "Where I come from, there are several. Consumers can chose whichever one they want to supply their power."

President Shinra looked interested. "Really?"

"Are there any smaller companies here?"

"I'm the only one," he said proudly. "My great-great grandfather saw the potential in running a large company instead of just a bunch of little ones. Because of him, you see the man in front of you now."

"And no one ever tried to make a competitive business against you?"

"People resist change," he answered. "There were smaller companies yes, but my family could provide more power at cheaper rates. Eventually they all went out of business except me."

"This is such a huge city," said Aeris. "Are you able to provide power for everyone?"

"In the power room of this building are controls for every grid in the city. We could turn the power off and on as we wish. We don't have any trouble at all providing power for Midgar."

"Do you ever do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Turn the power on and off at will."

"Only for maintenance purposes," he said. "Why do you ask?"

Aeris laughed. 

"I was thinking of a girl I didn't care for back home," she said. "We kind of liked the same guy. It didn't matter that he didn't pay much attention to either of us. I tried to be nice to her even though she was my competition, but she was always to nasty to me whenever we met. Sometimes, she went out of her way to make me look bad in front of him. If I could have done so, I would have turned off her lights for a few days just so she couldn't iron or put on makeup before she left the house in the morning."

"You'd really do something like that?" President grinned. "I'm shocked!"

"Well . . . " Aeris blushed. "It would have cut the competition down by one!"

President Shinra threw back his head and laughed out loud.

"Dinner is served," said a servant stepping inside the room. "Please come this way."

The President stood up and held out his hand to Aeris. She took it and followed him. There were two places set at the table.

"Isn't Rufus going to join us?"

"Not tonight." President Shinra pulled out a chair for her. "This dinner is just for me and you."

"Oh."

"He's off somewhere with Scarlet," said the President. "He won't be back till late."

"Oh, so he took her out after all."

"Took who out?" 

"Scarlet," said Aeris. "She really has a thing for Rufus. I guess they finally decided to go out together."  
  


"Scarlet and Rufus?"

Aeris nodded.

The President just stared at her.

Aeris had a bad feeling. She felt the blush creeping up her neck and pouring onto her face. "You didn't know did you?"

The President shook his head then broke into a smile. "I guess I didn't. I never thought they cared that much about each other."

"Oh boy!" said Aeris. "Now I'm sorry now I said anything."

President Shinra laughed. "Don't get upset. I guess I'll have to watch those two a little closer. "I thought I knew all the gossip around here and you just told me I'm wrong."

A servant seated the President. More servants entered, poured water and brought in warm bread and butter with salads then left the room. Aeris tried her salad and found it very good. Another servant entered with a soft drink for Aeris. He poured a glass of wine for the President and left the bottle. 

"Thank you for coming tonight," said the President.

"I'm honored to be invited," she said. 

"Nonsense." President Shinra shook his head. "I'm the one who's honored. After all, you come from another world Aeris. A world I would never have believed existed. Such wonders you've told us about. Ever since you told us about your world, I've thought of nothing else."

"This world is just as wonderful as mine," said Aeris. "There is so much to see and learn. I wonder if I'll ever see everything in my lifetime."

"You said your world is into space exploration," said the President. "We tried to get into space once. We hired a man named Cid Highwind to build a rocket for us and take it into outer space. We poured a lot of money into that project."

"What happened?" asked Aeris.

"He blew it!" The President frowned. "The rocket was ready to take off and one of his stupid assistants failed to leave the ship in time before he started up the engines. He would have killed her if he'd taken off. He chose to shut down the engines instead. The rocket was already leaving the ground. It fell back to the launching pad and fell over at an angle. It would have taken more money to repair the darn thing than it took to build it. I figured I'd wasted enough money, so I pulled the plug on his project."

"What about Cid?"

"He grumbled and complained, but I'd had it." The President took a sip of wine. "His space age days are over. I'm more concerned with improving our airships instead of going into space."

"That's too bad," said Aeris. "You should have kept funding him. Space is a wonderful place to explore."

"But your people have already explored space, right?"  
  


"They've explored some of the nearby regions," she replied. "They hope to colonize another planet someday."

The Presidents eyes gleamed.

Aeris changed the subject. "Elmyra told me there are quite a few villages, but Midgar and Junon are the most advanced. Why is that?"

"You are an Ancient," said the President. "You're in charge of wonderful powers."

What did that have to do with Midgar and Junon? Aeris gave him a blank look..

"Lasinda was a direct descendant of the Cetra and she opened a path to your world," he said. "You are one of her children. You could open the portal too. You could open a path back to your world."

"I can't do that," said Aeris. "I gave up my right to the other world when I married Sephiroth. I don't belong there anymore. I have no reason to go there."

"You don't, but I do." The President leaned forward. "I've been looking for a way to improve this world and you're my answer."

The servants came in with their dinner. The President was silent until they finished and left. Aeris looked at her steak without an appetite. The President dug in at once.

"President Shinra," she began, "I don't want to be rude, but Hojo asked me about the portal, Rufus asked about the portal and now you. How can I make you understand? I don't want to go back through the portal. I have no intention of ever opening it at all."

"You don't have to go through," he said, "Just open it for us."

"It doesn't work that way," she said. "I can't just open it, I have to go through. Sephiroth wasn't able to go through unless I was on the other side. You couldn't go through either, unless I was there waiting for you."

Now why did I say that? Aeris felt a few seconds of disorientation. 

The President was watching her closely. "Are you all right"

"Yes, I'm fine." Aeris cut off a piece of steak and chewed it.

They ate in silence for a while.

"You really could help us a lot," the President said at last. "But I won't push. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"I'm sorry too. I can't help you."

President Shinra smiled. "Tell you about your decorating plans."

For the rest of the evening the conversation turned to one topic or another, but the President didn't mention the portal again. When it was time for her to go, he sent for an escort to take Aeris back to her apartment.

A slender man with long dark hair and a black mole in the middle of his forehead appeared at the door.   
  


"This is Tseng," said the President. "He works for me as head of security. Tseng meet Aeris, Sephiroth's wife."

Tseng had dark serious eyes.

He nodded and extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Aeris took his hand and he shook it gently before releasing it.

"Tseng will escort you back to your apartment," said the President. "You're still new here. I don't want you to get lost."

"Thank you Mr. President and goodnight," she said.

Tseng took her to the elevator. She was just about to step inside when the door of the elevator on the opposite side opened and the Hundred Gunner rolled in. Aeris froze in the act of stepping on the platform. Her expression must have changed because Tseng gave her a strange look, then looked at the fearsome machine.

"X340 desist patrolling this area for thirty minutes and resume patrol next sector!" he said. The machine hesitated and backed out of the elevator. The door closed behind it.

"It's okay," he said. "It's gone now."

Aeris stepped on the platform reluctantly. "I'm beginning to think that machine is programmed to watch me."

"Why?" There was something about Tseng that made Aeris think it wasn't just an idle question.

"It just can't be a coincidence that it goes into the elevator when I do," she answered. "It happens too often."

"Maybe you just happen to get into the elevator when it's patrolling," said Tseng. "It's only doing its job."

"And its job seems to be keeping track of where I'm going," she said. "What would happen if I got in the elevator alone?"

"Nothing." Tseng pressed a button. "It would get off where its supposed to and go on its way.

Aeris stared into his black unemotional eyes and turned away. She didn't believe him. She didn't believe Scarlet. Who was Tseng anyway? He looked harmless enough, but there was an aura around him warned her he was more than he seemed to be. 

"What's wrong?"

She wished people would stop asking her that.

"Nothing."

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked.

How did he know?

"I'm just tired." Aeris faked a yawn. "It's been a long day."  
  


The elevator stopped. Tseng walked her to her door and waited until she opened it.

"Thank you for walking me back," she said giving him a smile.

"Think nothing of it." He didn't move.

Aeris went in and let the door close. She waited a minute then peeked through the eyepiece on the door. Tseng was still standing there. He smiled. Aeris moved away from the door mortified. When she dared to look again, five minutes later he was gone. She took a shower and dressed for bed, but sleep didn't come easy that night.

Chapter 12

Aeris was on pins and needles all day waiting for Sephiroth to arrive. She went through her closet four times before she ran out an bought a new dress. She tried several hairstyles before deciding to just let it hang with a ribbon holding part of it back from her face. She made another trip to the shopping center when she thought her shoes made her dress look bad. Back at home, she worked herself into a sweat dusting, re-dusting, and moving flowers or figurines around. Was the crystal shiny enough? Was that a spot on the table? She ended up taking shower and washing her hair again. 

She was just about to get dressed, when she remembered she hadn't started dinner. Aeris raced around the kitchen in her robe, rushing to prepare a simple but elegant meal. At six thirty she pulled the last dish out of the oven. Satisfied at last, she was hurrying out of the kitchen to get dressed when Sephiroth opened the front door and walked in. Aeris took one look at him and burst into tears.

"I was hoping you'd be happy to see me," he said. "Should I leave?"

"I AM happy to see you," she said falling into his arms, "But I wanted everything to be perfect when you arrived. Look at me! I'm not even dressed and my hair is a mess!"

Sephiroth laughed. 

"It's not funny!" she complained. "I look terrible!"

"Aeris," he said, "If you were covered with dirt and wearing rags, you'd still be beautiful to me."

To Sephiroth's amazement, she cried even harder.

"What did I say wrong?" he asked bewildered.

"If you had to say that," she wailed, "I KNOW I look bad!"

"That's not what I said, and it's not what I meant!" Sephiroth raised Aeris' chin so that she had to look at him. "I'm going to do something just for you."

Aeris sniffed. "What?"

"I came here straight from my fathers office," he said. "I'm going back down to my office to pick up my messages. Will that give you enough time to get ready? I'll only be gone about twenty minutes."

She nodded. He kissed the tip of her nose, released her with a smile and left. Aeris raced into the bathroom and took a three minute shower with a musk scented body wash. Dressing as fast as she could, she stepped into her new shoes and unwrapped her hair. Fast and furious strokes brought it up into a nice sheen. She left it loose this time. She spent the next few minutes checking and rechecking her appearance. When Sephiroth opened the door again, she was standing there with a radiant blush, laughter in her eyes and a smile he couldn't resist. When he took her in his arms and kissed her this time, they didn't eat dinner until much later.  
  


* * * * *

"Tell me about AVALANCHE again." Aeris buttered a slice of her breakfast toast. "How dangerous are they?"

Sephiroth gave her a curious look.

"Why? Are you thinking of joining them?"

"I'm just want to know more about them," she answered. "I've been told they're just people who are trying to get the President to stop hurting the Planet."

"Where did you hear that?" he asked.

Aeris spread jelly on her toast. "From a girl named Jessie."

Sephiroth sat up straighter, watching her intently.

"Jessie? You met Jessie Flasschoen?"

"Well, she didn't tell me her last name," said Aeris, "But she said her name was Jessie."

"Maybe you'd better start from the beginning," he said.

Aeris told him about meeting Jessie and their shopping excursion. Sephiroth didn't say anything while she talked but something in his eyes told her he less than pleased at what he was hearing.

"If you see her again, yell for help at the top of your lungs," he said. "AVALANCHE is dangerous. Stay away from them."

"Jessie didn't strike me as dangerous," began Aeris. "In fact I . . . "

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"

Aeris was so startled, she dropped her toast. 

"I'm sorry." Sephiroth reached out and took her hand. "I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that I can't help wonder why she approached you at all. She knows you're my wife and she knows I am always on the lookout for them. That means your meeting wasn't accidental."

"But she didn't know I was going to leave the building when I did," protested Aeris. "She didn't have any reason to think I'd leave it at all. How could she have planned to meet me?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "But I don't like it. It's a good thing Scarlet was watching out for you."

"Why is Scarlet watching out for me? I don't need a babysitter."

"I never said you did." Sephiroth took one last sip of his coffee and stood up. "Don't leave the building."

"But I wanted to look at some more things for our apartment," protested Aeris. "I'm not finished yet."

"Don't leave the building Aeris."  
  


Aeris opened her mouth to speak, but his expression stopped her. Sephiroth looked at her a moment longer then went into the livingroom to get his sword. Aeris followed simmering.

"I thought you said you weren't feeling any more Jerin effects," she said.

Sephiroth attached the masamune to his belt and looked at her. "I'm not."

"So why are you being so bossy all of a sudden?"

"Never mistake kindness for weakness," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Aeris.

"It means don't go out of this building," said Sephiroth. "Can I get you anything on the way home?"

"Yes." Aeris folded her arms. "A cake with a metal file in it."

Sephiroth looked puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're going to be late for work if you don't hurry up and get out of here," said Aeris. "You're a general after all, what kind of example are you setting for your men?"

Sephiroth went to the front door. He opened it and turned back to look at his wife. "I'm not trying to make you feel like a prisoner Aeris. I just want to make sure you're all right."

Aeris relented a little. "I know."

"Are you too angry to kiss me goodbye?"

She smiled at him and went into his outstretched arms. They shared a lingering kiss before Sephiroth released her and went on his way. 

Over the next few days, Aeris kept hoping Sephiroth would take her to the shops outside the building, but Heidegger kept scheduling drills for the troops and he couldn't commit to a date with her. Two weeks, after he'd come home, Heidegger sent Sephiroth and a squadron of troopers to the Junon Training Facility for an undisclosed period of time. 

Aeris hid her disappointment by rearranging the furniture. She was contemplating the fourth change when someone knocked on the door. Hoping Sephiroth was home at last, she opened the door. It was Scarlet. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you weren't happy to see me," said Scarlet coming in as usual, without being invited. "You hardly come out of your apartment anymore, so I came to admire your handy work."

"I'm sorry," said Aeris, closing the door. "It's just that I was kind of busy."

"I see." Scarlet looked around. "This place has really changed."

Aeris beamed. "I found some really nice things in those shops outside the building. See my lace curtains?"

Scarlet went to the window to inspect the drapes. She didn't say anything right away. Leaning closer, she examined the stitching then straightened unimpressed. "They're nice."  
  


"Nice?" Aeris frowned at her.

Scarlet gave Aeris a condescending smile. "They're not bad for what they are. One could almost believe they're more expensive than they look."

Aeris bristled.

Scarlet yawned and stretched. "It's too bad you couldn't find better drapes than these but you didn't do too bad for your first try."

"You're saying I chose terrible drapery?"

"No. They're all right . . . I guess," said Scarlet airily. "You tried."

Aeris went to the coffee table. "I bought a supply of furniture polish there too. It's the liquid kind that makes wood last for years. It repels dust longer too."

Her jaw dropped as she watched Scarlet run her fingertips over the table, then inspect them. 

Scarlet glanced around then headed for the bedroom. Aeris followed.

"Where are you going?"

"I just want to see what else you've done."

She wandered from room to room looking. Aeris simmered slowly but decided to allow the inspection because she knew everything was neat and clean.

Scarlet's tour ended back in the living room.

"How do you like it?" asked Aeris.

Scarlet gave her a pitying look. "You did the best you could under the circumstances."

"What?" Aeris stared at her.

"Don't be mad," said Scarlet. "You came from a different world. Decorating like this is probably the rage where you come from. I don't expect you to be up on the decorating trends in this world yet. It's a wonder Sephiroth didn't give you a few pointers, but then I guess he understands you have to do a little more adjusting to do."

"WHAT?"

Scarlet looked toward the curtains again. "Ask him to find someone to get your drapes from Sector 7. Just that alone will perk this room right up."

"Scarlet," said Aeris with barely concealed rage. "Get out of here."

Scarlet looked shocked. "What did you say?"

"I said get out before I drag you out." Aeris clenched her fists to keep her hands from shaking.

Scarlet held her hands up in supplication. "I'm sorry Aeris. Sometimes I'm too direct in my remarks. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings or belittle you. I'd be more than happy to help you redecorate if you want me too."  
  


"I don't need your help." Aeris went to the door and opened it. "If you think my decorating tastes are too bland for you, you don't have visit my home. Goodbye."

"I'm really sorry Aeris." Scarlet dropped her head and walked out the door. She turned and opened her mouth to say something, but Aeris slammed the door in her face.

"The NERVE!" Aeris was so angry, she picked up one of the pillows on the couch and threw it at a wall. "That overdressed, over made up . . . !"

She stopped and looked at the drapes she'd been so proud of moments before and her eyes started to sting. She went to them and ran the material over her hands. Somehow the pretty flowered pattern had lost its appeal to her. Aeris stood back and looked around the room. Was her decorating tastes really so far away from those in this new world? Sephiroth hadn't uttered a word of complaint but was that because he didn't want to hurt her feelings?

The phone rang startling Aeris out of her thoughts. It rang again and she stared at it. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. The phone rang again. Aeris sighed, then went to answer it.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" asked Sephiroth.

Aeris brightened. "No. I was just moving some of the furniture."

"Again?" There was amusement in his voice.

"I'll get it right eventually," she said. "Are you coming home today?"

"That's what I was calling about," he said. "I won't be back for another week. We'll be out in the field."

"Oh." Aeris sat down.

"I'll take you out to dinner when I get back," said Sephiroth.

"Okay."

"I'm taking you to a restaurant OUTSIDE the Shinra building," he said.

"Really!" Aeris sat up. "We'll go outside? Really?"

"It's been that bad huh?" Sephiroth laughed. "Yes really."

"I'm looking forward to it," she said.

"Fine. I'll see you in a week," he said. "I have to go now."

"I love you."

"I know." He laughed again. "See you in a week."

Aeris hung up. His lack of response to her sentiment didn't bother her. Sephiroth wasn't one to say words of love with an audience present and wherever he was, he probably wasn't alone. The phone rang again. She picked it up.

"Hi Aeris," said Scarlet. "I was just thinking. Why don't I take you shopping where you can find some new drapes? I'm free right now."  
  


"No thank you." 

Aeris hung up.

"How dare her?" she said out loud. "I was just feeling good and she goes out of her way to make me mad again!"

Aeris looked at her drapery and frowned.

"I'll show YOU Scarlet!" 

She ran into the bedroom and changed into a dark blue pants set. She brushed her hair then carefully braided in so it fell down the middle of her back. Aeris examined herself in the mirror. Did she look like someone carrying a lot of money? Not really. She put her wallet in her pants pocket and went to the door.

"I'll show YOU Scarlet," she muttered under her breath as she locked it behind her. "You'll eat your words lady."

Aeris didn't want to take the elevator, but it was the quickest way down. She stepped inside and pressed the button for the second floor. The elevator began to descend. Aeris kept her eyes on the opposite elevator shaft. To avoid the Hundred Gunner, she took the stairs whenever she could. It didn't get in the opposite car as often as it had in the beginning but it still made her nervous. To her relief, her platform didn't stop once on the way and the fearsome machine never made an appearance. 

Aeris stepped out of the elevator cautiously on the 2nd floor and looked around. There was no one around. She hurried to the stairway door and closed it quietly behind her. She took the stairs down to the first floor. She opened the door carefully and looked around. The lobby was crawling with people, but Aeris was doubtful. If Scarlet saw her on the monitors, she'd be down here as fast it wouldn't be funny.

Aeris watched a while longer, then decided she had to try to get out, before she lost her nerve. She left the elevator and tried to look inconspicious as she strolled out the door. She hurried away from the building as fast as she could, but she didn't feel safe until she was beyond the boundary of her last shopping trip. Aeris looked back, but no one was following her.

I did it, she thought. I really did it.

Jessie would have been a welcome sight, but when Aeris looked around, all she saw was strangers. She had to keep moving or someone might recognize her from the building. She'd only gone a little further when a man old man with a choco cart asked if she was lost. When Aeris asked for directions to the train station he offered to take her. She accepted his offer.

At the train station, she was pleased to find the tracks ran right through Sector 7. Aeris boarded the second car and found a seat with a sense of excitement. Sephiroth would be furious if he knew what she was doing, but she decided wouldn't tell him for a while. She'd order her drapes and hurry home after making arrangements for them to be delivered. She smiled as the train pulled out of the station.

A car pulled up near the steps of the platform. The passenger door opened and Scarlet climbed out of the passenger seat. Tseng stepped out of the drivers side. A man with his long red hair in a pony tail and a bald man climbed out of the back seat. A blonde woman, holding a radio got up off a bench near the stairs and joined them.  
  


"She's on the train," the woman said.

"I knew she'd take the bait." Scarlet lit a cigarette.

"As long as she thinks we don't know she's gone, everything should go according to plan," said Tseng. "Hojo will get what he wants."

"What made you so sure she'd leave the building today?" asked the red haired man.

Scarlet blew a cloud of smoke into the air. 

"You don't know women very well do you Reno?"

"I know enough to get what I want," he answered. "I'm not interested in the rest."

"It must have been some insult," said the blonde. "What did you say?"

"Just enough to make her want to choke me, " answered Scarlet. "I figured she'd sneak out of the building, but I didn't think she'd come to the train station. Are you sure you were tracking the right girl Elena?"

The blonde woman nodded. She's never met me, so she doesn't know I work for Shinra. I heard her asking the old man to bring her here. He was driving so slow, it wasn't a problem to follow them on foot. When she got here, Aeris asked another man for directions to Sector 7."

"What an unexpected bonus," said Scarlet. "I thought she'd try to find better drapes in the outer shops. She talked about Sector 7, but I never thought she'd try to go there alone!"

She turned to Tseng.

"Just make sure she isn't seriously hurt. The last thing we need is Sephiroth in a rage. Rough her up enough to get what we need and make a break for it."

"That's easy enough," answered Tseng. "I know some people in that area would do anything to make a quick gil. I'll arrange for a mugging. We'll stay in the back ground and make sure things don't get out of hand."

"That's darned clever of you Tseng," said Scarlet. "If you rescue her from her muggers, Sephiroth will never suspect the Turks were involved."

"That's the idea." Tseng turned as another car pulled up behind them. "There's your ride. I'll report back to you later."

Scarlet nodded and wiggled her way to the second car. She hoped Tseng was watching, but when she looked back, he was already in the car. Only the blonde looked back. Scarlet turned away. It was Tseng's loss. She opened her cell phone and punched in Hojo's number.

Aeris was overwhelmed by the sights outside her window. Sephiroth was always so busy. This was her first real look at Midgar. There was more to see than she'd ever dreamed of. She made a mental note to ask Sephiroth to give her a tour around the city the first chance he got.

The train stopped from time to time at one station or another. Aeris experienced her first rush of panic when the lights started flashing and an alarm sounded. The train stopped and armed guards came aboard. They surrounded a man sitting by himself four rows down from Aeris. The man pleaded and begged but there was no sympathy from his captors. They dragged him from the train. That's when Aeris found out about the automatic identification checkpoints along the tracks. She trembled in her seat expecting the guards to return for her, but the train pulled out of the station and went on its way. She didn't relax until they passed another check point without setting it off.

They must not know I'm gone, she thought. No one is looking for me.

The nice buildings and homes gave way to structures less kempt. For the first time Aeris began to wonder if she'd done something dumb. When the train pulled into an old decrepit station, she almost changed her mind about getting off. The conductor noticed her hesitation and frowned at her. She gave him a confident smile and stood up.

"Enjoy your day," she said cheerfully as she went to the door.

He just stared at her.

Aeris stepped down to the platform and walked as though she knew where she was going. She could feel the conductors eyes on her back. Beads of sweat broke out on her forehead. If he turned her in now, not only would Sephiroth be furious with her, he'd lock her in the apartment and program the doors not to open for her again.

Holding her head high, she walked as if she wasn't worried about a thing in the world. The conductor turned away and boarded the train again. When Aeris heard it leaving the station she slowed her steps then stopped. She looked after the departing train fighting the urge to run after it and try to jump on. 

The train went around a corner out of sight. Aeris turned to the buildings before her. They were an odd assortment of single and multi-floored structures. All of them were run down. The whole area looked gloomy and dank. The more she looked around the more depressed she became. Aeris had no idea of where to go. She'd have to find something to help for help.

While Aeris was studying her surrounding, seven figures stood back in the shadows of a building watching her.

"Knock her around a little," said Tseng. "But don't leave any marks, meaning her face especially. Cut her arm just enough to get a blood sample. Nothing life threatening or serious. Pin her arms behind her back to do it. Don't let her see what you're doing. You can scare her but NOTHING ELSE! When you get the blood, let her get away, shout loud enough for us to hear and we'll come running and "save" her. Reno will take her back to the car while we're supposedly handling you three. You give the blood to me and you'll get your pay. We're going to fire three shots in the air to make her think you're dead. Get out of town as soon as you can and change your looks. She belongs to someone who is going to be very unhappy with what you're going to do to her and he'll track you down if he can. Change yourself or die."

The three shady looking men nodded. 

"We got ya boss," grinned the leader.

"A mugging," said Tseng. "Nothing more."

The three men nodded again and slipped into the shadows.

"When they finish the job, kill them Elena."

The blonde woman nodded. "Will do."  
  


Aeris felt the curious stares of the inhabitants as she passed but most people ignored her. A few of the men gave her inviting smiles and made cat calls behind her back but she wouldn't look at them. If I look like I'm not afraid and I'm not going to take any nonsense from them, they'll leave me alone, she thought. Her idea seemed to work until three men stepped out of a doorway and surrounded her.

"Where ya goin' sweet thing?" asked one.

"Why don't you slow down a little and have a drink with us?" asked another.

"No thank you," said Aeris trying to look as if their stopping her was just a minor annoyance. "I have to be going. I'm meeting friends."

"You've just met 'em," said the third man. He licked his lip and rubbed his hands together. "Your friends like what they see."

The first man tried to touch her hair. Aeris slapped at his hand. He jerked it out reach

"Wassa matter baby?" he cooed. "All I wanna do is run my hands through your beautiful hair. There's no crime in that is there?"

"Please leave me alone." Aeris tried to push through the men but they barred her path with their bodies.

Aeris kept her voice steady. "Move."

"We plan to," said the first one looking around. "We plan to."

There had been a few people on the street before the men accosted her. Sensing trouble, they'd all vanished like magic. Coming from a world where people chose not become involved even when someone was being murdered in plain sight, Aeris knew all to well what was happening. She tried to make a break for it, but the men grabbed her and a dirty hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to fight them off but she was no match for three strong men. They snatched her off her feet and carried her into a into a trash filled alley arguing over who would have her first.

Chapter 13

Aeris tried to scream as she felt hands moving over her body. The hands stopped when they found the wallet in her pocket. They took it. The men dropped her on her feet and pinned her arms behind her back. Aeris felt something sharp pressing against one of her arms and tried to scream again but her voice was muffled.

"Shut up!" snarled the owner of the hand.

There was pain, a rush of wetness and something pressing against her arm. Tears welled up in her eyes. Struggling wasn't getting her anywhere but Aeris fought anyway.

"Done."

The hands holding her loosened suddenly and she was dropped unceremoniously on a pile of flattened cardboard. One of her arms was bleeding. Aeris grit her teeth and tried to press the wound closed with her fingers.

"Scream and I'll kick you right in the teeth," said the shortest man, putting something in his pocket.

They stood over her while the leader opened the wallet. He laughed as he pulled out her gil and stuffed it into his hip pocket. 

"She's packing," he said to the others. "She's even got credit cards."

"Let me see!" The second man snatched them out of the leaders hand. He held them up to his face. "Shit!"

"What's wrong Bacci?" asked the leader. 

"Look at this Stretch!" Bacci glared at Aeris and held up one of the cards for Stretch to see.

"Shit!" Stretch narrowed his eyes at Aeris.

"What's wrong?" asked the third man.

"Take a look at this Norl," said Stretch showing him the card.

"Shit!" Norl glared at Aeris. "This is Sephiroth's bitch! I thought she looked familiar!"

"He'll kill us when he finds out what we've done," wailed Bacci. "We've been had! What do we do Stretch?"

Stretch grinned. His teeth were yellow and crooked. "We're going to get the hell out of here and forget what we've got coming, cause it sure as hell ain't money."

"What do you mean?" asked Bacci. 

"I mean help me hold her down," said Stretch. "I'm a dead man anyway, so I might as well have some fun before I go."  
  


Bacci grinned. "I'll get one foot Norl. You get the other." 

Aeris opened her mouth to scream but Stretch pounced on her knocking her breathless, flat on her back. He straddled her body. Norl and Bacci tried to grab her kicking feet.

"Stop struggling bitch," said. Stretch. "You're going to entertain us."

"We'd rather she didn't," said a voice behind them.

The three men turned to look behind them. Four rough looking men in well worn clothes stood watching them.

"Who the hell are you?"asked Stretch.

"We're the guys that are going to rescue that lovely young lady from you dirty minded creeps," answered the foremost man.

"You and what army?" snarled Stretch. He rose to his feet with Aeris' blood on his clothing.

"We don't need an army. Just us."

Bacci and Norl stood up. Aeris rolled to her feet and tried to run past them, but Norl turned swiftly and shoved her down on the cardboard again. His move served as a signal for the fight to begin. Aeris cowered in terror as seven men swung their fists each other. One of the four pulled a knife and ripped Stretch across the throat with it. Stretch staggered across the alley and collapsed gagging. Bacci and Norl broke free and fled down the opposite end of the alley. The four men did not follow. They turned to look at Aeris.

The leader grinned. "Hi. I'm Aaron, and these are my friends Poke, Alex and Weasel."

She stood up trembling. Stretch lay partially propped against the dirty wall of the building across the way. His shirt was drenched in blood. His eyes were open and staring. Aeris turned her eyes away.

"Thank you for helping me," she said to the four.

They grinned at her.

"I'd better get back to the station," said Aeris looking at the cut on her arm. It wasn't bleeding as much as before, but there was blood all over her hands and clothes. "I made a mistake coming here."

"I'm afraid you've made two mistakes," said Weasel.

"Yep. Two." Poke had three golden teeth in his smile.

Alex gave her a knowing look.

"What mistake?" asked Aeris.

"We didn't fight those guys to stop them from taking what they wanted," said Aaron, advancing slowly. "We stopped them so we could take it first."

This can't be happening thought Aeris. She screamed as they fell on her.

Hiding a short distance away, Reno smiled and turned to his companions. "She must be putting up quite a fight."

"They ought to give the signal soon," said Elena. "Right Tseng?"

"We'll intervene in three minutes if they don't," he answered.

"Let me go!" cried Aeris, but Aaron and his friends pulled her down on the flattened cardboard and started pulling at her clothes. 

"Shut up!" Alex slapped her.

"Damn it!" snarled Poke. "Be still you stupid bitch!"

"Get the knife Weasel!" Alex slapped Aeris again. "I said shut up!"

Weasel ripped her blouse up one side with his knife. 

"Leave her alone," said a quiet voice.

The men froze.

Weasel stood up and faced the spiky haired man before him. 

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Cloud Strife. Get off that woman and leave her alone."

Weasel grinned and rushed toward Cloud. Cloud met him swinging his sword. Weasel's upper torso flew in one direction, his legs collapsed in the other. Alex, Poke and Aaron rose their feet. Aaron reached into his waist band and grabbed for his gun. A blast of ice blew him off his feet. Alex turned to look at Aaron then turned toward Cloud in time to die as the sword sliced horizontally across his chest.

Poke ducked Cloud's next swing and ran for his life in the same direction as the first three men. Aaron stood up. He'd dropped his gun. A large stone was clutched in his right hand. He threw it at Cloud. Cloud ducked the missile and closed in slashing to kill. His next blow almost severed Aaron's head from his body.

Aeris stared at the carnage in shock, her mouth and eyes wide open. Cloud slid his sword back into his sheath. He grabbed the wallet and credit cards Stretch and his friends had dropped and stuffed them into a pocket. He went to Aeris and pulled her up roughly by her uninjured arm. She tried to pull away and he shook her roughly.

"Stay here and you'll probably be killed!" he said urgently. "If you don't want to die, come on!"

Aeris nodded numbly. He could run much faster than she. Half dragging her, they followed Pokes retreat down the alley. There was too much happening too fast and her mind was refusing to absorb it all. Cloud pulled her around a corner and looked back to see if they were being pursued. There was no one there. He looked at Aeris and noticed the blood on her arm for the first time. Snatching a handkerchief out his pocket, he bound the wound.

Aeris was panting for breath. "Who are you?"

"A friend," he said. "Come on. We've got to keep moving."  
  


He took her by the hand and led her deeper into the slums.

"They've had enough time," said Tseng. "We're going in."

Guns drawn, the Turks came out of their hiding place and rushed into the alley. They stopped in surprise staring at the bodies of Aaron, Stretch, Weasel and Alex. 

"What the hell happened here?" asked Reno.

Elena looked around in disbelief. "Who killed all these people?"

"Never mind them," said Tseng. "Where in the hell is the girl?"

"This way," said Rude pointing at a trail of blood leading up the alley. "She's wounded and on the run."

The Turks followed the bloody droplets around the corner where they ended.

"Now what?" asked Reno.

"Get the car and let's find her," snapped Tseng tossing Elena the keys.

Far up ahead, Aeris wondered briefly if it would be better to snatch her hand away from Cloud and run off on her own. She decided against it. You've done enough stupid things for one day, she thought.

Cloud seemed to know where he was going. They passed a few shabby businesses and dimly lit homes. Aeris was just beginning to get worried when he pulled her toward the stairway of an old tavern. 

"7th Heaven" the sign read. "Tifa Lockhart, owner."

Aeris pulled against Cloud and stopped. He stopped and looked back at her. She stared at the sign. 

"I've heard of this place. A woman gave me a card with her name on it."

"That was Tifa," said Cloud tugging at her hand. "Come on, you're not safe yet."

He pulled her up the stairs and through the door. The woman Aeris had seen at her wedding stood behind the counter with a dark haired little girl. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw them come in.

"Aeris!" She looked at Cloud. "What's going on?"

"I don't know yet," said Cloud, "But we'd better hide her because I think we've got problems. The Turks should be here anytime now."

Tifa rushed around the bar. "Get her downstairs quick!"

"Come on." Cloud pushed Aeris toward a pinball machine. "Stand here."

"Why?" asked Aeris. "I don't play pinball."

The floor shuddered beneath her feet. Aeris screamed and grabbed onto the game table as she dropped slowly into the basement. She jumped off the platform just before it touched the floor. She staggered away from it. The platform rose again.

Aeris heard a noise behind her and turned. She screamed when she saw a huge black man standing there holding the barrel of a huge gun. Another look told her it was attached to his arm. He frowned at her piercing cry. A woman sitting at a table nearby stood up and rushed toward her. 

"Aeris!" She smiled. "Aeris is that you?"

Aeris looked at the smiling face and sank to the floor in relief. "Jessie!"

Jessie crouched on the floor near Aeris and put her arm around her. "You're all right now. Come on stand up."

She helped Aeris to her feet.

"What are you doing here?"asked Jessie.

Aeris finally gave into the stress she'd been through so far and broke into tears. "Scarlet came over this morning and insulted everything you helped me buy, especially the drapes. She made me so mad, I sneaked out of the building and took the train here to find that lady you said makes lace by hand. These three guy dragged me into an alley and cut my arm. Four more came and made them leave me alone, then they attacked me too!"

"Oh my goodness!" cried Jessie. "How did you ever get away?"

"I found her before it was too late," said Cloud stepping off the platform.

Aeris brushed at her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't thank you."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "What are you doing in this part of town?"

"She came to look for the lady who sells lace," said Jessie, giving Cloud a meaningful look.

Cloud returned Jessie's look then glanced at Aeris. "Oh."

"What's wrong?" asked Aeris. "Didn't I come to the right place?"

"You came to the right place all right," said Jessie. "But in Sector 7, there is no lady who makes lace."

Aeris stepped back. "But you said . . . "

"I know," said Jessie, "And I'm sorry. That was just a lie I told, to get you to come with me."

"What?" Aeris backed away from her. "Why would you lie to me like that? I wouldn't have come here if I'd known you were lying. I could have been killed listening to you!"

"Take it easy," said Cloud. 

"Take it easy?" Aeris' voice rose. "Those men were going to rape and kill me. I wouldn't have come down here if Jessie hadn't lied to me!"

"She's right," said Jessie. "I'm sorry Aeris. I had to leave when Scarlet came. You would have found me easily if I had told you everything you needed to know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Asking for the lady who makes lace was a contact phrase you would have had to tell someone in particular, when you needed to get in touch with me," explained Jessie. "The contact would have arranged a place for us to meet and made sure you were safe till I arrived."

"Contact?" Aeris moved as far away from any of them as she could. "This is an AVALANCHE hide out isn't it? I heard about you people. Sephiroth says you're dangerous. What are you going to do to me? Ask for ransom? Am I your prisoner?"

"You're not our prisoner and we're not going to hurt you," said the black man speaking for the first time. "By the way my name is Barret. You've met Jessie. The man who brought you is Cloud. We're members of AVALANCHE, but we're the despicable terrorists you've heard about."

"That's what Jessie told me," said Aeris.

"She told you the truth," said Cloud quietly. "AVALANCHE is trying to save the planet, not destroy it. Shinra is the real danger and they're hoping to make you part of it."

"No one has asked me to destroy the Planet," said Aeris. "And why would I want to?"

"Maybe they won't give you a choice," answered Barret. "Shinra has ways of getting what they want."

"That's what you say," retorted Aeris. "Sephiroth told me AVALANCHE blew up reactor number five just before I came to this world. You cost the company millions of dollars!"

"And we'll do it again the first chance we get!" said Jessie passionately. "I'll do whatever I can to stop Shinra from killing my world!"

"You keep saying that!" said Aeris, "But no one is telling me what they're doing wrong!"

Cloud moved closer. His blue eyes were abnormally bright. They reminded Aeris of Sephiroth's eyes and then she remembered Sephiroth saying Cloud had been a SOLDIER once.

"Sephiroth said you didn't like him because you washed out of SOLDIER," said Aeris. "He said you joined AVALANCHE to get revenge."

Cloud looked surprised. "That's what he said?"

Aeris nodded. "What did he ever do to you?"

"Sephiroth has never done anything to me personally," said Cloud. "And I have nothing against him. We don't see eye to eye because he's working for the wrong side. Before I told him that to his face, we were friends."

The pinball machine had come down while they were talking. A short heavy set man jumped off the platform and pressed the button to send it back up. He hurried over to Cloud. 

"Keep it down," he said urgently. "The Tseng and the Turks are just outside the bar."

He pointed at Aeris. "They're looking for her."  
  


"Tseng?" Aeris stepped forward with a look of relief on her face. "I should tell him I'm here."

Cloud barred her path. "I wouldn't advise that."

"If you don't move I'll scream." Aeris tried to step around him again. "They can take me back to the Shinra building."

"Why would they do that?" asked Cloud. "They're the ones who set you up."

Aeris stopped. "They did what?"

"You're lucky I came along when I did," answered. "I saw them talking to a group of thugs and sneaked as close as I could to see what they were doing. I only caught the last part of the conversation when Tseng was telling them, something about a female belonging to someone who'd be unhappy if they hurt her too much and how he'd track them down if he could. They were to make sure they didn't do anymore than mug you."

"They could have been talking about anyone," answered Aeris. "What makes you think they were talking about me?

"I didn't know until I saw you coming down the street. They hid so they could take you by surprise," replied Cloud. "When they dragged you into the alley, I had to move slow to keep the Turks from knowing I was there. That's why it took me so long to get to you. Tseng hired those first three guys to grab you for whatever reason. I think the last four were unexpected. The Turks couldn't see them approaching from where they were hiding. That's also the reason why we got a good head start."

"I don't believe you!" Aeris backed away from him. "Tseng doesn't have any reason to let anyone hurt me!"

"They saw you being dragged into that alley just as well as I did," said Cloud. "Why didn't they come to your rescue then? You did scream you know."

Aeris had no answer for that.

"Sh-h-h-h!" said Wedge.

A glass broke on the floor overhead. Cloud moved toward the controls for the pin ball machine but Barret touched his arm and shook his head. Cloud looked up with a frown.

"If you've seen her, would you tell me?" asked Tseng looking down at the label on the bottle in his hand.

"After what you just did to my bottle, probably not!" said Tifa glaring at him.

"Too bad." Tseng tossed the bottle away from him. It broke on the floor near the first bottle he'd thrown. He reached for another.

"Stop breaking my merchandise!" said Tifa.

"She'd be real easy to recognize," said Tseng, rolling the bottle in his hands. "You probably saw her on TV at her wedding. A pretty girl with long brown hair and green eyes. You sure you haven't seen her?"

"Why would Sephiroth's wife come to Sector 7?" asked Tifa. "Even if she did, she's much to fancy to walk the streets around here. You'd better start checking alleys and derelict buildings. Someone's probably left her body in one by now."

Tifa saw a brief look of uneasiness in Tseng's eyes before his eyes hardened again.

He set the bottle back on the counter. "If we find out you're lying, we'll be back."

"And if we find her here, your nice little bar won't be so nice anymore," said Reno in an icy voice. 

"Maybe we ought to search the place anyway," said Elena. "Our witnesses say they saw Aeris running with a blonde man. That had to be Cloud."

"Not everyone drinks like the Turks," said Tifa angrily. "Cloud doesn't hang out in here, and I don't keep him in my pocket. Why are you in here giving me the blues instead of trying to find Sephiroth's wife? Isn't he going to be mad at you guys if you've lost her?"

"That's not your problem," said Tseng shortly. He went to the door followed by Rude and Elena. He looked back at Tifa. "We'll take action against anyone who hides her from us."

"That means if you're hiding her, you should confess now and maybe we'll leave your bar alone."

Reno picked up the bottle Tseng had set down. He glanced down at the label. He gave Tifa a flirtatious wink smiled. In one swift move, he hurled the bottle through the nearest window. Glass flew into the street.

"You! You-" sputtered Tifa.

Reno leaned across the counter, lowered his sunglasses and looked over the lens at her. His eyes sparkled with feigned innocence.

"What?"

Tifa fumed and stared at him.

"I thought as much." Reno pulled his shades up and turned away. Tseng walked out followed by the others.

Reno was the last in line. Tifa glanced at a bottle on the counter and estimated the distance to the back of his head.

It was almost like he read her mind. Reno stopped and turned around. He raised his glasses. The innocent look was gone. The look in his eyes was life threatening. His jacket hung open just enough for Tifa to see the gun in his shoulder holster.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

His voice didn't have any particular inflections, but Tifa could feel the iciness in his words. She was certain Reno was fully aware of the way his words came across. 

"It would be a most deadly mistake."

Time stood still as they stared at each other. Reno broke the tension by pulling his glasses down and walking out the door.  
  


Tifa was shaking with anger. "Look what he did to my window! Look what Tseng did with two perfectly good bottles of wine!"

"I'll see if they're gone." The little girl came out of her hiding place behind the counter.

"Thanks Marlene," said Tifa trying to calm down.

Marlene went to the door and looked out. After a while she turned back to Tifa. "They just drove away."

Tifa nodded and reached for a broom. "Go tell the others it's safe to come out now."

Marlene nodded and hurried to the pin ball machine. She was familiar with the controls. The platform dropped slowly into the basement.

"It's okay now Cloud." She ran toward the blonde man. "They're gone."

Cloud ruffled the little girl's hair and hurried to the platform. He started the motor and the platform took him to the level above.

"What happened?" he asked when it stopped in the bar room. He rushed to Tifa's side. " Are you all right?"

"I'm okay," said Tifa brushing at the glass with her broom. "They were just trying to scare me."

"Who broke the window?" asked Cloud.

"Reno." Tifa swept the glass into a dustpan. "He thinks he's the scariest one of them all."

"Don't ever underestimate him Tifa," warned Cloud. "Reno is a very dangerous man."

"I know." She gave him a tired smile. "How's our guest?"

"Frightened," he answered. "We were just starting to talk when the Turks arrived."

Down in the basement, Marlene ran to Barret. 

"Daddy!"

He scooped her up in his arms. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Tseng broke Tifa's bottles. Reno broke her window. They're mean!"

"They sure are honey," said Barret giving her a hug. "They sure are."

Aeris looked at them curiously.

"She's adopted," whispered Jessie in her ear.

"Oh." Aeris looked around. "Can we get out of here now?"

"After you." Wedge pressed the control for the pinball machine.

Aeris waited till the platform stopped and jumped on. She stepped off when it stopped. She turned to Tifa.  
  


"You were at my wedding," she said. "You gave me your card. Why?"

"I was hoping for a chance to meet you," answered Tifa. "But not under these circumstances."

Aeris moved forward cautiously. "Cloud said the Turks set me up."

"If he did, you can believe him," replied Tifa.

"But why?" asked Aeris. "Why would they do such a thing?"

"That's what we have to find out," said Barret, stepping off the pin ball platform with Marlene on his shoulders. "And it ought to be an interesting answer."

Chapter 14

"I'm so confused!" said Aeris sitting down. "I left the building and everything went crazy. Someone please tell me what's going on!"

"All I know is I saw Tseng talking to the three men who attacked you first," said Cloud. "I couldn't charge right in and help you without giving myself away, so I had to circle around. Apparently the last four guys came upon what was happening in the alley and took over from there."

"Yeah." Aeris turned a little pale. "You killed them."

"It's that or they would have killed both of us." Cloud's face was emotionless.

Aeris shivered. "Tifa and Jessie were trying to meet me. Why?"

"We need your help," said Barret.

"Why?" Aeris looked puzzled. "What can I do for you?"

"We need you to help our side," answered Jessie.

"Me?" Aeris laughed without humor. "You want me to join a terrorist operation? Do you know what you're saying?"

"We're not terrorists," said Cloud. "We're concerned citizens trying to save our world any way we can."

"By blowing up reactors?" asked Aeris.

"If that's the only way we can stop Shinra from sucking the Planet dry, then that what we'll do!" Tifa looked defiant. "We can't stand back and watch our world die."

"WHAT are they sucking dry?" asked Aeris.

"The mako energy that flows beneath the ground," said Marlene. "It's the source of all life on this Planet. If the all the Mako is removed, everyone will die." 

Barret stroked the little girls head.

Mako here must be like oil back home, thought Aeris.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"It's what we don't want you to do," said Tifa. "Don't help Shinra."

"What?"

"Don't help Shinra destroy our Planet," repeated Tifa. "They've been waiting for you a long time Aeris."

"Waiting for me?" Aeris shook her head. "I don't understand. What do you mean they were waiting for me?"

"Jerin had powers far beyond those of magic," said Barret. "We believe somehow he was able to twist time and space or something, to make things happen his way. By the same token Lasinda had powers no one had ever seen a Cetra use either. When she crossed Jerin's path he decided he wanted her and no power on this Planet would stop him. Somehow he got the idea that he could add her powers to his and become the most powerful being on the Planet. He literally lost his damn mind when she rejected him. Instead of letting her go, he cast that spell or bent the future, put a loop in time, whatever it was to force his and her descendants meet in battle every generation."

"The battle of their kin raged on for nineteen generations," said Tifa taking over the story. "During all that time none of Jerin's descendants displayed powers to the extent that Jerin had. The Cetra beat them every time. It was assumed that Jerin's bloodline was being diluted by marriage to regular human women. After the first few tries, no one really expected his descendants to win."

"Then came Sephiroth," chimed in Jessie. "Sephiroth has mastered every materia he's ever put his hands on and displayed powers far beyond the magic taught to those skilled enough to become SOLDIERS. The general consensus is Sephiroth has inherited all of Jerin's powers."

Aeris didn't respond.

"We were hoping he'd lose just the same as those before him," said Cloud, "But when we found out otherwise, we weren't surprised at all."

"Your ancestors have put Jerin's kin in their place for nineteen generations," said Jessie. "Sephiroth's skills must a lot stronger than anyone gave him credit for if he beat you."

Aeris looked away. They don't know I don't have any powers, she thought.

"The way I've heard the story, Sephiroth had to break through three seals of defense to defeat you." said Wedge. "What kind of spell did he use to get through?"

Aeris looked down at her hands. Should I tell them?

"Are we being too personal?" asked Cloud.

Aeris shook her head.

Marlene stepped forward and touched her shoulder. "Are we making you cry?"

"Cry?" Tifa looked ashamed. "Oh Aeris, we didn't think! I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right." Aeris fought against the sting in her eyes. "I still don't understand why my defeat would make me help Shinra destroy this planet."

"President Shinra is looking for a source of more power," said Tifa. "He knows this planet's supply of Mako won't last forever. He wants something that will strengthen his position as the ruling power on this planet."

"Shinra has the same idea that Jerin had. They want to use a Cetra to make them more powerful," answered Cloud.   
  


"What makes you think that?"

Cloud glanced at the others before answering. "We sneaked into the Shinra building a month or so before you came to our world. We were hiding in the ventilation shaft above the President's office trying to find out what they knew about us. The President and Rufus were talking about Sephiroth's chances of winning the battle against you. Rufus didn't think Sephiroth had a chance but the President was practically drooling over the ways they could use you to their advantage."

"How?" 

"The President is interested in the portal you came through," said Cloud. "He said if the portal could be opened to allow Jerin's descendants to pass through to the battle and return, it could probably be opened at any time by a Cetra. He said Sephiroth works for Shinra. That means the Cetra could be placed under Shinra control."

Aeris' eyes widened. "They've never tried to control me!"

"They just haven't started yet," said Barret. "You're married to Sephiroth, but you still live under Shrina's roof."

"Sephiroth is probably their greatest weapon," said Jessie quietly. "They can't afford to alienate his loyalty. They'll find a way to get him to do their dirty work for them. He may give them what they want . . . you."

Aeris stood up indignant. "Sephiroth wouldn't do that to me!"

He might if Shinra asks him to. He's very loyal to SOLDIER," said Tifa.

"Stop it!" cried Aeris.

"Look at your clothes Aeris," said Barret. "Think about it. Why did the Turks send those men after you? The Turks don't do their dirt for the hell of it. They get paid for what they do and they work for President Shinra. What are they doing, going after you?"

Aeris wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't know."

The cloth Cloud had wrapped around Aeris' arm slipped away from her wound. Tifa noticed a bright red smear. 

"What happened to your arm?" she asked coming forward.

Aeris had almost forgotten about her arm, in the events that followed the second attack. She held it out and looked at it. It was bleeding again.

"One of those men pulled my arms behind my back. I must have cut myself on something sharp he was wearing."

"That's not a scratch," said Barret leaning closer to look. "That's a cut. Did they pull a knife on you?"

Aeris' face paled a bit.

"They cut her with a knife," said Barret and snorted. "I guess they wanted to make sure you were good and scared."

"It worked," said Aeris. "I was afraid for my life."  
  


"Probably with good reason," said Cloud grimly.

"But why not put the knife to her throat?" asked Tifa, examining Aeris arm. "That's what I'd expect a mugger to do."

"I was struggling with them when I felt the cut," said Aeris, remembering. Then they threw me down and started pulling at my clothes. That's when the others came. I thought they came to help me, but they came to help themselves instead."

"I'm just surprised they didn't use their knife more," said Tifa. She caught Aeris' eyes and added, "Not that I wanted them to."

Aeris looked at her arm. "I have to go home now."

"You can't go like that," said Jessie. "Your blouse is torn."

"Come on," said Tifa tugging at Aeris' arm. "Let's get you cleaned up. Jessie can sew your blouse back together."

Aeris followed them into a back room. Cloud, Marlene, Barret and Wedge watched them go.

"She doesn't believe us," said Wedge.

"Tifa will talk to her," said Cloud. "We've got to get her to help us, or at least stand against Shinra or we're going to have serious problems.

* * * * *

Tseng wasn't happy and the look in his piercing dark eyes was making Elena nervous. She wanted to say something comforting, but she had no idea what would sound appropriate under these circumstances. Tseng, was the leader of their group. Slow to anger, he rarely showed emotion. The only way to tell if he was angry was to look into his eyes and see if they had taken on the appearance of smouldering coals. Even then, it was difficult to tell just how angry he was. The answer could come in the form of death or a great deal of pain. As the newest member of the Turks, Elena had never seen Tseng's temper unleashed before, but she'd heard more than enough about it. She decided not to say anything. 

The only lead they'd found so far was a half-drunken man who claimed to have seen a girl of Aeris' description running with a blonde man. His instructions had led the Turks in the direction of the 7th Heaven, but the rest of the people on that grimy street were contradicting his story. When Tseng went back to confront the man, he was gone. There was nothing left to do but search the immediate area. They didn't find Aeris, but they did find Bacci and Norl hiding under the rusted body of an old truck.

Rude and Reno dragged them out and held them at gunpoint.

"Where is the girl Bacci?" asked Tseng. "Your orders were to cut her, get the blood and leave her alone!"

"I don't know!" Bacci's eyes were bright with terror. "We were doing what you said and we got jumped!"

"Yeah!" cried Norl. "We had her on the ground, you know, pretending we were going to rape her, but we were going to let her get up and run away so you could save her, honest. These other guys came and took her from us!"  
  


"That's right!" whimpered Bacci. "They killed Stretch! There were too many of them. We were overpowered weren't we Norl? There must have been six or seven of 'em!"

"We found four bodies in the alley," said Tseng. "Who killed them?"

"We don't know," whined Norl. "We ran for our lives!"

Tseng glared at them a moment longer, then sighed.

"Where the blood I asked for?"

Bacci's eyes lit up and he starting patting his pockets. His hopeful expression changed to bewilderment as he patted his pockets again. He looked at Tseng nervously.

"I must have dropped it."

Tseng turned away from him. "Elena, please."

Elena pulled a gun from her shoulder holster and pointed it at straight at Bacci's face.

Bacci's eyes widened and he raised his hands.

"No! No! Don't!" Tears sprang to his eyes. "Please don't!"

She fired. The round passed through his hands before it struck Bacci's forehead. He went down. 

Norl's mouth dropped open. He looked at Tseng.

"There were a whole bunch of them!" he cried. "We didn't have a chance! We were just three men!"

Tseng's expression never changed.

"Elena. Again please."

Norl's fearful expression gave way to hate. "You would have killed us anyway!"

Elena took aim.

"That was Sephiroth's bitch and you know it! You would have killed us anyway!" he snarled. "You never intended to pay us you bastard!"

Elena put him down with one shot.

"Very nice," said Tseng. "Now let's find the girl."

* * * * *

Sitting on the edge of a cot, Aeris winced as Tifa poured more antiseptic on the wound.

"Sorry," said Tifa, wiping around the cut with a soft cloth.

"It can't be helped." Aeris turned to watch Jessie sewing up the side of her blouse. I'll have to get rid of that when I get home. I don't want Sephiroth to know what happened to it. I can say I accidently cut myself."  
  


"Forgive me for saying so," said Tifa, "But I'm surprised to hear so much affection in your voice for Sephiroth. I mean, he's the descendant of a man who tried to force one of your relatives to marry him. Nineteen women in your family have fought and won the right to live their own lives. Sephiroth's triumph forced you to leave your world and live in his. How can you have any feelings for a man like that?"

"I've been wondering the same thing," said Jessie. "Doesn't it bother you that you didn't have a choice about your future?"

"It did at first." Aeris sighed. "I even ran away but Sephiroth found me and took me back to Elmyra."

"Really?" Tifa pulled a square shaped bandage strip from a first aid kit. "I didn't know about that."

"I expected Sephiroth to treat me like a slave, but he's really been good to me."

"I can't imagine Sephiroth being good to anyone," said Jessie. She blushed when Aeris raised an eyebrow. "I mean-he's an okay guy, but he always seemed so distant to women."

"Maybe that's because he already knew he was promised to someone else," said Tifa. "Right Aeris?

"That's what he said." Aeris watched Tifa putting away her medical supplies. "I can't imagine Sephiroth turning me over to Shinra. He wouldn't do that to me."

"Then there's a line he won't go beyond," said Jessie, "That's good. I'm warning you though, you'd better watch your step around Hojo or he's liable to get you into his lab and do some of his crazy experiments on you."

Aeris shivered involuntarily.

"Hojo wanted to give me a blood test, to see if my immune system could handle the germs on this world. I wouldn't let him do it."

"Good girl," said Tifa. "Stay away from that nut. He experiments on the troops sometimes. That's why Cloud quit working for Shinra."

"That's not what Sephiroth said."

"I know. Cloud told me," said Tifa. "Maybe Sephiroth doesn't know the truth about Hojo. Hojo put Cloud through some terrible experiments. He finally escaped with Barret's friend Dyne. Unfortunately Dyne was killed outside of Midgar. That's why Barret adopted Marlene."

"President Shinra invited me to dinner not too long ago," said Aeris. "He's always been kind to me, yet you're telling me his company is doing terrible things. This is so hard to absorb."

"President Shinra wants to use your powers and Sephiroth's to make himself absolute ruler of this world."

"He's already President. What more does he want?"

"I don't think you really understand," said Tifa. "President Shinra is the president of his company. Each village here has their own government. The problem is the Shinra company is the only business on this world that supplies electrical power to the rest of us. President Shinra holds that over our heads. He's built a giant empire and an army to do what he wants. He gives special jobs to the Turks."

"What special jobs?"

"They kill people the President doesn't want around," explained Tifa. "Or they make sure people comply with what the President wants. Either way, you may end up dead."

Aeris paled. "The President had Tseng walk me back to my apartment that night. Why would he do that?"

"Probably to give Tseng a chance to look you over."

Aeris paled even more. "The Turks didn't just happen to see me outside the building did they?"

"I doubt it," answered Jessie. "They're probably supposed to keep an eye on you."

"Or worse," added Tifa.

"Why would they let those men attack me?" asked Aeris. "If the President wants to use my powers, why would he let the Turks hurt me? What are they trying to prove?"

"And why, knowing you're Sephiroth's wife?" asked Jessie. "Tseng is a very intelligent man. I never figured he'd want to go up against Sephiroth."

Aeris shivered again. "I want to go home. What am I going to do?"

Tifa touched her on the shoulder. 

"Don't worry. My friends and I will help you."

"Here's your blouse," said Jessie handing it to Aeris. "As soon as you're ready, we'll get you back home."

"How?" Aeris looked frightened. "The Turks are out there somewhere. I'm not in a real big hurry to run into them now."

"Get dressed," said Tifa. "We'll think of something."

* * * * *

"What do we do now?" asked Reno. "She must have gone into another sector."

"She's here," said Tseng grimly. "Someone is hiding her."

"How are we supposed to figure out who that is?" Reno scanned area. "Everyone we've met so far says they haven't seen her."

"The only person who said he did has vanished," said Elena. "If we knew where HE was, we'd get somewhere."

"Someone knows him." Tseng walked toward the car. "Reno, drive us back to that house he was near."

Reno took the wheel. The trip to the house in question was short indeed. Reno drove fast. Anyone who didn't get out his path was going under his wheels. The people in Sector Seven were familiar with this trait and cleared the streets when the red haired Turk drove a car in the area. Reno slid to a stop in front of the house they'd seen earlier. The Turks climbed out. Tseng walked up to the door and knocked. A woman holding a small child answered it. Her eyes grew round when she saw who her visitors were.

"There was a man sitting on a box out near the street," said Tseng. "Have you seen him?"

The woman swallowed hard. 

"Not since earlier this evening."

"Who is he?" asked Reno.

The woman adjusted the baby in her arms. "I don't know. I see him on the street sometimes but we don't talk."

"We need to talk to him," said Tseng. "Where does he live?"

The woman's eyes grew wider. "I don't know."

"Look lady." Tseng moved closer. "I don't have time to play with you."

"I'm not playing with you sir!" She adjusted the baby again. "I really don't know! He's just a drunk who hangs out on this street from time to time. I never talk to him."

Tseng glanced at Rude. Rude snatched the baby out of the woman's arms.

"What are you doing?" cried the woman. She grabbed for her baby, but Reno shoved her back.

"Get out of my way!" She tried to push past him and he shoved her away again.

"Where's the drunk?" asked Tseng. 

"I don't know!" The woman held out her arms to Rude. "Please give me back my baby."

"Just tell us where he lives and we'll go away," said Elena. "Where is he?"

"How should I know?" The woman was crying now. "Please give me back my baby."

The baby started to cry. 

"Please!" cried the woman.

"Who is he?" asked Tseng. "Does he live around here?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" The woman moved toward Reno again, but he put up a finger in warning. She stopped. "He's just a neighborhood bum. I mind my own business."

Rude shook the baby. It let out a scream and started wailing with all its might.

The woman made a cry of anguish and threw herself forward. Reno caught her and held her back.

"Squalling babies," said Reno in disgust. "I hate squalling babies! Don't you Rude?"

"They get on my nerves." Rude balanced the baby on one arm and reached for his gun with the other. He put the barrel against the baby's head.

The woman started screaming out loud. No one peeked out of their windows to see what was happening. No crowd gathered around.

"No!" she screamed. "Please no!"

Tseng watched her impassively.

Tears poured down her face. She tried to get past Reno again. He shoved her so hard is time, she fell backwards on the floor. Rolling over quickly she got on her knees and reached toward her child. 

"Please!"

"Kill it." Tseng's face was expressionless.

"No!" screamed the woman. She jumped to her feet and pointed into the room behind her. "He's in there. He's in there. He's my brother."

Tseng glanced at Rude. Rude turned his gun barrel skyward and waited.

The woman moved aside. "He hid in my bedroom closet when you knocked. Go look! He's in there!"

Tseng looked at Elena. "Keep her here."

He drew his gun and nodded to Reno. They entered the house.

They found the man just as his sister said they would, in the closet behind a winter coat. Tseng motioned him out with a wave of his gun. He came out trembling.

"My own sister turned me in," he moaned. "She's my own damn sister."

"That's not my problem," said Tseng coldly. "You sent me on a wild goose chase and I don't appreciate it."

"No!" The man started sweating. "I didn't lie! I didn't. I saw them!"

Tseng aimed the gun at his forehead. "You sure about that?"

The man nodded wildly. 

"I saw them. A spiky haired blonde man pulling a pretty brown haired girl by the arm. Her arm looked like it was bleeding. They ran past me and went around the corner!"

Tseng stared at him.

"I'm telling the truth damn it!" The man was sweating profusely now. "I wouldn't lie to you Mr. Turk, sir! I know better!"

Tseng didn't say a word.

"There was blood on the girl's arm, I tell you," cried the man. "Her blouse was torn!"  
  


"Who was the man?" asked Tseng. "Have you ever seen him before?"

"I seen him around." The man wiped his forehead with a shaky hand. "I don't know his name though. "He goes to that bar sometimes."

"What bar?"

"That Heaven place. A dark haired girl owns it."

"If you're lying to me . . ." Tseng pressed the barrel of his gun right against the man's head.

"I'm not lying! I'm not lying!" Tears streamed down the man's cheeks. "I'm telling you the truth!"

Tseng put his gun away. 

"If I have to come back here, you're dead," he said. "If you run, I'll find you."

Reno grinned as he followed Tseng back into the livingroom.

"Give her back the kid," Tseng said as he went out the door.

Rude gave the baby to its grateful mother. She held it close and tried to soothe it out of its crying jag. The Turks climbed back in the black car.

"Let's pay Tifa another call," said Tseng.

The motor roared as the car sped away.

* * * * * *

Cloud and Jessie stood beside Aeris as the train pulled into the station.

"Why would the President send the Turks after me?" asked Aeris. "If he wants my help, this doesn't seem like the way to get it. Don't they think Sephiroth would be angry?"

Cloud shrugged. "Not if he's part of it."

"He wouldn't do that!"

"If you say so."

"You don't like him very much do you?" asked Aeris. "I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't like what he stands for," answered Cloud. "I admired him once, but if he can go on working for Shinra after all they've done, maybe he's not the man I thought he was."

"You said you were friends?"

"Sephiroth, Zack and I hung out quite a bit in the old days." Cloud looked away. "That was before things changed."

"Have you talked to Sephiroth about your feelings toward Shinra?"

"I tried once," he said. "But Sephiroth wasn't exactly listening."  
  


"Here comes the train." Jessie looked at Aeris with concern in her eyes. "Are you sure you'll be safe when you get back?"

"I don't think they'll bother me if I can get back into the building before they do." Aeris wrapped her arms around herself. "I hope Sephiroth calls tonight. I'm going to tell him what happened."

The train slid to a stop.

"I hope you're right about him," said Cloud, guiding her to the door. "There had to be a reason for the Turks doing what they did. I only wish I knew what it was."

They found seats near a door in the third car.

"What about the checkpoints?" asked Aeris. "Won't they know I'm onboard?"

"Oh! That reminds me!" Jessie reached into her pocket and handled Aeris a packet wrapped in foil. "Here's your i.d. card. Don't take it out of the wrapper."

She reached in another pocket and pulled out two more cards. She gave one to Cloud.

"These are the fake i.d. we'll use to fool the checkpoints," she explained.

"What happened my regular i.d card?" asked Aeris.

"You're holding it in your hand," answered Jessie. "But that outer wrapper has another identity encoded on it. If the Turks tap into the checkpoint broadcasts, they won't know you're onboard or read your card as a fake."

"Don't think bad thoughts and maybe we'll be alright," said Aeris. 

"It doesn't hurt to be an optimist." Cloud smiled at her.

Aeris noticed again how Cloud's eyes had the same glow as Sephiroth's.

The train left the station in a cloud of smoke.

* * * * *

The Seventh Heaven was dark when the Turks returned. Tseng didn't bother knocking on the door. It flew open from the impact of his foot. Reno aimed high, Tseng aimed low. A crash from the rear, told them Elena and Rude had entered through the back door. Both groups swept through the building and met in the main store room.

"They got away." Reno slid his gun back into the holster. "Now what?"

"They're hiding her," said Elena.

"They're taking her back to Shinra." Tseng frowned. "We have to reach them before they get there."

"You're not thinking about capping Sephiroth's wife are you?" Rude stood with his hands at his sides. "That's not going to go over well with her husband."

"I'm not that stupid." Tseng frowned. "Those fools blew it. Aeris doesn't know we were involved with her "mugging." We can still find her "accidently" and get her back to headquarters. We'll be heroes. Hojo and Scarlet will just have to find another way to get a sample of her blood."

"We'd better get going then," said Reno. "The fastest way to get her home is by vehicle or train. I don't think they have a car. Do you?"

Elena and Rude went out the door followed by Reno, but Tseng hung back.

"What's up Tseng?" Reno turned back, pushing his dark glasses up into his hair.

Tseng smiled. "Just want to leave my calling card."

He went back to the bar and picked up a bottle. He pulled out the cork and sniffed.

"Not bad."

He poured the contents all over the tops and sides of the counter, then walked toward the door pouring liquid as he went.

Reno chuckled. "That's mean."

Tseng paused at the door. "I can't help myself. Got any matches?"

"You know I don't smoke." Reno pulled out a gold lighter.

"Nice." Tseng raised an eyebrow.

Reno gave it to him. "Somebody owed me money."

Tseng took the lighter and examined it. "Did he pay you?"

Reno shook his head. "I didn't see any sense in letting a good lighter go to waste."

Tseng shook his head. Flicking the lighter into life, he crouched and touched the flame to the damp floor. The trail of liquid ignited. Fire rushed toward the bar, climbed up the front and spread across the counter. Tseng gave the lighter back to Reno and straightened his clothes.

"Come on, we've got a train to catch."

The wheels squealed as the car pulled off.

Chapter 15

"Sounds like they kicked the doors open," said Barret. He was hiding in the secret basement with Tifa, Marlene and Wedge. "Those creeps don't have respect for anyone's property."

"That's okay," said Tifa. "We can fix the door."

Marlene looked at Tifa from her fathers arms. "Do you think they're gone now?"

Tifa looked up at the floor above them. "I don't know. What do you think Wedge?"

"Well we haven't heard them moving around since they went to the door," he said. "It's possible they're gone, but it could be a trick."

"Yeah," said Barret. "We don't want them to find out that pinball machine is more than it seems."

"We'll wait a few more minutes." Tifa leaned against the wall and sighed. "The Turks are getting bolder and bolder. If we don't get rid of Shrina soon, they'll be totally out of control. The President will let Tseng hire more goons to terrorize people. Reno is bad enough as it is."

"I vote for Rude." Wedge scratched his nose. "I can deal with talkers like Reno. The quiet ones scare me. They're the ones who'll suddenly explode into something you never expected to deal with."

"They're all bad," said Marlene. "Daddy said Mr. Tseng used to be nice before he joined Shinra. Now he's mean. They're all mean!"

You won't get any arguments out of me," said Tifa. "I think- what's that?"

"What?" Wedge stood up. 

Tifa sniffed the air. "Do you smell something?"

Barret sniffed. "No."

"Me neither." Marlene sniffed again. "I don't smell anything."

"She's right." Wedge sniffed again. "It must be your imagination. I don't . . . wait!"

He sniffed again moving around the room. Tifa following him sniffing.

Barret was going to make a comment, but the light touch of an arid smell tickled his nose.

"What a minute," he said. "I smell . . . something. I'm not sure what it is."

"It's almost like barbeque." Marlene sniffed again. "Yeah. It reminds me of barbeque."

Tifa and Wedge stared at each other in horror.

"Fire!" they shouted.  
  


"They've set the bar on fire!" Tifa ran to the wall and pressed the control for the pinball elevator. "We've got to get out of here or we'll be trapped!"

The pinball elevator was never the fastest elevator around, but now it seemed to be moving incredibly slow. Smoke drifted down through the opening left by its descent. Tifa jumped on the platform before it fully touched the ground.

"Come up as fast as you can," she called back as she rose. "Hurry!"

She was coughing before her head cleared the opening. Tifa covered her mouth and jumped off the platform as it stopped. She sent it back down.

The bar was fully engulfed. There was a line of fire between Tifa and the door. Flames were beginning to creep up the wall where the bar fit against it on the left. Tifa turned and grabbed the fire extinguisher on the wall behind her. She squeezed the handle and foam spewed forth drowning the line of flames barring the door.

Coughing steadily now, She turned to the wall beside the bar and sprayed it. Barret came up the pinball elevator with Marlene in his arms. He stepped off the platform and sent it down for Wedge. He put Marlene on the floor.

"Go outside and wait for me honey," he said urgently. "Don't come back in here."

Marlene nodded. The pinball elevator stopped at floor level. Wedge stepped off the platform coughing. Barret pushed Marlene toward the door.

"Go!"

She gave him a fearful look and ran outside. Barret grabbed Wedge by the arm and shoved him toward the door. 

"Get out of here!"

Wedge barely managed to control his coughing. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me!" Barret shoved him toward the door. "Take care of Marlene. Now get out of here!"

Wedge ran after Marlene.

Barret turned around and looked at the other wall. The smoke was heavier. Any minute now the ceiling would burst into flame. He ran for the other extinguisher. There was no use in arguing with Tifa. He could hear her coughing as he snatched the device off the wall and turned around. She wouldn't leave until she'd saved her bar or he had to drag her out screaming. He attacked the other end of the burning wall. Two extinguishers were better than one. They managed to knock some of the flames down, but it was getting harder to breathe. 

Tifa stumbled, then caught herself. There wasn't a drop of fresh air anywhere in the room. Spots were swimming in front of her watering eyes. The back of her throat felt as if it was covered with splintered wood. She stumbled and caught herself again.

"Get out of here girl!" shouted Barret. "The smoke is getting to you!"

"I can make it!" Tifa sprayed a stubborn point of fire that wouldn't die down.

She held up for another minute before she collapsed to her knees. She couldn't seem to get enough of a breath to clear her head. She barely felt Barret lift her from the floor. He carried out her out into the street and laid her on the ground.

"Tifa!" cried Marlene.

"I'll take care of the fire," shouted Wedge. He ran past Barret before the big man could stop him. 

Barret was feeling a little lightheaded himself, but his concern for Tifa kept him going. She looked so pale gasping for breath, he expected her to stop breathing at any moment. He coughed and looked toward the bar. Smoke was still pouring out the door, but less than there was before. Men from other buildings ran into the bar with fire extinguishers of their own. 

Somehow Marlene appeared at his side with a glass of water. Barret looked up to see the wife of a grocer holding a pitcher. He raised Tifa's head and poured a few drops down her throat.

She coughed and grabbed at the glass, gulping the liquid to soothe her smoke damaged membranes. Barret pulled the glass out of her hands.

"Not too much at once," he warned. He wanted a few drops himself, but waited.

Tifa coughed a few times and nodded. He gave her few more drops. She drank much slower this time, then struggled to sit up on her own.

"Rest Tifa," said Barret.

"I-I'm okay." She coughed. "They tried to burn down my bar."

Barret nodded. 

Wedge came out of the bar coughing. His face and hands were covered with soot.

"The fire is out," he announced. "You were lucky Tifa. Most of the damage is confined to the bar itself."

Tifa closed her eyes in relief. Barret took her hand and she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"As soon as I possibly can, I'm going to make the Turks sorry they ever laid eyes on me," she vowed.

"You've got my vote," he replied. "And my help."

Wedge put his hand on top of theirs.

"Count me in," he said. "Count me in."

* * * * *

They were only one station away from the stop that would put Aeris near the Shinra building when the first alarm went off. A red light flashed in every car. Uncharacteristically, the train began to slow down.

"It's stopping!" Jessie looked at Cloud.

"They found us!" cried Aeris."  
  


"We've got to get out of here before they lock the doors and seal us in this car!" Cloud grabbed Aeris by the arm and pulled her out of her seat. Jessie jumped out of her seat. 

"Run!" shouted Cloud.

Aeris ran behind Jessie as fast as she could. Cloud was close behind. Ahead of them, the door was sliding shut.

"RUN!" Cloud shouted again.

Jessie threw herself through the door. Aeris could feel it brush against her arms as she passed through. Cloud jumped through sideways.

Up ahead the next door quivered. Jessie put on another burst of speed. Aeris followed suit. They cleared the door with a better margin this time, but the next door was already closing. It would close on whoever tried to pass through.

Cloud pushed by Aeris and Jessie roughly. He seized the door in both hands and forced it wider. Bracing himself against the door frame, he kept it from closing. Jessie didn't need to be told what to do. She squeezed under his arm and kept running. Aeris ducked after her and followed. She looked back in time to see Cloud jump clear. The door slammed shut. The next door shut before they could reach it. They heard the lock sliding into place.

"We're trapped!" Aeris felt an icy hand clamp around her heart. "They're going to get us!"

"Not if I can help it."

Cloud turned toward the nearest window.

"Cover your eyes!"

Jessie did. Aeris peeked.

Cloud held out his hands. They began to glow. A beam leaped out of his fists and slammed into the glass. Metal and glass sprayed out of the train. Aeris took her hands away from her face and stared at the gaping hole in the wall.

"What was THAT?" she asked.

"A lightening spell." Cloud pushed her toward the opening. "Jump! We're running out of time!"

Aeris went to the hole. The train was barely moving. She started to ease through. Cloud shoved her from behind and she fell to her knees outside. She rolled out of the way as he jumped through and turned to help Jessie.

"Why didn't you do that for me?" asked Aeris, climbing to her feet. "That ground hurts you know."

"Sorry." He blushed a little. "I'll be easier on you next time."

Before she could reply, someone down the tracks shouted.

"There they are!"

Aeris didn't need a pair of binoculars to recognize Tseng.  
  


"Run!" shouted Jessie.

"I'm with you!" 

They ran for the shadows of the city.

Tseng was furious. "After them!" 

Aeris was frightened but Jessie and Cloud acted so sure of themselves, she put her faith in their judgement. Even with the Turks this close behind, she felt safe. Cloud and Jessie steered her up one street and down another.

"We can't avoid the Turks forever," panted Jessie. "What are we going to do?"

Cloud put his hands out to stop Aeris and Jessie. He pointed. "Look."

A black motorcycle was parked outside a shabby bar.

"What have you got in mind?" asked Jessie.

"Duck out of sight," said Cloud. "I'm going to take Aeris back to Shinra on that. The Turks will follow me if they spot us. Get back to the Seventh Heaven. Okay?"

"Okay." Jessie gave Aeris a hug. "I hope you're right about being safe. I'd feel bad if anything happened to you."

"I'll be all right," said Aeris hugging her back. "You be careful."

Jessie nodded. She waved once and disappeared around the side of a building. 

"Wait here until I get the motor started," said Cloud. "Then get over there fast and jump on."

Aeris nodded.

Cloud crept across the street cautiously. No one came out of the bar. He threw his leg over the seat and leaned forward to pull a few wires from under a panel. Aeris watched him fearfully, expecting the Turks any minute. What if the owner of the motorcycle came out and saw Cloud? He'd beat Cloud to a pulp. The motorcycle's engine roared and Aeris realized she'd been holding her breath. She didn't wait for Cloud's attention. She hurried across the street and climbed on behind him.

Two things happened at once. The Turks came sliding around the corner burning rubber and the owner of the motorcycle stepped out the bar. 

"Hey!" A huge bearded man charged at them. Cloud revved the engine and Aeris buried her face against his back in terror as the motorcycle rose on its rear wheel and hurtled down the street. Tires squealed behind them as the front wheel dropped to the ground with a thump that jarred Aeris' teeth. 

"Hang on!" shouted Cloud.

"You'd better believe it!" She glanced back at the Turks. "They're catching up! Can you handle this thing?"

"Watch!" Cloud raced around a corner so fast and low, Aeris was sure taken her last breath. She closed her eyes visualizing her body smeared all over the ground, but the motorcycle straightened and kept going.

The Turks almost lost it in the turn. Reno managed to get the car back under control and resumed the chase.

For a time, Cloud was able to keep ahead of the car by making sudden turns, but Reno was good at what he did. Making one turn, Cloud realized he'd have to slow down to make the next corner. Someone had opened a hydrant earlier and the street was still very wet. He groaned. He had to slow down or risk a spill. Reno took that opportunity to pull up right next to them. A window rolled down and Rude's gun appeared at the right rear passenger window.

"Stop the bike," he said in a flat voice.

Cloud glanced at him and tried to go faster.

Stop the damn bike or I'll shoot," he said. "Do you really want to hurt the girl?"

Cloud's face crumpled in resignation. "No."

The color drained out of Aeris' face. Here he'd warned her about the Turks and now he was going to just hand her over to them? What kind of man was he?

The motorcycle slowed just a bit. Rude was feeling victorious when his arm jerked down and crashed again the window frame. Sparks danced before his eyes. Just before the gun fell out of his hand, he saw what was left of it. Cloud's sword had sliced the barrel clean off. Before Rude could swear at the ex-SOLDIER, the blade was back, slicing partway through the roof of the car. Tseng ducked, falling against Reno trying avoid the blade. Reno couldn't steer with Tseng's body pressing against his arm. He swore and hit the brake as Cloud snatched his blade out of the roof. Cloud shot forward and made a quick left. The Shinra building appeared short distance away. He headed for it. The Turks didn't follow. Cloud stopped near the entrance, letting Aeris jump off.

"What about you Cloud?" she asked anxiously. "They may chase you when you leave."

His eyes scanned her face and he smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'll be all right Aeris. Take care of yourself and remember what we told you."

"I will," she said.

Cloud waved and took off in a blast of exhaust. 

Aeris ran into the building and went straight for the elevator. She punched in the number of her floor and watched the entrance way until the doors slid shut. Sighing in relief and weak from exhaustion, she turned her back to the wall as the platform rose. Her eyes fell on the other shaft and she stiffened. The Hundred Gunner was sitting there with its barrel pointing in her direction.

Aeris shrank back in terror unable to utter a sound. It's going to shoot me, she thought. It will tear me to pieces with that much fire power. She closed her eyes wondering if she'd feel any pain after the first shell struck her body.

She heard a sound. Opening her eyes, Aeris watched in disbelief as the Hundred Gunner rolled out the door into the hallway beyond. The door slid shut behind it. She stared at the empty platform for a full minute before she pressed a button for her floor. The platform rose. The excitement of the evening closed in and it was just to much to take anymore. Aeris burst into tears.

When the platform stopped on her floor, she was still crying. She stepped out the moment the door opened and ran right into Scarlet. She would have fallen but Scarlet held her up with an expression of concern on her overly made face.

"Why Aeris dear, whatever is the matter?" she cried.

Aeris was sobbing too much to answer.

"Come on," said Scarlet putting her arms around Aeris. "Let me get you home."

She helped Aeris to the door and waited while she unlocked it. Once inside, she left Aeris sitting on the sofa and returned with a glass of water. Scarlet sat with her until her crying subsided.

"Now tell me what's wrong," asked Scarlet in a soothing voice.

"I did something stupid," sniffed Aeris. "I was so mad at you for criticizing my drapes, I went out to buy more. I heard a rumor there was a woman who could make lace by hand in Sector 7. I took the train there."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Scarlet. "You went to Sector 7 alone? You believed Jessie?"

"I know that was dumb, but you made me mad-"

"Yes, yes, go on," urged Scarlet.

"I got off the train at the station and went looking for the Lace Lady," said Aeris. "Sephiroth told me that was a bad area, but I didn't realize how bad it was until the train was already there. I was going to find a friendly place to ask directions but then these three men grabbed me and pulled me into an alley."

Scarlet's eyes widened. "Did they hurt you?"

Aeris shoved Scarlet the bandage on her arm. "They cut me I think."

Scarlet stared at the bandage and nodded. For the briefest second, Aeris thought she saw satisfaction in Scarlet's expression, but it was gone so fast, she couldn't be sure. She felt a wave of guilt. Scarlet was trying to help her.

"They knocked me down. They took my wallet and found out I was Sephiroth's wife. They got angry and started trying to tear off my clothes. They were saying strange things, about how they'd been tricked."

Scarlet narrowed her eyes. "Go on."

"I just knew they were going to rape and murder me," Aeris said, but then four other men came. They killed one of the three and the other two ran off. I was so happy to be saved I thanked them. Like a fool, I thanked them. That's when they told me, they'd only saved me so they could do the same thing themselves."

"But you're here now and safe." said Scarlet. "You got away!"

She clapped her hands over her mouth and stared at Aeris. She leaned closer, her voice muffled by her hands.   
  


"Or did you? Did they-"

Aeris shook her head. "No."

She took another sip of water and sat it on the table. Scarlet's face was a little pale.

"They didn't-?"

Aeris shook her head again. "They were going to, but a man named Cloud Strife saved me. He killed three of them. The other man ran. Cloud got my wallet and things and helped me get away."

"Cloud?" Scarlet's face was still. "Cloud Strife?"

"You know him?" Aeris managed a smile. "He-"

"He's the head of the worst terrorist organization this Planet has ever known!"

Scarlet's eyes were blazing.

"He and his group are responsible for damaging Shinra property!"

"Oh." Aeris was amazed by Scarlets vehemence. I'd better not say too much about AVALANCHE, she thought.

"What happened next?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"He helped me back to the train so that I could come home."

Scarlet wasn't satisfied. "Was he alone?"

Aeris felt uncomfortable. "Jessie came with us part of the way."

Scarlet leaned forward with an eager look on her face. "Did they take you anywhere? You know, a place to hide out for while?"

"No." Aeris kept herself steady. "We stayed on the run the whole time."

Scarlet leaned back with a start. "From what?"

"From WHO," corrected Aeris. "Tseng and his Turks were after me."

Scarlet looked as if she just been slapped. "The Turks?"

Aeris nodded. "Cloud saw them talking to the first three men before they grabbed me. He thought I'd been set up."

Scarlet stared at her expressionless. 

"I don't know why they were chasing us, but they scared me so bad, I didn't want to find out." Aeris shivered. "I think they were going to kill me."

Scarlet's voice rose a notch. "The Turks? Are you sure?"

Aeris nodded.  
  


Scarlet stood up. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Stay here."

"Don't worry." Aeris shivered. "I've had enough of the great outdoors."

Aeris had time to shower, wash her hair and change into fresh clothes before the doorbell rang. She opened it to find Scarlet standing there. She was just about to smile at her when Tseng stepped into view, staring at her with those unfathomable dark eyes. Aeris fainted on the spot.

Chapter 16

She woke up lying on the sofa with a damp cloth on her forehead. Scarlet sat in a chair she'd brought in from the kitchen.

"You're awake at last," she said with relief in her voice. "You scared the heck out of me Aeris."

"I'm sorry." Aeris pulled the cloth off her forehead and struggled to sit up.

Scarlet moved forward. "Are you sure you want to do that? Maybe you should just lie down."

"I'm okay," said Aeris sitting all the way up. She lowered her feet. "How did I get here?"

"Why, Tseng carried you of course." Scarlet raised an eyebrow.

"Tseng?" Aeris turned her head to see Tseng approaching the sofa from the back. She squealed and shrank against the arm rest.

Tseng stopped and looked down at himself. He looked up at her and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Am I growing horns?"

Aeris was not amused. "You were chasing me!"

Tseng moved around to the opposite arm of the sofa so Aeris could see him better.

"I was trying to get to you yes, but not in the way you think." He nodded toward Scarlet. "Scarlet tells me you think we set you up, then tried to punch your ticket when that failed."

"Didn't you?" Aeris stared at him. Tseng was doing his best to look and act friendly but she could feel danger rolling off him in waves. He was not a man to be played with. Aeris had a feeling Tseng could kill a man, woman or child without the slightest sign of remorse. 

"No." He waved at the other end of the sofa. "May I sit?"

Aeris didn't really want him to, but to say so would appear discourteous She nodded. Tseng sat down.

You passed one of my people on the street when you first left the building," said Tseng smoothly. "You've never met her, so you didn't realize it. Her name is Elena. Security is our job, so she was concerned when she saw you leaving without an escort. She followed to you to the train station. When she found out where you were going, she called me right away. We went after you to take assume the role of escorts. I didn't think you would feel comfortable knowing we were shadowing you, so I hired three men we've worked with before to watch you for us. We would still be around, but they were three extra sets of eyes.

"Escorts? They had a lot more in mind than that," said Aeris bitterly. "They wanted a whole lot more."

I know and I'm sorry," replied Tseng. "As I said, we've worked with them before and they always follow orders. If I'd have known what I know now, I would have never have brought them into it."

"What about those other four?" asked Aeris. "They were going to do the same thing."

"I'm ashamed to tell you we were caught off guard on that one," said Tseng looking sheepish. "I pride myself on doing a good job. It was bad enough the hired help went renegade on us. We dropped the ball when those other men stepped in and we thought AVALANCHE was holding you against your will. We had no idea they were trying return you to the Shinra building. That's unexpected, coming from a bunch of terrorists."

Aeris blinked. "Why didn't you say that when you were chasing Cloud's motorcycle?" asked Aeris.  
  


"A stolen motorcycle," corrected Tseng. "We were trying to rescue you and take Cloud into custody."

"Well you certainly went about it the wrong way! Aeris didn't believe him for a moment. "I could have been killed if we'd fallen off that thing! Why did you let that man in the back seat point a gun at us?"

Rude was only trying to get Cloud to stop," answered Tseng. "He couldn't shoot at Cloud as long as you were onboard."

"He looked like he was itching to pull the trigger to me," countered Aeris. She decided not to mention the conversation she'd heard in the alley. "I think you were trying to kill me."

Tseng showed emotion for the first time. His dark eyes looked startled.

"Why would I want to kill you?"

"You tell me." 

"Don't be silly Aeris," said Scarlet. "Tseng has no reason to kill you."

It looked that way to me, thought Aeris, but she kept her opinion to herself.

"Besides," said Tseng. "We were hoping you'd use your powers to stop him."

"My powers?"

"You're a Cetra," answered Tseng. "You could have stopped those men in the alley too. Why didn't you?"

They stared at Aeris as she tried to think of something to say.

"Well?" Scarlet was watching her closely.

"In all the excitement," said Aeris slowly. "I forgot I could do anything. I guess that was silly of me huh?"

"No worse than my blunder of hiring thugs to keep watch over you." Tseng actually smiled. "We both made mistakes tonight. You really shouldn't go into the city alone. It could be dangerous. Look how close you got to AVALANCHE. Sure Cloud took you home, but it could have been the other way around."

"What other way?" asked Aeris.

"Cloud could have raped and killed you." Tseng's expression was serious again. "Don't let his innocent expression fool you. I'm telling you Aeris, AVALANCHE is dangerous. They've killed a lot of Shinra people who were trying to stop them from committing acts of terrorism. If they acted friendly toward you tonight and went out of their way to make us look like the bad guys, you should be worried."

"They may have plans to use you in some way," added Scarlet. "They could plant a bomb on you so that it would explode when you came into the building. Cloud doesn't like Sephiroth. He could detonate a secret bomb to kill both you and your husband."

"No!" Aeris put her hands over her mouth.

"They could also take your life to get back at Sephiroth," added Tseng. "AVALANCHE would say or do anything to get your trust. They lie about all of us. Ask yourself why they're trying to befriend the wife of a man they hate so much. If you don't keep away from them, you're going cause a lot of people to die, including possibly yourself."

Aeris looked down at her hands. "I guess I didn't think."

Scarlet got up and touched her shoulder. "It's okay, but you shouldn't sneak out of the building anymore Aeris."

Aeris sighed. "I guess I have a lot to learn about this world."  
  


Tseng nodded.

"Cloud and his friends are dangerous," said Scarlet. "We're trying to save your life."

"If you want to go into the city," said Tseng, "Reno, Elena, Rude or I would be happy to escort you around. No one messes with the Turks. You'd be safe."

"I'm sorry I caused so many problems," said Aeris. "I guess I've learned something today."

Tseng looked at his watch. He stood up. 

"I've got to be going ladies," he said. "Duty calls. Goodbye Aeris, Scarlet."

"Goodbye Tseng," said Aeris.

"Bye." Scarlet waved.

After the door closed behind him, Aeris let out a sigh. "I hope Sephiroth won't be too mad at me when I tell him what happened today."

Scarlet looked alarmed. "You're going to tell Sephiroth?"

"Sure I am." Aeris sighed. "Boy, is he ever going to be mad at me! He told me not to go out alone."

"Don't tell him anything."

Aeris gave her a strange look. "Why?"

"You made a mistake you won't make again," answered Scarlet. "If you tell Sephiroth what happened today, he'll post a guard outside your door."

Aeris hesitated. "You might be right."

"He'll be furious!" said Scarlet. 

"What about Tseng?" asked Aeris. "He knows."

Tseng would never breathe a word of what happened," replied Scarlet. "He isn't in any hurry to pick a fight with Sephiroth, but if will make you feel better, I will talk to him about it to make sure."

"Thanks." Aeris stretched. "I should take a nap. I'm exhausted."

"I don't doubt it." Scarlet paused at the door and turn to look at Aeris. "Do you want Hojo to look at that cut?"

"No thank you," Aeris. "I'm going to take a shower first, then take a nap."

"All right," said Scarlet. "I'll talk to you later. And Aeris?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I said bad things about your drapes," said Scarlet. "It's my big mouth that got you into trouble."

"Don't worry about it Scarlet," said Aeris. "She yawned.

Scarlet smiled. "Bye Aeris."

"Bye Scarlet."

Scarlet closed the door. Aeris wasn't sleepy. She didn't believe Tseng's story and she couldn't help but wonder how much Scarlet was involved. Should she still tell Sephiroth? How convenient he was gone while all of this was happening. 

Stop it, she told herself. Don't let anyone make you doubt your own husband. After all, you're the one who went out of the building. Sephiroth told you to stay put. He didn't know you'd leave anyway. 

What about AVALANCHE? Were they really the terrorists Tseng and Scarlet said they were or were they really fighting to save the Planet? Had they helped her only to gain her confidence or were they sincere?

"They took me to their hideout," she said out loud." If they were trying to hurt me, they wouldn't have taken that risk."

Besides she thought, if you didn't trust them, you would have told Tseng the truth. It was Shinra she would keep an eye on. Why were they so afraid of letting her out of their sight? Did someone spy on everyone left the building or was it just her? If so, why? For the first time Aeris started wondering just what they really thought she was capable of. 

* * * * *

"Do you think we convinced her?" asked Scarlet as they stepped on the elevator platform. 

Tseng didn't answer immediately as they started to rise and she looked at him sharply. His dark eyes were as just as expressionless as ever. Scarlet wondered how they would look if he ever fell in love. He could fake an emotion and look believable, but most of the time it was impossible to imagine was going on in his head. 

"I don't know," he said at last. "She seemed convinced, but I think she has her doubts about us."

"Us? She never saw me out there." Scarlet looked indignant.

"It doesn't matter if she saw you or not," said Tseng. "She suspects you too."

Scarlet pressed her lips together in annoyance. There was no sense in arguing with Tseng. He was usually good at reading people. If he thought the Cetra suspected her, she probably did.

"If those damned fools hadn't dropped that blood vial, we'd have what we wanted," she complained. "Where did you find those idiots?"

"I've used them before," said Tseng. "This is the first time they've ever failed me."

Scarlet snorted. "Back to the drawing board. I'll get a sample of her blood if it's the last thing I ever do."

The platform stopped. The door opened and Scarlet stepped into the corridor. Tseng gave her a humorless smile.

"If Sephiroth ever finds out this was your plan, it will be," he said.

The doors slid shut. Scarlet set her teeth and strode down the hall.

* * * * *

The few times Aeris left the apartment during the week was for food supplies or more items for redecorating. She avoided Scarlet whenever she could. She didn't see any sign of Tseng or the Turks and that was fine with her. When Sephiroth opened the door Friday night and stepped inside Aeris practically bowled him over when she jumped into his arms.

"What's this?" he said prying her loose and holding her at arms length. "The last time I came home I made you cry. Now you're strangling me."

"I'm just happy to see you," she said. "We haven't spent a lot of time together since we got married. You're always gone."

"Then you'll be happy to know I've taken leave from SOLDIER. I'm going to spend the next few weeks with you alone. Starting now."  
  


"Really?" Aeris looked up at him eagerly. "Can we spend it together away from this place?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "You've got something in mind?"

"How about the house on the glacier?" asked Aeris, Or some place where it's warm. I just want to be anywhere but in this building."

"Not that that's a bad idea," he said. "But why? Did something happen while I was gone?"

Aeris hated lying to him but she shook her head. "I'm just tired of being cooped up in this apartment. I want to go somewhere open and free."

"That's reasonable." Sephiroth took off his masamune and laid it on a table. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Aeris had a serious expression on her face. "I want you to teach me how to fight."

He gave her a strange look. "What?"

"Teach me how to fight," she repeated. "I'm sure I'm safe in this building and I'm safe with you, but if for any reason I was forced to fight for my life, I want to know how to do it. Teach me how to use materia."

"What brought this on?"

"I'm supposed to have powers, right?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"I don't know how to use them," she said. "If anyone ever finds out how helpless I really am, there might be problems."

Sephiroth's expression changed. "With who?"

"Hojo asked Scarlet to take me to his lab so that he could apologize for upsetting me at our wedding, said Aeris. "While I was there, he offered to take a sample of my blood so he could see if I'd picked up germs that could hurt me later on. I didn't let him."

Sephiroth's gaze hardened. "I told Hojo to leave you alone. I'm going to talk to him first, then I'm going to see Scarlet."

"No!" Aeris blocked his path. "I want them to think they did something sneaky. I want to learn to fight, so if I have any problems with them while you're gone, I can protect myself."

Sephiroth hesitated. He wanted to tear Scarlet and Hojo up one side and down the other. Aeris' wishes won out.

"I would feel better about leaving you alone," he said. "All right. We'll go away, and I'll teach you how to defend yourself."

Aeris hugged him gratefully. "I'll get dinner on the table."

When she came back into the livingroom to tell Sephiroth dinner was served, he was just hanging up the phone. She looked at him curiously.

"Just making some arrangements,"he said. "We'll leave in the morning."

Aeris smiled at him.

The next morning, a Shinra helicopter left them near a house on the outskirts of Mideel. Aeris was thrilled with Sephiroth's choice. It was fully stocked and ready for occupancy. They spent two hours settling in before Sephiroth took her around to the shed in the back of the house and introduced her to two gold chocobos.

"This is Storm Chaser," he said rubbing the tallest chocobo's head. "You've met him before."

He turned the other. "This is a female. You can name her whatever you like."  
  


"Is she mine to keep?" 

Sephiroth nodded. Aeris' face lit up. "She's beautiful. You'll have to teach me how to ride her."

"I intend to," he answered. "First you learn to ride, then you learn to fight."

"Her name is Serena," said Aeris, stroking the female's back. "Because my best friend's name was Serena. This Serena and I are going to be best friends too."

"Serena it is," said Sephiroth. "Come on, I'll give you your first riding lesson."

* * * * *

"I can't have AVALANCHE interfering with my plans." President Shinra puffed angrily on his cigar as he stalked back and forth in front of Rufus, Scarlet and Heidegger. "We have to get rid of them. Did you send the Turks back out to look for them?"

"The Turks set the 7th Heaven on fire, but only the bar was damaged," said Scarlet. "There are no repairs in progress at this time. Tifa and her friends have vanished to parts unknown."

"Damn!" President Shinra crushed the cigar into an ashtray. "Do you think they are still in Sector 7?"

"We think so," answered Heidegger. "Should I send in troops to flush them out? We can search every building in the area."

"No good," said Scarlet. There are tunnels everywhere. If you sweep the surface, they'll just go underground."

Then we've got to find a way to hit them fast and hard," said Rufus. "It has to be sudden. We can't give them a chance to escape."

"The question is, how do we do that?" asked the President. "How can they not escape?"

Scarlet's eyes lit up. "Give me a little time to think about it sir. I'm sure I can come up with a plan."

President Shinra turned to her. "You have something in mind don't you?"

Scarlet gave him the whisper of a smile. "I'm not sure yet. I have to check out a few things first."

"Do it fast," said Rufus. 

Scarlet turned her back so the President wouldn't see the smile she gave his son.

"Some things are best done slow Rufus," she said. "Slow and carefully."

Rufus turned bright red. Heidegger looked at his feet. The President looked at Scarlet sharply.

"What's that?"

Scarlet turned back to the President with an innocent look.. 

"Slow and careful," she repeated. "If we rush into this, AVALANCHE will get away."

"Oh." The President didn't press the issue. He walked around his desk. "Get to it then. Report to me when you're ready."

"Yes sir." Scarlet turned toward Rufus and winked. He blanched.

"You're both dismissed." The President sat down.

Scarlet sneaked another glance at Rufus, then left with Heidegger.  
  


The President turned to Rufus after they were gone.

"What's going on between you and Scarlet?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Rufus moved closer to his fathers desk. "She's been chasing me like crazy. I haven't given her the time of day but it doesn't matter. She just won't quit."

"Are you encouraging her? The President watched him closely. "Have you fallen in love with her?"

"In love with Scarlet?" Rufus made a face. "I can't think of anything more disgusting."

The President looked relieved. "I don't know about that. I think she's very . . . talented given the right circumstances."

Rufus blanched. "YOU and Scarlet?"

The President lit another cigar before he answered. "Yes. Me and Scarlet."

"How could you bear to touch her?" asked Rufus. "All I can think of is how gross it would feel to have all that makeup smudged on my skin. Yech!"

"Scarlet is looking for power," said President Shinra pulling an ash tray closer. "She wants me to marry her so she can get it. Maybe she's tired of waiting. She might be looking to you as an alternate means of achieving her goal." 

"She's wasting her time," Rufus pushed a lock of hair out of his face. "I don't want her."

"Good." The President leaned back in his chair. "As long as she lets me have my way, I'm going to use her. If you don't fall for her charms, I won't have to replace her for a while."

"She'll give up before I ever fall for HER charms." Rufus pushed his hair back again. "I'd have more fun firing her than suffering any "talents"she's willing to share."

"Can't fire her." The President blew a cloud of smoke at the ceiling. "She's too damn good at her job."

"Don't I know it?" Rufus straightened his clothes. "Maybe we can get rid of her after the Cetra does what we want. I'm sure we could find someone with enough talent to use the information we get from the other side."

"That could work." The President looked interested. "That's a good way to get rid of her when she starts to bore me. I'll keep that in mind."

* * * * *

"You really ought to stop chasing Rufus," said Heidegger. "You're treading on dangerous ground. You started with the President, you ought to stick with him. It may pay off in time."

"The President is boring," answered Scarlet. "Besides, he won't be around forever. I need to ensure my position with Rufus."

"I think you are wasting your time, but it's none of my business," said Heidegger.

"Remember that," said Scarlet. "It's none of your business. And keep your opinions to yourself.

They headed back to their offices.Chapter 17

Aeris was a quick learner. By midday, Sephiroth was so pleased with her riding skills, he decided to start on her training.

"First you need your weapon," he said. He pulled the staff out of the holder on Serena's back.

"This is just a stick," said Aeris, taking it from his hands. "Am I supposed to beat things to death with it?"

"It came to you in the battle on your world," said Sephiroth, "And it followed you here. It's come to each Cetra in every battle. It's your weapon and you have to learn to use it."

"What makes you think it's a weapon?" she asked.

"It has materia slots," he said, pointing them out to her, "And materia. This weapon is called a Guard Stick. As you get better handling yourself in a fight, I'll buy you a something stronger."

"What kinds of materia is this?"

"This is lightening materia," he answered. Sephiroth unfastened a bag from his belt. "I would have given you this earlier but I haven't had a chance."

Aeris took the black bracelet from his hand. "What's this?"

"It's a Carbon Bangle," he said. "In basic training you would start off with a Bronze Bangle, but I'm jumping you ahead to a Carbon Bangle because it has more materia slots and better defense then the bronze."

"That's okay with me," said Aeris. "What types of materia are these?"

"Cure, Ice and the red one is a summon materia," replied Sephiroth. "In this case you have a Choco/Mog summon."

"What's that?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Sephiroth looked over her shoulder. "Here comes your first fight."

Aeris turned around, saw what was coming and screamed. She ran behind Sephiroth.

"What is that thing?"

"It's a Hypogif," he said calmly. "You'd better start attacking him. He looks hungry."

"Me?!" Aeris looked at the approaching monster and dug her nails into Sephiroth's arms. "What am I supposed to do against THAT?"

"Why don't you try your lightening materia?"

"You haven't told me what to do!" The monster was getting closer. "Sephiroth do something!"

He pried her hands free and pulled her around in front of him. 

"Concentrate on your lightening materia and think of where you want the bolt to go," he said.

The monster stopped a few feet away and roared at them. Aeris tried to run but Sephiroth held her firmly in place.

"Don't run from him," he said. "He'll only run you down and kill you. Use your materia."  
  


"I can't!" she wailed. The monster took another step toward them. "Sephiroth, do something!"

"I am," he said in that maddingly calm voice. "Hold out your staff in both hands and concentrate on your lightening materia."

"I can't!"

"You'd better," he told her. "It's getting ready to charge."

"What?"

"Any minute now," he added.

"Won't it get you too?" she asked.

"No." Sephiroth leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I can put a shield around myself. You don't know how to do that yet. That means it will get you and not me."

"WHAT?"

Aeris' temper went into the red zone as the monster charged. Without thinking, she held out her staff and let go of it. It hovered in the air as she clasped her hands together, drew them back toward her head, then threw them toward the Hypogif. A bolt of lightening appeared in the sky above the monster and zapped it with a thunderous crackle. Aeris took her staff again as the monster howled and backed away.

"That's it," said Sephiroth, "Hit him again!"

Aeris wanted to snap at him but the monster charged again. The anger she felt toward Sephiroth was directed at her aggressor. She held out her staff and let it hover while she repeated the motion with her hands. The bolt knocked the monster off its feet. It jumped up shaking its head and snarled. It lowered its head and Aeris saw a flash. At the same instant, Sephiroth grabbed her around the waist and leaped to one side holding her close. Something passed them on the right.

"It's trying to cast Silence on you," he explained. "That will keep you from using magic. Hit it before it attacks again."

Before his startled eyes, instead of using her materia, Aeris rushed forward and began beating the monster viciously with her staff. It turned and twisted, trying to protect its head from her blows.

"What are you doing?" he shouted in horror. "Get away from that thing!"

Aeris was too busy raining blows on the Hypogif. Sephiroth rushed toward her pulling his masamune as he came. Before he could reach her, Aeris leaped back and held her staff out once more. She let go, raised her hands higher than before and thrust them toward the monster. Instead of using lightening this time, she sent an ice spell right into its face. The monster squealed in pain. Sephiroth stopped in surprise as Aeris grabbed her staff and started beating the monster again. 

The Hypogif couldn't take any more abuse. It turned tail and ran. Aeris sent a lighting spell after it. The monster howled as the bolt struck its rump and ran faster. Aeris lowered her staff and placed a hand over her heart panting for breath. Sephiroth put his weapon back into its sheath and approached her with a dazed look on his face.

"I'm impressed," he said. "Maybe I won't have to teach you anything. You did pretty good by yourself."

He reached out to hug her but Aeris jumped away from him.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped. "You were going to protect yourself and let that thing get me! Some teacher you are! Some husband!"

She stalked away from him fuming.

Sephiroth looked after her, then followed.  
  


"I wouldn't really have let it get you," he said.

She snorted and kept walking.

"That's an old trick we use in SOLDIER," he said. "It's used to make a nervous recruit fight back. Didn't it work on you? You were scared you know."

Aeris stopped walking turned around. There was doubt in her eyes but Sephiroth didn't look as if though he was making fun of her.

"Truth?" she asked.

"Truth." he answered.

Aeris sighed and the anger vanished from her face. "I did it, didn't I?"

"Yes you did," he said, taking her in his arms at last. "Whatever possessed you to beat that creature that way? That wasn't very smart of you."

"I wasn't beating the monster," Aeris' face turned red. "I was beating you."

Sephiroth let go and stepped away from her. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well . . . you made me mad," she said.

He stared at her.

"Well," she said defensively. "He made me mad too, but he was fair game!"

"Hmm," Sephiroth gave Aeris a speculative look. "There's quite a temper hidden under those innocent green eyes."

Aeris flushed a deeper shade of red.

"Maybe I'd better make sure there's a monster around when I know I'm going to make you mad at me," he said. "And congratulations. You do have powers because you just used magic. Only those with exceptional mental powers can use materia. Most people are born with a little. Some are born with a lot. A rare few have extraordinary powers. You're one of those. Some day you'll be able to use all the powers you were born with."

Aeris started to say something, but she stopped and leaned to one side to look around him.

"What are those?"

Sephiroth turned around.

"Spirals," he said. "They travel in groups of two or more."

"Are they dangerous?"

He gave her a look. "They're monsters Aeris."

"How dangerous?"

"Let me put it this way,"Sephiroth folded his arms. "You'll be very sorry if one touches you."

"Why?"

In answer to her question, one of the Spirals rolled into a ball and flew at them, hissing at it came. Startled Aeris screamed and tried to step back, but she stumbled and fell on the ground. The Spiral swerved away from Sephiroth and came straight for her. Aeris screamed.

Sephiroth drew his masamune and swung it toward the monster. Aeris ducked and covered her head. The blade sliced through the whirling creature, sending two halves flying in opposite directions. Some of its bodily fluid splashed on Aeris.

"Yech!" she cried leaping to her feet, brushing at her clothes.

Blade in hand, Sephiroth frowned at her. "You don't have time for that."

She gave him a blank look.

"Pick up, you staff," he ordered. "That creature didn't come alone."

Aeris turned her attention toward the second monster. It was shuffling forward again. Quickly she grabbed her staff and sent a lighting spell at the Spiral. It hissed and kept coming. She tried an ice spell. The creature rolled into a ball and charged. Sephiroth pushed Aeris to one side and jumped in the other direction. The monster passed between them. It rolled a few yards away, then unwound and hissed at them again.

"My spells didn't work!" cried Aeris. "I tried lightening and ice. They didn't work!"

"Sometimes you have to soften them up first." Sephiroth moved away from her. "Now you can try your Choco/Mog summon."

"What do I do?" asked Aeris.

"The same thing you did before," he said. "Concentrate. The summon will do the rest. Just think "Deathblow.""

The Spiral was curling up again. Aeris held out her staff.

"Deathblow!"

She felt a change. Her body felt as though it was fading away, yet she could still see everything around her. A huge golden chocobo seemed to appear immediately in front of her. There was a tiny creature on its back. Aeris recognized the creature as mog from a picture at Elmyra's house.

Head down the Choco/Mog charged as the Spiral rushed toward Aeris again. They met in a terrific crash. The Spiral went rolling in the opposite direction and flopped on the ground stunned. The little mog was thrown from the chocobo's back. Dazed, it sat on the ground. The chocobo picked the Mog up in its beak and vanished.

"Wow!" Aeris' face was glowing. "Did you see that?"

"I saw it," answered Sephiroth dryly. "Keep your attention on the Spiral please."

The Spiral was trying to curl into a ball again. Aeris hit it with a lightening spell. It unwound and hissed at her. She zapped it again. Sephiroth put his masamune away and flicked one hand in the creatures direction. The monster was bathed with a greenish glow. Aeris' mouth dropped open. Sephiroth used a comet spell next. The monster flared up in a blaze of fire and vanished. Sephiroth walked over to the area where the monster died and looked in the grass. He picked up something and came back to Aeris.

"Eat this" he said.

Aeris found herself staring at something that looked like a brown gel capsule.

"What's that?"

"Something you get from these creatures if you destroy them right," answered Sephiroth. "It's called Guard Source."

"THIS came out of THAT creature?" Aeris turned slightly green. "And you want me to eat it? Why?"

"It will increase your vitality," he said. "You'll be stronger when you're fighting."

Aeris looked at the monster Sephiroth cut in half.   
  


"He didn't drop one of these."

"You have to kill them correctly to get it," said Sephiroth. "Eat this so we can go on."

Aeris gave him a wan look. "Couldn't I just get my vitality from spinach?"

Sephiroth didn't look amused. 

"You're the one who wanted to learn to fight," he said. "Eat it or let's go home and forget the whole thing."

"You know what that reminds me of?" said Aeris. "A bug egg. To be more specific, a roach egg. Now that I think about it, that Spiral kind of looks like a giant bug too. Is it?"

"Fine," said Sephiroth, closing his hand over the strange brown object. "Don't eat it."

He turned around and drew back his arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Aeris.

"I'm throwing it away. We're going home."

"NO!" Aeris grabbed his arm. "Don't!"

He looked at her.

"I'll eat it."

Sephiroth held it out again. Aeris took it. She looked at it glumly, then brightened.

"I can't swallow it without water," she said. "Let's take it home and I'll swallow it later!"

Sephiroth reached under his cape and pulled out a canteen.

Aeris looked at the canteen and paled.

"Every good SOLDIER carries one," he said.

She stared at the brown capsule again. "What if I throw it up?"

"We'll go home."

"Sephiroth!"

He folded his arms and looked at her.

Aeris sighed. "I'm going to get sick. Then you'll be sorry you made me do this."

"I'll take care of you if you get sick," he said. "Swallow it."

"Give me the canteen."

Sephiroth opened it and held it out to her.

Aeris stared a the capsule for a moment, then popped it into her mouth. She snatched the canteen out of Sephiroth's hand and took a few gulps of water, before she lowered it again.  
  


"Yech! I swallowed a bug egg," she said, making a face. "I can't believe I swallowed a bug's egg!"

Sephiroth laughed.

She turned on him.

That's what it was, wasn't it?" she said accusingly. "It was just a nasty old bug egg and you made me eat it!"

"How do you feel?"

"Like I swallowed a bug egg!" Aeris was angry again. "I can't believe you tricked me into . . . "

A strange feeling came over her.

"What's happening to me?" 

Heat and energy were flowing through her body. Aeris felt as if she could run a mile or two at full speed and not even pant for breath. She looked at Sephiroth in alarm.

"I told you it would raise your vitality," he said. "You're slightly more energetic than you were before. Each time you kill a Spiral correctly, you'll either harvest its vitality in Guard Source, an X-potion or Hi-Potion."

"What are those?"

"You'll learn in time."

Aeris felt charged and ready to go.

"Are you going to let me fight something else?" she asked.

"If you want to," he answered.

"I want to," she said. "I feel like I could wrestle a bear!"

"Is that one of the creatures from you world?" 

She nodded.

"Then the bears on your old world are safe tonight."

Aeris smiled.

* * * * * 

A week went by before Scarlet asked for another meeting with the President and Rufus.

"I know how we can get rid of AVALANCHE once and for all," she said.

"And how is that?" asked Rufus.

"My sources tell me, AVALANCHE is still hiding out in Sector 7, but they don't know where. The 7th Heaven is still empty and boarded up. I sent people into the building to look for clues. All they found was a secret elevator built into the pinball machine platform, that lowers into a basement we didn't know about."

"If AVALANCHE isn't using that building anymore, what good does that information do us?" asked Rufus impatiently. "You might have found something useful to tell us about."  
  


"Oh but I have," insisted Scarlet. "AVALANCHE is operating somewhere nearby, because Tifa, Barret and Cloud have been spotted from time to time in the area."

"But you don't know where they're hiding!" Rufus turned to his father. "Let me throw her out so we can get back to business."

"Wait!" Scarlet walked up to the President's desk and leaned forward, the material of her dress straining to hold in her bosom. "We can get rid of the whole group no matter where they are."

The President dragged his eyes away from her chest. He took his cigar out his mouth and laid it in an ashtray. 

"How?"

Satisfied with his attention, Scarlet straightened up. "If we blow up the pillar that supports the plate over Sector Seven, we can crush AVALANCHE literally, once and for all."

The President and Rufus looked at each other, then stared at her.

Scarlet's smile wavered. "Unless you feel that is too extreme a measure, of course."

The President stood up. "I love it."

Rufus looked surprised. "Father?"

"I'll be rid of them once and for all," said President Shinra. "Get the Turks in here. I've got job for them."

Scarlet leaned forward and picked up his phone. She winked at the President as she punched in Tseng's number.

* * * * * *

Cloud was sharing kisses with Tifa when the phone rang. They ignored it. It rang again. And again.

"Damn it!" Barret charged into the room. "Knock off that crap and answer the damn phone!"

Cloud and Tifa pulled apart blushing. Cloud picked up the phone.

"What is it?" he asked.

He listened for a while. Tifa watched his face turn pale.

"When?"

Barret noticed the change in Cloud's voice.

"Are you sure?"

"What's going on?" asked Barret.

Cloud ignored him. He was gripping the phone so hard, his knuckles were white.

"Thanks Jessie."

Cloud hung up the phone. His face looked grim.

"Jessie heard from our contact in the Shinra building," he said. "The President is sending the Turks to blow up the support pillar over this sector."

Tifa turned white. "WHAT?"  
  


"That's insane!" Barret was several shades paler too.

"He'll kill everyone in town!" said Tifa. "What is he thinking?"

"Why is he doing this?" Barret was shaking all over. "What is he trying to prove?"

"He's trying to prove he can wipe out AVALANCHE," said Cloud. "To get us, he's going to kill everyone who lives here."

Chapter 18  
Tifa turned so pale. Cloud took her in his arms. "Are you all right?"

"How could they be so callous?" she whispered. "They'll kill everyone! All those lives!"

"We've got to get to the pillar and stop them," said Barret. "There's no time to lose. I'm glad I sent Marlene to Cid's house last week. She'll be safe there."

Tifa looked up at Cloud. "We have to stop them before its too late."

Cloud's gaze hardened. "Let's get going. The Turks will be on their way to the pillar by now."

* * * * *

Sephiroth slipped the pendant over Aeris' head. She raised her hair and he fastened the chain at the back of her neck.

"A star," she said. "It's beautiful."

"It's not just jewelry," he said. "It will protect you against a poison enemy. Give me your hand."

Aeris held out her right hand and he slid a ring over her fourth finger.

"This is a Fire Ring," he said. It will protect you against fire attacks."

"Who would have thought jewelry was more than just for admiring?" Aeris held the ring up to the light. "It's pretty."

"There's one more thing," said Sephiroth.

"When you sneaked out with Storm Chaser and went shopping, you really went shopping!" Aeris smiled at him. "What's next?"

"This," Sephiroth reached behind the sofa and picked up a long rod.

"A staff?" Aeris looked puzzled. "I have a staff."

"Not this kind," he said. "This is a Fairy Tale staff."

"A what?"

"It's much stronger your Guard Stick." Sephiroth frowned at her. "I'm jumping you a few steps ahead in weapons. Don't make me sorry."

Aeris giggled. "I won't."

"Have you been practicing your White Wind spell while I've been gone?"

Aeris nodded. "White Wind and Frog Song."

"Good. Shall we go pick a fight?"

"I thought we'd get a lot closer to the Temple of the Ancients this time."  
  


Aeris moved closer. "Are we going inside." 

"Not yet," he answered. "You need more practice first."

"Darn!" Aeris looked disappointed. I was kind of curious about it."

"The monsters inside that place are worse than those on the outside," replied Sephiroth. "This isn't a pleasure trip."

"I know. You're teaching me to use the new materia in my staff, right?"

He nodded. "Think you're up to it? It won't be easy."

Aeris straightened herself as tall as she could. "I'm ready."

"Okay," said Sephiroth. "Let's go."

* * * * *

The trip across the train graveyard wasn't easy. They were attacked by Cripshays twice. Barret killed a pair of Deenglows. Just as the trio thought their problems were over, a group of Sahagins tried to ambush them. Barret swore up a blue streak, but at last they made it to the base of the pillar the Turks were going to destroy.

"Wedge and Jessie should already be here," panted Barret as he started up the stairs. "I just hope the Turks haven't made it here yet."

"I knew President Shinra could be hard," said Tifa, reaching for the handrail. "But I never thought he'd go this far."

"Why not?" asked Cloud, moving past her. "The man has ice water for blood. People are no more than bugs to be squashed by him."

"Couldn't you have picked a better phrase Cloud?" Barret rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." Cloud kept going.

They hadn't gone too far before they came upon Wedge sitting on a step pressing both hands against his bloody stomach.

"Wedge! Oh no!" said Tifa kneeling near him. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about me," said Wedge, gasping for breath. "I'm not going to make it. Go help Jessie. She's up there all alone."

"I can heal you," said Cloud.

"Don't." Wedge struggled to breath. "You'll need all your powers for the fight. Go on. Get out of here. I'm worried about Jessie."

"We can't leave you here like this!" Barret's eyes filled with grief. "I won't leave a man behind!"

Wedge smiled at him. "I'm afraid you're going to have to, old friend."

Before their grief stricken faces, Wedge's eyes closed and his body went limp.

"He's dead." Tifa touched the still face.

Cloud looked upward.

"Come on," he said. "Jessie will suffer the same fate if we don't get up there in time."

They hurried up the stairs. The top of the stairway was in view when they heard a scream. Jessie appeared above them, stumbling backwards. Her foot stepped into open air and she tumbled down the stairs like a broken doll. Her body bounced into the air just before it reached them. Barret caught her in his arms.

"Jessie!" His voice was a ragged whisper.

Her clothes were torn and every inch of exposed skin was bruised or bloodied. A thin trail of blood flowed from the corner of her mouth. At the sound of Barret's voice, Jessie opened her eyes.

She tried to smile but it was more of a grimace.

"B-B-Barret!" She was overcome by a fit of coughing. Jessie turned her head quickly, so she wouldn't spray blood in Barret's face.

"My f-f-f-friends," she said when she could speak again.

Tifa took her hand. Cloud touched her hair.

"We're too late." A tear slid down Tifa's face. "Oh Jessie, I'm so sorry!"

"What if y-you knew, I've always b-b-been in l-love with C-Cloud?" asked Jessie looking only at Tifa. "You s-s-should h-hate me. I-I've been so jealous of you."

She turned her head to look into Cloud's blue eyes.

"I can't die . . . without . . . telling you that."

Cloud laid his hand against Jessie's cheek. "I never knew."

"I . . . know." Jessie seemed to fade for a moment, then she was back. "I didn't want . . . to interfere with . . . the way . . . you . . . felt . . . for . . . Tifa."

She looked back to Tifa.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry . . . T-Tifa."

"You don't have to be sorry Jessie," said Tifa. She glanced at Cloud and looked back at the dying girl. "I understand. He is special isn't he? You're still my friend Jessie. I'll always think of you as my friend."

"B-Barret?"

"I'm here." Barret's eyes looked damp.

"I'm sorry . . . I failed." Jessie turned her head to cough. Her face was pasty white. She looked at Barret again. "I wasn't . . . strong enough."

"You did your job Jessie," said Barret. "You held them till we got here. I'm proud of you girl."

Jessie's eyes, fluttered. Closed. Opened and fluttered again.

Cloud leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, then her soft brown eyes closed and her body relaxed.

Tears poured down Tifa's cheeks. "Damn Shinra!"

"They've killed two of our friends," said Barret. "Damn them all!"

"They'll kill more if we don't stop them," said Cloud standing up. "I'm going to stop them any way I can."

"I'm with you," said Tifa brushing her tears away.  
  


Barret laid Jessie's body on the stairs.

"Let's go," he said.

They hurried up the rest of the stairs and stepped onto the platform. Having dispatched Jessie and Wedge, the guards weren't expecting more company. Three were looking at the plate overhead. The fourth was looking at his friends. He turned when he heard a sound behind him. Before he could raise an alarm, Tifa rushed forward and hit him with two punches that laid him out cold.

The others turned when they heard him fall. Cloud hit one with a lightening spell. Tifa hit the second with comet. Only the man Barret shot fell down. The others recovered and fired their weapons. Cloud and his friends were forced to run, dodging and weaving to avoid being hit. A helicopter swooped in low on the other side of the platform. Reno jumped out, landing on his feet. He ran to the control panel and began pressing a sequence of buttons.

Cloud used his strongest ice spell. One of the guard was thrown backwards. Trying to keep his balance, he backed against the railing. His gun slipped out of his hands. He tried to grab it out of the air but he overbalanced and went over the side screaming. His companion turned to look and Tifa fell on him punching. The guard dropped his weapon and fell unconscious to the floor.

Tifa pointed at Reno. "Barret! Cloud! We've got to stop him!"

Reno laughed. "You're too late. Once I push this button . . . "

"Stop!" shouted Cloud. "Don't do it Reno!"

Barret aimed his weapon at the red haired Turk. "You're going to kill a lot of people man!" 

"So?" Reno kept his hand on the button. "You know what you do with garbage? You put it a trash compacter. Think of this as Shinra's solution to all the trash down here!"

"You can't be that cruel." said Tifa. "Don't you have any feelings?"

Reno pushed his sunglasses up into his hair and gave her his most seductive smile. "Yeah. I've got feelings."

His eyes traveled over her body. 

"Especially when I look at you in that outfit. Want me to tell you about them?"

Tifa's face went red.

"Lay off Reno," said Cloud in a warning voice.

Reno winked at him. "Not quite what I had in mind." 

He turned his attention back to Tifa. "Know what I've got in mind?"

She was speechless.

"Sure you do." Reno brushed a stand of hair out of his eyes. "Why don't you stand to the side over there and let me take care of these losers? I'll give you a ride out of here. I've got a nice little apartment on the upper level. You'd like it there Tifa. You and I could spend some quality time getting to know each other. What do you say?"

"Leave her alone, Reno!" Cloud took a step forward. "I'm warning you. If you've got anything to say, say it to me!"

Reno looked at him and snorted. "Invite YOU back to my apartment? Forget it. I don't go that way."

Cloud would have rushed forward if Tifa hadn't stopped him.

"Don't let him make you act without thinking," she whispered.  
  


"Leave her alone creep!" Barret shook with rage. "She don't have no use for Shinra lackeys like you."

Reno ignored him.

"What about it Tifa?" he asked. "Satisfaction guaranteed. You ready to meet a real man?"

Cloud opened his mouth to speak but Tifa touched his shoulder to silence him. 

She looked at Reno.

"You're right,"she said. "I need a real man. Anything else is just a cheap imitation."

Cloud looked at her in surprise.

Reno's smile grew wider. 

Tifa turned to Cloud and held out her right hand.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Tifa Lockheart, and you are?"

Cloud put out his hand instinctively, not sure what she was doing.

"My name is Cloud Strife," he said in a puzzled voice.

Tifa gave him her most winning smile. "I'm very glad to meet you Cloud Strife."

She turned back to see Reno looking just as perplexed as Cloud.

She smiled at him.

"Thanks Reno," she said. She hugged herself. "Oh-h-h you were s-s-s-so right! It feels so good to meet a REAL man!"

Reno's face reddened in anger. He pressed the button. "You just signed your own death warrant."

"YOU . . . " Barret's eyes were wide with shock. "He pressed the damned button!"

"Reno!" Cloud clenched his fists.

"We've got to disarm it!" Tifa glared at Reno. "We have to get to the panel and stop it ourselves!"

Reno smirked at them. "I can't have you do that. No one gets in the way of Reno and the Turks."

He pulled his nightstick from under his arm and pressed a button. The weapon hummed as sparks skipped over its surface.

"You want a fight? Let's do it."

Cloud started with a quake spell hoping to knock Reno off his feet long enough to disarm him, but Reno weathered the heaving metal floor and aimed his nightstick at Tifa. A golden ball sped toward her. She hardly felt it hit, but the golden sphere wasn't meant to cause damage on impact. The moment it touched her body, it spread over her and expanded. Tifa found herself inside a translucent pyramid. She touched it with her fingers. The surface gave a little when she pressed against it the first time, but the next prod told her it was hardening at an alarming rate. She beat at it with her fists.

Reno laughed at her efforts. 

"How do you like my little pyramid?" he asked. "I designed it myself. The walls are using the air INSIDE the pyramid to set. You'll be dead in minutes."

Cloud and Barret looked at Tifa in alarm.  
  


"Cloud!" Tifa's voice was faint. She dropped to her knees panting.

"It's invincible once it hardens completely," said Reno. "No one and nothing has ever broken out once it's set. Say goodbye to your little playmate Cloud!" 

Cloud swung his blade at the pyramid. There was barely any give left in the surface, but what was there was enough. The pyramid shattered. Tifa spilled out on the floor gasping for breath. 

Forgetting Reno for the moment, Cloud and Barret went to her assistance. They were helping Tifa to her feet when Cloud let out a piercing cry and dropped to his knees. Barret looked past Cloud to see Reno holding his nightstick against Cloud's side. He let go of Tifa. Reno jumped away from them. Tifa dropped to her knees again. He aimed his weapon at Reno and fired. 

Reno dived to one side at the same instant and rolled out of the way. Regaining his feet, he grinned at Barret with a malicious glint in his eyes.

Barret pulled Tifa to her feet and knelt next to Cloud. 

"Are you okay?"

Cloud shook himself. He raised his head. His eyes sought out Reno and narrowed.

"I'm all right."

He rose to his feet. "What about you Tifa?"

"I'm okay," she answered.

"Let's take him out," said Cloud.

"Fine by me." Barret fired at Reno. His first shot gazed Reno's left arm, but the red haired man avoided the rest of the barrage.

Reno aimed his nightstick in Barret's direction. A stream of electrical bolt hit the big man dead center. Barret's mouth opened in a silent scream and he stood frozen in place.

Cloud darted forward. Reno turned toward him. The stream of bolts appeared again. Cloud rolled to the side and came up fast. He slashed at Reno, nicking his arm before the nightstick slapped his blade away. Tifa distracted Reno with an ice attack, allowing Cloud retreat to a safe distance. Reno swore at her and grazed her with a blast of energy that made the loose strands of her hair stand out.

Cloud attacked him with another ice spell. Reno whipped his nightstick around as Cloud moved forward again. Another golden sphere left the nightstick and zoomed toward Cloud. He ducked the first one, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the second. The golden pyramid sealed him in and began to harden.

"Cloud!" Tifa rushed forward to free him.

"Oh no you don't!" Reno ran forward, lowering the charge on his stick. He pressed it against Tifa's shoulder before she could attack the pyramid.

She screamed in agony and backed away from him clutching her shoulder in pain.

Reno thrust his stick against her right shoulder with a slightly higher charge.

Tifa cried out and dropped to her knees.

Reno circled her and pressed the nightstick against her spine. Tifa's eyes opened wide and she fell on her stomach trying to scream. She couldn't find her voice. Reno circled her again and press the stick against her shoulder. Tifa flopped over on her back with a muffled grunt.

"So you're too good for me?" Reno smirked at her and touched her again.

Tifa's legs kicked helplessly. She managed a half scream.  
  


Inside his pyramid, Cloud swung his blade uselessly against the walls of his prison. They wouldn't break. The air inside was getting desperately thin. The pyramid could only be broken from the outside. He looked toward Barret helplessly. The AVALANCHE man was still frozen in place. He looked back at Tifa. Reno was laughing as he held the nightstick against Tifa's arm She was shaking like a leaf in high wind.

"Stop it!" he yelled, his voice was a croak. There wasn't much of his air supply left. Cloud dropped to his knees panting.

"We could have had a good time," said Reno standing over Tifa holding his nightstick threateningly. "Now look what you're making me do. What if I give you one last chance? Want to come with me now?"

Tifa rolled onto her hands and knees. Her face was damp with tears. She slipped one hand into her pocket and pulled out a small vial of ether. Reno hit it out of her hands before she could get it in her mouth. He shocked her again. She cried out. He laughed.

Cloud was lying on his stomach watching. Spots swam before his eyes. 

"Tifa."

Reno laughed and poked her again.

"Stop!" she whimpered. "Please stop!"

"Trust me," said Reno turning the charge of to its strongest setting. "This will be the last time you'll feel a thing."

He lowered the stick to touch her back .

Something seized him from behind. Reno screamed as he was raised high above the platform. He barely had time to realize a huge gun was pressing into his spine before he was thrown through the air. He landed painfully at the base of the control panel.

Barret fired at the pyramid encasing Cloud. It shattered. He tucked Tifa under his gun arm. She reached down to grab the ether before Barret carried her to Cloud. Barret scooped up Cloud, tucking him under the other arm. 

"Hang on to that damned sword Cloud," he said. 

Tifa opened her ether and swallowed it the moment Barret put her down. He reached in his pocket and pulled out an X-potion tablet. 

"Swallow this too," he said urgently.

He cast Cure on Cloud. 

Cloud sat up. Barret reached in Cloud's pocket and pulled out another X-potion tablet. "Swallow this."

Cloud put it in his mouth. Barret swallowed one of his own. He looked across to see Reno using the control for support as he climbed to his feet. The helicopter was circling the platform. Someone inside cast Cure on Reno. The red haired man picked up his nightstick and turned in their direction.

"Get up," said Barret. "He's getting ready to attack again."

"I owe him," said Tifa rising to her feet. She cast ice on Reno.

He staggered back a step and sent an electrical charge her way. Leaning on her fighting skills, Tifa danced out of the way and used Dolphin Blow.

Reno reeled under the assault. His eyes were murderous as he aimed at her again. Cloud joined her using Metorain.

Reno went down on one knee. A golden globe struck Cloud and encased him in a pyramid. Tifa attacked it at once with her fists. It shattered. Barret gave Reno a taste of Hammerblow. Bleeding from numerous cuts, Reno had taken all he could stand.

"It's time." he said. Instead of attacking as they expected, he ran toward the edge of the platform and leaped over the rail.  
  


"Did he just commit suicide?" asked Tifa looking startled.

"Who gives a damn?" Barret ran toward the controls. "We've got to stop this thing from blowing up!"

They ran to the panel. The digital clock was ticking off the seconds till the pillar separated from the plates overhead. Tifa fiddled with one button after another. Nothing changed. The timer kept counting down.

"Cloud!" she cried. "I don't know how to stop this! Try it!"

Cloud moved to her side and examined the panel. "It's not a normal time bomb."

With the whirl of an angry hornet, the helicopter rose above the railing where Reno had vanished. It moved around until it was hovering over their heads. They could see an open door. Reno's head appeared. He saluted them with a wave of his hand. He smiled down at Tifa.

"See? You could have been safe," he shouted down at her. "Now you'll have to die with your friends. My way would have been so much better and so much more . . . entertaining."

"Drop dead Reno," said Tifa.

"Oh you will," he said. "You will."

He ducked out of sight. Another head appeared. It was Tseng. 

"It won't do you any good to mess with those controls," he said. "You can't disarm it. Only a Shinra executive can set up or disarm the Emergency Plate Release System. It'll blow the second some stupid jerk touches it."

He glanced at the panel and grinned.

"See? You've speeded up the countdown."

Barret, Tifa and Cloud turned to look at the counter. Tseng was right. It was counting down much faster.

"Bastard!"

Tseng ducked back into the helicopter as Barret fired at it. Bullets slammed into the fuselage.

One word came over the helicopters loudspeaker.

"Marlene."

Barret stopped firing. "What?"

Tseng stuck his head back out of the door. 

"I know where your daughter is Barret," he said. "One of our people in Rocket Town spotted her an hour ago. Shoot us down and my last order will be to have her killed. It won't be pleasant and it won't be quick."

"Don't you touch my daughter!" screamed Barret. "I'll kill you Tseng. Touch her and I swear I'll kill you dead!"

Tseng looked bored.

"Instead of threatening me, you ought to think about your own situation," he said. "It should be starting right about now. Think you can escape in time?"

They could hear him laughing as the helicopter flew away. Beneath their feet, the platform began to rumble. The counter hit zero. Tifa screamed and held onto Cloud as an explosion below them made the tower rattle.  
  


"Once that plate comes down, it's too late," she said, her face white with fear. "We've got to hurry!"

Cloud looked around for a way to escape.

"This way!" Barret ran to the railing.

Tifa ran toward him with Cloud.

"What do you propose we do?" she asked. "Fly?"

"Something like that," said Barret. He reached for a wire attached to the rail. The other end was slanted away toward the ceiling, attached to the top of the next support tower. Holding the wire in one hand Barret blasted the section attached to the rail free. 

"What are you doing?"asked Cloud.

"Watch."

Barret climbed up on the rail and pulled against the wire to test its strength. It seemed strong enough. 

"Tifa, get in front and put your put your arms around my neck," he said. "Hang on tight. Get on my back Cloud!"

They did as he asked. An explosion rocked the tower. It was followed by another. They heard the screech of metal as the supports gave way. Barret jumped an instant before the rail dropped from beneath his feet. He swung out over the abyss as explosions ripped the tower to pieces.

Tifa buried her face against Barret's neck, expecting to fall to her death. All around them people were screaming as they realized what was happening. The sound of tearing metal all but drowned them out. 

Barret hung on to the wire feeling the strain of the extra weight. The wire was biting into his hands, but he refused to let go of it. He would not be responsible for killing the rest of his friends.

The wire swung down to it's lowest point. Barret dropped his feet to the ground running. He released the wire. Cloud dropped off his back hitting the ground painfully. Barret tripped. He rolled at the last instant to take the brunt of the blow on his back to protect Tifa. She rolled off him scraping the skin off one elbow and thigh. There was not time to use. Barret got up pulling Tifa up by the arm. He started running as hard as he could He looked back. Limply slightly, she was right behind them.

"Run!" screamed Barret. He slowed down and pushed Tifa ahead of him. "Run for your lives!"

Gritting his teeth, Cloud forced himself to run harder. Dirt and dust filled the air. The sound of rending metal continued. There weren't as many screams behind them as before. Tifa tried not to falter as scream after scream ended before it finished.

Barret stumbled once. Cloud and Tifa grabbed an arm and helped him steady himself. They were almost at the end of their endurance, but stopping meant certain death. By the time, they reached a safe area, well beyond the collapse, they were too weak to stand. They lay on the ground helpless. Behind them, except for sounds of metal settling into place and the cloud of dirt blanketing the area, there was only silence.

Chapter 19  
  


Word of the collapse reached Aeris and Sephiroth later that evening. They stood in front of the television watching as news cameras zoomed in close for live shots of the carnage and destruction.

"Repeating our earlier broadcast," said the announcer, "The steel plate over Sector 7 has collapsed killing hundreds, maybe thousands of people underneath. There's no word yet on how many survivors there are, but at this point the only survivors seem to be those who were just at the outskirt of the Sector 7 plate. They were able to flee for their lives. This is horrible, just horrible. Men, women, and children all dead."

"Wait . . . I'm receiving reports now . . . yes receiving reports now that this devastation was caused by the terrorist group known as AVALANCHE. They were spotted running from the area by a Shinra helicopter crew inspecting the support towers. It seems AVALANCHE phoned in a telephone threat to President Shinra thirty minutes before the support tower in Sector Seven was blown up. It was the sixteenth call in a month made by the same organization with the same threat. As he's done in the past, President Shinra sent out crews to inspect the towers for any signs of sabotage. There was no reason to think the terrorists would actually go through with this bombing. Wait a minute . . . the President is about to speak."

President Shinra appeared on the screen. His face looked haggard.

"People of the world," he said in a voice close to breaking. "This is a sad time for all of us. The cowardly terrorist group known as AVALANCHE has struck a blow that will go down in history as the most heinous of all crimes. They've killed more than eight thousand people in Sector 7 in an attempt to take control of your Planet. Their demands are that I retire immediately and allow Cloud Strife and his band of hooligans free rein over this Planets supply of Mako."

"Once in power, they plan to raise the cost of electricity and drain the populace dry. They've been systematically destroying power generators as fast as we can replace them. Now they've gone and destroyed and entire sector to show me how serious they are. You must join me in an attempt to stop these terrible people from taking control. If they'd destroy an entire community with such low regard for human life, where will it end? Maybe the next time, it will be your sector, your home and your children. Who will be the next to die?"

"Don't listen to their lies of trying to help the Planet. They will destroy all of us to get what they want."

A picture of Barret, Tifa and Cloud replaced his face.

"This is what they look like," said the President's voice. "If you see them, call us immediately. They must be stopped. They may have fled the city by now. In that case, they could be hiding in one of the villages. Shinra is offering a hefty reward for the capture of these fugitives, dead or alive. Good night and pray for those souls who lost their lives to this madness."

The newscaster came back on and repeated the news they'd heard before. Sephiroth turned off the television.

"Now do you see how dangerous AVALANCHE is?" he asked.

Aeris looked into his angry eyes and thought back to the people she'd met in the basement of Tifa's bar.

"I can't believe they'd do such a thing," she said hesitantly. "How could they kill all those people?"

"They're mad." Sephiroth clenched his fists. "This latest adventure of theirs will probably cut into our time together.

As if on cue the phone rang. Sephiroth picked it up. He listened to a voice on the other end.

"Send the helicopter." He hung up. "What did I tell you?"

"What will happen now?" asked Aeris. "Are you going to look for them?"  
  


"I'm going to hunt them down like the dogs they are and get rid of them once and for all," said Sephiroth grimly. "They don't deserve to live after this."

"But what if you're wrong?" asked Aeris. "What if someone else is responsible?"

He looked at her sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Bad people are everywhere," she said. "What if they were framed?"

The way he was looking at her was unnerving. "Who would want to frame AVALANCHE?"

Aeris backed off. Sephiroth had his own opinion of Cloud's group. To say anymore would be telling him, her contact with AVALANCHE went well beyond her encounter with Jessie. She dropped her eyes.

"I don't know," she said softly. "Just a thought."

She looked up to find him still watching her.

"I guess I'd better get used to not having much time with you."

His expression changed. "I'm sorry."

She went to him and put her arms around his body.

"It's not your fault."

He raised her chin and smiled at her.

"I promise to take off more time for you as soon as this is over," he said. "We can take over where we left off."

"All right." She smiled up at him.

A helicopter droned in the distance. 

Aeris frowned. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that helicopter was waiting nearby just to pick you up."

"Don't be silly." Sephiroth gave her a gentle push toward the bedroom. "Grab what you need fast. We're leaving immediately.

Aeris smiled until he was out of sight, but in her bedroom, she frowned again. Why would Cloud and his friends blow up a support tower, killing all of their friends and neighbors? It didn't make sense, yet a helicopter crew saw them running from the area. Was Cloud's noble act just that, to make her trust him? Her mind was troubled as she picked up a suitcase.

* * * * *  
  


Sephiroth was gone for three weeks. He called whenever he could. Aeris busied herself with putting the finishing touches on the rest of the apartment. The only room she didn't know what to do with was the nursery. Somehow passing that bare room everyday brought back the pressure she'd felt when she found out she had no choice about her marriage. She made a minor effort to fix it up by painting the walls yellow and putting in colorful curtains, but beyond adding a crib and a dressing table, she let it stay as it was. Sephiroth hadn't mentioned a baby, but the pressure didn't come from him. Scarlet was the source of her problems.

By mutual agreement they never talked about the trip to Sector 7, but her problems were far from over. Much to Aeris' annoyance, Scarlet's visits were increasing. She'd dropped by the apartment at least five times since Sephiroth's latest tour of duty. Somehow she always managed to twist the conversation around to the subjects of babies. Aeris was nearing the end of her patience with the overdressed blonde. Tired from a morning of rearranging the furniture, She had just settled down with a book and a cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. Aeris sighed in frustration. She put her cup on a saucer and lay her book aside.  
  


"Why now?" She grumbled. "This is the first break I've had all day!"

She opened the door. It was Scarlet.

"Aeris!" As usual she walked in without a word of encouragement. She went to the sofa and spotted the coffee cup immediately. "Is there any coffee left?"

Aeris waved a hand toward the kitchen. Scarlet went off and made a cup for herself. Aeris sat down trying to decide whether she wanted to laugh or cry. She forced a smile on her face when the blonde returned and seated herself on the opposite end of the sofa.

"I just stopped by to see if you're going shopping today," said Scarlet brightly. "You and I could go together."

"Thank you but no," said Aeris. "I'm through with shopping for a while. I've got everything the way I want it."

Scarlet looked puzzled. "Everything?"

"Everything." Here it comes, thought Aeris.

"What about the nursery?"

"What about it?" asked Aeris.

"You haven't finished it yet." Scarlet took a sip of her coffee and nodded in satisfaction. "You make the best coffee on the Planet Aeris."

"Thanks." 

Scarlet winked at her. "Don't you want to get the nursery ready for your baby?"

"What's the rush?" asked Aeris, biting back what she really wanted say. "I don't need it."

"No?" Scarlet cast a furtive at Aeris' stomach. "Well . . . why wait to the last minute?"

"How are things between you and Rufus?" asked Aeris changing the subject.

Scarlet changed gears smoothly. "I'm still working on him. He'll weaken sooner or later."

"Why don't you go after someone else?" asked Aeris.

"Like who?" Scarlet thought about Hojo and shivered mentally.

"Oh I don't know." Aeris fished around for a name. "Reeve seems like a pretty nice guy."

Scarlet snorted. "Never liked bearded men."

"Does that mean Heidegger is out?"

Scarlet laughed. "You think I'd make a good mother-in-law?"

What did I go and say that for? Aeris wanted to kick herself. Scarlet set her mind at ease.

"I prefer my men with a little less meat on their bones."

Aeris fought to keep her face straight. "Like . . . Hojo?"

Scarlet's eyes turned venomous. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Aeris changed her expression to remorse. "I didn't mean any harm. Maybe not Hojo, but someone with the same build? Kind of slender but not too thin?"

Scarlet relaxed.

A direct hit, thought Aeris. She doesn't like Hojo.

Scarlet shook her head. "In Hojo's case, I like my men with a little more meat and better hair."

They broke into a fit of laughter that lasted for some time.

"Seriously Aeris," said Scarlet wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'll help you finish the nursery if you like."

"I'm going to leave it as it is," said Aeris with a note of finality in her voice. "Sephiroth is never home long enough for me to ever worry about using it anyway, so why bother?"

Scarlet expression changed briefly, then she shrugged. "Okay. Will you help me shop then?"

"What are you looking for?" asked Aeris.

"A dress that will make a certain young Shira's head spin," said Scarlet slyly. "I want him to do a double take, a triple take, then look again."

There's nothing you can wear on this Planet that will do that, thought Aeris, but she agreed to go shopping. Three hours later, Scarlet had her dress. Aeris went home exhausted and put her feet up on the sofa to rest. The phone rang.

If that's Scarlet again, I'm going to tell her off, thought Aeris. It wasn't Scarlet. It was Sephiroth, phoning to say he was on his way home. 

There was no sign of AVALANCHE anywhere. President Shinra took the troops out of emergency status. Sephiroth had been told he could take Aeris back to Mideel and resume his vacation. The President himself insisted on adding four extra weeks to the four he'd originally applied for. 

Aeris was delighted. When she wasn't learning to fight. She and Sephiroth simply enjoyed basking in their love for each other. Shinra never called Sephiroth once. When they went back to Midgar at last, every news report concerning the collapse of Sector 7 speculated on the possibility that AVALANCHE hadn't escaped their explosion after all.

Sephiroth was satisfied with that conclusion, but Aeris' heart was filled with grief. She still didn't think it was possible for the people she'd met to be involved in the destruction of the pillar. She'd seen her share of madmen ranting and raving about their cause, on television at home. Somehow AVALANCHE didn't fit the bill.

The Shinra Corporation decided not to rebuild Sector 7. The massive steel plate made the perfect crypt. The bodies beneath were sealed off from scavengers and predators alike. The threat of disease and the odor of mass decomposition was minimal once partially crushed corpses were removed from the outer edges. It was much cheaper to erect a marker in memory of the dead, than it was to cut the plate to retrieve them.

That raised a cry from those who had lost friends and relatives in the disaster. The complaints to stopped when Shinra offered to retrieve any body on request . . . if the party making the request paid a tidy sum up front for the cost of equipment and manpower needed to locate, identify and retrieve the dead. There was an additional charge if retrieving a whole body was impossible. With nothing new to report, newscasters turned to other subjects.

Three weeks after that, Aeris leaned over a table to dust. The world suddenly tilted to the left. She straightened up quickly, closing her eyes.

"What's wrong with me?"

She opened her eyes. Nothing. She felt fine. Aeris shrugged and returned to her dusting. Her stomach lurched. The world tilted slowly and rolled. Aeris dropped her dustcloth and ran for the bathroom door. She slapped on the light switch, and hurried to the toilet. She dry heaved twice, but her stomach refused to cooperate. The feeling passed. Shaken, Aeris leaned against the wall.

"You're working too hard," she thought. She managed to take eight steps down the hall before she turned around and ran back to the bathroom. She barely made it. When the heaving stopped, Aeris stood up and flushed the toilet. Her mouth tasted horrible but she was too dizzy to lean over the sink just yet. When she thought she was ready, she reached for the cold water tap. Her stomach lurched crazily. Aeris leaned over the toilet again, but there was nothing left to come up. It took a while to control her gag reflex. 

The phone rang. Oh no, she thought. Aeris stumbled to the sink and splashed water over her lips. She sipped up a palm full of water and rinsed her mouth. The phone was still ringing. She ran to it feeling a little giddy.

"Hello?"

"What took you so long to answer the phone?" complained Scarlet. "I was just about to come up and check on you."

Aeris was in no mood to deal with Scarlet today.

"I was running my bath," she said. "I didn't hear the phone until I turned the water off."

"I'm going out tonight," said Scarlet. "I'm bringing up two dresses. I want you to tell me which one looks best."

"Not now Scarlet," said Aeris. A wave a dizziness washed over her. "I'm taking a long luxurious oil bath and the water is just right. I want to get in it right away and soak while scented candles make me feel like I'm in wonderland."

"One of those kind huh?" Scarlet laughed. "Really Aeris, it'll just take a minute. I'll try them both on and you can tell me what you think."

"I can tell you what I think right now," said Aeris a little sharper than she intended. "Make up your own mind about your clothes."

There was a pause on the other end. Aeris wanted to kick herself.

"Are you feeling all right?" asked Scarlet.

Aeris forced herself to sound friendlier.

"I'm fine," she said. "It's just that this is my get-away-from-it-all fling and if I stop to look at your dresses now, it'll spoil the moment."

"Oh." Scarlet paused. "I understand. I like to burn candles and play soft music when I take an oil bath. I just wish I had someone to get out of the tub for."

Aeris laughed dutifully. "Who are you dating tonight? Rufus?"

Scarlet snorted. "I had to settle for a visiting professor. Oh well."

"I'm sure whatever you pick will be fine," said Aeris. "Trust your judgement."

Scarlet sighed. "Okay, I'll do that. I'll talk to you later. Okay?"

"Fine." Aeris wanted to slam the phone down and scream in frustration. "Enjoy yourself okay?"

"I intend to, my dear," said Scarlet with a note of mystery in her voice."I intend to."

"Bye Scarlet."

"Bye Aeris"

Aeris hung up and hurried back to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth more thoroughly this time. The dizziness was fading. Twenty minutes later, she felt as if she'd never thrown up at all. Just the faintest burning sensation in the back of her throat told her she had.

I drank the rest of the orange juice and Sephiroth didn't, she thought. It's been here a while. It must have been a little spoiled. She went on with her house keeping.

* * * * * 

Sephiroth and Heidegger stood on a platform of an arena in the Junon Training Facility. Below them, Shinra troopers were practicing marching drills. Heidegger stood with his hands clasped behind him. Sephiroth, arms folded looked bored.

Heidegger chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Sephiroth without looking around.

"I was just thinking of the day your son will be marching down there and how proud I'll be," said the older general. "I was trying to picture how he'd look."

Sephiroth thought back to the unfinished nursery and said nothing. He hadn't mentioned children to Aeris since before they'd been married. She'd adapted to their marriage well. As much as he looked forward to it, he didn't want to pressure her for a child. If she was going to conceive, he wanted it to be in the natural course of their lives. 

"Well?"

Sephiroth gave Heidegger a questioning look.

"Is she pregnant or not?" asked the General. "I want to know if I have grandfather bragging rights yet."

"You ask me that question every other week," answered Sephiroth. "If there was any news to tell, I'd tell you."

Heidegger's face fell. "She's not pregnant yet? What are you waiting for?"

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "Father-"

Heidegger held up his hands. "Sorry."

He sighed and looked out over the troops again.

"Forgive the excitement of an old man," he said. "I haven't gotten over the fact you captured the Cetra at all. I guess I'm just dying to know what improvements this new addition to our bloodline will bring."

"We'll have children someday," answered Sephiroth, "But Aeris is a woman, not a baby factory and I'm not going to treat her like one."

Heidegger clapped him on the shoulder.

"Forgive me if that's the way I sounded. I didn't mean any harm."

"You don't have to keep apologizing," replied Sephiroth. "But you should remember our first child could be a girl instead of a boy."

"If so, she'll come from a fine line of military men," grinned Heidegger. "She'll be the best woman SOLDIER on this planet . . . second only to her father."

Sephiroth's beeper went off. He looked at it, then turned to his father.

"I'm needed elsewhere. We'll meet to discuss this review later?"

"Count on it!" Heidegger saluted him.

Sephiroth returned the salute then went on his way. 

Heidegger waited till Sephiroth vanished into an elevator. He removed his cell phone from his belt and pressed Autodial. Hojo answered on the second ring.

"She's not pregnant yet,"our plans are still on hold.  
  


"DAMN!" snapped Hojo. "What's he waiting for? We'd have better success in my lab!"

"You can't do that and you know it," warned Heidegger. "Be patient. Sooner or later we'll get what we want. It's just a matter of time."

"It had better be soon, or I'll have to drug them both and have them brought to my lab," grumbled Hojo. "With the right drugs, neither of them will remember their visit. At least we'll know for sure she's pregnant."

"Give them time."

"I'm not the only one who's impatient," said Hojo. "There's a thirty day limit on the Cetra starting today. If Sephiroth hasn't done his job by then, the President wants to know what I can do about it."

Heidegger sighed. "I'm just as anxious as the next man, but it seems we're moving a little too fast for nature here. What do you have in mind?"

Swelling with pride, Hojo explained. "The ventilation system in their apartment can be isolated from the rest of the building. All I have to do is feed sleeping gas into their bedroom. Once they're unconscious, I'll have them brought to my lab, where I'll start the Cetra's pregnancy through artificial means. The gas doesn't have any lingering effects. When they wake up again in their bedroom, they'll never know what happened to them. The Cetra will be pregnant, we'll have our baby and our plans can go forward." 

"We can always count on you for an answer," said Heidegger. "Good work Hojo."

"Thank you general." Hojo swelled with pride as he hung up the phone.

* * * * *

"Another week?" Aeris' face fell. "I thought they were going to let you come home tonight."

"I was until a monster attacked a convoy outside the Nibelheim reactor," answered Sephiroth. "I'll be home soon. It's just a week. My father promises I'll have the next three weeks with you. I've got more than enough leave."

"All right," said Aeris. "Another week it is. I love you Sephiroth."

"I love you too," he said in a warm voice. "Goodbye Aeris."

"Bye Sephiroth," she replied.

Aeris hung up the phone. She turned to the bowl of orange slices on the table. As she reached out to take one, the world spiraled left then right. Aeris slid off the sofa on her knees. She held still trying to wait for the movement to stop. Bile rose in her throat. Panicked, she pushed herself to her feet and fled to the bathroom using the walls for support. She dropped to her knees and leaned over the toilet until she was dry heaving. She sat back gasping for breath. After a while she felt strong enough to stand. Aeris stood slowly. She made it to the sink where she rinsed her mouth and stood staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was pale.

"What's wrong with me? I was fine a few minutes ago."

She splashed cold water on her face and dried it with a towel. Feeling better, she walked out into the hall. The dizziness returned with a vengeance. The world went black.

She woke up twenty minutes later, lying in front of the bathroom door. Aeris raised her head blinking in confusion. The burning taste of bile in the back of her throat brought her memory back. She sat up slowly. The dizziness was gone. Aeris climbed to her feet and made her way into the den. A calender from the Junon Training Facility hung on a bulletin board.. Aeris pulled it down sat on the sofa. Turning back the pages to her wedding day, she counted down a sequence of days. When she finally reached the present, she hesitated.

She went back and counted again. After the fifth time, Aeris dropped the calendar on the floor and went into the living room. She stood before the glass wall looking down at the city without really seeing it. If her calculations were correct, she was running very late. Was it possible? Could she be pregnant? There was only one way to find out. Aeris went to the phone, and stopped. Who could she call? Hojo's face appeared in her mind.   
  


"Uggggggh!" she said out loud and shivered. Not him. She'd rather jump off the balcony and attempt to fly before she'd let Hojo touch her. If Sector 7 hadn't been destroyed, she'd try to find Jessie and ask her advice. Jessie would have known someone she could trust.

Aeris sighed. Jessie, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Marlene and Wedge were dead. There was no help for her there. She picked up the phone book. None of the names met anything to her. She looked under "Family" and found a low income family services clinic only four blocks away from Shinra Building. That was it. She'd take a pregnancy test there and if it was positive, she could let Sephiroth give his opinion of the Shinra doctors. She picked up a phone and made an appointment. The nurse said the doctor had an opening that very afternoon. Aeris took it.

The Hundred Gunner didn't join her in the elevator and no one paid any attention to her in the lobby below. Feeling like fate was once again on her side, Aeris left the building and started walking toward the clinic.

Tseng gave her a head start, then sent Reno and Rude to tail her.

Aeris found the clinic and went inside. She was worried the receptionist would recognize her and ask why she wasn't using a Shinra doctor, but the woman hardly looked at her. She acted as if she was too bored with her job to care who came in. After having Aeris fill out a few forms, she pointed out the waiting room and turned her attention back to a clothing catalog.

Aeris waited an hour before she was seen. After leaving specimens for the lab, she read a magazine until she was called in for an examination. Back in the waiting room, an attractive blonde woman in a dark suit was engrossed in a newspaper. There was something vaguely familiar about her clothing, but Aeris was too distracted to single out what it was. She picked up another magazine to read.

Elena tapped her miniature microphone twice to let Reno know things were still on hold. She kept her face shielded from Aeris.

When the nurse called her name again, Aeris was led to an elderly doctor with a kind face. He shook her hand as she sat down.

"What's the verdict?" she asked.

"The verdict?" He smiled at her. "The verdict is, you're pregnant my dear. By my calculations, you're eight weeks along. Congratulations."

"I'm going to have a baby?" Although Aeris had suspected it, it was still shocking to hear. "That means I got pregnant when my husband and I were on vacation."

"It certainly looks that way," said the doctor. "Are you going to come here, or do you have a doctor of your own?" 

"I'll find someone," she said. Aeris stood up and took his hand. "Thank you so much. My husband is going to be thrilled!"

"What about you?" asked the doctor. "Are you happy too?"

"Very much so. I'm just sorry I didn't finish the nursery before now."

"Well, you've got a good reason to finish it now." The doctor smiled at her. "Goodbye young lady and again, congratulations."

"Thank you and goodbye."

When Aeris walked by, Elena guessed the results of the visit from the glow on her face.

"Looks, like our rabbit has good news," she said into her mike. "I'm giving her a head start before I follow."

"Affirmative," said Tseng. "You won't need to follow her beyond the front door. If she hasn't figured out who you are, there's no need to give her any clues." 

"Roger that." Elena stood up.

Hojo swore and snatched up the receiver. People were always bothering him at the worst times.

"This is Dr. Wenski," said the voice on the other end. "Aeris Heidegger just left my office. I was told to report to you if a woman by that name came in for any reason."

Hojo's heart sped up. Under threat of revoking their licences or worse, Shinra had put out the word out to all the doctors in the city to report if Aeris came to them and why. 

"Yes, yes what is it?" He gripped the phone so tight his knuckles cracked.

"She took a pregnancy test," replied Dr. Wenski. "She just left my office."

"YOU SAID THAT DAMN YOU!" shouted Hojo. "What were the results of her test?"

"S-She's eight weeks p-p-pregnant," stammered Dr. Wenski. "Tests show she's very healthy. She should breeze through her pregnancy with no problems if she gets regular check ups."

"Send me all her samples and any records you've made. At once!" Hojo slammed the phone down. His eyes were bright with glee. Aeris was finally pregnant! He picked up the phone and called the President.

"We've got her where we want her!" He could barely contain himself. "She's pregnant! Eight weeks pregnant!"

There was silence on the other end, then the President spoke. 

"We'll go with on our original plan. See that her pregnancy is monitored from this point on. Don't go near her Hojo. Let her pick her own doctor. Things just got a little brighter today."

He hung up. 

Hojo hung up and smiled to himself. Aeris was pregnant. He could hardly wait to get his hands on the baby. He could hardly wait to get his hands on her! If things worked out as he wished, there wouldn't be anything Sephiroth could do about it.

Chapter 20  
  
  
  


Aeris went home with wings on her feet. She didn't notice anyone following her or the cameras that swung around to watch her progress across the lobby. Once home, she went into the nursery and looked at it with new eyes. She touched her stomach and smiled. She was going to have a baby. She could hardly wait to tell Sephiroth.  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Scarlet walked into the lab. Hojo was sitting at a table, writing in a tablet. He looked up and saw her. He closed the book and turned it over so she couldn't see what it was.  
  


"What brings you to my humble abode?" he asked.  
  


"I hear you finally got what you wanted," she answered. "The Cetra is pregnant."  
  


Hojo frowned. "How did you know?"  
  


Scarlet gave him a sly smile.  
  


"You charmed it out of Tseng didn't you?"  
  


"I didn't have to charm anything out of anybody Hojo." Scarlet ran her fingers through her hair. "It just so happens I'm a very good friend of the lab technician who works in the doctors office."  
  


"I'll just bet you are." Hojo looked at her over the rim of his glasses.  
  


Scarlet ignored him.   
  


"He called me as soon as he saw the results of Aeris' tests. You aren't the only one with spies out there."  
  


"Well don't let on what you know," he growled. "The Cetra isn't supposed to know we're keeping tabs on her."  
  


"Do you think I'm stupid?" asked Scarlet.  
  


"You're chasing Rufus aren't you?" Hojo suddenly grinned. "If you had any sense, you wouldn't have to chase anyone."  
  


"Ughh! Spare me! I didn't come here to mince words with you. I came here to see if you're happy now."  
  


Hojo reached out and stroked her face. "I could be."  
  


Scarlet slapped his hand away.  
  


Hojo rubbed his hand absently. "I got what you failed to get. A sample of her blood and more. Things are finally looking up."  
  


"When do you make your move?"  
  


Hojo let his eyes roll over her. "I just did."  
  


"On Aeris! You idiot!"  
  


"We have to wait till she gives birth," said Hojo. "After that, both she and Sephiroth will be putty in our hands."  
  


"Sephiroth will kill you, before he lets you do his wife and child the way you did yours." Scarlet put her hands on her hips. "He'll go berserk the minute you force her into your lab."  
  


"Not if the life of his baby is at stake," said Hojo. "He won't risk that."  
  


"On no?" Scarlet snorted. "What about Aeris? What about her powers? You think she'll fold that easy?"   
  


"Of course she will," said Hojo disdainfully. "She'll do anything to save her baby. You wouldn't understand not being a mother yourself."  
  


"I don't need children to make my life complete!" snapped Scarlet.  
  


"Neither do I." Hojo smiled at her. "You see? We do have something in common."  
  


Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Forget it Hojo, I'm not biting."  
  


"I wish you would."  
  


"Stop it!" She was angry now. "I'm not interested in you and I've told you that before. Keep your mind on the work at hand. You're going to take the child the moment it's born, right? Aren't you even going to let her see it?"  
  


"No." Hojo folded his hands. "Not if she doesn't cooperate with us. Even then, she'll only see it on video."  
  


Scarlet shook her head. "Diabolical."  
  


"We want her to open the portal and direct us to a government power that might be interested in trading technical data with us," said Hojo. "We won't give them our best stuff of course. Just enough to make them think they're getting a good deal. We'll use the technology they give us to crush these terrorist groups once and for all. When this Planet is fully under our thumbs, we'll have her open the portal again and began the takeover of her world!"  
  


"What about Sephiroth?"  
  


"Sephiroth has powers that will help convince them, along with our military advancements, that they shouldn't fight us. We'll find out their weakness are and exploit them. By the time we're ready to go back to Aeris' world, they won't have anything to stop us. We'll destroy a few of them to show them we mean business. The wiser leaders will agree to our rule. We 'll annihilate the rest and take over their territories. Rufus will run the new Planet in the name of his father. According to the Cetra, there is space travel there. We'll combine our technologies and advance into the stars to seek new Planets to conquer."  
  


"What about the promised land of the Cetra?" Scarlet raised an eyebrow. "That used to be your prime concern."  
  


Hojo made a face. "There's no proof it exists, however there is proof of the world that Aeris' came from. Sephiroth told us she drove up in a vehicle vastly different from our trucks. He saw flying machines. Apparently that other world has a fleet of aircraft to convey people wherever they wish to go. Sephiroth says their aircraft is much better than ours."  
  


"I'd have both hands full in weapons research," mused Scarlet. "The things I could do!"  
  


"You'd have more work than you ever dreamed of Scarlet, but then you thrive on weapons of mass destruction don't you my dear?"   
  


She made a face at him.  
  


Hojo reached out to touch her again. Scarlet slapped at him, but he caught her by the wrist.  
  


"I told you not to do that."  
  


"Let go of me!" Scarlet tried to pull free.  
  


Hojo released her.  
  


She rubbed her wrist glaring at him. "Don't ever touch me again!"  
  


"You may change your mind about that in time." His eyes roamed slowly over her body. He leered at her. "I'm going to be a powerful man someday Scarlet. You like powerful men don't you?"  
  


"Dream on." Scarlet turned and walked out of the lab.  
  


Hojo's eyes devoured her. When the door closed behind her, he picked up his tablet and went into his private office.  
  


Hidden behind a shelf, Biggs Waylin shivered.  
  
  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Filled with a sense of new urgency, Aeris was horrified to see how bare the nursery looked. How could she think of putting her baby in such a cheerless room? Less than ten minutes later, she was on her way to the Shinra Shopping Center. The aisles she avoided before, now drew her like a magnet. She bought baby clothes and furniture, books on baby care and child development. She even stopped by the maternity shop to pick up a few outfits for herself. Aeris felt so good inside, she went back to her apartment humming a happy tune, never knowing the President, Rufus and Tseng had watched her entire shopping trip on the building's monitors.  
  


Everything was perfect when Sephiroth came home at the end of the week. Aeris had prepared his favorite dishes and donned a very alluring outfit. Sephiroth couldn't take his eyes off her. This wasn't the same girl who was so reluctant to marry him a few weeks ago.   
  


Aeris showed him all the changes she'd made in the apartment since his last trip home. Sephiroth was surprised to see how much work she'd put into the nursery. He complimented her on her choice of colors. He almost mentioned his fathers remarks, but caught himself in time. As much as he wanted to be a father, he didn't want to put a damper on her cheerful mood by making her think he'd been secretly pressuring her for a child. Sephiroth sat down to dinner. He couldn't remember a time when the presence of the fairer sex made him feel so happy. Not even something that had happened when he was a child.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
  
  


As a junior cadet, Sephiroth fell hard for a girl named Mindy. They met one day when she came to watch her father, Hi-Trooper Tomoli, take part in a military parade. Waiting for the rest of his group to arrive, Sephiroth's heart melted in her soft blue eyes. They talked until he had to take his place in line.   
  


Over the next few days, they sent messages back and forth. They kept their friendship a secret. Heidegger didn't want his son distracted from learning how to be a SOLDIER and Sephiroth was afraid his father would transfer Mindy's father somewhere far away, if he found out there was something on his son's mind besides the military.  
  


It wasn't unheard of for parents to betroth their children to each other between the ages of eight and sixteen. Sephiroth's eighth birthday was only a few days away. He decided wait until then to ask his father to speak to Tomoli on his behalf. Sephiroth was certain his feelings for Mindy would stand the test of time. 

On the night before his birthday, all of the cadets were ordered out on a 40 mile hike and training maneuvers. They left before the sun rose. By the time they returned, it was well after midnight. Most of the young boys were barely able to make it to their beds. Faces strained with exhaustion, they fell asleep the instant their heads touched their pillows. Not Sephiroth. Long hikes and strenuous exercise never fazed him. Without asking for permission, he left the barracks and went to his father's apartment. He opened the door with his key. It didn't surprise Sephiroth to find his father was still awake, but it was a surprise to find his father on the phone asking the barracks officer to send Sephiroth to him.  
  


If anything, Heidegger's son could always be counted on to follow orders. He had never breached military protocol before. The General raised an eyebrow when the object of his search entered the room. He told the told the barracks officer where Sephiroth was and hung up. On another day, he would have punished his son, but like Sephiroth, Heidegger had something on his mind.  
  


"Today is your eighth birthday," he began. You and I have much to talk about, my son."  
  


Sephiroth suppressed a smile. Was this one of those talks about the birds and bees? At this hour? He'd heard enough about that, no matter how crude, from the older Troopers. Was his father going to sugar coat the lecherous remarks that once filled him with curiosity?  
  


Heidegger made him sit down and listen to a story. Amused by Jerin's antics at first, Sephiroth's humor changed to shock as he realized his betrothal to Mindy was out of the question. He argued and pleaded but Heidegger shook his head and reminded Sephiroth he had no choice in the matter. Furious, he stormed out of his father's apartment intending to go back to the barracks. Heidegger called him back and ordered him to spend the night. Sephiroth did as he was told. Going to the room that was his during visits, he slammed the door so hard, he knocked his father's favorite picture off the wall.  
  


Heidegger came in a few minutes later. Sephiroth was expecting the lecture of his life, but his father merely presented him with the chest and left the room. Sephiroth went through it more out of curiosity than anything else. He glanced at the writing his father said he'd lost the power to read. Sephiroth didn't have any problem reading it, but he was so angry, he didn't care what the many sheets of paper said. With a sound of disgust, he threw everything back inside the chest and stuffed it under his bed. He lay down that night hating his father and the faceless girl who had changed his life without consulting him.   
  


Heidegger let him sleep until he woke up on his own. Sephiroth sat up filled with the sensation of having lost something important, but he couldn't remember what it was. The Mako induced glow of his eyes blazed with a new intensity. During the night, he had undergone an amazing transformation. He'd lost all interest in Mindy.  
  


A few days later he met her on the street. Mindy smiled and greeted him warmly. Sephiroth gave her a cool look and turned away. Mindy went after him and tried to start a conversation. Except for a look of annoyance, he simply ignored her. Mindy left him alone thinking he might have had a hard day at the training center.  
  


Sephiroth didn't answer the notes she left in their secret hiding places. Mindy saw him again a month later. The eyes that turned toward hers in response to his name, weren't just disinterested, they were cold as ice. Sephiroth tolerated her presence for all of thirty seconds, then excused himself, saying he had more important things to do than stand around wasting his time with words. Mindy was speechless.  
  


The third time she saw him, Sephiroth cut her off before she said more than hello. He told her to leave him alone. Mindy ran home keeping in her sobs until she'd eased past her father's study. Her pillow bore the brunt of her sorrow and tears. She couldn't understand Sephiroth could have undergone such a drastic change in personality. She learned the truth two days later while she was out chocobo riding with her father.  
  


Sephiroth was standing in front of the training center engaged in a conversation with Heidegger.   
  


"I guess Sephiroth is under Jerin's spell now," said Tomoli, as they passed.  
  


"What spell?"   
  


"The men in Sephiroth's family fall under Jerin's spell when they're eight years old," he replied. "Sephiroth is destined to marry a beautiful girl in the future."  
  


Memories of fairy tales danced through Mindy's head. So that was it! Sephiroth was under a spell! Would it break if she kissed him? Would she have to go on a journey alone to please the one who cast the spell? Mindy was willing to do anything to have Sephiroth back in her life again. She was only eight years old, but Mindy was sure she and Sephiroth would marry when they were older. She turned to her father for more information.  
  


"What does she have to do?" she asked.  
  


"What does who have to do?" Tomoli was already thinking of something else.   
  


"The girl Sephiroth is going to marry," said Mindy. "What does she have to do to break the spell over him?"  
  


"Oh. Well- " Tomoli adjusted his hold on the bridle. "It isn't what the girl has to do actually. It's more or less what Sephiroth has to do."  
  


"What's that?"   
  


"Sephiroth will meet her in a special place where he has to defeat her in a contest of spells. If she loses three battles, she's his."  
  


Mindy felt a surge of jealousy. "So girl if this girl wants to marry Sephiroth, all she has to do is meet him for a battle of spells, then pretend to lose three times?"  
  


Tomli laughed out loud.  
  


"I don't see what's so funny!"  
  


Tomoli wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry Mindy. You're right I shouldn't laugh. I've never told you the story of Jerin and Lasinda have I?"  
  


Mindy shook her head.  
  


"Then I guess I'd better tell you." Tomoli cleared his throat. "It happened a long time ago . . . "  
  


When he finished the story, Mindy seemed lost in thought. Knowing his daughters passion for fairy tales, Tomoli smiled to himself and let his mind wander back to the days when Mindy's mother Sara used to go riding with him. They'd pack a picnic lunch and ride far away from town. Sara never worried about monsters when she was with her husband. He was a skilled swordsman and his grasp of spells was good enough to deal with some of the toughest creatures in the region.   
  


Tomoli glanced at his daughter. She was the spitting image of Sara. He looked away and sighed. He'd lost his Sara shortly after Mindy was born. A sickness was going around at that time. Most people believed it had to do with the reactor exploding in Gongaga, but Shinra denied it. Whatever the reason, Sara took ill and died. Since her death, Tomoli had raised the girl alone, aided by a secession of baby sitters.  
  


"So this girl is younger than Sephiroth right?"  
  


Mindy's question roused Tomoli from his memories.  
  


"I imagine she is," he said absently, "But Sephiroth has a built in clock or something. He'll know when it's time to go to the meeting place. The portal will open and he will go through. The girl will be waiting on the other side. He wants her here, she wants to stay there.  
  


Her mother will have given her a chest of spells used in the past. Using the power of the Cetra and referencing spells used before, she will cast three spells to strengthen the spell Lasinda cast to protect her line. If Sephiroth breaks through all of them, her protection is gone. He will bring her back to this world and marry her."  
  


"What if she doesn't want to come?" asked Mindy.  
  


Her father chuckled. "He'll probably throw her over his shoulder and bring her. She has no choice."  
  


"What if Sephiroth doesn't want to go to the meeting place?"  
  


"He'll go," answered Tomoli. "He can't resist the urge to find his bride."  
  


"Well then . . . " Mindy hesitated. "What if another girl on this side of the portal breaks the spell? If that happens, Sephiroth won't go to the meeting place, the portal won't open, and the Cetra will marry someone else. They'd be free, right?"  
  


Tomoli shook his head. "You still don't understand my dear. There's no power on this side of the portal that can break the spell over Sephiroth. His destiny was set in motion many years ago. He can never be pledged to another. Sephiroth's heart and mind is focused solely on the Cetra now. He'll never want another girl, unless he returns to this world in defeat, after the battle of spells.   
  


Mindy felt a lump in her throat. "Nineteen men have fought the Cetra and nineteen men have failed. Do you think Sephiroth will do any better?"  
  


Tomli scratched his chin. "Most folks think Sephiroth will lose the fight, but I've been watching him, Mindy and I have my doubts about that."  
  


Mindy looked straight ahead. "You think he's going to win, don't you?"  
  


"Yes, I think he will."  
  


Mindy kept her expression neutral. "Why?"  
  


"I've never seen someone as young as Sephiroth with so much control over materia," mused Tomoli. "He's far more advanced in military skills than I'd expect someone his age to be. As a matter of fact, I'm beginning to think Sephiroth is a lot stronger than anyone realizes yet. Mark my words, Mindy. I think Sephiroth is going to be a general someday. The youngest general in the history of the Shinra army. I'm willing to bet a years salary on it."  
  


Mindy looked away, blinking rapidly to keep from crying.  
  


"Why are you so interested in Sephiroth all of a sudden?" asked Tomoli with a trace of suspicion in his voice. "You aren't sweet on him or anything are you?"  
  


Recovering quickly, Mindy laughed out loud. "Really Father! He doesn't even talk to me!"  
  


"Good." Tomoli looked relieved. "It would be a waste of time if you were. Don't take this the wrong way daughter, but as pretty as you are, Sephiroth wouldn't give you the time of day."  
  


Mindy wondered how her heart could go on beating when it was scattered into a million pieces. but She kept a smile on her face. "I'm too young to think about getting married anyway!"  
  


"Maybe so, but I should look to your future." Tomoli stopped his chocobo and looked at her critically. "No father likes to lose his little girl, but sooner or later, I'm going to have to find a young man to betroth you to. I'd better start looking at the cadets with more of a critical eye."  
  


Mindy's blood turned to ice. No matter what her father said, if there was just the slightest chance Sephiroth would lose the battle of spells, he'd be lost to her forever if she was engaged to someone else.  
  


"Why can't I chose my own husband when I'm older?"  
  


"A pre-arranged marriage worked for me and your mother," replied Tomoli, "I'm sure it will work for you too. Don't worry. When I find the right boy, you're going to be the happiest bride on the planet. Trust me."  
  


Mindy nodded. Deep down inside she was dying. She didn't ask any more questions. Tomoli hardly noticed. He was too busy pointing out sights along the way. As much as she wanted to go home, Mindy acknowledged her father's observations with the appropriate responses. Pretending she was enjoying the ride was the one of hardest thing she'd ever had to do in her life.   
  


Back at the Junon base, Mindy and Tomoli stepped out of the elevator to find Sephiroth waiting to get on. Mindy's heart quickened. Surely her father was wrong. Sephiroth would be friendlier this time. She held her breath waiting. Sephiroth looked right through her. He saluted her father, then stepped on the elevator as soon as they stepped out. Mindy glanced back as they walked away. Sephiroth's eyes met hers for a moment then dismissed her as he turned his attention to the keypad. As the door slid shut, he turned his back on her. Mindy pressed her fist against her mouth to suppress a cry of anguish. Unaware of what had just happened, Tomoli went on talking about where he was taking his daughter for dinner that night.   
  


Mindy walked beside him numb with grief. When she'd looked into Sephiroth's eyes, her last shred of hope had died. Her father was right. Sephiroth was going to win the battle. Mindy knew that as well as she knew she couldn't bear to grow up in Junon just to watch him marry someone else. All she wanted to do now was get as far away from him as she could.  
  


Later that night, she asked her father for permission to visit an aunt who was an archeologist in Bone Village. She convinced him a book she'd read in school had contributed to her sudden interest in the field. Her real plan was to convince him later on to let her stay there on a permanent basis.  
  


Tomoli would have refused her request if he'd known the truth. Thinking he was improving her education, Tomoli took his daughter to Bone Village and placed her in his sisters care. It was the last time he ever saw her alive. Filled with sadness, and reminiscing about the days when she and Sephiroth were friends, Mindy unintentionally wandered too far from the digs one day and came face to face with a hungry Brachioladus. All the search party found was a badly mauled shoe.  
  


Blaming himself for her death, Tomoli was consumed with a need for revenge. He went to Bone Village with as many weapons as he could carry. Ignoring the pleas of his sister, he set out on his own, determined to find the Brachioladus that had killed his daughter. He dispatched five of the monsters before he was attacked by a female Brachioladus protecting her young. The search party couldn't find enough of him left for a proper burial, so his remains were cremated on the spot.  
  


Many people in Junon grieved the loss of Tomoli and his daughter but Sephiroth brushed it aside. He had no memories of his friendship with Mindy and he was too busy practicing spells to care. Jerin's spell was too strong to be hampered by the bonds of friendship.  
  


It didn't take Sephiroth long to memorize every spell used by those before him. Using them as reference, he began making up his own. Six months before he met her, Sephiroth started dreaming of a beautiful brown haired girl with sparkling green eyes. The more he dreamed of her the more he wanted her. His patience and temper grew shorter by the day.   
  


As Tomoli had predicted Sephiroth's skills in battle and his ability to lead accelerated his position in the ranks. He was now the youngest general Shinra had ever had. Deep in the fever of Jerin's spell, Sephiroth put his men through a training program that left them drenched in sweat and panting for breath.   
  


He snapped at his father, the President, the Turks, he tore into anyone unfortunate enough to get in his way. At first, the President overlooked it because he knew about the curse too, but finally he had Sephiroth taken out of field duty, if only to cut down on number of men who reported to the medical center in ever increasing numbers.  
  


By the eve of his passage through the portal, Sephiroth was ready to drag the Cetra through the portal whether they fought each other or not. The more he thought about it, the more he was determined to do it until he caught his first glimpse of Aeris walking up the hill. She was coming to him, just as he was told she would. For the first time in weeks, his raging emotions toned down to a point where he could control them. When he discovered Aeris didn't know about her power or her magic, part of him sympathized with her plight, but the greater part of him selfishly rejoiced over the fact that she wouldn't be able to stop him from taking her back as his.  
  


Now that he had his bride, Sephiroth felt his life was almost complete. Children would be the icing on his cake. Of Jerin's curse, only two effects remained, red hot jealousy where Aeris was concerned and an extreme case of possessiveness.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
  
  


He watched her hurrying to clear the table. Aeris felt his eyes on her and blushed.  
  


"I've got a present for you," she said.  
  


Sephiroth's expression changed to curiosity.

Aeris placed a small box in his hands. He glanced at it and looked at her.  
  


Her eyes were shinning. "Open it."  
  


Sephiroth put the box on the table and fumbled with the bow. Aeris sat down across from him.   
  


He untied the bow and pulled the softly colored paper free. Aeris was trying to keep her face straight but her smile kept breaking through.  
  


Sephiroth looked at the small white box and lid. He glanced at Aeris. She just smiled at him. He took off the lid and reached inside. He pulled out a pair of baby booties.   
  


Sephiroth frowned. "What am I going to do with these?"  
  


"Put them on your baby of course."  
  


"What do I do with them in the meantime?"  
  


"Save them until you can put them on the baby," she answered.  
  


"Right." Sephiroth dropped the booties back into the box. "I don't understand why you're giving me something I don't have any use for yet."  
  


"Well not right now . . . but maybe in seven months . . . " Aeris let her voice trail off.  
  


"Why seven?"  
  


Aeris counted to ten. "I don't think it has feet yet. Even if it does, they're way too small for those."  
  


Sephiroth looked perplexed. "What doesn't have feet?"  
  


"Your baby," she said with a touch of irritation. "Our baby."

Sephiroth gave her a strange look. "What?"  
  


"REALLY!"  
  


Aeris reached across the table and snatched the booties away from him.   
  


"How did you ever get to be a general?" she snapped. "How can you be so good at tactics and military protocol, but so dense when your wife is trying to tell you she's pregnant! I don't know why I bothered in the first place! You're totally hopeless!"  
  


She turned her back on him and stormed toward the door.  
  


Sephiroth sprang out of his chair and dashed around to block her exit. "What?"  
  


"Stop saying that!" Aeris tried to push him aside.  
  


"Did you say baby?" A tremor went through his hands. "You're pregnant?"  
  


Aeris rolled her eyes and tried to push him out of the way again. "What do you think?"  
  


Sephiroth held his ground and his wife. "You're pregnant?"  
  


"Sephiroth," Aeris pushed his hands away. "If you don't stop repeating yourself, I'm going to scream."   
  


She made another attempt push her way around him, but he wrapped his arms around her.  
  


"Aeris?" His voice shook. "Are you going to have a baby?"  
  


Aeris covered her face and shook her head.  
  


Sephiroth's touch was gentle as he pulled her hands away from her eyes. His eyes were a mixture of hope and a desperate need to believe what he was hearing.  
  


"Please . . . Aeris."  
  


She relented. "I'm having our baby Sephiroth. You're going to be a father in about seven months."  
  


Sephiroth threw back his head and let out a cry to the heavens. Aeris was too startled to react. Sephiroth picked her up and whirled her around and around.  
  


"Sephiroth stop!" she cried. "You're making me dizzy!"  
  


"Sorry." He sat her down and cupped her face in his hands. "You've just made me the happiest man on this Planet."  
  


He kissed her in a way that made her heart skip a beat.  
  


Over her protests, Sephiroth carried her into the livingroom before he sat her down and let go. He ran to the entertainment unit and selected a disc with soft music. He put his arms around her again.  
  


"Dance with me," he said, leading her to stand before the glass wall. "This is as close as we're going to get to dancing on air."  
  


Aeris laughed.  
  


They danced in front of the window for a while, gazing into each others eyes. Sephiroth kissed her again. Aeris kissed him back. A short time later music played to an empty room.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
  
  


"Congratulations Sephiroth." Heidegger clapped him on the shoulder. "Give Aeris my best. I'm happy for both of you."  
  


"Thank you father." Sephiroth's face reflected his joy. "I finally feel as if my life is everything it should be."   
  


"You'll make a wonderful father." Heidegger grinned. "I'll try very hard to not to spoil him or her, but I can't make any promises at this point."  
  


"Play it by ear," said Sephiroth. "I only wish new babies came with manuals."  
  


His father looked amused. "Why?"  
  


"I want to raise my child as well as you raised me," he said. "I hope I'm up to it."  
  


"You'll do fine." Heidegger smiled. "You both will."  
  


The phone rang. Heidegger answered it. He listened for a while, then broke into a smile.   
  


"That will work out fine," he said. "See that his orders are processed immediately."  
  


He hung up.  
  


"That call was about you."  
  


Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and waited.  
  


"You're being transferred to Nibelheim," said Heidegger.  
  


"Nibelheim?" Sephiroth looked surprised. "Why? I took care of the dragons that were harassing the troops."  
  


"Dragons seem to like that area," answered his father. "The reactor is malfunctioning and we want to send in a crew to make repairs. They can't get close enough or stay long enough to get the work done. I'm sending you there to make sure they're protected."  
  


"How long will I be gone this time?"  
  


"As long as it takes to make the repairs."  
  


Sephiroth was silent.  
  


Heidegger touched his shoulder. "You're not going alone this time."  
  


"What do you mean?"  
  


"We're sending Aeris with you."  
  


Sephiroth's eyebrows vanished under his bangs. "What?"  
  


Heidegger grinned. "We're moving both of you into the mansion out there."  
  


"Not that I object, but why?"  
  


"You're still newlyweds," said Heidegger, "You belong together. I've been feeling a little guilty about keeping you two separated so much. I have to remember you have other responsibilities too."  
  


"I've never complained about my duties." Sephiroth sat on the edge of his fathers desk. "My job is to follow orders."  
  


"I know, but we've sent married couples to new stations before." Heidegger clasped his hands behind his back. "It's your turn now. Beside, this transfer couldn't have at a better time. Having a large yard to sit in and the quiet life a village offers will do wonders for Aeris. She's adapted to our world beautifully, but somehow I get the impression she's used to a quieter life. Village life would be a lot less stressful during her pregnancy."  
  


"You may be right." Sephiroth smiled ruefully. "She's never liked the security robots. Especially the Hundred Gunner."  
  


"See?" Heidegger raised his hands. "My timing is perfect."  
  


"When do you want us to leave?"  
  


"In a week." Heidegger consulted a calendar. "I'll send a mover to your place tonight. Tell him what you want to take with you."  
  


"The mansion is furnished," replied Sephiroth. "We'll take the baby's things with us and whatever Aeris thinks we need beside clothes."  
  


"Good deal," said Heidegger. "The only room in the mansion you won't be able to use is the library. Hojo has some of his junk in there and he'll throw a fit if anyone touches it."  
  


"We don't need the library," said Sephiroth. "Aeris can get whatever books she needs at one of the shops. All Hojo would have down there would be what he thinks are notes of scientific wonders. My wife isn't interested in anything that crackpot has to say."  
  


"I don't blame her." Heidegger looked at the clock. "Time to get to work. If you need anything, let me know."  
  


"I will father." Sephiroth saluted and went on his way.  
  


Heidegger stared after him.   
  


I pulled it off, he thought. He didn't know I already knew about Aeris. I hope the others do their parts as well.  
  
  
  


* * * * *

  
  
  
  


Aeris took the news of moving to the mansion very well. She jumped up and down, clapped her hands and shrieked until Sephiroth got her to calm down. The thought of getting away from Scarlet and the hustle of the busy tower was more than she'd dared hope for. It was fairly easy to pack the few belongings she wanted to move. After all the mansion was just a temporary home. She decided against moving the baby's things right away since she wouldn't need them for a while.  
  


On the day of the move, while Sephiroth was taking care of a few things in his office, Aeris heard a knock the door. She opened it. There was no one there. Aeris looked down. A note lay on the floor. She picked it up and brought it inside to read.  
  


It had been written by someone in a hurry. She read the messy scrawl.   
  


"It's very urgent that you meet me on the recreation floor in ten minutes. PLEASE don't leave the building without seeing me and don't tell anyone where you are going. Especially Scarlet!"  
  


Aeris stared at it. Meet who? And why?  
  


"I'm not going," she decided out loud.  
  


She tossed the note in the wastebasket in the kitchen and walked away. She came back five minutes later and looked at it again. Pulling it out of the trash, she re-read it. Maybe she should call Sephiroth.   
  


" . . . PLEASE don't leave the building without seeing me and don't tell anyone where you are going. Especially Scarlet!"  
  


It was bad enough she hadn't told Sephiroth about her adventures in Sector 7. How could she add not telling him about this to the list? Aeris tapped the note in her hand. Who would leave something like this at her door?   
  


" . . . don't tell anyone where you are going. Especially Scarlet!"  
  


That part of the note was certainly intriguing. Anyone who didn't want Scarlet around couldn't be all that bad. Besides, what could happen? She was in a building full of security cameras and gun toting robots who looked like they wanted to shoot something. All she had to do was yell for help or make a commotion. Aeris made up her mind. With three minutes to spare, she set out for the 64th floor.

Chapter 21  
  


Except for one person, the recreation floor was deserted. 

Standing near a bench by the trees, was a slender man in nondescript clothing. He jumped as if he'd been shot when the door opened but sagged in relief when he saw who it was.

"You're late!" he said in a sharp voice.

"Hello to you too," she said. "Who are you and why am I here?" 

"Hello Mrs. Heidegger. My name is Biggs Waylin. I work for Hojo."

"Hojo?" Aeris drew back. "Look, if you're here to deliver a message from that weirdo . . . "

Biggs threw up his hands.

"No! No! It's nothing like that! I came on my own!"

Aeris eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you want?"

"I came to warn you," he said looking around anxiously.

"Warn me about what?" she asked backing away. "What are you so nervous about?"

"Mrs. Heidegger PLEASE!" Biggs' eyes were desperate. "I know something about computers. I hacked my way into the system and made some changes so that some of the cameras on various floors aren't working right now. We've only got a little time left before they bring the surveillance equipment back on line. I can't be seen with you or he'll kill me!"

Aeris stopped. "Who?"

"Hojo!"

Aeris made a dismissive gesture. "Nonsense. Hojo may pull the wings off a fly or two, but he hardly strikes me the killer type."

"Then you're a fool," said Biggs in a quiet voice.

Stung by his remark Aeris opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off.

"Hojo has killed before and he won't hesitate to kill again. He's a very dangerous man Mrs. Heidegger."

His eyes were a gentle brown, but something in his voice made her skin crawl. 

"All right speak," she said, "And please call me Aeris."

"Thank you, " he said with relief in his voice. "I just heard General Heidegger is sending you and Sephiroth to the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim."

"Yes he is. So?"

"Whatever you do, please go to the basement and check out the library," said Biggs. "There will be books down there I think you should read."

"Sephiroth mentioned the library," said Aeris. "He said there's nothing down there but Hojo's stuff. I don't want either of them getting mad at me. I intend to stay as far away from that room as I can get."  
  


"No!" The loudness in his voice startled both of them. Biggs' face reddened. He dropped his tone. "You must go to the library. Read whatever you find."

"Why should I go over my husband's head and listen to you?" asked Aeris. "He told me to leave the library alone."

"There's something there that you should know about." Biggs looked at his watch. "Something very important."

"You keep saying that," she said. "What it is I need to know?"

"You'll never believe it coming from me." Biggs looked at his watch again. "I have to go now."

"You don't know that." Aeris blocked his path. "Why don 't you give me a chance? What's down there?"

"Besides the fact you won't believe me, it's for your own protection."

"What are you talking about?"

Biggs' expression was grim. 

"If I'm caught, they can't make me say I told you anything."

Aeris felt a coldness spread through her bones. "If it's that bad, maybe you should tell my husband after all."

"No!" shouted Biggs. He flushed when she jumped back. "I'm sorry. It's better if you find what's down there first, then if you think he should know, you tell him."

He looked at his watch and his face turned pale.

"I have to go."

"Will I see you again?"

"Not here I hope." Biggs' looked nervous again. "I'm dead if I don't leave soon. Hojo is getting suspicious of his assistants again, but he doesn't know who he shouldn't trust. If you see me again in this building, please pretend you don't know me."

"Look Mr. Waylin," Aeris blocked his path again. "I don't know about all this secrecy and sneaking around where I don't belong. I'll take my chances with you. Why don't you just tell me what's going on?"

"Get out of here!" shouted Biggs. He was sweating now. "Go back to your apartment before the cameras are operational. If you hurry you'll be safe a little longer. If they see you here . . . please hurry!"

The fear in his voice was contagious. Aeris scurried toward the door. She took the elevator back to her floor. There was no one in the hall. She ran to her apartment and let herself in. 

What should she do? Aeris sat in the den with her arms wrapped around herself trying to decide whether to listen to Biggs or tell Sephiroth about him.

Less than half an hour later, she was nearly startled out of her skin by the sound alarms. They were loud in the apartment and even louder when she opened the door and looked out into the hall. A voice boomed from a speaker.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Please lock your doors! Intruder Alert!"

Aeris locked the door and stood trembling in fear. The alarms turned off after a short time, but she still didn't know whether it was safe to open the door or not. She kept watching the phone. Why hadn't Sephiroth called to tell her what was going on? Forty minutes ticked by before she heard him opening the door.

She flew into his arms. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Sephiroth's green eyes glowed with barely concealed anger. "AVALANCHE is alive and well."

"AVALANCHE?" Aeris looked up in bewilderment. "I thought they were dead!"

"Didn't we all?" Sephiroth gave her a light squeeze and released her. "Apparently we were wrong. We don't know how long they were in the building before the alarms went off. Somehow they managed to sabotage our surveillance equipment."  
  


Aeris thought about Biggs.

"Did they take anything?"

"As far as we know, all they took were a few hostages," he answered. "They let all of them go, but one."

"Who?" Aeris' eyes were large.

"One of Hojo's assistants," replied Sephiroth. "Biggs Waylin. Biggs kept them from taking a female hostage so they took him instead. His bravery has probably cost him his life. He took a swing at a man named Barret Wallace."

"Is Barret considered a killer?" she asked.

"If he's in AVALANCHE Aeris, he's a killer." Sephiroth's tone suggested she should have known that. 

"Oh." Aeris thought back to the gentle man she had met and tried to think of him as a mad killer. It was a difficult thing to do.

Sephiroth mistook her expression for fright. He put his arms around her.

"Don't worry Aeris. They're gone now. If I could have made it downstairs in time, they wouldn't have gotten away."

Her face hidden from his view Aeris pondered her position. She felt bad enough keeping her trip to the slums a secret, now she had another one. Sephiroth was her husband and he had a right to know about both events. He'd be angry, but at least she wouldn't feel as though she was betraying his confidence in her, on the other hand she was bothered by the way Biggs had risked his life to speak to her. He had to be the contact Jessie was referring to. What was so important he had come out of hiding?

She looked up at Sephiroth. "Does mean we won't move today because you'll have to go after them?"

He shook his head. "We're leaving in the next ten minutes, or as soon as you're ready. Whatever comes first."

"I'm ready now," she said. Tell him about Biggs, said a voice inside her. Why are you keeping another secret?

Sephiroth released her and went to the phone. "I'll take care of everything."

Aeris smiled at him and went into the kitchen. I should tell him, she thought, but if I say something now, Sephiroth will be so concerned for my safety, he won't take me to the mansion at all. He'll leave me here under armed guard. With my luck, the President will insist on that being Tseng and the Turks. I'll be stuck with Scarlet and Hojo too. On top of that, I'll never know what Biggs was trying to tell me. 

She could hear Sephiroth speaking in the other room. Aeris made up her mind. I'm going to keep quiet for now, she thought. I want to be with my husband, not in a building far away with people I can't trust. She bit her lower lip. That sounds funny coming from me. Trust. I just hope when I tell him the truth, Sephiroth will forgive me.

* * * * *

"Did you tell her?" asked Cloud when AVALANCHE was safely away.

"I told her," answered Biggs. 

"Do you think she'll do it?"

"I don't know." Biggs sighed. "Let's hope she does."

* * * * *

The helicopter ride to the mansion gave Aeris a chance to see more of the countryside. Sephiroth pointed out various areas and answered her questions patiently. From what Aeris could see, the houses in the village were arranged in a large circle with a well dominating the center. The Mansion, surrounded by a brick and wrought iron wall was accessed by ascending a flight of stairs and walking to the left, almost directly behind the Nibelheim Inn.

Sephiroth took Aeris by the hand and led her inside. Curious villagers watched from a distance. The mansions interior was lovely, but the fancy scrolls and lacy designs on the windows and doors reminded Aeris of all the haunted houses she'd ever seem in movies. She half expected a ghost to jump out of its hiding place and yell "Boo!"   
  


Sephiroth took her through each room until she'd seen the top and bottom floors. Finally he took her through the basement door. He turned on the light above the stairs.

"The library is down there," he said pointing. "That's what you want to stay clear of."

"Don't worry I will." She almost flinched knowing that wasn't true. All the way to Nibelheim, Brigg's words had been gnawing on her mind. What did he want her to see in the library?

"Are we safe here?" she asked. "What about AVALANCHE?"

Sephiroth let her back through the door and closed it behind them.

"Actually this is Cloud Strife's home town," he said. "But he wouldn't dare show his face here. At least not while I'm this close."

Aeris heard another helicopter landing. "What's that?"

"The mansion will be well guarded while we're here," answered Sephiroth. "I'm not going to restrict your activities to the mansion. You can come and go as you please, but you'll always have an armed escort to accompany you. I'm not taking any chances with your life."

"You still think AVALANCHE would hurt me to get at you?"

"Look what they did in Sector Seven," he said.

Aeris bit lip and walked into the huge living room. "Am I supposed to keep this place clean by myself?"

"No, that would be impossible," he replied. "Especially in your condition."

She turned to him. "I'm not helpless."

"No, but keeping this place up is a lot of work." Sephiroth looked out a window. "A cleaning crew will come in three times a week to do the cleaning. They work a few hours then leave. They can stay on permanently if you like. They're here now, making sure everything is ready."

Aeris nodded. "Can I still cook our dinner myself?"

"I thought you'd say that." Sephiroth smiled. " If you get tired of cooking and keeping the kitchen up, I'll hire a full time chef for you."

She shook her head. "A part time clean up crew is fine."

"All right." Sephiroth put his arms around her. "I have to go now. I want to get a look at the problem near the reactor. I'm told the monsters are back and they're making it almost impossible for the crews to get to work without being attacked."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Sephiroth kissed her before he left. Aeris watched him gather some of the soldiers outside and speak to them. One of the men signaled for a truck. Sephiroth got in the back with them and the truck pulled away. Aeris went to an upstairs window and watched until she couldn't see them anymore. She hurried back to the basement door and opened it. It looked gloomy down there but the walls were made of a material that had its own glow. It wouldn't be hard to find the library, still, as she slipped inside and closed the door behind her, Aeris turned on the light.

Her heart was pounding as she went down the winding staircase. Once she thought she heard a noise and stopped. 

I should have brought my staff down here, she thought.

She waited quietly. There was complete silence below. She moved forward again. Further down, she was sure she heard another sound. Aeris waited in silence. Nothing moved.

"The next time I'm bringing my staff for sure," she said to herself. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she'd ever have the nerve to come back . . . if she made it back up to the top alive.

At the base of the stairs, she found a set of double doors held shut by a padlock. Aeris held the lock in her hands and frowned. The lock wasn't even dusty. It couldn't have been there long.

"You were put here when Hojo knew we were coming," she said to the lock. "Why is he so afraid we might go into the library?"   
  


She frowned at the lock.

"I'm going to get you off, if it's the last thing I ever do."

Turning around she made her way back up the stairs again.

Sephiroth came back two hours later and gave Aeris a tour of the town. She greeted each person warmly. They accepted her at once. Back at the mansion Sephiroth surprised her by helping with the job of preparing dinner.

Later that night as he lay sleeping beside her, Aeris stared into the darkness thinking about the lock. She could understand Hojo not wanting his things disturbed but the mansion was empty most of the time. Anyone in town could have come in and gone down there. Why was it sealed now that a supposedly trusted member of Shinra had moved in?

You'd think he'd trust Sephiroth to tell me not to go down there and I wouldn't. Aeris smiled to herself. Sure, I went anyway, but he didn't even give me the benefit of a doubt. Is it me he don't want down there or is it Sephiroth? What's in the library?

Aeris didn't go to sleep for a long time. When she did, it seemed as if the sun came up five minutes later. Sephiroth got up to shower. He cheerful as ever, but Aeris was dead on her feet. She dragged herself to the kitchen and made breakfast for him.

Sephiroth looked at her over his cup of coffee. "Maybe you should go back to bed Aeris. You look tired."

Leaning on one elbow with her head resting in her palm, Aeris gave him a wan smile. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm just not used to sleeping in a new place." She gave him a tired smile. "I'll adjust."

"If you find it too hard on you here, I can always send you back to the apartment," he said. "I don't want to put any stress on you."

"You will if you send me back," she replied. "One word. Scarlet."

Sephiroth stood up and came around the table. "Okay. I won't send you back. Give me a hug, I'm on my way out."

She stood up and hugged him. He kissed her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

She smiled at him, then watched until he was in the truck and gone. She cleaned the kitchen as fast as she could then hurried back down the stairs to see if the lock had fallen off during the night. It hadn't. Aeris went back upstairs. Somehow she'd find a way to open those doors.

Over the next few days, Aeris found the villagers were quick to share their time with her. The shopkeepers always showed her their best wares. On the surface, Aeris felt just like she had always belonged in a place like Nibelheim but every so often she was reminded of her status as an outsider. One such time was when she asked a lady she'd been chatting with if Cloud Strife had relatives in the village. The woman's face turned frosty and she told Aeris she had to go home and check something. She walked away without looking back.

On another occasion, Aeris thought she saw a girl like Tifa in the distance. She called out, but the object of her curiosity vanished around a corner. When Aeris got there, the girl was gone. She asked people in the area if they'd seen the girl and mentioned Tifa's name. They gave her blank expressions and went on their way.

Both times left Aeris feeling rejected, but she understood their reluctance. They liked her but she was still the wife of a man sworn to bring in AVALANCHE. Without intending to, she represented the company who kept the village under its thumb. Aeris stopped asking about AVALANCHE and kept her conversations on other subjects.

* * * * *

Three weeks after they arrived, there was an incident at the reactor. A pair of dragons decided to fight over the right to mate with a female of their kind. The female fled, but that didn't stop the quarrel between the males. The guards were forced to fire on the monsters to save themselves from being trampled. 

It was an unfortunate coincidence AVALANCHE chose that night to plant a bomb. While the soldiers ran around shooting at the dragons, AVALANCHE came out of hiding to flee. One of the group didn't make it. Before he could reach the safety of of a nearby forest, a man near the rear of the group was hit by a blast of machine gun fire. He crumpled to the ground and lay still. Two troopers turned the body over. The fixed gaze of Biggs Waylin stared up at them. 

Another trooper found the bomb. It was set to go off in fifteen minutes. He pulled it from its moorings and ran for open ground hoping to throw it before time ran out. He tripped and fell. The impact caused the bomb to explode. Twelve men were killed outright. Many more were horribly injured. Repairs made earlier were weakened, putting the reactor in worse shape than before. 

Sephiroth sat up in bed at the first sound of gunfire. He was running out of the door, pulling on his clothes when the explosion rocked the mansion. Aeris grabbed her robe and went after him. Sephiroth was too fast for her. She ran out the front door all the way down to the mansion's gate. The appreciative smile of a passing male drove her back inside.

Aeris took off her nightgown and found some clothes to wear. She rushed back outside. It was easy to find the reactor by the flaming trees ignited by the blast. She followed the curious villagers there and stood in shock as injured men were hustled to a hasty erected triage.

Sephiroth was furious. Aeris watched him tearing into his men in a temper she'd never seen before. Helicopters were arriving with more troops and doctors. Of the four men who were supposed to be guarding the entrance to the reactor, only one survived. Before the arrival of the dragons, three of them had moved off a short distance away to play cards with their backs to the door. The fourth guard sneaked off to be alone with a pretty village girl. 

AVALANCHE had simply sneaked past the perimeter guards and walked into the reactor to set their bombs. When the dragons arrived, the card playing guards were caught up in the struggle to drive them away. The fourth guard and his girlfriend, drawn by the commotion, arrived just in time to witness the explosion. The dragons fled, one of them trampling the girl. The guard saved himself from the same fate, by leaping out of the way. The only injury he received was a skinned knee. The girls was loaded on a Shinra helicopter and taken away with the rest of the wounded. The guard was sent before the wrath of Sephiroth.

He stood shivering as he gazed into icy green eyes. 

"I'll take care of you later," promised Sephiroth.

The guard turned white as he was led away. 

"Get these people out of here," ordered Sephiroth.

One of the troopers glanced at Aeris and pointed.

"Sir?"

Sephiroth turned. As he walked toward her, Aeris was very much aware of the fact that he wasn't happy to see her. When he spoke however, his voice was calm.

"I'll have a trooper drive you home."

Aeris glanced around. "There goes a family I know. I can walk back with them."

"No." Sephiroth turned around and signaled to a man with a jeep.

"It's okay Sephiroth, really." Aeris waved at the family and they waved back. "I'll be okay with them."

Sephiroth turned back and Aeris caught a glimpse of barely controlled rage.

"Whatever you think is best," she added quickly.

The jeep pulled up.

"Take my wife back to the mansion." Sephiroth's voice was colder than she'd ever heard it before. "Triple her guards. No one gets in or out of there unless it's me. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." The guard jumped down from his jeep and helped Aeris climb onboard.

"Don't come outside again Aeris." Sephiroth was clearly trying not to take his anger out on her.

"I won't." Aeris wanted to give him a hug, but he didn't look as if he was in the mood for one. "Are you coming back tonight?"  
  


"I don't know." He turned and walked away without looking back. 

Aeris looked after him feeling as if she was the least important thing on his mind. The driver turned the vehicle around. He picked up his mike and repeated the orders Sephiroth had given him. The jeep flew over the wooden bridge spanning a deep chasm and headed back for the Village. The guard walked her to the door and waited till she was inside, before he touched his helmet to her and went back to his jeep. 

Aeris went upstairs and dressed for bed again. Hearing a noise outside, she looked out the window. Another helicopter was landing. Guards hurried to take positions around the mansion. Aeris watched them from the window. Just what was going on in this crazy world? Her mind turned back to the library. 

"I'm not just going to stand here and worry," she said to herself. "I'm going to get in that library!"

Filled with determination, Aeris put on her robe and headed for the basement. She opened the door, turned on the light and looked down.

"I'm coming to get you lock," she said. "You're going to open for me tonight!"

She hurried down the stairs as fast as she could. When she finally reached the door, she closed her fist around the lock.

"Open up!" She jiggled it. "You're not going to keep me out of this library!"

She shook and pulled it with all her might, but it did no good. The lock held firm. Frustrated, she let go and stared at it.

"What good is my being a Cetra, supposedly with magic powers if I don't know how to use them?"

There was no answer from the lock.

"A real Cetra would take this lock in her hands like this." Aeris put both hands around the lock. "Then close her eyes and picture the lock in her mind."

Aeris closed her eyes and thought how the lock looked when she'd last seen it.

"She would imagine something moving inside." She wasn't sure what would move, but she pictured little gears turning.

"And then it would pop open, just like that!"

Aeris felt movement in her palms and something clicked. She opened eyes, then jumped back in surprise. The lock was hanging open.

Chapter 22  
  


"I did it!" 

Aeris pulled the lock free and pushed the brackets aside. Taking a deep breath, she reached out and turned the door knob. A blast of cold air ruffled her hair. Cautiously, she stepped inside Hojo's forbidden library.

The automatic lights startled her. She was on the verge of turning to run when she realized her mistake.

"Don't be such a 'fraidy cat Aeris!" she scolded.

The library was much larger than she expected. Every shelf was filled to capacity. The overflow was piled on tabletops or placed in short stacks along the walls. Aeris glanced at some of them. There were novels, autobiographies, historical tomes and legends, but most of the volumes dealt with science.

She wandered in and out of the shelves wondering what she was supposed to look at first. For lack of a better method, she finally decided to start with the table closest to the door. She sat down and looked the nearest stack of books. it closer. Slowly she went through them. The third book from the bottom caught her attention.

Scientific Notes by Professor Thomas Gast.

Thomas Gast? Aeris frowned. Wasn't that the man who left Sephiroth the house in Icicle Village? Burning with curiosity, she opened the cover. It was a journal.

Professor Gast had beautiful handwriting. Aeris skimmed through the pages. The first part of the journal was about his experiments. The middle section was devoted to experiments he wanted to perform. Aeris was just about to close it when she noticed a change in the tone of his writing. 

"Hojo should never be allowed near a lab. He's a menace to living creatures. I question some of those abominations he calls experiments. I've complained to my superiors, but they just ignore me. Sometimes I think they're actually encouraging his madness."

"I cringe whenever he starts a new experiment. Hojo doesn't care what he has to do or who he has to hurt to get the results he desires. I only hope he doesn't cause an environmental catastrophe in the name of science."

I guess I don't have to wonder if Hojo was ever a nice man, thought Aeris. She shook her head and kept reading. Gast tried to talk about his experiments for a few more pages, but he couldn't seem to keep his mind on what he was trying to say. His handwriting lost its beautiful loops and whirls, becoming spiky and rough. Underlaying pages bore the deep impressions of a pen pressed hard against the sheet above. The next entry was a month later.

"We exhumed the remains of the being named Jenova. An alien without a home, she was killed in a war with the Cetra. Remarkably after all this time, her body shows no traces of decay. I thought that was exciting at first, but then I examined her and discovered cellular activity in various parts of her body."

"Rumors persist that during the war, a virus was released into the air. Some believe the Cetra released the germ to kill Jenova. Others believe it was Jenova's way of killing the Cetra. The germ had no effect on humans back then, but we have no way of knowing if has mutated over long period of time. We're risking the lives of the human race if we don't move with caution."

"I wanted to isolate the body where it was until we could determine whether or not there were dangerous organisms present. It was the sensible thing to do, but Hojo threw a fit. He went over my head and called President Shinra. He was smirking when he gave me his phone. I knew I before I put it to my ear, I had been overruled. The President told me, in no uncertain terms, he was putting Hojo in charge of Jenova's body and I was to keep out of his way."  
  


"If that wasn't shocking enough, when we got back to headquarters, workmen were setting up a separate new lab for Hojo. They were already in the process of moving his things out of the lab we shared. Jenova's body was taken Hojo's lab and locked in a vault. Hojo told me, his lab was off limits to me. Why? What's going on? Hojo and I are supposed to be partners. Why is the President doing this to me? What have I done to lose his trust?"

Aeris shuddered and turned quickly, expecting to see Hojo creeping toward her, but she was still alone in the library. She took a deep breath, and settled down. 

Professor Gast stopped talking about Hojo and went back to talking about his experiments. A few pages later, he was talking about Hojo again.

"I've just heard some wonderful news. Lucrecia, Hojo's wife, is pregnant. I'm surprised it happened, considering he hardly ever spends any time with her. I hope a baby will put some stability in Hojo's life. Good things come in twos. It seems Muanie, Heidegger's wife, is pregnant as well. There must be something in the water! Heidegger is so happy he's practically bursting at the seams. It's good to see him in this mood. The girl of his dreams slipped away from him a long time ago. He was so broken up about, he swore he'd never marry anyone. He surprised us all when he went off on a three week vacation and came back with a pretty young bride on his arm. Now that he's going to be a father, he spoils Muanie constantly with flowers and trinkets. He's bought all kinds of toys the baby clothes on his own. Muanie jokes, the only thing her husband hasn't offered to do is carry the baby for her. Hojo would do well to take lessons from Heidegger."

The girl who broke Heidegger's heart must be the Cetra he lost in the battle of spells, thought Aeris. You were kind to phrase it so nicely, Professor Gast. She turned another page. The next entry took place months later. 

"What started out to be a happy event has ended in tragedy. Lucrecia and Muanie are dead. It's horrible, just horrible! They both went into labor a few hours apart. Muanie was first, giving birth to a beautiful baby boy. She was holding her baby and talking to Heidegger when she took a sudden turn for the worst. She started losing a lot of blood. The doctor tried his best to save her with transfusions and emergency surgery, but the bleeding wouldn't stop. She died a short time later. Poor Heidegger has locked himself in his quarters and will not answer our calls."

"Lucrecia wasn't told about Muanie's death. She gave birth two hours later. She had a girl, but alas, the child was born dead. Lucrecia was devastated. It was heartrending to hear her cries. Hojo didn't even try to comfort her. He insisted on examining the baby's body immediately. His position with the President got him what he wanted. While the doctors and nurses tried to soothe his wife, Hojo was taking blood and tissue samples from his dead child. I wanted to strangle him."

"While Hojo was with the baby, Lucrecia started to bleed. It was the same malady that caused Muanie's death. Her did everything in his power to save her life, but there was nothing he could do. Lucrecia died weeping for her child. Two women and one baby dead within such a short time! Lucrecia and Muanie were the gentlest women I've ever known. The pain I feel is indescribable, and the anger I feel toward Hojo burns my soul." 

"I tried to convince myself that he wanted to examine his child because it was the only way he could handle his grief, but I was wrong. The death of his daughter was nothing more than another mystery to unravel in his lab. When told of his wife's death, he shrugged and went on desecrating his daughters body."

"It wasn't until someone mentioned the appearance of Heidegger's son in front of him, that Hojo stopped what he was doing. It seems the child was born with silver hair and the strangest green eyes anyone had ever seen. Hojo rushed off to see the boy for himself. When he looked at the baby, his face lit up with the most hellish expression I've ever seen on the face of a human. To everyone's shock, he snatched the child out of its bassinet and walked out of the nursery with it. Security tried to stop him, but he told them if they didn't let him take the baby now, he'd come back with a squadron of troopers and take it by force. He promised those involved in stopping him wouldn't live through his second visit. They let him go. Hojo took the baby straight to his lab."

"I went to the hospital administrator. He was just as outraged as I. I waited while he put in a call to President Shinra. I don't know what was said, but the administrators face turned white. He walked right past me and went outside to tell his staff to get back to work. Ignoring my pleas for an explanation, he had security remove me from the building.

Angry, I went back to Headquarters and demanded to see the President myself. I was shown into his office. Before I could open my mouth, he told me if I liked my job, and my life, I was to stay out of his business. Before he dismissed me, I made one request. He agreed to make Hojo hire a nurse for the baby. I went back to my lab and cried. Why is the President letting Hojo do this? I don't understand."  
  
The next entry was dated three weeks later.  


"I was never so grateful to the forces that be as I was when after two days of grieving, Heidegger came out of his quarters, and asked to see his child. Someone told him where the boy was. Heidegger went straight to Hojo's lab. He came out carrying his son."  
  
He took care of all the funeral arrangements himself. He gave Muanie a beautiful memorial service. Hojo on the other hand, didn't plan or attend Lucrecia's funeral. Her friends had to take care of everything.   
  
After four pages of ranting about Hojo's cold-blood nature, the Professor stopped talking about him and went back to a few pages of his experiments, but it didn't last long.   
  
"I don't understand it. Why is Heidegger turning his child over to that nut again? I tried to . . . "  
  
Aeris put the book down. She raised her head, staring upwards as though she could see though the ceiling. Something wasn't right. She could almost see what it was, but she wasn't sure. It was . . ."  
  
Panic gripped her. Aeris stood up quickly pushing her chair back so fast, it almost toppled over. She ran to the library door and paused. She stared upwards again.   
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Aeris ran back to the table and picked up the lock. She ran back to the doors. Pushing them shut, with trembling fingers, she pushed the lock through the rings on the brackets and closed it. She took the stairs as fast as she dared. She was out of breath when she reached the top. Sweat poured down her forehead. She closed the basement door behind her. There was no one in sight.  
  
"Please let this work!" she whispered.   
  
She hurried to a side door and peeked out. The sky was pale. The sun had yet to rise. There was a guard standing close by. Badly frightened now, she ran to another door. A second guard stood at attention. Aeris stopped to think. It was almost too late now. She hurried to a third door. Peeking through the window, she saw another guard in place. He was just as alert as the other two.  
  
"Help me please!" she whispered. Dropping to her knees, she put her hands together, closed her eyes and began to pray. The words came to her without conscious thought. She stood up and looked out the window. The guard was still in place, but he was sound asleep.  
  
Aeris opened the door and went outside. She touched the guard on the forehead. He collapsed in a heap. Aeris ran out the door to the garden. Quickly she ripped up a handful of flowers. She ran back to the door and brought her breathing under control. She opened the door, and stood drying her face and neck with the hem of her robe.   
  
"Aeris?"  
  
It was Sephiroth's voice. She didn't answer.  
  
"Aeris?"   
  
She glanced at the sleeping guard.  
  
Sephiroth's voice took on a note of alarm. "Aeris!"  
  
Aeris dried her face and neck again, then stooped next to the guard and shook him gently.  
  
He opened his eyes blearily and blinked at her.  
  
"Wake up," she said urgently. "You're asleep at your post!"  
  
The guard looked at her as if he didn't understand.   
  
"My husband is coming!" she said.  
  
"Aeris? Where are you?"  
  
The guard's eyes widened. He sprang to his feet looking terrified.   
  
"I'm out here," she called.   
  
Sephiroth's voice came closer. "Where?"  
  
"Here!" Aeris glanced at the guard. "I'm out here!"  
  
Sephiroth came through the opposite doorway. "What are you doing outside?"  
  
"I know what you said," she answered quickly. "But I just had to have some of these beautiful flowers for the breakfast table. This guard was kind enough to keep watch over me. I'm sorry I disobeyed you Sephiroth."  
  
She stepped inside and closed the door.  
  
He shook his head. "You don't have to cook breakfast. I was a little short with you last night. I'm sorry. I want to make up for it by cooking for you this time."  
  
"If you're expecting me to be noble and say no, forget it!" Aeris stepped inside with a grin. "I'm going back to bed so you can serve my breakfast on a tray!"  
  
I hate not telling him what I've really been doing, she thought, but I think I'm on to something. If I confess everything now, he'll be so angry, he make sure I never get into the library again. He might even send me back to Midgar and post guards around the apartment. I can't let that happen. I have to find out what Biggs wanted me to know.  
  
Sephiroth bowed "Breakfast in bed it its. This way Ma'am."  
  
Aeris smiled. She opened the door and spoke to the guard. "Thank you for keeping an eye on me."  
  
The guard smiled. "You're welcome, Mrs. Heidegger."  
  
The door closed and the guard sighed in relief. He's been asleep on the job and Mrs. Heidegger hadn't told on him. What if the it had been the general instead? He shivered. He'd never gone to sleep at his post before. From now on, he'd be a lot more careful. Sephiroth was a good leader and a fair man, but he absolutely did not tolerate guards who went to sleep on duty. The guard counted himself lucky to be alive.  
  
Sitting up in bed waiting for breakfast, Aeris wondered how she'd known what to do to the guard. She looked at her hands. She didn't feel any different, yet she'd known Sephiroth was coming home. If she hadn't had those feelings . . .   
  
"He would have found me in the library," she said to herself. "How did I know?"  
  
She searched her mind over and over but by time Sephiroth brought her tray, she was no closer to an answer.  


* * * * *

It promised to be a beautiful day. Sephiroth's mood had improved since the night before. He sat with her, sharing her tray. There were no traces of the angry man she'd seen last night. During their conversation she found out the worst of the damage at the reactor was going to be resolved with a replacement unit Shinra engineers had tested in the lab. If things went as planned, once the old parts were removed the reactor would be fully operational in a month. Sephiroth was hoping to ask for more time at the mansion.  
  
When he left for the day, Aeris hurried back to the library. The lock opened as soon as she touched it. She sat down in front of the journal over where she left off.  
"I don't understand it. Why is Heidegger turning his child back over to that nut again? I tried to talk to him about it, but he wouldn't listen to me. He told me Sephiroth was HIS son and he would do what was best for him. There was nothing I could do but go back to my lab and work. I feel sorry for Sephiroth. I see nothing but fear in his eyes whenever Heidegger gives him to Hojo. It's so horrible to that look in the eyes of a baby! Any sane parent would have cause for concern, but Heidegger is just going along with whatever Hojo says. Why? How I wish there was some way to put a stop to this!"  
  
Poor Sephiroth, thought Aeris. What was Heidegger thinking? She shuddered. Being near Hojo made her skin crawl. What was Hojo doing to Sephiroth to make him so afraid? Did he ever strike him? Aeris turned the page and frowned. The rest of the book was blank. A thin ridge of rough edges were all that was left. Someone had torn the pages out.  
  
Aeris closed the book frustrated.  
  
"What a place to end!"  
  
Disgusted, she put the books back the way she had found them.   
  
"What kind of joke was this supposed to be?" she fumed. "That's like letting me crawling across the desert begging for water, then locking it behind bars!"  
  
She locked the library doors behind her and went back upstairs.  
  
"If that's all there was, I could have told Sephiroth the truth in the first place."   
  
Resolving to do that just, Aeris shut the cellar door and went to the kitchen to decide what to do for dinner.

* * * * *

Sephiroth teased her about being lost in the clouds as they sat in the living room after their meal. Aeris gave him a warm smile but he wasn't sure she'd really heard him. He let it go until he tried to tell her about an encounter with a dragon. Aeris didn't react even when he said one of his soldiers had been killed.  
  
He eyed her with concern. "Are you alright?"  
  
Aeris' gaze was fixed on a lamp across the room.  
  
"Aeris," he said in a louder voice. "Are you all right?"  
  
She gave no sign of hearing him.  
  
Sephiroth waved his hand in front of her face. She flinched and gave him a strange look.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"You were off in dreamland." Sephiroth turned all the way around to look at her. "I asked if anything was wrong and you never answered."  
  
"Oh." Aeris felt her face go red.  
  
"Well?"  
Aeris gave him a blank look.  
  
Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
"What question?"  
  
Sephiroth frowned at her.  
  
Aeris jerked her mind away wondering how to tell Sephiroth about her trip to Sector 7 and the books she'd found in the basement library. She gave him her full attention. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Is something bothering you?"  
  
She hesitated. She wanted to tell him the truth but under his worried look, her nerve fled.  
  
"I'm sorry if I seem distracted tonight Sephy. I guess I'm just a little tired."  
  
He looked relived. "That's understandable."  
  
She jumped suddenly and touched her stomach.  
  
Sephiroth reached for her. "Are you all right?"  
  
"The baby moved."  
  
"Really?" Sephiroth let go of her with a look of concern.  
  
"Silly!" Aeris grabbed his hands and pressed them against her stomach. "Wait a minute."  
  
The baby kicked again.  
  
Sephiroth's face lit up with joy. "I feel it."  
  
"That's your son," said Aeris happily.  
  
He arched an eyebrow at her. "What makes you think it's a boy?"  
  
"Girls have a daintier kick," she said in mock seriousness.  
  
Sephiroth straightened and looked at her, then broke into laughter.  
  
Aeris patted her stomach. "Yeah. This little critter is really tiring me out. I was making dinner tonight and all of a sudden, I just got so sleepy, I wanted to turn everything off and curl up on the sofa."  
  
"Critter?" He stopped laughing. "Are you comparing our baby to an animal?"  
  
Aeris laughed. "That's just a figure of speech Sephiroth. Speaking of which, I'll be losing mine soon."  
  
"You'd look beautiful to me no matter what," he said.  
  
"I wonder if you'd stay that if I was carrying quintuplets."  
  
Sephiroth brightened. "What an excellent idea. I'm sure Hojo has an idea of how to produce more than one baby at a time. Why don't we talk to him about it?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
He looked at her face and broke into laughter. "Just kidding."  
  
Smiling Aeris shook her head at him. "You'd better be."  
  
"Say my name again."  
  
"Sephiroth."  
  
"Not like that," he said. "Say it the way you did before."  
  
"Before what?"   
"Say my name the way you did when you apologized for being tired."  
  
Aeris look puzzled, then her eyes lit up and she blushed.  
  
"Sephy."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"That was a slip of the tongue," she said. "You don't mind?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. I like it."  
  
"I think of you that way, but I've never dared to say it out loud," explained Aeris. "If it really doesn't bother you, I want to call you that sometimes."  
  
"Fine, but ONLY when we're alone," he warned. "Not in front of my men, or anyone else."  
  
Aeris saluted. "Yes sir!"  
  
He laughed as he took her in his arms and held her close.  
  


* * * * *  


Aeris went to the Village the next day to buy fresh some vegetables for dinner. Her guards waited near the door while she searched through the bins. The women shoppers teased her about her pregnancy, gave her advice and offered to babysit if she was going to stay in the village after she gave birth.  
  
After filling her basket, Aeris took it to the cashier. An unfamiliar clerk stood behind the counter. She smiled at Aeris.  
  
Aeris smiled back.   
  
"Hello," she said. "Where's Roxanne?"  
"Out sick," answered the woman. "Did you find what you needed today?"  
  
"Yes thank you." Aeris touched a head of lettuce. "You have the best vegetable in the village."  
  
"Why thank you Mrs. Heidegger!" The woman added up Aeris' purchases and gave her the total.  
  
Counting out her money, Aeris wondered why the cashier kept glancing at the guards. She glanced at them herself to see what they were doing. Both men were staring at a pretty girl, who had stopped in front the shop to raise her skirt, so she could adjust her nylons. How brazen, thought Aeris. She gave the cashier her money.  
  
The woman took the money and gave Aeris change. She put the vegetables in paper bags and placed them in the basket. Before she put the last bag in, she glanced at the guards, then dropped a packet of papers inside the basket and sat the bag on top of them.  
  
Aeris opened her mouth.  
  
"Take it! whispered the woman, glancing at the guards.   
  
The pretty girl dropped her skirt and pulled one of her sleeves off her shoulder to adjust her bra strap. The guards were practically drooling.  
  
Aeris looked at the basket uncertainly.  
  
The woman glanced at the guards.   
  
The girl dropped her purse, scattering the contents. She frowned prettily and stooped to pick them up. The guards rushed to help.   
  
The woman knit her brows together. "Didn't you read the Professor's book?"  
  
Aeris jumped in surprise. "Why yes, I did, but-"  
  
"These are the missing pages! Don't give me away to the guards!"  
  
Aeris stared at her.  
  
"Are you deaf?" The woman looked desperate now. She shoved the basket at Aeris. "Take it and go! Get out of here!"  
  
Aeris picked up her basket and hurried to the door. When she looked back, the woman was waiting on another customer. Her purse in order now, the girl smiled at the guards and walked away swinging her hips. The guards stared after her. One of them heard Aeris coming and looked around. He cleared his throat. His companion flinched. Trying to look as if they had been watching out for her all along, one guard took the basket from Aeris' while the other helped her into the car.   
  
The first guard put the basket next on the seat next to Aeris. The second guard closed the door. Aeris wanted to see the sheath of papers, but she didn't dare pull them out yet. Back at the mansion, one of the guard insisted on carrying the basket into the kitchen for her. He started to unpack them for her, but Aeris stopped him.  
  
"You've done so much already," she said. "I can handle it from here."  
  
He nodded to her and left. Aeris was reaching for the first bag when one of the cleaning women pulled the basket away.  
  
"Oh no, you mustn't lift heavy things, you know."  
  
"But they're not heavy!" Aeris reached for the basket again.  
  
The woman pulled it out of her reach. "We have our orders Ma'am. Your husband would skin us alive if we don't do our part!"  
  
"But all you're here to do is clean," protested Aeris. "I can handle the rest of the work."  
  
"No." The woman was firm. "I have my orders."  
  
She began to unload the basket.   
  
Aeris stood, trying not to wring her hands. The moment the sheath of papers was uncovered, she leaped forward and snatched them out of the basket.  
  
"I met a few friends in the market," she explained to the startled woman. "They gave me some tips on child care. I wrote it all down in these notes."  
  
"Oh." The cleaning woman smiled. "Old moms are always doing that to the new. You'll get more advice as time goes on."  
  
Aeris smiled as she folded the sheets over and shoved into her pocket.   
  
"I guess so."  
  
"You really such get some rest, Mrs. Heidegger," said the woman. "You look a bit flushed."  
  
"Do I?" Aeris touched her face. "I think you're right. I'm going up to bed now. I don't want to be disturbed. You'll all let yourselves out?"  
  
The woman laughed heartily. "Of course we will. Just run on up to bed and we'll take care of everything. I'll even wash these vegetables for you, to save you the trouble later!"  
  
"T-Thank you." Aeris smiled at her and walked out of the kitchen. She wanted to run up the stairs to her room, but she made herself to act normal. Once in her room, she shut the door and pulled the paper out of her pocket. Sitting on her side of the bed, she turned on the lamp and looked at the first sheet. It was a two page letter addressed to her.  
  
"I'm sorry for all the mystery Aeris,  
  
By the time you read this note, I will have been "kidnaped" by AVALANCHE and taken away. Please don't grieve for me. I am among friends. I was planted in Shinra as one of Hojo's assistants two years ago. My job was to monitor what types of experiments he was performing and find out what Shinra was up to.  
  
I didn't learn as much as I wanted to. Lab assistants have no access to the places the President holds his meetings and Hojo is very secretive. He keeps the bigger project to himself. Assistants handle only small details. My mission was a waste of time until I overheard a couple 

of technicians talking about the surveillance equipment. I found out only executives could turn the cameras in their areas on or off. One of them made a joke about Hojo. They gave me the opening I was looking for.   
  
I'm a fairly competent lab assistant, but my speciality is really computers. I learned how to hack into Shinra's system long ago. It was dangerous to stay on line too long or get on line too often and there was no way to get around the executive security codes without them knowing about it. The only way I was going to get information was to break into their offices. The camera's prevented me from doing that. "  
  
"Traveling through the ventilation shafts at night, I set up a small system of my own. I used it to record the times Hojo's camera and those around his area were operational. I was also able to tape footage of those same areas when they were clear. During the times I was searching Hojo's office, my computer sent all clear signals and images to the Shinra security computer. All Security saw was empty rooms and halls, not me. A portable unit I carried on my person showed me the actual condition of those same halls and rooms. I could monitor anyone who might catch me snooping around."  
  
"It was a good plan. I was able to pass a lot of information to my friends. I had to be careful. Hojo's office is a mess, but there was no telling what might tip him off about an intruder. It was during one of those trips, that I discovered Professor Gast's journal under a pile of books on the floor. I was stunned by what I read. I didn't take it right away. I discussed it with my friends. We decided if the journal was in the same place two months down the line, I would.  
  
Two months later, it was still there. I was convinced Hojo had forgotten it was there, I took it out of his office and hid it with my equipment. The following night guards came and searched my apartment. They searched all of the assistants apartments. They said were looking for illegal drugs and paraphernalia, but I knew what they were looking for. I must have left something out of place, or maybe one of the guards in the surveillance room got suspicious. Whatever the reason, Hojo knew his book were gone but he didn't know who to accuse. Where as he used to give us our assignments and send us on our way, he started acting like he didn't want us out of his sight. He started letting us work on projects with him. Everyone had a part."  
  
"Needless to say, I didn't go back into his office anymore. I toed the line all the way. Three weeks before your move, Hojo said he was taking all of us to the mansion to remove some valuable documents. He said you and Sephiroth were moving in and he didn't want his things disturbed. We've traveled with Hojo before, but that was the first time he'd ever brought along armed guards."  
  
Aeris stopped reading. Three weeks before we moved? We moved a week after I told Sephiroth I was pregnant. How did Hojo know we were moving that far in advance? A chill settled over her.  
  
"We packed everything he told us to, in boxes and the guards took them away. Hojo seemed more relaxed than usual and quite friendly with us all. Then it was time for us to go. All of a sudden he called in the guards to search us. He said one of us had stolen some very valuable items from his office. He was sure the guilty party wouldn't be able to resist stealing from the library as well. He said he was going to kill anyone with his property on their person."  
  
"I knew I was a dead man. Before we came to the mansion, I sneaked the journal out of headquarters in my clothing. Thin as it was, I was sure I could pull it off. I thought if I could just leave it in the library among the other books, Hojo would be none the wiser. All I would have to do then is meet you in the building and tell you to do. Who would have thought Hojo would use a time like this to catch his thief? All I could do was stand there trying to look calm as possible while the soldiers searched the first man."  
  
"Before they could finish, two of my co-workers ran for the stairs. Hojo and the guards went after them. I used the distraction to hide the journal I had in a stack of book on the table and ran after them. The fugitives didn't get too far. The first man they shot had one of Hojo's notebooks in his pocket. "  
  
"The second man was killed at the edge of the ravine. Papers stolen from Hojo's lab were hidden under his shirt. I guess I didn't know my co-workers as well as I thought I did. They weren't with AVALANCHE and I never found out who they were working for. All I know is that their panic saved my life. Hojo was so convinced he'd found his thieves, he didn't even bother with the rest of us. The guards locked the library and we went back to Midgar. "  
  
"My friends and I had already decided to get me out of Shinra on the day of your move. We weren't sure what you'd do with the information I gave you and I didn't want to be around if you blew my cover. That's why I told you what you needed to know, just before my friends arrived. You didn't come to the park as fast as I expected. You almost missed me."  
  
"As for the pages you have in your hand, Hojo was reading them, when my friends broke into his office. He tried to put them in his safe, but Barret ripped them out of his hand and took him hostage. They took three more hostages before I was "kidnaped." Once we were outside, AVALANCHE pretended to release everyone but me. I didn't get to examine Barret's prize until we were safely away."  
  
" To my surprise they were the very pages from the journal I wanted you to see. Hojo must have torn them out of the journal and put the book back where it was. Then for some reason he went back to look at it again. That's when he found the journal was missing. I never opened the journal once I stole it or I would have known what he had done. I don't know why he removed the last pages instead of putting the whole journal in his safe, but it's a good thing for us that he didn't."   
  
If things go according to plan, you and I will meet in the market place in Nibelheim. I'll be in disguise. That's how I'll get these pages to you. Please read them and do what you have to do to save yourself and your child. Hopefully we'll meet again under happier circumstances.  
  
Your Friend,

Biggs  
  
Aeris frowned. Biggs was dead. Who was the woman in the shop? She put the letter aside, and looked at the rest of the pages. The edges were rough on one side. Aeris ran her finger over them. Why had Hojo torn them out of the book? And when had he done it? How did he know they were moving? Maybe reading would tell her the answer. The entry on the sheet was dated five years after the last one in the journal.  
  
"I've tried to ignore what is going on between Sephiroth and Hojo. I've tried my very best, but whenever I see them together, Sephiroth gives me such a pitiful look, I can barely stand it. The best I've managed to do is spend as much time with him as I can. I've sneaked into Hojo's lab sometimes to see if he was okay. Hojo has ordered me out of his lab on more than one occasion. Heidegger sends Sephiroth to Hojo every day now. Hojo is giving the boy injections of some kind, but I don't know what they're for. He's still working on his Jenova project too. I was hoping, he'd get so involved with that, he'd leave the child alone, but he somehow he seems to have time for both of them."  
  
"Sephiroth hates him. I can see it in his eyes. I tried to approach Heidegger again but he told me to mind my own business or he would see to it that I was fired. I thought he was bluffing until the President himself called me on the carpet and gave me an earful. After that I tried not to get involved."  
  
"I've heard Sephiroth scream when I walk by Hojo's lab. I want to go in there and punch that bastard in the nose, but I don't dare. One of these days, I'm going to lose control and go after Hojo and Heidegger. If I could find somewhere to hide with Sephiroth, I'd take him and run for my life!"  
  
The Professor didn't write again for another six months.  
  
"I've bought a small house on the ice continent. It's right on the outskirts of town. I am going to find a way to kidnap Sephiroth and take him there. I have to make sure the cabin is stocked first. We should be safe for a while until I figure out what do. The people of Icicle Village are no friends of the President. He makes them pay more for their electricity than any other village, on the planet, simply because it never thaws out there. They are dependant on food grown elsewhere, but some of them grow vegetables in their cellars with heat lamps. The mayor is an old childhood friend of mine. He assures me, the villagers will hide me if Shinra comes looking for me there. Now . . . if only I could find a way to get the boy away from Hojo and his father. There must be a way . . . "  
  
The final entry was dated four months later.  
  
"I'm very much afraid for my life. I've got the house stocked and ready, but I think Hojo knows I have something up my sleeve. I sneaked in to see Sephiroth again. We were sitting on the floor in Hojo's lab laughing over a joke when Hojo came in. The minute Sephiroth saw him, his personality changed. His eyes got sullen and the smile left his face. The way he held his body and the way he looked at Hojo chilled my blood. Worse yet was the look on Hojo's face. He stared at Sephiroth, then he stared at me. It was a calculating look that I didn't care for. I swear it felt as if he looked into my head and saw my plans. I stood up, trying to think of something to say. When I opened my mouth to speak, he waved me into silence."  
  
"He went to a cabinet where I know he keeps his Jenova samples and took out a small bottle. As I watched, he picked up a syringe and filled it."  
  
"What are you going to do?" I asked him.   
  
He grinned at me. "It's time for young Sephiroth's injection."  
  
"You just removed a bottle from your specimen cabinet," I told him. "Surely you meant to pick up something else."  
  
Hojo frowned at me, then looked at Sephiroth. "Come here."  
  
Sephiroth started toward him. I grabbed the boy and pulled him back.  
  
Hojo didn't like that. "Let go."   
  
I asked him, "What are you going to do?"   
  
He ignored me.  
  
"Sephiroth! Come here at once, if you know what's good for you."  
  
Sephiroth pulled away from me and went right to Hojo and gave him one of his arms.  
  
I was just about to move forward . . .  
  
"Don't."  
  
Something in Hojo's tone stopped me. He gave Sephiroth the injection, then pushed him toward the door. "Go back to your father."  
  
Sephiroth didn't look at Hojo, but he gave me a desperate glance as he left the room. It fueled my anger and I moved toward Hojo again.  
  
"Approach me and you're a dead man," he said.  
  
I stopped again.  
  
"The President would have you killed simply because I asked him to, he told me."   
  
I believed him. "Why?"   
  
"You're interfering in something that doesn't concern you."  
  
"You're hurting an innocent child!" I said. "Why are you injecting him with Jenova cells? Don't you care that you might kill him?"  
  
"These injections won't kill him," scoffed Hojo. "He's a part of Jenova's line. He is next to claim the Cetra bride. He will succeed where his father failed."   
  
"And how do you plan to accomplish that?" I asked. "What are your shots going to prove?"  
  
"I'm convinced that Jerin's line has become weaker with time even though the legends say it hasn't. If the Cetra bride escapes this time, there will be no other chance. The Cetra belongs to the sons of Jenova. She must not be allowed to win. I'm injecting pure Jenova cells into Sephiroth's blood to strengthen his powers. He'll have a better chance of completing his task than the others."  
  
"Giving the boy injections won't guarantee a win. It's his magical skills that count. For all you know, the next Cetra will be even more formidable than those before her."  
  
"We have to try something," he said, dropping the syringe into a tray. "We can't let her get away again."  
  
"What is it to you?" I asked. "Sephiroth isn't even your son."  
  
"It's the Cetra that matters to me," he said. "She has the power to escape our world into another. Imagine what kind of powers she must possess! Imagine what she could do to advance our world! If we can capture her, she will be the key to this planet's future."  
  
"You mean if Sephiroth captures her," I said. "You're acting like she'll be just someone you can use for your convenience. The Cetra isn't a doll you can play with then put her back into a box. She'll be Sephiroth's wife. HIS WIFE! Have you and the President forgotten that? What if he objects to your plans?"  
"Sephiroth will do whatever his father tells him to do," answered Hojo. "If that means letting us use his bride, he'll do it."  
  
"You're lying!" I was shaking with rage. "He'd never let you harm her. The fever will burn in his blood. He'll be protective of her. He won't let you hurt her Hojo! You have to be stopped!"  
  
He stopped smiling then. "Maybe I'm not the only one."  
  
My blood ran cold. Hojo didn't say another word. I left his office without looking back but I knew he was staring at me. I wondered how soon he'd pick up his phone and make a call to the President."  
  
I can hardly write because my hands are shaking so bad. I'm in my lab now. Sephiroth was waiting outside the door for me. He wanted to know what happened between me and Hojo, but I couldn't talk to him then. I've asked him to meet me at a place outside Kalm in two days. I'm going to hide out in the wilderness until that time. I know of a cave where I'll be safe.   
  
I told Sephiroth not to tell anyone where he is going. As for myself, I'm leaving as soon as I write these notes. I plan to leave them with a trusted friend. I packed a small bag. I dare not take anything else. I'm sure I've signed my own death warrant.   
  
Just in case anything goes wrong, I've written a quick will and had it hand carried to my lawyer by one of my assistants. If anything happens to me, I want the house in Icicle Village to go to Sephiroth. If I'm not able to use it, maybe someday he'll find peace there whenever he can get away from Shinra and Hojo.  
  
I plan to leave the building by a rarely used entrance way. I hope I make it. Hojo and the President must be stopped. Heidegger too. He must be as mad as Hojo to allow this to go on. May the powers that be forgive me for not helping that boy sooner."  
  
Professor Gast's neat handwriting became a shaky scrawl.  
  
It's too late! I was just about to step outside my door when I saw Hojo coming down the hall with a small platoon of troopers. I ran back into my office and locked the door. I pushed a file cabinet in front of it. I can hear them trying to break my barricade down. I must hide this book and hope someone will find it and save Sephiroth and his future bride. I'm so sorry I didn't leave without saying anything when Hojo came in. Sephiroth is all alone now and it's all my fault. I hope he doesn't grow up hating me.  
  
There the Professor's handwriting ended. Below them were words written by a different hand. A tear rolled down Aeris' cheek but she didn't brush it away. There was no doubt in her mind the Professor had died when the troopers forced their way into his office. She wondered if Hojo had shot the Professor himself or if he'd stood by and watched the soldiers to it.   
  
She thought back to her first meeting with Rufus, the President and Hojo. They had plans for her life. They were going to use her to punch their way into another world for technological advances. An insane giggle escaped her lips. Aeris pressed the back of her hand to her mouth to suppress it. What did she know about opening a portal to another world? And what about Sephiroth? Was Hojo right? Was all that talk of love just to get her confidence so he could help them use her? Was he ignorant of Hojo's plans? She read the new handwriting.  
  
"I read my former colleagues notes with more amusement than I've had in a long time. How dare he criticize my experiments? He calls himself a scientist, but he doesn't have the guts to do the things I do. I see scientific value in things he deems too sacrilegious to touch. The hell with that! How can we learn if we let emotion get in our way? I don't carry that weaknesses."  
"Professor Gast was a simpering fool. We could have been the greatest pair of scientists ever known on this planet, but he called me crazy. He tried to interfere with my work. He even tried to get the President to fire me. The President knows a genius when he sees one. My colleagues complaints were useless. I had that meddling bastard killed and I'm glad he's gone. It's just too bad he won't see the results of my greatest experiment ever. Very soon now, things are going to come together."  
  
"The only thing I regret in my life is losing the battle of spells to that Cetra bitch. I practiced night and day, but she was too strong for me. I must admit she was a beautiful wench. I think for the sake of appearances, I could have given her a decent wedding ceremony and one night of pleasure before I locked her up in a specimen tank. "  
  
"Mine got away from me, but I swear on my fathers soul the next one will not defeat my son. I have discovered a method I think will ensure him victory. He and I will kill the Shinra's and rule this world together. When Sephiroth brings his pregnant Cetra to me, our real work will begin.  
  
Aeris' blood turned to ice.

Chapter 23

"When Sephiroth brings his pregnant Cetra to me . . . "

Hojo was Sephiroth's father? Aeris' sat waiting for the floor to open up and swallow her. She shook her head refusing to believe it. This had to be more of Hojo's madness. He couldn't possibly be Sephiroth's father! What about Heidegger? Aeris wanted to tear the page to bits but her hands wouldn't obey. They shook as she read the next lines.

"With Sephiroth by my side, Heidegger can stop pretending to be a father. President Shinra and his miserable offspring think I'm helping them obtain more power, but they're wrong. My son and I are the heirs of the greatest being this planet has ever known. We aren't going to let a couple of bugs rule over us. We're going to sweep them under our feet."

"Sephiroth will clear the way by impregnating the Cetra with his child. The combination of Jenova's blood and that of his bride will be the beginning of a new race. Once I've determined the child has been born with her powers and his, I'll put the Cetra in my lab and produce their children artificially. Mass production! I have the means to make her body supply an abundance of egg cells for our needs. Sephiroth will continue be the donor, but we'll need women from the village to carry his children to term. We chose a village at random. We'll kill the men and keep the women. Sephiroth will be the father of an unstoppable army!"

Aeris felt sick to her stomach.

"As I did once with his mother, Sephiroth will make the Cetra believe he loves her. She won't know his true plans until it's too late."

Aeris tugged her hair as she read.

"We'll wait till she conceives, then move her to a quiet place. The mansion in Nibelheim will do nicely. I'll drop by from time to time on the pretext of visiting my library. That excuse will come in handy when she goes into labor because I have no intention of allowing the Cetra to give birth in a hospital. Sephiroth will slip something into her food and she'll go into labor early. I'll deliver the child myself. I can hardly wait."

Aeris didn't know if she wanted to laugh, cry or scream. Her eyes went from one thing to the next, but they focused on nothing. Filled with horror, Aeris dropped the papers on her bed and paced back as forth. She walked faster and faster until she was panting for breath. 

She stopped at last, leaning against the bedroom door. Tears streamed down her face. A wave a nausea sent her running to the bathroom.

After she'd leaned over the toilet bowl for a while, she splashed her face with cold water and rinsed her eyes to ease their redness. She straightened up and looked at her reflection. If she tried not to cry again, the redness would be gone by the time Sephiroth came home.

Those are Hojo's words, she told herself. They were written a long time ago. Sephiroth isn't in this with his father. His father! Aeris shook her head. No. That was a lie. Hojo was sicker than she thought. He'd spent so much time with Sephiroth during his experiments, he had come to think of him as his own. That had to be the answer. There was no way Hojo could be Sephiroth's father.  
  


It was difficult to stay calm, but somehow Aeris kept herself focused. She hid the pages beneath a book in the night stand on her side of the bed. Sephiroth was looking forward to the birth of his child, she told herself. He wasn't going to turn her over to Hojo.

When Sephiroth walked through the door that night, Aeris threw herself into his arms and held him as close as she could.

He pulled free and held her out at arms length. "Whoa! What's all this?"

"I missed you," she said. 

His mouth twitched. Did he find her comment amusing? 

Sephiroth pulled her back in his arms. "Have I been leaving you alone too much?"

Warm against his chest, Aeris closed her eyes in contentment. "It would be nice to have you home sometimes."

Sephiroth ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry. The monsters are keeping me busier than I expected."

Aeris snuggled closer. "I know you have to do your job. Maybe you'll have more time to spend with me when the reactor is repaired."

Sephiroth stiffened for a second, then relaxed.

"You just reminded me," he said. "Hojo is coming to visit tomorrow night."

It was Aeris' turn to stiffen. She pulled away from her husband. "Why? What does he want?"

"He's not coming alone," answered Sephiroth. "The President and Rufus are coming with him."

Aeris tried not to look as scared as she felt. "Why?"

"The President and Rufus are going to inspect the reactor." Sephiroth didn't seem to notice her distress. "Hojo wants to get into his library."

Aeris heart sank. "Why?"

"The leak is causing mutations in wildlife around the area," he said carelessly. "Hojo wants to look up some of information he gathered on the negatives output of malfunctioning reactors."

"Doesn't he keep any of that stuff at headquarters?" asked Aeris. "Isn't it on computers or something so he doesn't have to come here?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "Who know what kinds of records Hojo keeps and where? He doesn't tell me anything."

He sniffed the air as he pulled off his gloves. "What's for dinner?"

"Meatloaf and a few other things I tossed together." Aeris took his gloves and watched as as he removed his sheath and sword. 

Sephiroth dropped the masamune on the sofa. He kissed her on the forehead, and went down the hall to the bathroom to wash his hands. Aeris was waiting in the kitchen when he came back. Sephiroth eyed the food hungrily as he sat down.. 

"You're a wonderful cook Aeris, " he said as he sampled a piece of meatloaf. "I heard stories from the men about wives who can't boil water without burning it. I count myself lucky to have a wife so talented in the kitchen, but I'm worried about you being on your feet so much. The more I think about it, the more I think we should go ahead and hire a full time crew and cook."

"I'm all right," said Aeris. "They don't leave me anything to do but the kitchen and the few times I get to make the bed."

She was watching him as she spoke. Sephiroth was too busy cutting another piece of meatloaf to see the look in Aeris'eyes as she realized, except for the color, his eyes looked just like Hojo's. She willed her hands not to shake as she took a drink from her water glass.

"If you want, I'll leave things as they are." Sephiroth glanced at her. "It won't be for long though, I'm taking you back to Midgar before the baby comes."

Aeris felt more and more chilled as she saw more of Hojo's face in Sephiroth's features. 

"Why?"

"I could bring your doctor out here and use the facilities Nibelheim," he replied, "But I'd rather place my trust in a larger hospital." 

Sephiroth missed the look Aeris sent his way.

"My doctor won't object to delivering our baby in here," she said barely keeping the tremor out of her voice. "He can bring whatever he needs."

Sephiroth shook his head.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist," he said. "The hospital ward in the Shinra building is better than the hospital here. That's another option. We could have our baby at the Shinra clinic instead of the hospital. They're equipped for it and it's closer to home anyway."

Home? You mean your father will be that much closer to taking me and the baby prisoner! Aeris felt a rush of shame. "When Sephiroth brings his pregnant Cetra to me . . . " She clenched her teeth to keep from screaming. Does Sephiroth know about Hojo? Had he been faking dislike for his father all along?

"My father will be happy to see us." Sephiroth picked up green beans with his fork. "I spoke to him today. He can hardly wait to hold our child in his arms."

I'll just bet! Aeris turned pale.

Sephiroth looked up with a smile, but it faded when he saw her face. He put his fork down.

"What's wrong Aeris?"

Aeris saw the resemblance even more. Change the color of his hair, make his face a little thinner, give him glasses, make him older and my God, she thought, he IS Hojo's son! How did I miss that before? There's not a trace of Heidegger on him. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
  


"Aeris?" Sephiroth stood up and came around the table. "Are you all right?"

He reached out to touch her. She flinched away.

Sephiroth looked startled. They stared at each other. 

He reached out slower this time. Aeris took a deep breath and clenched her fists to keep from knocking his hand away. 

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Aeris willed herself to relax.

"Aeris?"

Her eyes were bright with the threat of tears. "Do you really love me Sephiroth?"

"How can you ask me that?" Sephiroth dropped to his knees in front of her. His eyes searched her face. "What brought this on? Don't I tell you how much I love you everyday?"

"You do . . . but," her voice caught. 

"But what?"

"The way, we met . . . " Aeris wracked her brains for the right words. "You don't feel obligated to me do you? You . . . you said once, you resented the thought of having your life planned for you. Are you just making the best of a bad situation?"

He took her hands. "Can't you look into my eyes and see how much you mean to me? I love you Aeris. You and the baby are my life!"

"You don't think you'd want to be rid of me someday do you?" She prayed silently, hoping the shocked look in his eyes was for real. "I mean, you could always give me to Hojo. He acts like he wants to study me anyway. . . "

Sephiroth's eyes flashed. "I'd kill him if he tried! What happened today? Has he called here and said something to upset you?"

She shook her head. "I just don't want to have the baby anywhere near him."

Sephiroth hesitated before he answered. "I don't blame you for that. I'm not so fond of him myself."

"Do you think our baby might give people ideals? Like the President and Rufus?" 

Sephiroth's look was guarded. "What kind of ideals?"

"You have amazing powers," said Aeris. "I'm supposed to have them too, but I don't know how to use them. Do you think that may make people interested in what kind of baby we'd have?"

"What's going on Aeris?" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "You were fine when I left this morning, now you look as if you're afraid of me and you're talking nonsense. Why?" 

"I-I don't really know." Aeris turned away from Sephiroth, but he caught her shoulders and turned her back around.   
  


"What aren't you telling me?"

Aeris hesitated. Should she tell him about the books in the basement library and the papers in the drawer upstairs? Before she could decide, the phone rang. Sephiroth didn't move. He kept watching her face. The phone rang again.

"You'd better get the phone." Aeris squirmed under his scrutiny. "It might be important."

Sephiroth held her a moment longer, then released her and went to answer it.

"General Sephiroth." He listened for a moment, then his eyes darkened in anger. 

"WHAT?" 

He listened to someone speak. When he spoke again, the was a sharp edge in his voice.

"I want the survivors rounded and up and held under guard until I get there. I'll deal with them myself!"

His jaw set as he listened again. The expression on his face wasn't too far from the one Hojo wore when he was offering to give her a checkup. It was a calculating look. He noticed her watching and turned his back. He spoke in an low angry voice, then slammed the phone down. He turned around and looked at her.

"I have to go," he said with an effort to keep his voice down. "There's an emergency at the reactor. We'll finish this conversation when I get back."

Aeris nodded. 

Sephiroth grabbed his gloves and sword and hurried toward the door. Aeris could hear a heavy truck stopping in front of the house as he opened it.

"They sent a vehicle for you," she said.

Sephiroth didn't say anything. Aeris felt a flush creeping up her face.

"Go to bed if I'm not back soon. I think we need to talk, but it can wait till morning if necessary."

"I guess you think I'm being silly."

He shook his head. "Something is bothering you. You've been different the last two days and I want to know why."

Aeris dropped her eyes.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

He gave her one last look before the door closed behind him. Aeris wrapped her arms around herself and tried not to cry.

She was still awake when Sephiroth came in later that night but she pretended to be asleep. Keeping her breath deep and even, she knew he was standing in the door watching her. She could feel his eyes.

"Aeris?" His voice was soft.  
  


He stood there so long, she wondered if he knew she was awake and was going to call her on it, but Sephiroth turned away from the door. Aeris heard him going into a guest bedroom down the hall. She wasn't sure why she climbed out of bed and followed him. She heard him moving the telephone as she eased down the hall. She stopped outside the door as he pressed in the number he wanted.

"Hello. It's me. I'm sorry to be calling so late, but it couldn't be helped. I had to call now, because I won't be able to reach you in time tomorrow."

He listened for a while.

"You were waiting up? Good. I've been going over our plans in my mind all day." 

Aeris heard him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I think we should make some adjustments. Aeris was acting a little strange tonight. You don't think she knows what we're planning to do, do you? I hope not. We've worked a long time to pull this off. I don't want to ruin anything at this stage in the game. Why don't we put our surprise until the day after tomorrow? I need to find out what's bothering her and put her at ease."

He listened, then Aeris heard him chuckle.

"I agree. The day after tomorrow it is," he said. "Everything will work out just like we planned. I'm going to deliver her personally. She won't suspect a thing. All I have to do is tell her I'm not going to work that day because I want to visit an old friend of mine,. Have you got everything ready? Good!"

Aeris' heart sank.

"Don't worry about the baby. At last report, it's healthy and strong." He laughed. "We're both going to get what we want and my wife is in for the surprise of her life."

Aeris didn't wait to hear anymore. She slipped away from the door and tiptoed back to the bedroom. Crawling into bed, she arranged the covers and herself to look as if she hadn't moved. A tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped it away and tried to concentrate on breathing slowly, like a sleeper.

Sephiroth came back five minutes later. He stood in the doorway looking at her then entered the room. Aeris forced herself to go on taking deep rhythmic breaths. Sephiroth undressed in the dark and put on a pair of pajama bottoms. He slid next to Aeris and put his arm across her body. By sheer will alone, she held back a scream and the urge to fight her way free of him. Sephiroth curled his body around hers. 

"Goodnight Aeris," he whispered.

He must have been exhausted because he never noticed her quickened heartbeat. Though it seemed like a lifetime to Aeris, he fell asleep less than five minutes after his head touched the pillow. Aeris lay beside him quietly drowning in despair. She'd heard it with her own ears. Sephiroth was working with Hojo. He was going to give her to him the day after tomorrow. What was she going to do?

* * * * *

Aeris didn't fall asleep until just before dawn. She would have slept past nine o'clock but she rolled over in her sleep into an empty space. She opened her eyes to confirm what she already knew. Sephiroth was gone. She struggled to sit up in bed. 

Memories of the night before flooded back and she held in a sob. Aeris eased out of bed and put on her robe before going to the bathroom to wash her face. The cold water made her skin tingle. She blotted her face with a soft towel and looked at herself in the mirror. Tomorrow night at this time, would she be locked in a cell or strapped to one of Hojo's tables?"

Overcome with emotion, a bout of morning sickness consumed her. Aeris leaned over the porcelain bowl but there was nothing in her stomach. She dry heaved a couple of times, then rinsed her mouth. When she turned to the door, she almost ran into Sephiroth. Aeris screamed and staggered back.

Sephiroth moved forward quickly, taking her by the shoulders. "What's wrong with you?"

"You-you scared me!" Aeris ran a shaky hand over her face. "Why didn't you make a noise or something?"

Sephiroth pulled her close. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew I was there. I was talking to you before you turned around. Didn't you hear me?"

Aeris shook her head. "No I didn't. I'm sorry. I had my mind on something else. I guess I overreacted."

"It's my fault, " he said. "I should have known you didn't hear me when you didn't react to my voice. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right."

Aeris pulled away from him and stepped into the bedroom. She stopped when she saw a steaming tray of food sitting on the foot of the bed. She turned with a questioning look in her eyes.

Sephiroth looked sheepish. "I made you breakfast. I hope it's edible."

He looked so eager to please her, Aeris wondered if she hadn't dreamed what she'd heard the night before.

"I'm supposed to serve it to you in bed," he prompted.

Aeris walked back toward the bed feeling his eyes on her back, but he didn't move until she was under the covers. Sephiroth helped her adjust the pillows behind her back then turned and picked up the breakfast tray with a flourish. He set it across her lap. Aeris took a sip of orange juice.

"Did you squeeze this yourself? It tastes too fresh to have come from a carton."

Sephiroth looked pleased. "I know my way around a juicer. I took out the pulp. Is that okay?"

"It's fine." Aeris took another sip then reached for the toast and butter.

"Aeris," Sephiroth sat down at the foot of the bed. "Something is bothering you. I'd like to help, but I can't if I don't know what's wrong. Why have you been acting so strange toward me lately?"  
  


Aeris thought about the journals.

"I'm sorry," she answered. "I guess I've been concerned about the future."

"Why?"

She sought out a neutral answer. 

"I wonder what's going to happen to us when the baby gets here," she said.

Sephiroth looked puzzled. "I don't understand."

Aeris looked down at her hands. 

"We've been getting along so well," she said in a soft voice. "A baby in the house can change things."

Sephiroth considered that. "I suppose it could, but I still don't understand the problem."

Aeris looked at him. "This is going to be a baby like no other. Our child and our marriage are going to be under a spotlight. We've created an entirely new species, Sephiroth. Part human yes, but alien too. Your ancestor was an alien and from what I've learned, so were the Cetra. We're going to be the parents of a whole new race. Are we going to be able to handle that?"

"We're going to raise a baby, Aeris," answered Sephiroth firmly. "Our flesh and blood. I've never been happier about anything else in my life. If you're worried about being a good mother, don't beat yourself up about it. I have every confidence that you'll be the best mother ever. I've never been a father before, but I intend to be the best father I can be, no matter if it's a girl or a boy. Don't be afraid of the future Aeris. Don't be afraid of life."

Aeris felt her fears roll away with his words. Whatever Sephiroth had been talking about on the phone, she'd misunderstood him. She held out her arms and he stood up and moved closer to hug her carefully over the tray.

"I love you," she said.

"Not as much as I love you."

He kissed her and her heart thumped with joy.

The phone rang. Sephiroth turned around and picked it up.

"Hello?"

His eyes flicked over to Aeris and he turned his back on her.

Aeris looked at him in surprise.

"Thank you," he said. "I appreciate the information."

She was spreading jam on her toast when he hung up and turned around again.

"Business?"

He hesitated a second too long.   
  
"We may have discovered where the monsters are nesting near the reactor," he said, not looking in her eyes as he spoke. "We can wipe them out and be done with it."

Aeris put down her butter knife and held the toast with both hands for a bite. She hoped her hands were steady. She chewed quickly and took another sip of juice.

"That's good," she said at last. She smiled at him. "If you wipe out the nest, you'll have more time to spend with me."

Sephiroth barely hid his relief at her answer. 

"I certainly hope so," he said. "I'll be right back. I have to put the rest of the orange juice away. Do you think you'll want another glass?"

Aeris shook her head.

"All right." Sephiroth went to the door. "I'll be right back."

Aeris gave him a head start, then set the tray aside and went after him. He didn't hear her foot steps on the carpet. She hid, peeking around the corner as he went downstairs. Sephiroth picked up the living room phone and punched in a number. He tapped his foot impatiently. Aeris had a brief shock when turned in her direction. She ducked back and held her breath. Had he seen her?

"I asked you not to call me on the mansion phone," he said in a testy voice when someone answered on the other end. 

Aeris dared to peek. Sephiroth had his back to her again.

"What if she'd answered the phone?" he asked. "I don't want her getting suspicious. You could have blown our plans. What? Oh. All right. This time everything worked out fine, but don't do it again. You have my PHS number. It's set for vibrate in case you call when I'm with her. Use it."

He ran his fingers through his hair, forcing Aeris to duck again when he turned back to make sure there was no one behind him. Aeris remembered how good his hearing was and felt a second of terror. Her only hope lay in the fact that he was too agitated to hear anything beyond his phone conversation.

"I think it's okay now." Sephiroth was facing the other direction when Aeris looked back. "She's just having new mother jitters. We're going to pull it off without a hitch. I told you she wouldn't suspect a thing. I'm looking forward to turning her over to you. I'll find something else to keep me amused. There's a new platoon of women recruits back in Midgar. I'll head over there and look them over. I hoping there are at least four or five good ones in the bunch. It'll take me a while to decide which ones I want for myself, then I'll turn the rest over the other officers. By the time I'm finished with my choices, you should be done with her. Will that work for you?"

Aeris turned and hurried back to the bedroom. The doubts she'd pushed aside before rushed back to overtake her. She slipped into bed and pulled the covers up. She sat the tray back across her lap. The last thing she wanted to do was eat, but Sephiroth would notice if she had the same amount of food on her plate when he got back.

Resisting the urge to vomit. Aeris crammed eggs into her mouth. She chewed just enough to be able to swallow them. She finished off a whole slice of toast and one strip of bacon. She wiped her mouth and drank down half her orange juice. Sephiroth came back as she sat her glass down. He glanced at the tray.

"Wow," he said. "You were hungrier than I thought."

"And you're a good cook," she said with a smile, "But I can't eat anymore."

Sephiroth looked at the tray.

"Are you sure? You're eating for two you know."

"I'm sure."

Sephiroth took the tray. Aeris settled back on her pillow. 

"I think I'll sleep a while longer before I get up," she said. "Are you home for the day?"

"No, I have to go and find that nest," he said, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "Are you going to be okay here?"

"Of course I am silly!" She laughed. "Go to work and let me get back to sleep!"

Sephiroth kissed her again. 

"I'll see you this evening," he said.

"I'm looking forward to it," she replied. 

Sephiroth gave her a parting smile and left the room. Aeris waited a while, then climbed out of bed. She waited near the top of the stairs while he put the tray away. The cleaning crew was coming in today, so he didn't bother with the dishes. He left them on the sink. He left the house unaware that his wife was watching him every step of the way. Aeris waited till the truck was gone before going back to her room. She dressed herself and opened the hidden safe where she and Sephiroth kept cash for household expenses.

Aeris counted out a few gil for herself and put the rest back. She only wanted enough to get by on for a few days. She'd have to buy new clothes. There was no way she could leave with anything packed. The guards would call Sephiroth if they saw her with suitcases. Once she found somewhere safe to live, she'd figure out what to do.

Where would you be safe? Her conscience asked. You know he's going to come looking for you. 

"I have no idea," she said out loud. "I'm making this up as I go."

Aeris checked herself in a mirror and decided, she looked as normal as she was ever going to get. She went downstairs and opened the door. The guard turned to look at her.

"Bring the car around," she said importantly. "I'd like to go shopping today."

"Yes Ma'am." The guard spoke into a radio. A white limo came around the side of the mansion and stopped in front. The driver, a guard himself, hopped out and opened the back door.

Aeris hated that car. It seemed so pretentious to drive around in a car that big, when she could walk, but the President had insisted on it.   
  


"Wait here a moment," she said. "I forgot something."

The driver nodded.

Aeris went back inside and shut the door. She went back to the bedroom and took the loose pages out of the night stand. She thought about Sephiroth all the way down to the library. She opened the lock and went inside. Knocking the other books aside, Aeris put Professor Gast's journal out in the open. She opened the book to the back cover and put the pages in place.

"I just want you to know you're not as clever as you thought Sephiroth."

She turned around and left the library, not bothering to close or lock the door. She left the cellar door open too. She didn't look back as she went out to the car.

The driver helped her inside and closed the door. Two more guards were waiting with motorcycles. The driver turned around.

"Where to Ma'am?" he asked politely.

Aeris thought for a moment. Where would she have a chance of making her escape? She smiled as she found the answer. "Take me to Dancy's Baby World."

The driver touched his cap. "Yes Ma'am."

Aeris made her plans as the car pulled out of the mansion's driveway.

Chapter 24

Just as she'd known in advance, Dancy's Baby World was having another sale. As the only shop in the village devoted to the care of infants, Dancy could set her own prices, which were usually above those offered by other shops. Since she carried the biggest and best selection available, she didn't have a problem with getting her customers to part with their money. They paid it willingly because Dancy gave them a break sometimes by having a sale at least once or twice a month. She put out brand new items as well as close outs. Whenever she had a sale, people came from miles around and the shop was packed with buyers.

The driver pulled up in front of the shop and got out of his seat to come around and open the door for Aeris. He looked at the crowd milling around inside.

"It looks pretty crowded in there Ma 'am" he said, glancing at a woman carrying an armload of packages. "Are you sure you want to shop today?"

Aeris smiled at him. "If I don't get in there now, it's back to regular prices again. Sometimes she puts out things you never see except for a sale. I don't want to take any chances on missing something!"

"If you say so Ma 'am." The driver nodded to the guards, who were getting off their motorcycles. "Just stay close to your guards please."

Aeris gave him another smile. One of the guards led the way into the crowded shop. Most people moved out of the way. Those that didn't were given first a verbal warning then a rough hand. Aeris sighed. She hated it when the guards went overboard. For a while she milled around collecting items here and there, but her mind was on escape. 

Dancy had a storeroom behind the counter. Aeris knew there was a door in the rear of the shop. If only she could make her way behind the counter without being seen by the guards, she'd have a chance to slip out and get away. 

Nearly an hour later, she was ready to admit defeat. No matter how crowded the shop was, the guards always managed to stay close. She even tried to lose them by going into the restroom, but they were waiting diligently when she came out. Aeris was just about to buy the few items she was carrying and ask to be taken back to the mansion when Dancy came out of the storeroom pushing a cart loaded down with merchandise.

"Here you are ladies!" she said cheerfully, moving out of the way. "These are one of a kind items made only in Icicle Village. They're regularly priced at 40 gil each. I'm letting them go for 25 gil!"

A mob descended on the cart. Aeris was swept into the action before she had a chance to get out of the way. Women at a sale have no tolerance for men who don't have enough sense to move aside. Guards or no guards, armed or not, no one was going to keep them from getting to that cart before the merchandise was gone. The guards found themselves being elbowed and bumped from one side to the other. One of them made the mistake of trying to push his way past an old woman who shopping for an expectant granddaughter. She kicked him in the shins and shoved him into another woman. That woman turned around and let him have it with her purse. Aeris found herself shoved up against the counter. She caught a glimpse of the second guard moving into her direction just as the first of several fights broke out.  
  


Two women were fighting over a christening gown. Both of them had one end of it and neither would let go. 

"Let go, you fat Chocobo!" screamed one.

"Who are you calling a fat Chocobo, you overstuffed Hungry!" answered her foe.

"Who are you calling a overstuffed Hungry? You ugly Zuu!" shouted the first.

"Why you . . . " The second woman drew back her fist. "I'll show you, you stupid Twin Brain!"

She swung her fist as hard as she could. The first woman ducked to one side. Her aggressors fist flattened the nose of the second guard. He went down. 

The second first guard tried to go to the aide of his companion. He pushed one woman out of his way, causing her to drop the beautiful baby gown she'd just wrestled away from another woman. He aimed his gun at the woman who was clutching her fist in pain. "Hold it right there!"

The woman who dropped the gown leaned down to pick it up, but someone snatched it away and vanished into the crowd. Angry now, she straightened up and looked at the armed guard.

The woman he held at bay was white with fear.

The angry woman swung her heavy purse with all her might. It slammed into the guards head. He stumbled back into another woman who fell against two more. All of them ended up on the the floor.

The first guard climbed to his feet with a bloody nose. Angered by pain, he shoved two women aside. They fell against another group of women. Some fell, some didn't. The shop was suddenly silent. All the women stared at the guards.

Aeris stood pressed against the counter feeling the tension in the room.

The second guard was done with shopping for the day. He was just about to look for Aeris when the women attacked. He barely had time to shout before he was beaten to the floor with purses. The first guard screamed at the driver for help. A woman ripped his shirt off, and the others raked their fingernails down his back. He screamed as they dragged him to the floor. The driver, watching just outside the door, ran back to the car and picked up his microphone.

"Ladies! Ladies!" Dancy's calls went unheard.

Aeris backed along the counter until she felt open space behind her back. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw the storeroom door. She ran behind the counter and slipped through, closing it behind her. She hurried past racks and shelves of baby items. She was just reaching for the knob of the back door when a hand seized her arm. She cried out in fear.

"That was pretty neat!" said Tifa grinning at her. "I couldn't have done better myself!"

"Where did you come from?" asked Aeris.

"I followed you in," answered Tifa. "Come on, let's get out of here before the reinforcements arrive."

"It's a wonder my driver didn't stop you at the door," said Aeris. "Didn't he see you?"  
  


"Sure he did," grinned Tifa, "But he was too busy keeping out of harms way to pay that much attention to me. Besides my wanted posters don't show me being pregnant!"

Aeris looked at Tifa's stomach. "You aren't."

There was an old ball laying against the curb across the street," explained Tifa. "I stuffed it under my blouse when he wasn't looking. It's a good thing I decided to wear a longer style today!"

She opened the door and peeked out.

"It's clear," she said. "If we don't get out of here now, we're going to get caught."

"Okay." Aeris followed Tifa out the door. "But I don't know where to go."

Tifa looked back and winked at her. "I do."

She led Aeris to an old truck parked behind a crumbling brick wall. She ran around to the drivers side. 

"Get in!"

Aeris climbed into the truck.

"Strap in," said Tifa. "I'll try not to bounce you around too much."

She turned the key and the old truck started right up. Tifa drove along the backs of the shops for a while, then turned out on the open plain and picked up speed.

"Don't worry," she said to Aeris. "This thing has four wheel drive. We won't get stuck."

"How did you know I'd come to town today?" asked Aeris.

"I didn't," answered Tifa. "My friends have business outside North Corel. I was just visiting old friends and picking up a few supplies before I met them. I was surprised to see you."

"Oh." Aeris looked away.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to sneak away from your guards. Why?"

"Don't pretend you don't know about the journal Biggs left for me." Aeris heard the resentment in her voice but she didn't care. "Or the pages I received later."

"So you did read them." Tifa glanced at the other girl. "And you believe. We weren't sure you would."

"Is Sephiroth part of Hojo plans?" asked Aeris. "Did he bring me here just to give me to Hojo?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that," replied Tifa. "Since you were trying to run away, I guess that answers that question."

Aeris dropped her eyes and laid her hands across her stomach. Her eyes started to burn, but she refused to cry.

"He's made some sort of plans to send me away tomorrow," she said. "I heard him telling someone on the phone, he was going to be glad to do it. He going to amuse himself with some of his female troopers."

Tifa swerved and brought the vehicle back under control.

"Sorry," she said glancing at Aeris. "I was hoping we were wrong. I'm so sorry for you."

"Not as sorry as I am." Aeris stared out her window. "I wish I'd never gone to England."

"What's that?" 

"Nothing." Aeris' voice was flat. "Just talking to myself."

A Grangalan rose out of the grass and stared as they went by.

"Don't worry about him," said Tifa. "They don't attack moving vehicles."

"How did they pull off that stunt of Heidegger acting like Sephiroth's father?" asked Aeris.

"Hojo's father Eco bragged that HE was going to be the one to win the Cetra," said Tifa. I understand he used to strut around with a chip on his shoulder. When the time came for him to pass through the portal, there was a crowd waiting for him to emerge with the Cetra, but he came back empty handed. Not only that, he had long scars across his face from her fingernails. His clothes were scorched and ragged. He never explained how that happened. He looked like a beat up scarecrow."

"Some of the crowd laughed at him. That was a big mistake. Eco was already embarrassed and humiliated as it was. The laughter set him off. Using his powers, he turned on the crowd and killed or injured many as he could before his father stopped him."

"He took a bride from Kalm and moved into the mountains above Midgar. No one saw him for a long time. When he finally came down, he came with two boys, both eight years old. His wife had died from complications of the flu. Eco introduced the boys as his son Heidegger and his adopted son Hojo. He said he'd found Hojo's pregnant mother sick in the wilderness. She'd shamed her family by getting pregnant by a man who left her. She ran away, hoping to make it to Kalm on foot. She never said where she'd come from. "

"Eco and his wife cared for her, but she never really recovered from her ordeal in the wild. She died soon after her son was born. By coincidence, Eco's wife was pregnant too. She gave birth a week later. She raised both boys as her own until her death."

"Jenova's line is strong. None of them had ever been known to contract disease or show illness of any kind, so the only thing we can assume here, is whatever Eco came down with, it was an illness only Jenova's race could get as part of their curse. Eco was sick when he came back to Midgar. He left his sons in the care of a willing family and died a few weeks later."

"Hojo was interested in the world around him, so he wanted to be a scientist. Heidegger was more interested in the military. He joined as soon as he could. In time, as you see, both of them went to work for the Shinra family. Hojo is now their head scientist and Heidegger runs the army."

"What about the battle for the Cetra?" asked Aeris. "How did Hojo go in Heidegger's place?"

"Heidegger made a public statement," answered Tifa. "He said he didn't want his trial with the Cetra to become a circus. He promised to repeat the same destruction his father caused if anyone came to the meeting place against his wishes. He didn't want anyone present but Hojo."

"So, there was no one to witness the fact that Hojo went through the portal instead of Heidegger," mused Aeris. "No one would know who Hojo was if he lost."

"That's what we think," said Tifa. "Hojo had time to think about what he wanted out of life. He must have decided long ago that he was more interested in using the Cetra for science than simply having her as a wife. Heidegger went along with his plans."

"It was Heidegger's daughter who died at birth." Aeris looked out the side window. "I wonder if Hojo got the idea to pretend Heidegger was Sephiroth's father then or if he planned it all along. Maybe the deaths of Lucrecia and Heidegger's wife wasn't from natural causes."

"We have no way of proving that." Tifa sighed. "And if it's true, we may never know why Heidegger let Hojo kill his wife and child."

Aeris shivered. "Does the President and Rufus know about their sham?"

Tifa shrugged. "We don't know."

"But Sephiroth does." Aeris closed her eyes and bit her trembling lip.

"Hojo isn't the only one who wants you," said Tifa. "Rufus and the President have their own agenda."

"It has something to do with the Portal doesn't it?" asked Aeris.

Tifa nodded. "They want you to open the portal so they can make contact with someone in power from your world. They hope to get new weapons and things to add to their arsenal. Later they will attack the world that helped them and take control of both planets. The President here and Rufus there."

"I wouldn't help them do that!" cried Aeris. "Never!"

"You would if they were holding your baby hostage," said Tifa. 

Aeris turned pale. "My baby?"

"Think about it Aeris," Tifa glanced at her. "Was anyone at Shinra bugging you about when you were going to get pregnant?"

Aeris thought about Scarlett and Hojo. She nodded. "Almost every day."

"See?" Tifa glanced at her again. "They'll do whatever they have to do to gain your cooperation. What better way, than to use your child against you?"

"Hojo on one side, Sephiroth on the other, and both Shinra's take up the last two corners. It was getting harder and harder for Aeris to hold back her tears. "I'm standing right in the middle of a box. What am I going to do?"

Tifa reached out and touched her hand. "Don't worry Aeris, we'll think of something."

The touch was comforting but when Aeris turned toward her companion, there was a look of hopelessness in her eyes. 

"Sephiroth said he loved me and I believed him," she said. "Are Jenova's children really capable of love?"

Tifa didn't know what to say. The truck rumbled on.

* * * * *

Back at the baby shop, law and order had been restored. Dancy was forced to close for the day. Most the customers came away satisfied. Those who were not remained in the area giving dirty looks to the guards who being questioned by an officer.

"What do you mean you don't know where Mrs. Heidegger is?" asked the officer. "We're talking about the General's wife. How could you lose her?"

The first guard could only see out one eye. 

"We were separated by the crowd sir," he said through swollen lips. "Before we could get to her, we were attacked."

"Attacked?" The officer looked incredulous. "That shop was full of women! Can't you two handle a few women?"

"Women!" The second guard spat on the ground. "I've seen Grand Horns that were tamer! Those weren't women! They were more like a pack of female Bandersnatches!"  
  


The women watching from the sidelines heard what he said and shouted out in anger.

"You made me drop my christening gown!"

"You big Edge Head! You stepped on my foot!"

"He pushed me!" said another. "I only wish I'd had a brick in my purse."

"I only wish I'd had my gun!" yelled the guard. "Then we'd see how tough you are!"

The women surged forward. The officer signaled his men. They raised their weapons and the woman fell back.

"Clear the area!" The officer shouted. "Get these people out of here."

"Yes sir!" His men moved purposely toward the crowd. 

It was one thing to beat up a couple of guards but fighting a platoon of armed men was something else. The women decided now would be a good time to leave.

"Sir?" A trooper pulled an earpiece away from his head. "General Sephiroth is on his way."

"Thank you." The officer turned back to hapless guards. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

The guards glanced at each other and turned pale.  


"She couldn't have gone far," grumbled the first guard. "Did anyone check the restroom?"

"We did and she's not there," replied the officer. "I don't understand how this could have happened."

"Have you ever seen a bunch of women at a sale?" asked one of the guards. "You struggle through a mob of snarling women and see if you can do better!"

"I don't have to," sniffed the officer indignantly. "And it looks like you've run out time."

A helicopter was speeding toward the village. It dropped out of sight behind a row of houses. Sephiroth came running into view. The expression on his face sent a chill down the officers spine. He tried not to flinch when Sephiroth stopped in front of him. He came to attention and saluted.

Sephiroth did not return the gesture. He glanced at the battered guards then pinned the officer with his eyes.

"Where is my wife?"

The officer looked at the guards. "That's that I'm trying to find out sir. These are the men who were "protecting" her."

The first guard glared at the officer. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. He turned to Sephiroth and saluted. 

"I'm sorry sir," he said as calm as he could manage. "We were separated when the proprietress announced a close out sale."

Sephiroth seized him by the throat and raised him into the air. 

"You were supposed to stay by her side no matter what." he said through clenched teeth. "You failed to carry out your duty."

The guard made a gagging sound. His eyes were bulging. Desperately he tried to pry Sephiroth's fingers loose, but the General's fingers were as hard as steel. His face began to turn blue.

"Where . . . is . . . my . . . wife?" asked Sephiroth.

The guard was beyond words. His eyes rolled back in his head. 

"Sir?" The officer cleared his throat. "Perhaps if you'd let him breathe, he could answer your question, sir."

Sephiroth snarled and hurled the man to the ground. Something snapped in his body, assuring everyone within hearing range, there were broken bones involved. Sephiroth turned on the second guard. 

The guard yelped in terror and stumbled backwards trying to protect his throat.

"Mercy sir!" It wasn't our fault!" he cried. "Those women attacked us!"

Sephiroth drew his sword. 

The guard screamed and turned to run. He took one step then gasped as the masamune plunged through his body. He guard looked down at the metal protusion, then collapsed. 

Sephiroth let him fall of the blade.

The injured guard crawled to his knees, still gasping for breath. He stared at Sephiroth in horror. 

"No!" he whimpered. "Please don't!"

Sephiroth raised his sword.

"No!"

The masamune silenced him. Sephiroth cleaned his blade on the body, then raised his head to stare at the driver.

The troopers standing the near the driver melted away from him. The driver looked around then back at Sephiroth. He pointed to himself questioningly. Sephiroth took a step toward him. The driver let out a squeal and jumped back.

"Where were you?" Sephiroth stood with his masamune lowered.

"W-w-waiting at the front door, like I've been ordered t-to," stammered the man. "Mrs. Heidegger didn't come out the front door sir . . . I swear it! I kept watch! She never came out of the shop!"

Sephiroth stared at him.

"It wasn't my fault!" wailed the driver. He pointed at the dead men. "They are the ones who are supposed to keep her under surveillance! I did my part. I did my job!"

Sephiroth stared at him a moment longer. The driver was sweating. He almost sank to the ground in relief when Sephiroth turned away from him and slid his weapon back in its sheath.

"Search the area," he said to the officer. "Find my wife!"

"Yes sir!" The officer saluted and started shouting orders to his men.

Sephiroth stood trembling in anger. 

* * * * *

Tifa stopped the truck in the middle of a grassy plain.

"Why are we stopping here?" Aeris looked around curiously.

"This is my pickup location," said Tifa. "They're coming a few minutes. They were going to wait here till I came, but since you're here, I thought it was wiser to get here a little earlier."

She pulled a PHS out from under the dash board and pressed a button.

"Hi guys, it's Tifa."

"We read you loud and clear," said a man's voice. "Don't tell me you've got your shopping done already?"  
  


"I didn't shop at all," answered Tifa. She winked at Aeris. "But I found something more valuable. I've got Aeris with me."

There was a long pause.

"Did you hear me Cid?" Tifa checked to make sure the device was still on.

"I hear you," came Cid's answer. "I just don't know what to say. How did you manage that?"

Tifa held the PHS out to Aeris. Aeris took it.

"I've left Sephiroth," she said. "Please come and get us. The guards must know I'm gone by now. It won't be long till they spread out and start looking for me."

"You've got it," replied Cid. "You girls just hang tight. I'll be there so fast, you won't believe it. Cid out!"

Aeris gave the PHS back to Tifa.

"I've left my husband. I'm pregnant and homeless," she said. "I don't know whether to laugh or cry."

Tifa reached out and took Aeris' hands. 

"You're not alone Aeris," she said. "AVALANCHE is your friend, and we'll protect you and your baby."

Aeris' vision blurred with tears. "This has been the strangest year I've ever had. No one told me my life was going to go out of control like this. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Stop that," Tifa gave her a stern look. "You're stronger than you think. You may have lost the war of spells with Sephiroth, but that doesn't mean you can't use your powers to save yourself now."

"I can't save myself period!" wept Aeris. "I don't have any special powers and if I do, I don't know how to use them!"

"But what about the war of spells with Sephiroth?" asked Tifa in a puzzled tone. "You fought back, right?"

"I didn't fight at all!" Aeris dropped her head.

Tifa looked at her in disbelief. "You didn't? You mean you just let Sephiroth win?"

Aeris shook her head. "I never knew about Jerin's curse. My mother died before she could tell me. I didn't know anything about anything until Sephiroth appeared. He won the contest hands down and brought me here. Now I've found out he's involved in a plot to conquer this world and others. If I knew what to do, I'd open that portal right now and go home. I don't know how! What am I going to do Tifa? What am I going to do?"

Her head ringing with Aeris' confession, Tifa put her arms around the sobbing girl and held her. She didn't know what to do either.

Chapter 25

It was a beautiful day. The birds were singing and the sky was clear. There were those who leaned back and sighed as they enjoyed the warmth of the day, but there were others who had too much on their minds to be concerned with the state of the weather. 

One of those people was Sephiroth. Heidegger watched him warily as he paced back and forth in the mansions living room. He'd left Junon in response to Sephiroth's frantic call and arrived to find the young general driving his men in a frenzy get results. Orders fueled by his temper were causing more harm than good.

It was Heidegger's idea to have him wait at the mansion so the troopers could do their jobs. Sephiroth had refused to go until Heidegger was forced to make his suggestion an order. Now he was trying to get him to calm down and think of places to search for Aeris, but Sephiroth was too upset to engage in conversation. Eyes blazing with fury, he paced back and forth across the living room floor stopping occasionally to stare out the window in frustration. 

Heidegger glanced at the phone, willing it to ring with good news. It remained stubbornly quiet. Sephiroth was an excellent leader and a fairly reasonable person, but there were times when his temper drove him to the extreme. The older general wasn't sure how long he could hold him. In the state he was in, there was a very good chance that Sephiroth would defy him and go off on his own. Using the troops to keep him at the mansion was the last thing Heidegger wanted to try. The results of that attempt were sure to be unpleasant.

"Sephiroth," he said gently. "Sit down for a while. You're getting all worked up and that won't help us find Aeris. We'll find her, you'll see."

Sephiroth turned around so fast, Heidegger was sure the next thing he'd see would be the flash of the masamune. It took all of his willpower not to flinch. Sephiroth's eyes burned into his. The weapon was still in its sheath.

"Where could she be?" Sephiroth's words came out in a rush. "Where is my wife?"

"I don't know Sephiroth," he said carefully. "Our men are looking everywhere. They're sure to find her soon."

"And what if they don't?" Sephiroth's eyes were unnerving. "What if they don't find her at all?"

"They will-" began Heidegger, but Sephiroth cut him off.

"She's carrying my child!" Sparks danced in his eyes. "What about everything I've planned? If anything happens to Aeris and my baby, I'll-"

"What a touching scene," said Hojo coming through the front door. "The anxious husband and grieving father."

Sephiroth took a step toward Hojo. Heidegger threw himself between both men.

"That was uncalled for Hojo," he said giving Hojo a warning look. "You know he's upset about Aeris."  
  


"Why should he care?"Sephiroth's words were cold. "As long as he gets what he wants, nothing else matters to him. Do you know the meaning of the word "Father" Hojo?"

Hojo's eyes glittered.

"You don't," continued Sephiroth. "And you don't deserve that title."

"You're right," agreed Hojo. "Children are a waste of my time."

Heidegger glared at the scientist. "If you can't do anything but start more problems than we've already got, get out of here!"

Hojo gave him a cool look, then raised his eyes to Sephiroth.

"I apologize for my earlier statement Sephiroth," he said bowing his head. He looked up again. "If I can do anything to help you find her, I'm here to help."

"You could have helped by staying away!" spat Sephiroth. "What if Aeris comes back and finds you here? She won't want to stay in the same room with you!"

"You're right." Hojo nodded again. "I don't want to upset her in her condition. I just came to tell you I don't think she's far away."

Heidegger looked at Hojo eagerly. "Have you heard anything?" 

"Not really." Hojo brushed an imaginary speck of dust off his jacket. "I examined the baby shop myself. The only way Aeris could have left the shop is through a door in the back and there were no signs of a struggle."

Heidegger stroked his beard. "She wouldn't put up much of a fight if she was kidnaped an armed assailant."

"True, but maybe . . . " Hojo gave Sephiroth a shrew look. ". . . she left on her own. You had her eating out of the palm of your hand Sephiroth. Why would she run away from you?"

Sephiroth looked at Hojo as if he wanted to strangle him.

"What makes you think that?" Heidegger frowned at Hojo. "Aeris loves Sephiroth very much she wouldn't run away from him."

Hojo shrugged. "Maybe not. It's just a thought. The guards were checking around the back of the building, but I suggested they move further out and search for signs of a vehicle or a chocobo."

"My men don't need you to tell them what to do." Sephiroth glared at him. Why don't you go back to your lab?"

"Perhaps I should stick around." Hojo gave him a sidelong glance. "If she isn't found in the next few minutes, maybe I can talk you out of killing more of the guards."

Heidegger grabbed Hojo by the arm and pushed him toward the door. He braced himself to block Sephiroth again, but Sephiroth held his ground. His hand was resting on the hilt of the masamune. He glared at Hojo.

"Get out of here!" Heidegger hissed urgently. He'd seen that look before. "I'm not strong enough to keep him from killing you! Go now!"  


Hojo smirked at him and answered in a low voice. "My son won't kill me." 

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" shouted Heidegger. He opened the door and shoved Hojo outside.

Hojo gave them a baleful look before Heidegger slammed the door in his face.

"One of these days-" began Sephiroth.

Someone knocked on the door.

"If that's Hojo again-" Sephiroth drew his sword.

The door opened and a trooper rushed in. He stopped short when he saw the look on Sephiroth's face.

"What is it?" asked Heidegger before Sephiroth could speak. "Have you found her?"

The guard eyed Sephiroth's weapon uncertainly.

"Well? Do you have news or not?" Sephiroth's eyes burned through the man.

The guard dragged his eyes away from the masamune and saluted.

"We found tire tracks a short distance from the shop where Mrs. Heidegger vanished Sir," said the guard. "There were two sets of footprints. Both female. We believe Mrs. Heidegger was taken from the building against her will, forced into a truck and driven away."

Sephiroth took a step toward the trooper.

"Was there a trail?"

"Yes sir," said the trooper, taking a step back. "Our best trackers are following it toward North Corel. They just reported in a minute ago. There's no sign of the vehicle itself, but they hope to catch up with it soon."

"I'm going to my helicopter," snapped Sephiroth. "Call my pilot and tell him we're going out with the trackers, is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" The trooper saluted and hurried out the door.

Sephiroth turned to Heidegger. "I can't wait any longer. I'm going to look for her myself." 

Heidegger nodded. "I'll wait here for more information."

Sephiroth nodded and hurried out the door.

* * * * *

"Where are we going?" asked Aeris.

"It's just a little further," answered Tifa leading the way. "Just up this hill."

Aeris followed Tifa, picking her way around the brush. The truck looked small in the distance. When they reached the top of the hill, Tifa shaded her eyes and scanned the sky.  
  


"We'll be on our way home soon," she said. "Cid will be here any minute."

She looked at Aeris and reddened.

"I'm sorry. Our new hideout isn't going to be home for you is it?" 

"Don't mind me." Aeris raised her chin. "It's not going to do me any good to start falling apart now. If this is the way things are, I'll just have to accept them."

"I wonder if I could do the same in your place?" Tifa brushed a stray hair off her face."You've been through lot in a short amount of time."

"I'm sure there's more to come." Aeris looked away. "I'm going to have to learn how to use my powers so I can protect myself and the baby. Sephiroth isn't going to forget about us. I'll have to be ready for that."

"I don't doubt that for a minute." Tifa scanned the sky again. "We'll find a way to keep you out of harms way."

Aeris sighed. "The only thing I know how to do right now is use materia."

"That's better than nothing." Tifa knocked a bug off her blouse. "It would be worse, if you didn't know anything at all."

"Sephiroth taught me." Aeris' eyes darkened. "He's taught me a lot it seems. I would never have suspected he'd turn against me."

Tifa glanced at Aeris then looked into the distance.

"I see him!" She jumped up and down. "There's Cid!"

"Tell him to fly faster!" Aeris' voice sounded strange.

Tifa turned to look at her. "Why?"

Silently Aeris pointed in the direction of the abandoned truck. Out on the plain, two vehicles were moving toward them in a cloud of dust.

"They've followed our tracks!" Tifa pulled her PHS out of her pocket. "Cid, Cid! Can you hear me?"

"I hear you."

"Get down here quick! It looks like a rescue squad is coming after Aeris!"

"Damn!" Cid muttered something Aeris couldn't hear. "I'm coming!"

"Come on!" said Tifa tugging Aeris' arm. 

Aeris didn't need to hear more. She took off running with Tifa. The men in the jeeps hadn't seen them yet, or the truck hidden on the other side of a clump high brush, but they would soon. Aeris prayed Sephiroth wasn't in one of the vehicles. She kept up for a short distance, but she began to tire quickly.

"Tifa!" She cried. "I can't keep up with you!"  
  
Tifa stopped running and grabbed Aeris to steady her. "You won't have to run anymore. Cid is here."

Indeed the huge air craft had picked up speed. It passed over them and circled around.

"Where's he going?" cried Aeris. "Isn't he going to pick us up?"

"Don't worry, he'll get us." Tifa watched the Highwind coming toward them again. A bullet slammed into the ground near her feet. Another passed through her hair. Two passed so close to her face, she felt them pass.

"They're shooting at us with rifle or something!" cried Aeris.

"Get down!" Tifa yanked Aeris down next to her.

* * * * *

Back on the first jeep the officer slammed the palm of his hand against the back the troopers head in the front passenger seat.

"Stop shooting you idiot!" he shouted. "Do you want to hit the generals wife?"

"I was aiming at the terrorist Sir." Trooper Marsh rubbed the back of his head. "I had her right in my sights! It's Tifa Lockheart!"

"What if you'd missed and hit Mrs. Heidegger instead?" The officer glared at him. "Sephiroth would kill us all!"

"I missed," said the trooper. "There's no harm done."

"You idiot!" The officer gave him an incredulous look. "You fired a weapon that could have killed his wife. Don't you think the men in the other jeep have reported that by now? The General is going to come looking for YOU!"

The confident look fell off Trooper Marsh's face. His skin turned several shades of white before he fainted.

* * * * *

The Highwind settled on the ground in front of the women. Tifa ran toward it half dragging Aeris. A door opened and a ramp slid down. Cloud raced toward them. He took Aeris' other arm. Together raced toward the ship and charged up the ramp. The door slammed into place behind them. The Highwind took to the air just as the first jeep crested the hill.

"Bye bye suckers!" Cid waved.

"Forget that stuff!" snapped Barrett. "Let's get the hell out of here before they shoot us down!"

"They won't shoot at us." said Cid as the Highwind rose higher, turning its nose to the wind. "We've got the general's wife on board."

Barret grinned. "We do, don't we?"

Cloud and Tifa helped Aeris find a seat near a window. She sat down trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry Tifa," she said. "I don't run as fast as I used to."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Tifa smiled and touched her on the shoulder. "You're safe now. We'll be home soon."

"We've got a problem!" A large red lion-like beast ran toward them. It was missing one eye.

Aeris let out a scream and cringed against the window next to her seat.

Red XIII stopped, startled. He looked around. "What? What's wrong?"

Aeris stared at him and tried to press herself flatter.

Red XIII took a step closer. "What's wrong?"

Aeris screamed again and he stopped.

Cloud and Tifa looked at her as if she was crazy. Barret came running.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Cloud gave Aeris a quizzical look. "What's wrong Aeris?"

She pointed fearfully. "What's that?"

Everyone turned to see what she was pointing at. Even the beast. He looked confused. "What? What are you looking at?"

Aeris kept pointing. "That!"

"That what?" Everyone was looked puzzled.

A teenage girl came running. she was carrying the strangest looking boomerang Aeris had ever seen.

"What's going on?" She looked around ready for a fight.

"Tell us what's wrong Aeris," said Tifa. "What is it?"

Red took another step closer. "What can I do to help?"

Cid came running. "We've got company! A Shinra helicopter is on our tail!"

The events of the last few seconds vanished as everyone ran to a window. Aeris turned to look out hers. 

It was a Shinra helicopter all right. There was no mistaking the markings. It was huge. almost as big as the Highwind. The red and white craft pulled along side the Highwind. Faces stared back at them.

Aeris glanced at each window. Every face was a stranger except one. Sephiroth was staring at her. Aeris turned white. He looked mad enough to kill someone.

"Oh my God!" she said out loud. "It's Sephiroth!"

His mouth formed a word. "Aeris."

She was numb with fright.  


He mouthed her name again. "Aeris."

She turned away from him, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Please," she said to Cloud. "Please take me away from here."

Cid was already running back to the cockpit yelling orders. The Highwind picked up speed. The Shinra helicopter began to drop behind. With a loud hum it caught up again. 

Aeris looked out the window. Sephiroth was pounding on the glass and shouting. She couldn't hear her name but she knew he was screaming it over and over. She shook her head and he stopped pounding and stared at her. The Highwind surged forward again. The helicopter slipped by a few inches then caught up again.

Sephiroth put one of his hands against the glass. One of the Highwinds motors sputtered then caught.

"What happened?" asked Tifa, turning away from the window.

"It's HIM!" screamed Yuffie. "HE's doing it."

The second engine, sputtered then caught again.

"He's going to make us crash land, so he can get to Aeris!" shouted Tifa. She ran toward the cockpit. "Get us out of here Cid. I don't want to die in this thing!"

Sephiroth's eyes were burning right through her. Aeris couldn't tear her gaze away.

"Aeris," he said silently. "Please come back."

Blinded momentarily by tears, Aeris found the strength to look away again shaking her head. 

"I can't," she whispered. "I can't Sephiroth."

She covered her face and cried.

The first engine faltered, made grating sounds, then caught.

"Damn it!" Cid sat down and strapped himself in. The crew, anticipating his move, had already done so. "He'll bring my ship down over my dead body."

"That's what he's trying to do!" screeched Yuffie. "Do something!"

"Strap in!" yelled Cid over his shoulder. "We're getting out of here. Strap in!"

Everyone ran to strap in. Cloud helped Red XIII with the special straps Cid had installed for him. The only one who didn't heed his call was Yuffie. Cid didn't have time to wait for her. He reached for the lever and pulled it down hard. 

The Highwind leaped forward. Those in their chairs were slammed back in their seat by invisible hands. Yuffie, standing near Cid, dropped on her rear. The pressure knocked her flat on her back. She shot out of the cockpit on her way to serious contact with whatever she hit first.

Fiction set her back on fire. She screamed. A hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Yuffie clutched at it desperately. Cloud grit his teeth as he fought against the forces that tried to rip her away. It was pure luck, he caught the young Ninja at all.

"Hold on!" he shouted.

"Don't let go of me!" she shouted back. "Please don't let go!"

Cloud's arm felt as though was breaking. Yuffie didn't weigh much but the stresses tugging her body made it feel as if she did.

* * * * * 

The Highwind zoomed past the helicopter so fast, it almost seemed if the helicopter pilot had slammed on his brakes. 

Sephiroth ran into the cockpit and dropped into an empty seat.

"After them you fool!" He shouted at the pilot. "They're kidnaping my wife!"

Even as the pilot rushed to comply, the memory of Aeris shaking her head at him burned in the back of his mind.

"Don't let them get away!"

The pilot broke into a sweat as he pushed the helicopter for more speed. This was Shinra fastest model, but the Highwind was built with newer technology. Cid had stolen it right from Shinra's nose and they hadn't been able to get it back since. Unless Sephiroth used his powers to interfere with the airships motor, there was no way he was going to catch up with it. Not daring to voice his opinion to the silver haired man behind him, he gave the helicopter more fuel.

* * * * *

Cid eased off the engines and allowed the Highwind to slow down.

"Y-Yuffie!" panted Cloud. "Get in a chair and strap in before Cid fires her up again!"

Yuffie nodded. She held onto Cloud until she pulled herself to her feet. 

Cloud gave a sigh of relief. His arm ached. Yuffie leaned over to touch him. "Thanks Cloud."

"It was nothing," he said. winced and rubbed his arm.

* * * * *

I mustn't let them get away, thought Sephiroth. He reached out with his mind again. He pictured the left engine of the Highwind and thought "Stop!"

* * * * *

Yuffie was just about to take a step toward a seat. She flew backwards. Cloud found himself holding an armful of Yuffie. 

Cid heard one of engines make a peculiar noise. He glanced at his controls. Before he could determine which engine it was, the Highwind lurched to one side and spiraled toward the ground.

Tifa, Yuffie and Aeris screamed. 

The Highwind lurched again.

* * * * *

"Look Sir!" The Shinra pilot pointed. "They're going down! They'll be killed if they don't pull out of that spin."

Sephiroth broke off concentrating and released his control on the engine. He was only trying to force the pilot of the Highwind. to land. He didn't want to kill Aeris.

* * * * *

The engine came back to life. Sweat pouring down his forehead, Cid fought to pull the Highwind out of the dive. His crew was shouting and working at their controls. Cid swore under his breath and pulled back on the controls. Just when he had given up hope, the Highwind came out of the last spin and raised her nose. Cid searched for the helicopter and saw it gaining on them again.

"The hell you say," he muttered under his breath. He spat out the cigarette he'd chewed to pieces. He gave the Highwind more fuel and pulled back the lever he'd turned off a minute ago. The Highwind screamed across the sky. 

With Yuffie's weight and the pressure from the Highwind holding him in place. Cloud wondered if he'd ever be able to draw a normal breath again.

Cid looked back. The helicopter shrank to a speck in the sky, then it vanished. He dropped the ship below radar and slowed down enough to execute a turn before increasing his speed again.. He grinned to himself as he headed for home.

* * * * *

The Shinra pilot made an effort to follow the other ship, but it was painfully obvious that he was outclassed. He loosened his collar. Sephiroth was awfully quiet. He was staring through the cockpit glass as though he could still see the Highwind in front of them.

The pilot cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, what are your orders Sir?"

Sephiroth turned his maddened gaze on the pilot without speaking.

The pilot flushed and turned his eyes straight ahead. "Should I request additional helicopter units to locate them, Sir?"

"No." Sephiroth voice pure ice. "Take me back to Nibelhiem."

"Yes sir." The pilot swallowed. Nibelhiem was only a few minutes away, but this was going to be the longest trip in his life. He turned the helicopter around.

Sephiroth got up and went into the cabin area of the helicopter. The troopers fell silent. No one would look at him. He didn't care. Dark thoughts filled his mind.

Chapter 26

Cid had never been so proud of the Highwind as he was today. The sight of the Shinra helicopter receding in his screen was a welcome sight. He kept the lever down until there was nothing visible in the sky behind him. The crew was already congratulating themselves on their escape, but Cid held his speed a little longer just to be sure. Scarlet was always coming up with a new weapons design. There was no telling what that helicopter had under its hood. If Sephiroth was using it, it might be the best in the fleet. If it's engine was powerful enough to catch up with the Highwind, their problems were far from over. He waited.

Cloud was drawing whatever breath he could with Yuffie squashed against him. He prayed Cid would ease up on the throttle soon.

Yuffie felt uncomfortable on Cloud lap, but not to the point she was going to complain about it. She'd always thought Cloud was cute, but it was obvious how he felt about Tifa. If this was the only way she was going to get his arms around her, she was going to enjoy it as long as she could. She'd deal with reality after she was free to move again. For now, it was kind of neat to pretend Cloud was holding her in a romantic embrace.

Tifa rolled her eyes in Yuffie's direction and tried not to frown. Until now, she'd been completely unaware of Yuffie's interest in Cloud. It was bad enough she hadn't seen it in Jessie. She looked at the dreamy look on the young ninja's face and turned away. 

A troubling thought crossed her mind. Was she so sure of Cloud's love, she didn't worry about other women, or was she just being careless? She'd never thought of having competitors before. For the first time in their relationship, a spark of jealousy burst into flame.

She glanced at Cloud. He'd probably think Yuffie was too young for him. There was no threat there, but . . . she looked at Aeris. 

Aeris was pregnant and too deep in her own misery to pay any attention to Cloud. She hadn't flirted with him, or sent him coy looks during any of the times she'd seen them together, but that didn't mean she hadn't flirted when they alone together. Tifa glanced at Yuffie again.

Yuffie's arms were wrapped around Cloud's neck. Her face was nestled in his hair with eyes closed. There was just a trace of a smile on her lips. Cloud just looked uncomfortable. Tifa pursed her lips. Aeris didn't seem like that type of girl. As for Yuffie . . . if she didn't knock it off soon a well timed dirty look should get the message across. Tifa stared out the window again. From now on she'd pay closer attention to who was paying attention to Cloud. That's for sure.

Barret decided if Cid didn't ease up soon, he was going to start shouting for relief. The backrest was pressing into him in a most uncomfortable way. There was a larger seat made to accommodate his size, but he hadn't been close enough reach it before the ship accelerated. Thrown into the smaller seat, he was stuck until the ship returned to normal speed.

Barret cast an evil look at the lion creature, who was curled comfortably on his own custom seat. The empty chair beside him was the one, he should have had. He sighed and looked out the window. Damn this was uncomfortable! Wasn't Cid ever going to let up?

Aeris was worried about the effects the pressure might be having on her baby. She wished the Highwind would go slower. She glanced around at her new friends. If push came to shove and they had to keep going like this, she'd request a parachute and ask them to slow just enough to let her jump out. That meant being captured by Sephiroth and being turned over to Hojo, but at least it wouldn't endanger AVALANCHE or her baby. Aeris wondered if she'd be allowed to keep her baby, or if Sephiroth would let Hojo experiment on it. If only her mother had broken the rules and told her about Jerin when she was seven. Aeris was sure she wouldn't have left home. 

What would have happened if I hadn't gone? she wondered. Would the portal have opened for Sephiroth on its own so he could come through to get me?

She wondered what Sephiroth was doing now. She thought back to the tender moments they had shared. Had it all been a lie? How could he look at or touch her the way he had and still turn her over to his father? Aeris shuddered. 

She thought about Sephiroth's face at the window again. He'd looked mad enough to kill someone. Her? Would he go to his female troopers tonight and pick one to console him? Could he forget her that easy? Aeris sobbed quietly to herself.

The red beast heard her crying. It hurt him to see anyone as sad as Aeris. He decided to see if he could help, the moment it was possible.

"They gave up. Nothing can catch the Highwind when she wants to run." Cid pushed the lever back into place. The Highwind dropped into normal speed.

"Nobody can catch my baby," he said.

Cloud pushed Yuffie off his lap. She hit the floor on her bottom.

"Ouch!" She gave him a dirty look. "I would have gotten up if you'd given me a chance!"

Cloud concentrated getting air into his starving lungs.

"S-S-Sorry Y-Yuffie," he gasped not looking sorry at all. "I-I get my b-breath b-back or I w-was g-going to pass out!"

"Right." Yuffie stood up with as much dignity as she could muster.

Tifa hid a smile.

The cabin was quiet then, except for the sound of Aeris sobbing.

The red beast, pushed the control that opened the catch on his straps. He padded over to Aeris.

"Can I help?"

Aeris raised her head to look at him and screamed. She pressed herself back against the seat.

"What are you?" she asked fearfully.

The creature looked surprised. "My name is Nanaki, but my friends call me Red XIII. That's the number Hojo gave me when I was a prisoner in his lab."

"Red XIII?" Aeris gave him a strange look. "Hojo made you?"

Red snorted. "My parents made me. Hojo was just curious. He had the Turks capture me and haul me back to Shinra so he could "study"me."  
  
"But you can talk!" Aeris looked as if she still didn't believe what she was seeing.

"Of course I can talk." Red looked amused. "All of my people can. Well . . . at least they could. As far as I know now . . . I'm the only one of my kind left."

Aeris sat up. "But aren't you a lion or something like that?"

Red looked confused. "What's a . . . lion?"

"Where I come from," said Aeris, "They kind of look like you, except they're not as red and the tip of their tails don't glow like yours. None of them talk. They growl or roar, but they can't talk!"

Red looked amused. "And you call them lions? If they can't talk, who are they lying on?"

Aeris stared at him a moment, then broke into laughter.

"You see?" Red looked proud of himself. "I got you to laugh. I'm not so bad am I? Even if I do look like one of your lions."

"No, you're not bad." Aeris wiped a tear from her eye. "In fact, you're very nice. I'm sorry I screamed when I first saw you. In my world, lions eat meat."

"So do I," said Red.

"Yeah, but in my world, when a lion is this close to a human, the human IS meat!" Aeris blushed. "I thought you were going to attack me."

"There's too much food running around on this planet for me to want to eat a human." Red looked around at Yuffie. "Besides the fact that I've never wanted to eat a human, some of them look kind of stringy."

Yuffie drew herself up tall, folding her arms. "And why did you look at me when you said that?"

"Oh hi Yuffie," said Red with an innocent look. "I didn't realize you were standing there. Sorry."

"I'll just bet you are," fumed Yuffie. "Right!"

"And now, to repeat my question,"Red XIII moved closer to Aeris. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Aeris thought of Sephiroth again, and her face crumpled. She dropped her head.

"There's nothing anyone can do for me," she said. A tear slid down her face. 

Red XIII walked up to Aeris and laid his silky reddish head in her lap. He turned his golden eye up to look into her face. His fur was soft and warm.

"You're not alone Aeris," he said softly. "We'll help you anyway we can."

Aeris couldn't resist stroking his head. There was something soothing in the way his fur felt under her fingers. She stroked him again. Red closed his eye and purred deep in his throat.

Why, he's more like a cat than he knows, thought Aeris. The light made his fur look expensive red mink as her fingers ruffled it. Red purred out loud. Aeris smiled through her tears.  
  
"Thank you," she said.

Red opened his eye and wiggled his ears. Aeris stroked his head. He closed his eye again. The more she stroked his fur, the calmer she felt. The troubles in her mind faded into the background as they she watched the way his hair fell back into place. Red sighed in satisfaction.

Tifa took Cloud by the arm and led him a short distance away.

"Good old Red," she whispered. 

Cloud grinned at her. "He's just found someone new to scratch between his ears. I think clever old Red suits him better."

"What are we going to do about Sephiroth?" said Tifa. "Did you see the look on his face? He's sure to come after us."

Cloud nodded. "We'll have to lay low for a while and see what he does. This could get ugly."

"Cloud." Tifa glanced back at Aeris. She was still stroking Red's head and he was enjoying every minute of it. "Do you think Sephiroth really cares about Aeris? When I looked in his face, I wasn't sure if he was angry because Aeris was getting away from Hojo, or because he was losing the woman he loved."

Cloud looked at Aeris for a while before he answered. "I don't know Tifa. I really don't know."

"She's pregnant," said Tifa. "He's going to come after her and we'd better be ready."

Cloud was thinking the same thing.

* * * * *

The helicopter landed. Sephiroth swept down the stairs with thunderous look on his face. Troopers and villagers moved out of his way as he made his way toward the mansion. Heidegger was just about to sit down sit down in the livingroom with a cup of coffee Sephiroth came through the door and slammed it behind him.

Heidegger sat his cup down on a table. 

"I take it you didn't find her," her said.

"I found her." Sephiroth spoke through clenched teeth.

Heidegger looked surprised. "Why didn't you bring her back?"

Sephiroth grit his teeth.

"Well?"

"She's with AVALANCHE." 

"A-A-AVALANCHE?" Heidegger stared at him. "She's with the terrorists?"

"So it would seem." Sephiroth walked past Heidegger into the den. He stopped in front of a picture of Aeris they'd had taken on their honeymoon.

"But why?" Heidegger followed him. "Did they kidnap her?"  
Sephiroth thought about Aeris' tear streaked face and didn't reply. Hojo's words came back to him. "Or maybe she left on her own . . . " 

"They must have taken her." He turned to Heidegger. "She had no reason to leave."

Heidegger shook his head. "Why you take her away from them?"

"They were in the Highwind," answered Sephiroth. "My helicopter wasn't fast enough to keep up with them."

"I'll get some airships out search for them." Heidegger turned around to walk away.

"NO!" Sephiroth's voice stopped him. "I don't want the troops involved. If one of them accidently killed my wife trying to rescue her . . ."

"I understand." Heidegger paused. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to send a broadcast to AVALANCHE," answered Sephiroth. "If they cooperate, I can be reasonable."

Heidegger suppressed a shiver. "When and where do you want to do your broadcast?"

"Here. As soon as possible. The sooner, the better."

"I'll take care of it right away." Heidegger hurried away.

Sephiroth turned his gaze back to Aeris' picture. Was Hojo right? Had Aeris left on her own? . He shook his head and turned away. Impossible. AVALANCHE had taken his wife for reasons of their own. He'd get her back from them.

He was staring out a window when Heidegger returned. 

"A film crew is on the way," he said. "Are you going to send any aircraft out?"

"No."

Heidegger's jaw dropped. "What? Why?"

"The Highwind has been missing for months and we've never been able to find where they hide it," answered Sephiroth. "What makes you think we'll fare any better now?"

Heidegger nodded. "I understand. Was Aeris okay?"

Sephiroth didn't look at him. "She was . . . unharmed, as far as I could see."

"The President is very upset about her disappearance," said Heidegger. "He's given you permission to use whatever you need to rescue her."

"How generous of him." 

Heidegger gave him a closer look. "Is there something you're not telling me? Is something wrong?"

"My wife is missing," snapped Sephiroth. "Do you need to ask?"

"That's not what I meant." The general tried again. "You're acting strange. Is it about Aeris?"  
  


"Aeris is pregnant and a prisoner of AVALANCHE." Sephiroth fixed Heidegger with a cold stare. "Any more questions?"

Heidegger frowned and stepped back. "I'm not your enemy Sephiroth. I'm just as worried about her as you are."

Sephiroth took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Heidegger went to him and put his hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. "We'll find her and bring her back. Don't worry."

Sephiroth nodded and turned to stare out a window.

* * * * *

"Damn it!" The President was red with anger. "Your plan was supposed to kill them Scarlet. Why are they still running around?"

Scarlet gave him a sullen look. "It's not my fault they were smart enough to save themselves."

President Shinra rolled his eyes at her. He looked at Rufus.

"Suddenly your idea doesn't sound too bad."

Scarlet perked up. "What idea?"

The President and his son looked at each other and smiled

"What idea?" Scarlet moved a step closer.

"Nothing you should know." Rufus smiled at her. 

If this had been another time, Scarlet would have been thrilled to get a smile out of Rufus, but somehow his smile frightened her.

The phone rang. The President put it on intercom. Hojo's voice filled the room. "If you'd have let me have my way, the Cetra would have been in our power by now."

"Shut up Hojo." The President picked up his cigar and took a puff. "You can have her when we get her back."

Hojo's voice was filled with glee. "I can follow my original plan?"

"Yes, yes, your original plan." A long plume of smoke fanned out toward the ceiling as he exhaled. "Just make sure I get what I want."

"You will," said Hojo slyly. "You will."

The connection was broken.

Rufus looked at his father. "Do you really think he can do it?"

The President smiled. "If anyone can do it, our Hojo can."

Rufus chuckled. "I'd better decide what suit I want to wear when we meet our friends on the other side."  
  
"I guess I'd better pick out a dress," added Scarlet.

"You're not going on the first trip." President Shinra ignored her hostile look. "If anything, I want you to get back to your lab and figure out what to offer them. Go."

Scarlet opened her mouth to speak but his look made her think twice. She left the room with her lips pressed tight in anger.

"I guess I won't be able get her in my room tonight," mused the President. "Do you want her?"

Rufus made a face. 

The President laughed. I'd guess we'd better go over our strategy then."

Rufus nodded his agreement and pulled up a chair.

* * * * *

The Highwind landed just outside Gongaga. Aeris allowed the group to lead her to a house on the outskirts of the village. It looked run down and deserted on the outside, but it was clean and furnished on the inside.

"Is this your new hideout?" she asked.

"One of them," Cloud answered. "We won't be here long. We keep on the move. We'll only stay one night."

"Aren't you afraid Shinra's aircraft will find us here?" Aeris looked worried.

"They don't have that many." Cid answered the question. "And they don't like the idea of spreading them out too far in case we shoot down a few. The Highwind was the biggest venture old man Shinra ever took toward improving his air force. I stole it away from him. He's always been too focused on conventional ground weaponry. They tried to build another Highwind but we sabotaged it. It couldn't be repaired. The one they're working on now is supposed to be an improvement over ours, but we're going to take care of it too, in time."

Aeris sat down on a comfortable chair. Red XIII sat by her side.

"You all lead such adventurous lives," she said. "Where will it all end?"

"It will end when the President and Rufus are taken out of power."

Aeris looked around to find the source of this new voice. A man dressed in black and with a red scarf around the lower part of his face walked into the room. Aeris thought the red in his eyes was the reflection of his scarf until he stopped in front of her. 

It's not a reflection, she thought. His eyes are really red. 

"I'm Vincent," he said introducing himself. "Hello Aeris."

Aeris blinked. "You know me?"

"Sephiroth's wife?" Vincent looked amused. "Who doesn't?"

"It's not easy getting used to being known everywhere I go." Aeris sighed. " I kind of miss being a nobody."  
  
"I can't imagine that ever being true about you."

"Believe me it was." Aeris gave him a shy smile. "I guess I might as well forget about anonymity."

"Seems like a wise thing to do." Vincent flexed one of his arms. What Aeris had mistaken for something shiny he was holding in his hand was suddenly revealed as a claw hand. She fell back in alarm.

Vincent smiled ruefully. "Hojo gave me this for trying to take his wife away from him."

"Of all the men on the Planet whose wives you could have stolen, why Hojo's wife?" Aeris shook her head at him. "Tell me you didn't do it because of the challenge it presented."

"It wasn't the challenge," Vincent's red eyes were steady. "Hojo didn't love Lucrecia." Vincent eyes looked haunted. "She figured that out after she found out she was pregnant with Sephiroth and tried to leave him, but he locked her in his lab when she was five months pregnant and kept her healthy by force for the babies sake. He was giving her drugs and injections from a long dead ancestor of Sephiroth's to give him an edge in winning you."

Aeris was silent.

Vincent looked down at his hand. "When she learned what he was doing to her, that he wasn't giving her shots to keep her and the baby healthy, she rebelled against him. I was coming to the lab on the pretext of delivering a message when I heard her telling him she was leaving him once and for all. She'd come to trust me as her friend and she was leaving with me. In time I hoped she'd come to love me as much as I loved her."

"Hojo was started slapping her around. I tried to stop him and one of his assistants bashed me over the head from behind. When I woke up I was as you see me now. He kept me locked up like an animal while he practiced his so called science on me. He kept Lucrecia locked up in another cell. He forced her to eat and exercise by threatening to kill the one relative she had left after a horrible fire. An elderly aunt."

"He let me watch what he was doing to her, knowing I was helpless to prevent it. Hojo knew how I felt about her. He thought the worst pain he could inflict on me was to take me away from Lucrecia before she gave birth. I was caged and sent with guards to a private lab in the Shinra mansion. Hojo was going to use me for more experiments but I escaped. I wasn't able to get to Lucrecia before she died and Hojo switched babies."

"What about Heidegger's baby?" Aeris sat up straighter. "How does she fit into this?"

"Heidegger always does what Hojo wants," scoffed Vincent. "He married Muanie because Hojo needed another woman who would give birth around the same time as Lucrecia. Hojo induced her labor after Lucrecia's pains started. Poor Muanie. She thought Heidegger loved her. She didn't know what they had planned for her until she was strapped down on a table. 

Vincent closed his eyes. "I can still hear her screaming. She and her baby were killed to hide Sephiroth's parentage. Hojo didn't want anyone to know he was Jerin's heir. He kept up the lie that Heidegger was Sephiroth's father. Hojo didn't want to be bothered with raising a child. Children have a way of getting attached to their parents even when they're abused. Hojo didn't want that to happen with Sephiroth while he was experimenting on him."

"What a monster." Aeris wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"He's that and more," said Vincent. "As far as he's concerned, you're just another experiment and the President's hope of extending his power."

"If Jerin were here now, I'd wring his neck," said Aeris. "He started this mess."

"If Jerin were here," Cid took a cigarette out of his pack, "You'd be doing just what you're doing now. Hiding out. You're a pretty girl Aeris. Don't you think Jerin would notice that?"

Aeris closed her eyes. "I don't know how much more of this I can take. I just don't."

Tifa came to her side. "Come on, you're just tired. Let me show you a place to rest."

Yuffie joined them as Tifa led Aeris to an upstairs bedroom.

"What's the next step?" asked Barret.

"We wait." Cloud folded his arms. "Sephiroth will make the next move."

Cid sat turned on the television and sat down, propping his legs up on the coffee table.

"I hope he doesn't make one too soon," he yawned. "I could use a few minutes of rest myself."

"Aeris is nice," said Red XIII. "I can't imagine Sephiroth turning her over to Hojo, but it looks like he's just as bad as his father. Poor Aeris. How are we going to help her Cloud?"

"The only thing we can do right now is keep her away from Shinra." Cloud glanced the way the girls had gone. "I'm hoping Aeris will figure out how to open the portal so she can go home."

"Without Sephiroth?" Barret snorted. "He'll just love that!"

"He won't have any say in the matter.," Cloud sat down. "If Jerin's line had the power to open the portal, they would have gone after the Cetra instead of waiting for her to come to them."

"If Aeris goes back now, she'll be all alone and pregnant," said Vincent. "That's no way to start a new life."

"I know." Cloud looked troubled, "But she doesn't have a choice. The alternative is Hojo and Shinra. Which do you think she'd chose?"

Barret sighed. "I wish there was another way. I wouldn't wish either fate on Marlene."

Vincent clapped his shoulder. "You're a good father Barret, but your daughter was born with the chance to chose her own life. Aeris wasn't."

There wasn't much to say after that. The villagers were friends of AVALANCHE, so there was no fear of discovery. Aeris went to sleep soon after she laid down. Tifa and Yuffie came downstairs and started preparing a meal. The food was almost ready when a news bulletin cut into the show Cid was watching. Cloud listened to the announcer speak, then turned to Red XIII.

"Go get Aeris," he said urgently. "Wake her up and tell her to come downstairs. She needs to hear this."

Red nodded and ran for the stairs. Cloud looked back at the screen. 

Sephiroth was standing stood behind the announcer looking into the camera. His eyes burned like green coals.  
  


"Brace yourself," Cloud's voice was wary. "This is what we're waiting for."

Chapter 27

Aeris came downstairs yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She stopped when she saw the grim faces.

"What's going on?"

Tifa pointed at the television. "Sephiroth is making an announcement."

Up until then, Aeris assumed the voice she was hearing was one of the men in the room. Now that she was paying attention, she recognized Sephiroth's voice. She moved closer to the screen. Vincent moved to make room for her.

" . . . You have no quarrel with my wife." It almost looked as if Sephiroth was looking right at them. "You have no reason to hold her prisoner. Your fight is with me. I want you to release my wife close enough to a village so she can reach it safely. Once she's home, I will meet you anywhere you wish to settle our difficulties."

"Aeris . . . if you're listening, call me as soon as you can. I'll come for you personally. Don't be afraid and stay calm."

Aeris looked surprised. "He thinks you kidnaped me?"

"That's what it sounds like." Cid inhaled and blew out a stream of smoke. "He's willing to meet us for a show down."

"I repeat, the terrorist group AVALANCHE has kidnaped my wife Aeris and taken her to parts unknown. Their actions pose a threat to her health. She's pregnant and should not be subjected to stressful situations. If you are listening AVALANCHE, don't punish my wife for any gripes you have against me."

"That's all I have to say. There's a number at the bottom of the screen. Call me AVALANCHE and tell me what your intentions are. You have my word as a SOLDIER your call will not be traced."

Sephiroth walked out of the picture. The announcer took over. "There you have it folks. General Sephiroth has sent a challenge to the terrorist organization known as AVALANCHE. If you're watching this broadcast AVALANCHE, we're awaiting you call. This broadcast will be repeated at thirty minute intervals for the next twelve hours. Please call the number on the screen."

The flashed on the screen for a few seconds before the broadcast changed back to the regular program. Cid's movie was going off.

Red inclined his head. "Well that was interesting."

Cloud turned to Aeris, and grinned. "So now we can add kidnaping to our list of charges."

"That's not funny Cloud." Aeris ran her hands through her hair. "I've got to call him."

"WHAT!" Every who wasn't standing, rose to their feet.

"I don't want AVALANCHE held responsible for something I did on my own." Aeris looked around at each of them. "I'm going to straighten this out by telling him why I left."

"What makes you think he'll take that news any better?" asked Tifa. "I say we shouldn't contact him at all."

"Why don't we just fight him and get it over with?" asked Yuffie.

"Get what over with?" Aeris looked at Yuffie in alarm. "You're not talking about killing my husband are you?"

"He was going to give you to Hojo!" snapped Yuffie. "What are you defending him for?"

"I don't want him dead!" Aeris looked around again. "I know you have to stop Shinra, but I don't want you to kill Sephiroth!"

"I understand how you feel, but what if we have no choice?"

Aeris looked at Vincent.

What Sephiroth gets so angry, he does the same thing Hojo's father did? What if the only way to stop him is to kill him?"

She dropped her eyes under his gaze.

"I don't want him dead," her voice broke a little. "I left him, but I never said I didn't love him."

"You didn't answer my question," Vincent moved close enough to rest a hand on her shoulder. "What if we have no choice?"

Aeris stared up at him for a moment then broke into tears. Vincent, who normally avoided physical contact surprised his friends by putting his around Aeris. She cried against his shoulder.

"I don't want him dead," she repeated. "If it comes to a fight, stop him if you can, but please don't kill him."

Everyone looked at Cloud.

Tifa voiced the question. "Well?"

Cloud scratched his head. AVALANCHE had known all along it might come down to killing those highest in the Shinra hierarchy, but their original plans had been based on destroying the company before Sephiroth could add the Cetra to their forces. Circumstances and mini skirmishes had blown away their deadline.

He looked at her damp green eyes. Was THIS the creature they'd expected combine her powers with Sephiroth's and threaten the world? All he could see was a frightened pregnant girl who knew nothing of her powers. She broke into tears at the first sign of stress. He almost wondered why they'd bothered to save her from Shinra at all. 

He was immediately ashamed of his thoughts. Could he handle it any better if he was in her place? How would he feel if he was snatched out of his world and put in the middle of something he wasn't prepared for?

Once Hojo found out Aeris didn't know how to use her powers, he'd either torture her into learning them or dissect her to find out why she couldn't. Maybe both. After he'd harvested her baby of course. A powerful entity or no, Aeris still needed their help.

"Aeris," he said in a gentle tone. "We'll do what we can to avoid killing him, but you know Sephiroth better than anyone. He may not leave us that option."

Aeris lip quivered, but she nodded.

"Let me call him," she said. "The least I can do is not let AVALANCHE take the blame for my decision."

"All right." Cloud pointed. "There's the phone."

Aeris shook her head. "I want to talk to him privately."

"There's a phone upstairs." Tifa took Aeris by the hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

"You know . . . "Barret shook his head. "I always thought she'd be stronger."

"That's what I was thinking," said Cid. "Still you can't really blame her. She's had time to get used to him. Would you let someone kill you wife?"

"Shinra did." Barret's gaze darkened. "They're going to pay for that and what they're doing to this Planet."

"Aeris is all right," said Red. "It's not her fault she wasn't prepared for her life here."

Yuffie flopped down in a chair. "Why don't we just give her back? We could use her to get Sephiroth. We might not get a better chance."

"I'm not sure we're ready for Sephiroth yet." Red looked worried. "No one has ever gone against one of Jenova's descendants and come out of it alive."

"Well, we will." Yuffie stood up and pretended to throw her weapon. "Bonk! Right up side the head. I'll knock him out and you guys finish him off."

"Stop it." Vincent eyed each of them. "So what if Aeris isn't what we think she ought to be? We still don't know what she's capable of in the future. We can't leave her out for Shinra to take. Sephiroth will be hard enough to beat alone. If we hurt him, we might have to face Aeris too."

"As if." Yuffie yawned. "Aeris doesn't have any powers!"

"You don't' know that for sure," Vincent frowned at her. "And don't forget Sephiroth. He's been referred to as the one most like Jerin. That rumor came straight from the Shinra building. We don't know what he's truly capable of."

"All the better to take him out as soon as possible." Cid crushed his cigarette out in a tray. 

"Taking out Sephiroth won't be that easy." Red dropped his head. "I don't know if I could face Aeris again if we did."

"You've gone sweet on her haven't you?" Barret waved his hand in irritation. "You're too soft for your own good."

The debate went on.  
* * * * *

Tifa left the room. Aeris hands were shaking as she punched in the number from the television screen. Sephiroth answered on the first ring.

"Yes?"

"Sephiroth, it's me."

"Aeris? Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No. I'm okay."

He sighed in relief. "Good. "If they'd harmed you, I would have . . . "

"They didn't kidnap me."

"What?"

Aeris took a breath. "AVALANCHE didn't kidnap me. I left on my own."

"WHAT?"

"I left on my own Sephiroth."

"You left . . . Why?"

Aeris hesitated.

"Why Aeris?"

She couldn't form the words.

"Answer me Aeris!" Sephiroth crushed the phone against his hear. "Why did you leave me?"

"I heard you on the phone last night Sephiroth."

Silence.

"Did you hear me?"

"I heard you. You weren't supposed to hear that conversation."

Aeris laughed bitterly. "So I gathered."

"You know what I was planning?"

"Didn't I say I heard you?" Aeris brushed at her eyes. She would not cry!

"Maybe I'm missing something here." Sephiroth's voice took on an edge. "What does that have to do with you running away to AVALANCHE?"

"Like you don't know!" she cried. "Did you really think I was going to hang around and let you give me to your father?" 

"WHAT?"  
  


The door opened. Hojo walked into the room. The camera crews had left their equipment and gone outside for a break. Hojo picked his way over the cables. Sephiroth didn't notice him, but Heidegger did. He signaled Hojo to be quiet.

"I know your plans with Hojo!" shouted Aeris. "I'm not going to let either of you hurt my baby!"

"What are you talking about?" Sephiroth's voice rose. "Why would I let Hojo hurt the baby?"

Hojo and Heidegger looked at each other.

"Oh. So it's me who gets strapped to the table!" Aeris laughed hysterically. "As long as you get the baby, that's all that matters, right?"

Silence.

"What's the matter Sephiroth? Did I strike a nerve?" Aeris brushed at her eyes again. "Is your father there now? I'll bet he just can't wait to get his hands on me!"

"What's wrong with you Aeris?" Sephiroth was angry now. "You're talking nonsense. What does any of this have to do with my plans?"

Hojo's jaw dropped.

"Your plans?" Aeris was crying now. "You've been planning to get me pregnant so you could give me to your father! I read it in the journal Sephiroth!"

"What journal?"

Hojo jaw dropped lower.

Aeris was crying too hard to answer.

"What journal? What do you mean I was waiting for you to get pregnant?"

Heidegger and Hojo looked at each other again.

"You sent the Turks after me that night didn't you?" she asked. "Were they supposed to take me to the lab?"

"Aeris . . . what have the Turks got to do with this?"

Heidegger inclined his head toward Sephiroth and frowned.

Hojo motioned with his hands. Okay.

He crept across the room to the basement door. Heidegger stared after him. Hojo saw him watching and gave him a silent snarl. He motioned frantically, working his mouth. "Turn around you fool!"

Heidegger reddened and turned around to watch Sephiroth.

"It's all in the journal," wept Aeris. "That's why you didn't want me to go into the library."

Sephiroth was suddenly still. "You've been in the library?"

"That lock didn't stop me Sephiroth."   
  


Sephiroth turned and glanced at the basement door. His eyes widened. It was slightly ajar. He was sure it was closed a minute ago.

"Goodbye Sephiroth." Aeris' voice was barely a whisper.

"Aeris wait!"

"The sad thing is, I still love you." 

"Don't hang up!"

Silence.

"Aeris?"

The line went dead. Sephiroth stared at the receiver, then looked at the cellar door. He slammed the receiver down. Heidegger moved into his path.

"What happened?" he asked anxiously. "What did she say? Where is she?"

Sephiroth looked at Heidegger without really seeing him.

"She's not coming back."

Heidegger shook his fist. "They brainwashed her. Is that it?"

Sephiroth wasn't listening. He was staring at the cellar door.

Heidegger shook him to get his attention."Where is your wife Sephiroth?"

"I don't know." Sephiroth brushed the general's hand aside and took a step toward the door.

"Snap out of it! Talk to me!" Heidegger dug his hand into Sephiroth's shoulder. "Let me make you a cup of coffee and we'll talk about this."

"I don't want any coffee." Sephiroth pried Heidegger's hand off his shoulder, oblivious to the pain on the older man's face. He stepped around him and headed for the basement door. "I want my wife."

Heidegger followed him. "Sephiroth you're upset. Let's sit down and discuss what we should do next."

"We'll talk later. Sephiroth turned the knob. 

"Where are you going Sephiroth?" asked Heidegger. "We need to talk, about this! AVALANCHE has Aeris!"

Sephiroth turned around and touched him on the shoulder. "We'll talk later. Aeris was saying a lot of things that didn't make any sense to me. Something scared her away and I need to find out what it was. Go on and have your coffee. Maybe I'll join you later. "

Heidegger ran his finger around the edge of his collar as he watched Sephiroth descend the winding stairs. Hojo was down there. He had to do something, but what? A burst of inspiration hit him. He leaned out over the stairwell. 

"Sephiroth!" He shouted. "Be careful! Those stairs can be slippery!"  
  


Halfway to the bottom, Hojo looked up and snarled. Sephiroth was coming down? His soft soled shoes made no sound as he picked up speed.

Sephiroth didn't hear anything but something made him pause. He peered over the edge of stairs. He caught a flash of movement far below. He drew his sword quietly and rushed down the stairs.

Hojo heard him coming. He had to get the journal before Sephiroth reached the bottom of the staircase. He gave up caution for speed.

It paid off. He reached the foot of the stairs and stopped. The lock was gone and the door was open. So! The Cetra had been down here! Hojo ran into the library. He spotted the journal right away. He only wondered why it was there for a second. He grabbed it. Loose pages scattered on the floor.

Swearing to himself, Hojo snatched them up one by one. He picked up the last sheet but it slipped out of his fingers. Trying to snatch it out of the air, he dropped another. Both sheets slid under the table. Frantic now, Hojo got down on his hands and knees to go after them. He crawled out and stood up just in time to hear Sephiroth's footsteps on the bottom stair. Turning his back, he crammed the sheets in the journal and slid it inside his jacket.

Sephiroth walked into the library. "What are you doing here?"

Hojo turned around and looked at him.

"Oh! It's you Sephiroth," he said, running a hand over his brow. "I wasn't sure what I was hearing behind me."

"I asked you a question."

"Oh. Well . . . " Hojo waved toward a stack of books on the table. "There's two reasons really. I came to see about Aeris, but I didn't want to disturb you while you were on the phone. I also left some books here I needed back at the lab. I decided to get my books first and talk to you on the way out."

Sephiroth put his masamune back into its sheath.

Hojo picked up his books. "I can see by your face, there's no good new yet. Since I know you don't really want me here, I'm going to get out of your way. I'm leaving for Midgar immediately. He cradled the books in his arms and walked past Sephiroth. Sephiroth turned and snatched the books out of his hands.

"Hey!"

Hojo tried to take them back. Sephiroth turned away, blocking him with his body.

"What kind of experiments are you cooking up now?"

He read the cover of the first book. 

"Cloning: Dreams of the Future."

He looked at Hojo.

"The thought of you producing clones, is terrifying to say the least."

He dropped the first book and looked at the next.  
  
"Improving the human body"

He gave Hojo the once over. "It hasn't done you any good."

He looked at the third book. A strange look crossed his face.

"This isn't one of yours."

"They're all mine," said Hojo reaching for them again. He kept one arm close to his body to hold the journal still. "If you'll just give them back, instead of dropping them on the floor, I'll be on my way."

"I remember this book." Sephiroth read the cover. "Reaching The Neglected Child. This was one of Professor Gast's books."

Hojo made a grab for his books again, but Sephiroth pulled them out of reach.

"I want to read it." Sephiroth stroked the cover remembering his long lost friend. "I haven't seen anything that belonged to the Professor, since he died. You told me he left everything to his sister and brother. I was very . . . disappointed. I would have been happy just to have one of his pens."

The longing look on Sephiroth's face wasn't lost on Hojo. His lips tightened.

"That neglected child was me." Sephiroth looked at him.

Hojo put his hand on the book. "Perhaps you can read it later, after I'm done with it."

Sephiroth snatched it away. "I'll give it to you later."

"Nonsense," Hojo snorted. "It's all scientific gibberish. You wouldn't understand it anyway. Give it back Sephiroth."

Sephiroth loosened his grip, for a second, then snatched the book away. "You'll lock it away in your lab. You'd never give it back to me."

Hojo tried to pull the book away with both hands. The journal slid from beneath his jacket and struck the floor spine first. The loose pages scattered in all directions.

Hojo dived after them. His hands flew like lightening as he gathered up every sheet. He threw them inside the journal and stood up . . . only to have Sephiroth snatch it out of his hands.

"Give them back! 

Hojo threw himself at Sephiroth only to end up on the floor from a powerful shove in the chest.

"Damn you!" Hojo's eyes blazed with anger.

Sephiroth read the cover of the book. His eyebrows rose. "Why were you hiding this?"

"I wasn't hiding it-" Hojo began, but Sephiroth seized him by the collar with one hand and pulled him off the floor.

"Liar!" he hissed. "You were hiding it!"

He held the journal up to Hojo's face. "Is this what Aeris read?"  
  
Hojo stared him in the eye refusing to speak.

Sephiroth let go of the scientist and shoved him away.

"Since you tried to sneak it out under your jacket, it must be worth reading."

Hojo didn't try to stop him as he walked toward the table.

Sephiroth sat down. "That's why I'm going to do just that."

Hojo straightened his clothes with as much dignity as he could muster. "Do what you want. I'm leaving."

"No you're not." Sephiroth's tone left no room for argument. "I may have questions for you later, and I don't want you getting lost."

Hojo frowned, then shrugged. "All right. If that's what you want."

He walked toward a back room. "There's still an old coffee pot around here and some excellent blends from around the planet. I'm going to make a pot while I wait. Shall I bring you a cup?"

"No." Sephiroth opened the journal.

"Are you sure?" Hojo paused. "Its no problem, really."

"I said I don't want anything," snapped Sephiroth.

"Fine." Hojo held up his hands. "I won't force it on you.

There was a small kitchenette in the room. Hojo used it when he wanted to use the library for long periods without having to go back upstairs. He put the stopper in the sink and turned on the water. Using the water to cover any sound he might make, he reached into the small refrigerator and took out a grey plastic box. He sat it on a counter and opened it.

Six small vials of colored fluid lay on a foam bed. Hojo took out two and put the box back in the refrigerator. He turned off the water and washed the coffee pot, making sure he banged it on the sides of the sink so Sephiroth would hear. When he ran water to rinse it, he left it running while he used a key to open another drawer. 

Pulling out a black case and opened it. Hojo removed an odd looking pistol from a bed of foam. He snapped the vials in a pair of special holders. Lifting the foam, he removed one of several darts and loaded the weapon. Finished now, he put the case back and locked the drawer. The gun went into one of his pockets.

Hojo finished rinsing the pot and filled it with water. He put a filter inside the basket and filled it with aromatic coffee beans from North Corel. Sitting the pot on the tiny stove, he turned on the burner. Making plenty, of noise as he looked for a cup, cream and sugar.

When the coffee was ready, Hojo poured himself a cup and stirred in the cream and sugar. He tasted it. Perfect! He finished the first cup, thinking of what had to be done. He was almost done, when he decided to see how Sephiroth was coming along. The young generals head was still bent over the journal. He was holding it so tight, his knuckles were white. Hojo smiled.

Going back into the kitchen, he put his cup down. The coffee pot looked inviting. He would have loved to have a second cup, but there wasn't time.  
  


Sephiroth was staring at the door as Hojo came back into the room. The journal was closed in front of him. His face was a mask of horror and revulsion.

Chapter 28  
  


"You're the reason Aeris left." Sephiroth slammed his hand down on the journal. "She wasn't talking about Heidegger . . . she was talking about you. My wife thinks you're my father."

"And rightfully so." Hojo beamed with pride. "I am."

"No!" Sephiroth shuddered.. "I don't believe you. You're lying!"

"The time for lies is over." Hojo smiled. "It's time you knew the truth."

"You wouldn't know the truth if it was sealed in a test tube!" Sephiroth pushed the book away. "How can I believe anything that comes out of your mouth when all you've done is lie to me for years? You told me Professor Gast was killed by terrorists. Did you kill him yourself or did you let your cronies do it? I've always known you were a mental case Hojo, but until this moment, I never realized just how sick and twisted you are!"

"Sephiroth you injure me," said Hojo in a mocking tone. "You read those notes. Heidegger isn't your father. I am. Your natural father. If you don't believe me, call in anyone you choose to perform a paternity test. That alone will prove me right."

"There's nothing natural about you!" Sephiroth shouted. "It wouldn't matter who performed a paternity test. Your reputation precedes you Hojo. An independent tester would have to be insane to go against your claim. He'd tell me I was your son no matter what the results say."

"All right." Hojo pulled a PHS out of his pocket. "If don't believe me, then maybe you'll believe your pretend father. I'll have him come down. Heidegger's known from the start, I would tell you the truth someday."

Sephiroth stood up. "Don't."

"Why?" Hojo paused in the act of pressing a button. "Do you believe me now?"

Sephiroth glared at him. "Why should I? For all I know, you're holding something over his head to intimidate him. If that's the case, he'll agree to anything you say."

"I must be very powerful indeed if I can scare the great Heidegger! Hojo laughed. "He's a general Sephiroth. Do you really think I have that much sway over him? You flatter me son."

He pointed.

"There's a drawer on that end of the table. Open it. Your mother put a mirror there long ago. I never took it out."

Sephiroth opened the drawer. A mirror in a silver frame lay among sheets of paper. He picked it up and looked into the silvery surface.

"Take a good look at yourself," said Hojo gently. "You have my eyes and the shape of my face. You took after your mother mostly, but there's still enough of me there to be noticeable. Look closely Sephiroth. You've seen pictures of Muanie. Do you see her features anywhere? Do you see anything that resembles Heidegger?"

Sephiroth examined his face with growing horror. He looked up at Hojo, then looked at his reflection again. With a cry of rage, he hurled the mirror against the wall. Glass scattered everywhere. 

"My mother." Sephiroth griped the edge of the table. "What did you do to her?"

"She was of no importance to us." Hojo waved the question away. "She was merely the vessel used to bring you to life."  
  


"Merely a vessel?" Sephiroth could barely contain himself. "She was my mother damn you! Didn't you care about her even a little? Didn't you ever love her?"

Hojo snorted. "She was a weak human female I was forced to have relations with until I could produce you. I could barely stand to touch her. The woman who should have been your mother got away from me. Your Lucrecia was nothing special."

Sephiroth stared at him in disbelief.

Hojo grinned at him. "I wanted to hide my true identity until I revealed myself to you. I didn't want anyone keeping an eye on the "loser" to see what he'd do next. We found Jenova's body shortly after I lost my battle. Gast and I discovered her mind was dead but parts of her body were still alive. I injected her cells into small lab animals. They couldn't absorb her cells without mutating into monsters, so I tried humans subjects next."

"They either died or mutated too. That's when I started wondering if a baby's body was pliable enough to absorb foreign cells. What better specimen could there be but than a child of Jenova? I was saved the trouble of kidnaping a female by meeting Lucrecia. She was a new employee then, and kept getting lost in the building. She stopped by my lab to ask for directions. I was just about to send her on her way, when it suddenly occurred to me, the perfect candidate for my experiment was standing only a few feet away."

"I pretended to overcome by her beauty. Lucrecia didn't take me serious at first. She thought she was too plain to interest a man of my standing. I courted her relentlessly. She tried to resist me, but I showered her with gifts and words of love. It took a while to accomplish, but I finally convinced her she was the light of my life."

"We started out with lunch and worked that into dinner. Three months later, she was hopelessly in love with me. I bought her a beautiful ring and begged her to make me the happiest man on the Planet by becoming my wife. She accepted."

"Once I knew for sure, she was pregnant, I had to find another woman who would give birth around the same time. Muanie couldn't have picked a better time to come to town. Her boyfriend abandoned her and her family couldn't face the shame of having a pregnant daughter. They gave her money and sent her away. I found her crying in front of the train station and learned her story. She didn't mind telling me when she was due after I told her I was a doctor of sorts. I put her in a cheap inn and called in a favor to get her a job as a barmaid. Once she was settled in, I went looking for a husband. I chose Heidegger."

"He wasn't very happy the whole thing, but he had a gambling problem at the time. I offered to pay off his marker on two conditions. He had to marry Muanie and stay with her until the baby was born. After that, he was to raise my child as own until I took it back. He turned me down flat. Heidegger is a man who prefers lovers to the thought of a having a wife. I'm sure you've noticed he's quite a charmer with the ladies. He was back in a week after a visit from a local loan shark. To save his life and career, Heidegger let me pay off his debt."

"He made contact with Muanie by making frequent visits to the bar where she worked. Muanie was desperate, scared and in need of a friend. Heidegger became that friend. An honest girl, she told him the truth about her condition. He swore not to abandon her in her hour of need. Charmed by his demeanor and rugged good looks, she finally accepted a date. One date turned into several. He proposed to her, swearing to love her child as his own and she accepted. The only problem I had now was the fact that Muanie's baby was due a month later than you."

"In the meantime, the injections were making Lucrecia sick. Every time I examined her, I found traces of tissue deterioration. From what I was seeing, I knew she wouldn't survive your birth. Even though she was weakening, you were healthy and strong."

"She went into labor late at night. That was good, because most people were asleep at that hour and there was little or no chance anyone besides myself and two assistants would know what was going on. Heidegger brought Muanie in at my request. She was sleepy and didn't understand why she was there. I told her there was a new disease going around that killed pregnant women and their unborn babies. She allowed me to give her an injection that would prevent her from getting it. She didn't suspect anything was wrong we strapped her to a table."

"The injection started her labor and poisoned her bloodstream. It forced her into the final stages of childbirth. Her body couldn't take the stress. It broke down. She died immediately after giving birth to a stillborn child. Heidegger retreated to his room pretending to be overcome by grief. I was dissecting her baby to find out how the drug killed it when you were born."

"There was such an uproar about your appearance, I dropped everything to examine you. You came through the whole experience like a champion. Only the doctor in attendance and my assistants knew what I had done to Muanie. They knew I switched babies and changed the story surrounding the events of their births. They were rewarded for their cooperation and silence by a large sum of gil from me. The President shook their hands, gave them account numbers to secret banks accounts with additional funds and put them on a plane to the Junon Training Center."

"They thought they were rushing to handle an emergency there before they started their new lives as wealthy men. Their plane exploded and crashed in the ocean. All of them were single, with no family to speak of. Including the pilots. The whole incident was covered up. I handed you over to Heidegger two days later."

Hojo shrugged.

"It was just that simple. The President played along with my idea because it would benefit him in the end."

"You sicken me!"

Hojo shrugged.

"You gave me injections from a corpse." Sephiroth looked at his hands as if he had never seen them before.

Hojo laughed. "Jenova is dead but then again, she isn't. She died of injuries inflicted during the fight with the Cetra, but her body doesn't decay like human flesh. It's been dying slowly all this time. By the end of the year, there will be nothing left of her. I harvested living tissue from her body and injected into you. Your body accepted her as I knew you would. I started enhancing you with injections from the time I knew your mother was pregnant until you were eighteen years old."

Sephiroth looked at him with pure hatred.

Hojo saw it. "Your hate doesn't bother me Sephiroth. I never wanted your love, just your loyalty."

"Loyalty?" Sephiroth's eyes darkened. "How dare you ask for my loyalty after the way you've treated me? After what you did to my mother?"

Hojo made a face. "She got the crazy idea that we were going to be an ordinary run-of-the-mill family, but I quickly cured her of that. When I told her what I intended to do, she tried to argue with me. She even threatened to leave! I had to slap her around a little to get her to change her mind."

Sephiroth paled. "You beat my mother?"

Hojo ignored the question. 

"Lucrecia was the only one I gave injections to at first, but when you were six weeks along, I gave them to both of you as a precaution. By the time she was five months pregnant, she was fighting me again. I had to get my assistants to hold her down so I could administer both your injections. It got so I had to have her brought to the lab by force. I had to take a couple of lab assistants home one day to wrestle her down in the kitchen once. That was the last straw. I brought her back my lab and locked her in a cell. A little something in her air supply would make her docile enough to handle. I had to force her to exercise though."

"I can't believe you're telling me this." 

Hojo raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you tired of all the lies?"

Sephiroth looked sick. 

Hojo raised his hands to the sky. 

"Our descendants have been denied the glory that should have been ours for far too long. If that bitch Lascinda hadn't got away from Jerin, he would have had her with child. That child would have been the been the start of a new power in this world. Her powers and his combined in one! His descendants would have been the most powerful beings this planet has ever seen, but like me, he was forced to mate with a human instead." 

He lowered his hand and shuddered. 

"Inferior breeding stock. Regardless of what the legends say, I think that's why we couldn't beat the Cetra in battle. That's why our men weren't strong!"  
  


He gave Sephiroth a shrewd look.

"You were the last hope," he said. "There was no way, I was going to send you into battle just so you could fail as I did, as my father did. I wasn't going to allow it! My son was going to face the Cetra and win! And you have. Now our dreams can come true."

"OUR dreams?" Sephiroth's voice dropped into a snarl. "You have no idea of what I dream of."

Hojo waved his hand impatiently. "Yes, yes. I know. You hope to raise a family with the Cetra and play with your children in the park on weekends. You're missing the point Sephiroth. The Cetra is having your baby. Your powers and hers combined. A new life form, a god! A god beholden to only to you and me. And you'll use her to make more. You and your children and I can push President Shinra and his son out of power and take over in their place. I shall stand by your side as co-ruler and advisor!"

"You're the one whose missing the point," interrupted Sephiroth. "You're talking about my wife. What makes you think I'm going along with your plans?"

Hojo went on as if he hadn't heard. 

"The President is a fool. He's so busy dreaming of conquest, he doesn't see the potential of your child yet. He wants the Cetra to open the portal to her world, so he can rub elbows with a power on the other side. He intends to trade information and technology with them. He'll use what he learns to beat this world into submission, then he'll go after her world next. He'll put Rufus there as ruler then go on other worlds!"

"Your child could open the portal too. But we won't tell the President that will we? We'll let him believe he can't use it till it's older. We'll take control long before he has the chance to complete all the things he has in mind. I'm proud of you son for bringing the home Cetra to me."

Sephiroth blurted out the worlds before he could stop himself.

"Aeris isn't here because she lost the battle. She's here because her mother died before she was eight. She didn't know about the battle. She doesn't know how to use her powers. I won because she couldn't defend herself!"

Hojo stared at him. "What?"

"You heard me," snapped Sephiroth. "I snatched my wife out of her world because she didn't have a chocobo's chance in a red dragon pit. She doesn't know how to use her powers!"

Hojo scratched his chin. 

"This is most unexpected."

He brightened.

"But it's wonderful!"

He beamed at Sephiroth.

"I was worried about her trying to stop us, but it turns out she's going to be no threat at all. She's more precious to me now than ever! We've got to find her and bring her back here as soon as possible. We don't want the baby injured."

Sephiroth's eyes darkened another shade. "Listen to me Hojo and listen good. My wife and I are going to raise our child in a home without any interference from you or President Shinra. "

Hojo narrowed his eyes. "I'm not working with the President. My plans are for you and me alone."

"You'll never use my wife the way you used yours," replied Sephiroth. "I don't see Aeris as a gateway to power. She's my wife and the woman I love."

"Love? What do you know about love?" Hojo's eyes filled with anger. "You and Jerin are almost equals. He didn't love the woman who bore his child. He just needed her to produce it. I didn't help you bring Aeris isn't here to be the love of your life, she's here to produce the strongest army ever seen!"  
  


"Never!" hissed Sephiroth. "I'll never let any of you use my wife to accomplish your goals!"

Hojo stared at him. "Your actions, since you brought the Cetra through the portal has convinced the President and Rufus you're not going to cooperate. You don't want the Cetra to open the portal and she's not going to do it unless you agree."

Hojo folded his arms.

"Let me enlighten you. The President is going to use the Cetra's baby to force her to obey him. Near the end of her pregnancy, you're going to be sent on an emergency mission that will be created for you far away from Midgar. While you're gone, I'm to induce premature labor in your wife. The child was be taken away the moment it's born. If either of you tries to take action against us or if the Cetra refuses to open the portal neither of you will ever see your child again."

"I'd kill all of you," growled Sephiroth.

"Not if there was a chance your baby was still alive." 

"You'd kill your own grandchild?"

Hojo shrugged. "Or something like that. That's only the first scenario anyway. In the second, you were going to be drugged and kept in suspended animation. The Cetra will be kept in confinement until her child is born. We'll give her visitation rights to you and the baby as long as she does as she's told. In anticipation of your victory, special containers were designed for you and the baby months ago. If they are opened by force, you'll both die. The only way the Cetra will be able to touch you is by the use of electronic arms. You and the child will be kept in different facilities. The Cetra won't risk her baby's life and she won't risk you."

"And when you let me up, I'd make you pay." Sephiroth tone was cold.

Hojo shook his head and spoke in a sorrowful tone. "I'm afraid once you're drugged, you'll never be allowed to awaken because of the damage you're sure to cause."

Sephiroth came around the table in fury. "I'll never let you do that to my wife!"

Hojo held up his hands. Sephiroth stopped.

"Those were the President's plans," said Hojo. "I, on the other hand was hoping to gain your cooperation by the time the Cetra gave birth."

"WHAT?"

"She wasn't supposed to know our plans," answered Hojo. "I can't imagine why she came down here in the first place. I certainly wasn't counting on having to track her down."

Sephiroth put his hand on the hilt of his masamune.

"I've ruined months of planning by telling you this," said Hojo quickly. "But just agree to two little things, and you and I can work this to our advantage. As a SOLDIER honor means a lot to you, so I know you won't go back on your word."

"What do you want?"

"Let the Cetra open the portal and the President will be happy," said Hojo. "If she does that, she can keep both of you and the baby."

Sephiroth eyes were murderous. "What's the other?"

Hojo grinned. "Let me harvest samples from both of you to grow in my lab. With those in my possession, neither of you will ever have to be bothered with me again."

"You mean you'll grow our children in test tubes to use any way you want," said Sephiroth trembling in anger. "Children who will be get the same treatment I got or worse. Children who will never know they have parents living nearby who would have loved them and treated them as human beings. All they'll know is the pain and agony of your touch. They will all grow up to be cold blooded monsters, with all your warped values burned into their brains!"

"What are you complaining about?" snapped Hojo. "You'll have a family with a neat little house with a white picket fence if that's what you want! Let me raise MY share of my grandchildren any way I wish!"

"Never!"

"Damn it boy!" Hojo gave Sephiroth an evil look. "If your wife hadn't come down here against my will and seen that journal, she'd still be here and we wouldn't be going through all this!"

"Aeris thinks I'm involved in your plot!" Sephiroth face turned red with fury. "That explains the look she gave me when I said you were coming here. She thought I was going to turn her over to you!"

"Now how do you like that?" Hojo put his hands on his hips. "Is that trust for you, or what? She didn't even give you the benefit of a doubt."

"Hypocrite!" Sephiroth drew his blade. "You're the reason my wife is gone. Because of you and your perverted plans, she's afraid of me now. I'm going to have to convince her she was wrong. One way to do that is to make sure she'll never have to worry about you again!" 

He rushed toward his father, but Hojo was ready for him. While Sephiroth was talking, one of the scientist's hands had slipped off his hip into his pocket. 

Sephiroth charged. Hojo pulled out his pistol and fired. A dart stuck his son in the right side of the neck, injecting its contents into his bloodstream. Sephiroth stopped short. He pulled out the dart. He looked at Hojo. 

"I'm afraid you're going to have to go into suspended animation earlier than planned."

Sephiroth tried to speak but couldn't. The sword fell out of his hand, followed by the dart.

Hojo shook his head. "Now I'll have to lock the Cetra in the lab and force her to be good until the baby comes. This is all so unfortunate. If you'd agreed to my last plan, none of this would be necessary. Now you'll never see what your baby looks like. I'm truly sorry about that."

Sephiroth dropped to his knees.

"It looks like Aeris is with AVALANCHE of her own free will. I wonder if she'll come back to Midgar save your life?" 

Sephiroth collapsed.

"Looks like the President will have to wait." Hojo moved closer shaking his head. "Damn. If the Cetra is as strong willed as you, I may end up raising the child myself. How do you like that Sephiroth? How do you like the thought of your child calling me father?"

Sephiroth groaned in response. He could barely keep his eyes focused. Another shape loomed over him. He barely recognized Heidegger's voice.

"I'd guess I'd better call the President."

"Do that," replied Hojo, "And get some men down here. I'm going to give him another injection to keep him out until I rig him up in his hibernation chamber. It's a good thing I followed my first impulse and brought it along with me in the helicopter. We would have had our hands full with him. I want Sephiroth taken to Midgar immediately after my broadcast."

"What broadcast?"

Hojo grinned. "The one I'm going to make when we get him upstairs. Aeris has to come back to save his life, or watch him die on national television."

Heidegger shuddered. "But he's your son."

"He's less than useless if our plans don't work," said Hojo. "If Aeris won't save him, we'll bring her back some other way."  
  


Heidegger frowned. "She may hate him now. What then?"

"If she won't save her husband," said Hojo slyly, "Maybe she'll save Elmyra. If I were you General, I'd have Elmyra picked up right away."

Heidegger was grinning as he went into the library office to use the phone.

* * * * *

Aeris rinsed her face in the bathroom. When she thought her eyes were looking better, she went back to her room and lay down for a while. The thought of AVALANCHE killing Sephiroth made it hard to get any rest. 

He wasn't always the easiest person to get along with, but she'd adjusted to his constant moods. Remembering the warmth in his eyes made her smile. She wished she'd finished eating the breakfast he'd made for her. She pictured him scurrying around the kitchen trying to make sure everything was perfect, just to make her happy.

How could he turn her over to Hojo as if she was a toy he was tired of? How could he make her feel so loved, yet reject her so thoroughly? Aeris felt the sting of tears but refused to give into them. She lay where she was a while longer, then decided to forget about sleeping and go downstairs. 

The others heard her coming. That ended the debate about whether or not to go after Sephiroth. Cloud felt another tug of guilt as Aeris smiled and greeted everyone. 

"I thought maybe you would be resting about now," he said.

"I tried, but there's too much on my mind," said Aeris, sitting down. Maybe there's something on TV that can help me relax.

Right on clue an announcer cut into a comedy show.

"This is a special announcement directed at Aeris Heidegger," he said. "If you're listening Mrs. Heidegger, please stay tuned. I'm directed to say, you'll be most interested in a statement by Professor Hojo. It is extremely important that you stay near a television."

The screen faded back to the program in progress.

"Looks like you timed it just right." Cid wanted to light another cigarette, but decided against it. That wasn't fair to Aeris as an expectant mother. He kicked himself mentally for not thinking of that before.

"Now what?" Tifa put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Why is Hojo making a special announcement?"

"There's nothing he has to say, that I want to hear." Aeris stood up to leave. "I'm through with Shinra and anyone associated with it."

"Maybe you should listen Aeris," said Vincent. "Hojo wouldn't go through all this fanfare just to make noise. Hear him out."

"He's right." Cloud looked worried. "I don't like the sound of this."

"All right." Aeris sat down again. "I'll listen, but If I'm not going to listen to Sephiroth, I'm not going to listen to his father either."

Red padded over to Aeris on silent feet. He laid his head in her lap. 

"I may be young," he said, "But I'm old enough to know people don't fall out of love just like that. You're angry with Sephiroth and I don't blame you, but can you honestly say you don't feel anything at all for him? Even after all this?"

Aeris tried to look away and failed. "I can't trust him anymore. It doesn't matter how I feel."

Red stared up at her. "Why not?"

"What do you want me to do?" she asked bitterly. "Turn myself and my baby over to Hojo?"  


"No." Red sighed. "But I wish I knew what to do to help you."

Aeris stroked his head. "Me too."

"Sh-h-h!" Barret pointed at the television. "He's coming on now!"

Hojo was standing in the livingroom of the mansion. He stared into the camera with a mocking smile.

"Hello Aeris," he said. "It has come to my attention you found information that led you to believe someone close to you was involved in a plot against you and your unborn child. I'm here to set the record straight. Sephiroth found out about the plot for the first time today. The same way as you. It was a terrible shock to him. Now he understands that you were only thinking of your child when you left. He was very angry. He tried to protect you. I'm sorry to say . . . well . . there was a little . . . accident."

The camera panned over to a group of men strapping a limp and unconscious Sephiroth to a stretcher. They checked the straps, then carried him out the door. The camera went back to Hojo.

"I'm afraid his condition is . . . serious. I don't think he's going to survive without you. Please come home. Everything is under control now. He needs you. As a man of science, I can honestly say, I've seen cases like this before. Sephiroth's life is in the balance. Without you by his side he may die. His last words expressed his love for you. Come home Aeris. Perhaps if you sat by his bedside and spoke to him, he might pull through. Call us and we'll come and get you. Please come. We're waiting for you."

The screen faded to a commercial.

Aeris' face was a white as marble.

"That bastard!" said Cid. "That sneaky conniving bastard!"

"The nerve!" said Yuffie indignantly. "He's going to kill Sephiroth if Aeris doesn't turn herself in!"

Tifa gave Yuffie a dirty look.

"Well it's true isn't it?" Yuffie pointed to Aeris. "SHE knows it!"

"Stop it Yuffie!" Tifa knelt next to Aeris and Red. "Oh Aeris, we were wrong about Sephiroth. I'm so sorry!"

Aeris buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook under the force of her sobs.

Cloud knelt next to Tifa. "Aeris?"

"How could I be so stupid?" Aeris' voice was muffled. "How could I believe he was a part of Hojo's plan?"

"You didn't know," said Vincent. "None of did."

"You know what they're going to do if you go back there don't you?" asked Barret. "You read what he did to Lucrecia."

Aeris nodded. Tears slipped through her fingers.

"If she doesn't go back, they'll kill him," said Cid. "And this is Hojo we're talking about. Going back isn't a guarantee it will save Sephiroth's life."

"He's right," said Red. "Hojo said Sephiroth was angry about the plot. They took him away unconscious. What do you think he'll do when he wakes up?"

"IF he wakes up," said Cloud.

Aeris raised her tear stained face. "What d-d-do y-you mean?"

"You know Sephiroth's temper Aeris." Cloud held her eyes with his. "They can't risk it. Hojo isn't that crazy."  
  


"I just wanted to get away." Aeris covered her face again and wept. "I never thought it would put his life in danger. What am I going to do?"

Exchanging exchanged helpless looks, no one answered. Aeris continued to cry. Tifa finally stood up. She touched Aeris' shoulder.

"You don't have to think about it tonight Aeris," she said gently. "Let me take you upstairs. This can't be doing your baby any good. You've got to get some sleep. We'll try to think of something in the morning."

"I-I don't t-think I c-c-can." Aeris dropped her hands. Tears dampened Red's fur.

"Sooner or later, they would have done this anyway," said Yuffie. "If you hadn't left, you'd still end up in Hojo's lab. They would have found a way to keep Sephiroth from stopping them."

Everyone except Aeris stared at the young ninja.

Yuffie took Aeris' hands in hers. "I don't know how we're going to help you Aeris, but we've been in tough spots before. We'll put our heads together and think of something, but none of us can think if our minds are exhausted. Please come upstairs and get some sleep. Think of your baby."

Aeris looked up at Yuffie, then slowly stood up. Yuffie put her arms around Aeris' shoulder and led her up the stairs. 

Cid scratched his head. "I guess I'll have to stop thinking of Yuffie as a fruitcake. That girl has more brains than I gave her credit for."

Tifa nodded. "I guess I've been wrong about her too."

Cloud stood up and helped Tifa to her feet. "Yuffie's right. We'd all better get some sleep or we'll never come up with anything."

The others agreed. Vincent was the last one to go to his room.

Chapter 29  
  


Aeris lay in the dark thinking. Sephiroth was innocent. He wasn't involved in a plot to turn her over to Hojo after all. Now his life was in danger too. She didn't put it past Hojo to kill him. 

"He's more interested in the baby than anything else," she said to herself. "He'll find a way to keep us out of the way, so he can use the baby."

Again and again, her mind played back the scene of Sephiroth strapped to a stretcher. What were they doing to him now? What had they done already? She sat up in bed. The house was silent. Slipping out of bed Aeris went to the window and stared out. She put her hands against the cold glass and looked up. The stars were bright against the black sky. 

What am I going to do? She laid her head against the glass. No matter what I chose, my family will be at the mercy of Shinra and Hojo. If I don't go back, they'll kill Sephiroth and hunt me down. If I turn myself in, they'll never allow let us be together again. They're sure to take the baby. 

Aeris was still looking up when she overwhelmed with a terrible sense of foreboding. In her mind she saw Elmyra, dressed in a robe. Three troopers were dragging her through her livingroom. Elmyra was struggling and begging them to let her go. The man behind her gave her a shove. The others let go of her arms. Elmyra flew forward landing on her face. The troopers laughed. Reaching down, they jerked the injured woman to her feet. Blood poured from her nose and lips as they dragged Elmyra through the front door. The picture faded.

Another took it's place. Sephiroth was locked in a glass coffin. Hojo was standing over Sephiroth grinning down at him. He raised his hand and slapped his unconscious son across the face. The silver head flew to the left. Hojo struck him again. Sephiroth's head flew to the right. Hojo laughed. He took a syringe from his pocket and jabbed it into Sephiroth's shoulder. Injecting the contents, he pulled it out. A grimace of pain appeared on Sephiroth's face before it went slack again. Hojo turned around and grinned at the men behind him. 

"A few more of these and he'll be in a coma only I can bring him out of," he said. "It's safe for her to see him in this condition. He can't respond to her."

"Do you really think she'll come back?" The President puffed his cigar angrily. "My plans depend on Aeris!"

Hojo looked confident. "If she wants to save his life, she will. Of course if she doesn't, we'll track her down anyway."

"You'd kill your own son?" Rufus eyed Hojo with distaste.

"You have to ask?" Heidegger looked bored.

"He's no good to me without the Cetra." Hojo folded his arms. "I need both of them."

"But once you get her, if Sephiroth is dead, you've cut off your nose to spite your face." The President began to pace the floor.

"Leave everything to me," said Hojo. "Shall we go?"

They left the room.

The vision faded. Aeris found herself in the middle of the room shivering in fright.

"No!" she whispered. "No!"

She went back to the window and looked upwards. On impulse she dropped to her knees and put her hands together.

"I'm a Cetra lost in a world gone mad," she prayed. "Mother, wherever you are please help me. Tell me what to do. Wherever our people go when they leave this life, please hear me. I'm in trouble and I need you. Please, please, please! I lost the battle of spells to Sephiroth and he brought me back to his world. Since then I've learned to love him and I'm going to have his child. I misjudged him mother. I thought he was going to harm me. If I don't go back he and Elmyra will die. If I do go back we're all as good as dead. Hear me mother. You couldn't be with when me when I needed you most, but if you can, please help me now. Don't abandon me please! Tell me what to do!"

A golden light appeared around her. Aeris' bowed her head and continued to pray. The golden light grew brighter, then faded away. Aeris opened her eyes and raised her head. 

"Thank you."

She was smiling as she reached for her clothes.

The head crewman was fast asleep when a gentle hand shook him awake. He opened his eyes to see Aeris standing over him.

"Mrs. Heidegger!" he said is surprise sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

Aeris didn't say a word. She reached out and stroked his face. The crewman's eyes went blank. He climbed out of bed and began to get dressed. Aeris went on to the next cabin. When all of the men were awake, Aeris stood watching as they prepared the Highwind for flight. Each man worked quietly, moving like a sleepwalker. Aeris waited until the ship was in the air before she went back to the passenger cabin and strapped herself into a seat. She watched the scenery passing by with a lack of interest. There were other things on her mind. The baby stirred within her and she pressed her hand against her stomach, thinking soothing thoughts till it was quiet again. The Highwind flew on.

* * * * *

Sephiroth was running toward Aeris, calling her name, but the faster he ran the further away she seemed. Always facing him, she was smiling as she drifted away. Her hands rested on her stomach. There was a lump in Sephiroth's throat as he thought of the child he would never see. He ran faster but couldn't catch up. 

"Wait Aeris!" he called. "I love you. Please don't leave me."

Her expression never changed. She just kept moving away. Sephiroth clenched his fists and tried to shout, but it died in his throat.

The sensor attached to his forehead signaled a machine that monitored Sephiroth's level of consciousness. An alarm sounded, then a strong dose of sedatives was administered through the needle in his arm. Sephiroth's dream faded into blackness as he lay in his hibernation chamber.

* * * * *

Hojo was almost too excited to sleep. Surely Aeris would come home now. In the morning, he'd let her know he had Elmyra. Wouldn't she be shocked? Despite what he told the President, Sephiroth still had his uses. Tomorrow he would take all the samples he needed. Once he had Aeris, he could follow through with the rest of his plans. After she gave birth, he'd take ova from her and combine this with the samples he'd taken from Sephiroth. He'd plant them in women of his choosing and imprison them to monitor their pregnancies. The President wouldn't find that suspicious. He'd imprisoned women on more than one occasion to test out one thing or another. His methods were hardly surprising now. 

Once the Cetra/Jenova hybrids were taken care of, he'd produce a few of his own. A brilliant mind like his could only produce more just like it. Four or five to start would be a good number. In the meantime he'd take very good care of Aeris until her baby was born. Once they used the baby to force her to open the portal, the President would be too busy negotiating to pay much attention to what he was doing. Hojo chuckled. He was sure Aeris would find a way to open the portal if her baby's life depended on it. He yawned and rolled over. It was time to sleep. He had a lot of work ahead of him.

* * * * *

Cid dreamed he was standing on a cliff. His airship was flying away without him. He swore and shook his fist as it vanished in the distance. Rolling over in bed, he snuggled deep inside his blankets and started to walking in his dream. He'd get the Highwind back if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * * * *

The Highwind set down near the Temple of the Ancients. Aeris went into the control room. The crew stared at her. She smiled and touched each one. As her fingers brushed their skin, they sank to the floor fast asleep. Aeris left the ship, crossed the rope bridge and stopped near the foot of the stairs.   
  


"I'm here mother." Taking another look around, she walked into the temple. It was lit inside by hundreds of torches. There was an altar in the middle of the room. She stood before it. A stone lay near an empty slot. Aeris picked it up and sat it in place. The large rectangular stone beneath her feet dropped slowly through the floor.

Aeris stepped off when the stone stopped on the floor beneath. There was a roaring sound in the distance. A rabbit-like creature peeked at her from behind a wall.

"You're a Lagomorph aren't you?" she asked. "Please talk to me!"

Words in a language she'd never heard before filled her head. Some of them she understood clearly, but most were muddled.

Aeris shook her head. "No good. I don't understand the rest. Are you afraid . . . ?"

The Lagomorph wiggled it's nose at her then ran off. Aeris followed it. The roaring noise grew louder. The Lagomorph ran to a corner and stopped to look back at her. It ran off again. Aeris ran around the corner and stopped. This was the source of the roar. Before her stretched a long stone walkway. Joining it at the corner was another. Rumbling like thunder, gigantic barrel shaped boulders rolled down the second walkway in a never ending parade. Each boulder was notched from one edge to the center. Aeris looked for their source and found it. 

They were dropping off ramp at the far end of the second walkway. Each boulder rolled the length of the path and dropped off into space at the corner. None of the boulders made a sound after they vanished in the darkness below. Aeris wondered how far the drop was. 

The Lagomorph showed her what to do by darting toward the boulders. It paused long enough to let a notch roll over it before it ran toward the next boulder and repeated the process. When it reached the end of the walkway, the Lagomorph moved to one side on a new walkway and wiggled its nose before it ran off again.

Aeris watched the boulders, counting until she found the right sequence to make her move. When the third boulder in a set of three came toward her, she ran forward and stopped. The open slot closed over her. The boulder rolled away. Aeris was moving the moment she was free. She stopped in the path of the next boulder, hoping she was standing in the right place. She was. The second boulder passed over her and went on. Stopping and starting, Aeris made it to the end of the path. She stopped for the last boulder. It rolled over her and vanished. 

She turned to look behind her. Not a boulder in sight. Aeris turned back toward the ramp. It was gone. Silence surrounded her. 

Was that a test or what? She thought. 

She looked back once again and saw a stone platform she'd been too busy to notice before. A violet glow drew brought her back for a closer inspection. There was a pool in the platform. It's water was the source of the eerie light. Aeris stopped at the waters edge. The water darkened to a deep rich purple.

"It's full of the knowledge of the Ancients. No . . . not knowledge . . . consciousness . . . a living soul . . . "

She raised her arms basking in the light. Something brushed her mind.

"It's trying to say something."

She knelt by the pool.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. Show? You're going to show me?"

She dipped her hands into the water. A vision filled her mind of a room full of murals. Aeris took her hands out of the water.

"I saw it. I'm almost there."

Rising to her feet, Aeris left the pond and started walking again. Behind her the pool faded back to violet. She passed a few monsters along the way, but none of them challenged her. A doorway lead her to a strange room. Twelve protrusions along the wall bore ancient numbers. Except for pillar where two long flat arms were connected, the room seemed to be bottomless. 

Aeris looked at the long arms again. Each was pointed at the tip. She looked at the protrusions along the side.  
  


"Why it's a giant clock!" she said.

"I am the Time Guardian," said a deep voice. "Ye who seek the knowledge of the Ancients. I control the time, select your path."

Aeris stepped back. "It talks!"

She waited but the clock didn't speak again. She looked at the hour and minute hands.

"As much as I hate to say it, I think I'm supposed to get across on those," she said to herself. Aeris shivered inwardly. She'd never cared for heights. 

But what are you alternatives? asked a voice deep inside.

Pushing her fears aside, Aeris knelt and prayed. By the time her prayer was over, she knew just what to do. She stepped on the long hand and walked to the center of the clock. The hands began to turn. When the longest hand reached the number six, Aeris walked straight across to the room she now had access to.

The Lagomorph or another like it saw her and ran into one of many doors. Aeris went to the largest door and tried it. It was locked.

The Lagomorph ran up to her waving a key. It danced a little jig, then ran away. Aeris went after it only to see it duck inside a door. She followed it. To her surprise the creature was gone. While she stood there wondering where it had gone, the Lagomorph came out of a different door and ran past her again. Aeris took up the chase again. Over and over she chased it, but every time she thought she had it cornered, it entered or exited a different door. 

Winded at last, Aeris stopped moving and studied the doors. There had to be a method to the Lagomorph's madness. All she had to do was figure out what that was. 

The doors were arranged in two rows. An upper and lower set. Aeris watched the Lagomorph running in and out of the openings. It taunted her as it appeared and disappeared again. She simply watched and waited. When the Lagomorph ran into an into an upper door. Aeris followed a hunch and chose a lower one. The startled creature ran right into her. Laughing, she pulled the key out of its hand. The Lagomorph jumped up and down chattering indignantly.

Aeris ignored it. She went back to the big door and unlocked it. She walked inside and gasped.

"This is the room with the murals . . . "

Aeris walked up to the biggest mural of all. It was covered with pictures and ancient words. She studied it for a long time.

"I know what I have to do now," she said to herself. 

Without looking back, Aeris walked out of the door on the opposite side of the room.

* * * * * 

Elmyra sat in her cell wiping tears from her eyes. Her back hurt where the trooper had shoved her. She hadn't been given food or water since they'd locked the door. The only thing she knew, is she'd been brought here to force Aeris to do something she didn't want to do. Elmyra wondered what they were going to do with her. Alone in the dark, she waited.

* * * * *

Aeris stood watching a tiny model the temple floating above another alter. Aeris reached up and gave it a little shake. The whole room around shuddered in the grip of a massive quake. Frightened, she released the model.

"I'm not going to do THAT again," she said.

The model floated before her. If she couldn't touch it, how was she supposed to get it out of here?

She looked skyward. "What do I do?"  
  


A voice answered inside her head.

"What? Really?"

Aeris looked at the model in alarm.

"THIS HUGE TEMPLE IS THE BLACK MATERIA?"

Aeris frowned. She had to have the black materia in order to save Sephiroth, but how was she going to get it out of the temple if she couldn't touch it? As if in response to her question, a Lagomorph appeared in the room. 

"Hi there!" she said. 

It stared at her.

"Come on," she coaxed. "I won't hurt you."

The Lagomorph edged closer and closer. When it was close enough to touch, Aeris reached out suddenly and touched its face. The Lagomorph's eyes went dull.

"I need your help," said Aeris, "If I don't do something soon, this world and another will suffer oppression under Shinra."

The Lagomorph's eyes brightened. 

Aeris looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

The Lagomorph wiggled its nose at her. Aeris reached out and touched it.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have the heart to force you into this. You can still change your mind if you want to. I'll understand."

The Lagomorph brushed past her and took up a place in font of the altar. It looked back at her.

"All right," she said. "Wait until I get outside. I'll let you know when I'm safe."

The Lagomorph wiggled its nose as she walked away. Aeris went back to the clock room. The hands had changed to the six o'clock position.. Aeris hurried across them. She ran into a cave-like room. There was a door at one end. She tried it. It was locked. Without warning, the room began to rumble. Aeris ran away from the door and looked back. A huge body, head and arms stretched themselves out of the wall. The creature glared at her and roared.

Aeris dropped to her knees quickly. Putting her hands together, she started to pray. Her terror was replaced by immeasurable calm. Surrounded by an aura of light she stood up and faced the Demon Wall. A thick finger of stalactite fell from the ceiling. It would have crushed her on the spot, but the glow around her body caused it to shatter. Aeris raised her hands above her head. Her staff appeared hovering in the air before her. She dropped her arms and reached out to take it. She aimed it at the monster.

"Get out of my way!" she shouted. "I don't have time to fool with you now! There too many lives at stake!

The demon growled in response.

"Come to me O' power of the Ancients," chanted Aeris. "Help me strike down the enemy who dares to bar my path! Our powers become one as we stand together now as we did in the past. Fill me with your wisdom and your knowledge. The power of the Cetra is mine!"

A brilliant light leaped from the end of the staff. It bathed the monster in a fiery glow. Rearing its head in pain, the Demon Wall howled and slashed at Aeris with its claws. Bouncing off her protective shield, they left deep furrows in the rocky floor.

"From the past until now, our power stands sure and true. Strike down my enemy with your might! Vanquish it to the unknown ever, clear the path that I might leave this place and save the one I love. Ancestors lend me your power!"  
  


A brighter beam than ever, struck the monster, making it scream. Stalactites fell from the ceiling like rain. Broken stones littered the cave. Furious, the Demon Gate extended its arms for a double swipe. Aeris' protection held, but it wouldn't last forever. The monster was foaming at the mouth now. A pool of forth and blood puddled under its head. Venting its frustration at the ceiling, it dropped the biggest stalactite yet on Aeris' head. Its weapon exploded as it touched her force field. 

"Stand by me now," prayed Aeris. "Do not desert me in my hour of need. Become one with me now, my family. Clear the way that I might preserve the glory of the Cetra and restore peace to this world at last. Be merciful to me, your child. Join with me, GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH!"

The room was suddenly filled with the beat of a thousand wings. The Demon Wall howled at the ceiling as Aeris was surrounded by a silvery glow. Her body became so bright the monster was forced to shield it's eyes. 

Holding her staff in both hands, Aeris raised it above her head, letting the power build. Her hair and clothing whipped around her body as though she was standing in the midst of a storm, yet the air in the room was still. The Demon Wall howled again. Raising one arm, it flexed its muscles and spread its claws, preparing to swipe at the Cetra once more.

The silvery glow leaped away from Aeris and hurled itself at the monster. The Demon Wall's scream died away in a gurgle. It convulsed wildly as though it was being electrocuted. Aeris held her ground, watching without emotion as the creature vanished in a flash of red.

The way was clear now. She hurried out of the temple. A safe distance away, Aeris turned to look back. Her mind reached out to the Lagomorph.

"Now." 

Inside the temple, the Lagomorph put its hand on the model and removed it from the altar. The room went white . . .

Outside, Aeris watched the temple quiver like a mirage. Before her startled eyes, it closed in on itself, becoming smaller and smaller. There was a sound like the pop of a giant balloon and the tinkle of broken glass. Aeris closed her eyes. Putting her fingers in her ears, she jiggled them trying to relieve a rush of pressure. When she opened her eyes again, the temple was gone. There was nothing left to mark where it had been except a craggy pit. Aeris approached it cautiously and looked over the edge. Something sparkled far below.

"The black materia," she said in awe.

Carefully, Aeris made her way down one side of the pit to the bottom. She picked up the black materia and examined. It was warm in her hand. She tucked it in her pocket and began the long climb back to the top. She was panting for breath by the time she climbed over the edge. The baby kicked. 

"Sorry," she panted, touching her stomach. "I'm trying to be careful."

Exhausted now, it was slow going back to the ship. Before settling into a comfortable chair, Aeris touched the crew again and gave them their new orders. She tried to imagine what the Forgotten City looked like as the Highwind sailed off into the brightening sky.

* * * * *

Yuffie came out of the bathroom and yawned. She went to Aeris door and knocked. There was no answer. She opened the door and peeked inside. The bedcovers were thrown back, but there was no sign of Aeris. Yuffie pulled her robe tighter and went downstairs. Tifa was making coffee. Cid and Barret were yawning at the table.

"Has Aeris been down here yet?" she asked.

Barret shook his head. "I don't think she's awake yet."

"She has to be," said Yuffie. "She's not in her room."

That got their attention.

"What do you mean she's not in her room?" Cloud looked alert now.

"She's been in her bed, but she's not there now." Yuffie shrugged. "Her room is empty."  
  


Before anyone could comment, Cid rushed into the kitchen followed by Red. He looked furious.

"The Highwind is gone, damn it!" He pointed toward the door. "I went out to check on the ship this morning but it's not there!"

"That makes two," said Yuffie.

"Two what?" Cid turned on her. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Aeris is gone and so is your ship," answered Yuffie. "I wonder if that means anything?"

"Aeris is gone?" Cid took his cigarette out of his mouth. "Where is she?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Tifa looked worried. "She was gone when Yuffie went to check on her."

Cid's brow furrowed. "You don't think she's stolen the Highwind do you?"

Vincent came into the room. "Who stole what?"

"Aeris stole my ship!" snapped Cid. "I saved her butt from her husband and this is how she repays me. She stole my damn airship!"

"You don't know if Aeris stole it," interrupted Red. "And it's not fair of you to say that."

"It wasn't missing before she got here," answered Cid. "Do you have any other explanation?"

"I don't know what happened to the Highwind, but we need to find Aeris," said Cloud. "It's not safe for her to be running around alone. I'm sure Shinra will pull out the stops to find her no matter how "kind" they were acting on television."

"Besides that," added Vincent. "Why would your crew fly your ship for anyone but you? You're the captain!"

Cid settled down a bit. "Okay, we'll look for Aeris, but I'm going to be ticked if I find out she took it."

"Okay," said Cloud. "Lets put our heads together and decide how we're going to conduct this search."

* * * * *

The Highwind settled down just outside the Forgotten City. Aeris stood on the gangplank looking into the distance. This is where my people came from, she thought. She closed her eyes listening to the whispering of voices in her mind.

"I'm coming," she said.

Aeris turned back toward the crew. She went to each man and touched his face. When she was finished she went back to the gangplank and started down. She didn't look back as the Highwind rose in the air and flew away. Her mind was on the task ahead.

Her steps were confident as she followed the path leading to the city. When the road split into three, she chose the one in the middle. It led her to the door of a shell-shaped house. Aeris walked through until she came to the top of a crystal stairway. She went down. At the bottom she was dazzled by the sight of a beautiful crystalline city.

"This is my real home," she said.

She would have loved to walk through the city while she tried to learn about herself, but time was getting short. Aeris turned her steps toward an altar set in the middle of a lake. She took the black materia out of her pocket and held as she knelt on the floor. 

"Mother help me do this right," she whispered. 

Voices on a breath of air whispered soothing words to her. Aeris closed her eyes and started to pray. The black materia began to glow. A golden light enveloped her. Aeris held her hands above her head. The black materia was hot and getting hotter. She opened her hand. It rose from her palm and hovered above her head.

"Meteor!" whispered Aeris. "Here me call! Meteor come!"

The black materia shot into the air like a rocket. It flew through the top of the dome that covered the ancient city and sailed out into space. Eyes open, hands in the air, Aeris saw nothing.

"I call upon you Planet to protect yourself from Shinra. Call forth your weapons! Call forth your children! Hear me O' Planet and protect yourself! Call forth your children! Protect! Protect! Protect!"

* * * * * 

The Purple Mog, a Shinra cargo ship was putting out to sea, for the long journey back to Junon. Having left a load of supplies at the Icicle Lodge, the crew was looking forward to a brief stop in Costa Del Sol and a well deserved rest. Their sister ship, The Gold Chocobo, waited to dock once the first ship was clear. Captain Betz, strolled out of The Purple Mog's wheelhouse, just as the waters began to churn. 

"What's happening?" He asked in alarm. "What's going on?" 

An explosion nearly deafened him. The ship rocked violently under the shock wave. Captain Betz lost his footing. He stumbled to the deck, hearing a bone in one of his knees crack. White hot pain brought tears to his eyes. The captain his head just in time to see a blast of energy erupting out of the northern crater.

A question died on his lips as giant creatures, illuminated by the light from the crater, hurled themselves into the air. The captain's blood ran cold. They were the most frightening creatures he'd ever seen.

"Go away," he muttered under his breath. "Please go away."

The creatures circled above then turned and flew off in different directions. Captain Betz wiped his brow. His hand came away damp with sweat. He was just about to ask for assistance for his knee when one of his men cried out and pointed. One of the creatures was turning back.

Shinra cargo ships carried weapons for the crew. Captain Betz stood painfully, resting his weight on a rail.

"Get the weapons!" he shouted. "Arm yourselves!"

Aboard The Gold Chocobo, Captain Lunn was giving the same order. He watched the thing in the sky with a wary eye. Was it merely observing them or was it deciding which ship to attack first?

His men were positioning themselves for defense, when the monster dived headlong into the water just a few miles away. 

Captain Lunn gave his first mate a puzzled glance and looked out to sea. The first mate was still looking at his captain, when the captain's expression changed to one of horror.

It was the first mates turn to look puzzled. He turned to see what the captain was looking at. He froze in place.

Captain Betz reacted first. Screaming orders to his men he braced himself as massive waves bore down on his ship.

Both ships dived and pitched as their crew fought to keep the waves from overwhelming them. Some men were washed overboard, some held on to something solid and screamed the whole time. When the worst of the waves were over and the sea began to settle again, both ships were still afloat.

Captain Betz was waving across to Captain Lunn when a gigantic green nightmare rose from the sea and turned its eyes on The Gold Chocobo. 

It was difficult to tell who was screaming the loudest. The men on The Gold Chocobo or the men on The Purple Mog. In any event, The crew of The Gold Chocobo had more to scream about. The monster reached out and seized the ship in its claws. Some of the crew jumped overboard. Others were too frightened to move. With a roar that turned every spine to jelly, the creature turned the Gold Chocobo upside down and submerged with it. Trapped in the suction, the men in the water were dragged down with the rest of their crew mates. 

At the edge of the disturbance, with no hands to guide her, The Purple Mog being pulled into the area of suction.

Ranting and swearing, Captain Betz brought his crew back into action. The men in the engine room turned the engine up as high as it would go. The Purple Mog threw her weight into pulling away from its dangerous location. 

"Get back to shore!" shouted the captain. "I'm not going out on the open sea until I know that thing is gone!"

"Captain look!" shouted the first mate.

Expecting to see the monster, the captains heart was pounding as he looked at the place where his man was pointing. He almost cried in relief. 

Three men from the Gold Chocobo had battled against the odds and won. Bobbing in the ocean, they pleaded for help. 

"Get closer," ordered the captain. "We've got to pull those men aboard!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, a beam of light shot out of the sea. Then another and another. The men in the water started screaming again. The captain didn't understand their fear at first, then he realized each time one of the beams emerged, it was closer to the men.

"What is that?" asked the first mate.

"I don't know," answered Captain Betz. "It almost looks like-"

The fourth beam must have hit one of the men beneath the waterline. He puffed out of existence like a birthday candle.

The captains jaw fell open.

The second and the third man went the same way.

The Purple Mog couldn't get back to the dock fast enough. The crew was leaping over the sides of the ship and running down the gangplank as if the monster was hot on their heels. Only the first mate remained with the captain. He dropped anchor and went to tie the mooring lines himself. 

The captain, dragging his injured leg, made his way back to the wheelhouse to call Shinra. By the time help arrived. The first mate had to explain what had happened on his own. Captain Betz was content to sit and smile at anyone who spoke to him. Other than that, he just stared at his hands. The attendants shook their heads as they took him away.

Waiting in the room of his current girlfriend, Dio was looking out a window in the Gold Saucer when he noticed something high up in the sky. Whatever it was, it was huge and red. It was coming straight toward his establishment.

"What the hell is that?" he wondered.

It looked like a creature of some kind, but Dio had never seen anything like it before. He opened the window. The soundproofed room was filled with a roaring noise as the creature approached. Dio squinted. What was that? Whatever it was, he hoped it would keep on going and pass the Gold Saucer by.

It was not to be. The scarlet refugee from a horror movie dived into the sand just beyond the Saucer. It passed into the sand the way a human diver passed through the surface of a pool. Dio grabbed the edge of the windowsill. The building was rocked by a strong earthquake. He was thrown to the floor. He lay where he was until the ground stopped moving. Climbing to his feet, he went back to the window and looked out. There was nothing out there to show the creature had ever been there.

Dio leaned out and looked down. People, looking more like ants than anything else, ran out of the Gold Saucer to take a look around. Some of them were a group of young SOLDIERS who had stopped by for a rest before they reported back to headquarters. They were joined by more of the guests.

"No . . . " shouted Dio hoarsely. "D-Don't go out there! Get back inside, Get back!"  
  


Two red tentacles snaked out of the ground several yards from the crowd. None of them noticed. The tentacles ducked into the ground and came up in a new place. They writhed in the air then ducked again.

"Run!" screamed Dio. "Run for your lives."

His floor was too high. No one could hear him. Dio watched as the tentacles came out of the ground near the crowd. Surely the people could see them now. Someone did. Part of the crowd broke away from the others and ran back toward the Gold Saucer. The SOLDIERS drew their weapons.

That convinced the rest of the guest to run for their lives. The SOLDIERS held their ground. One of them fired his weapon. The tentacles twitched, then the ground bulged a gigantic red beast broke through the sand. Rising impossibly high, it looked down at the SOLDIERS with a venomous eye.

It swept a tentacle across the sand, sending some of the SOLDIERS flying. Some of them crashed against the walls of the Gold Saucer, the rest landed elsewhere on the sand. Most of those who were stuck, didn't move once again.

The sand vibrated beneath the feet of the survivors. One by one the men sank out of sight like stones. The last three men threw down their weapons and ran. They didn't make it back inside. Two were killed by a tentacle. The last man tripped and fell. A tentacle rose out of the sand near his legs and coiled around him. The monster sank out of sight pulling its victim after it. Except for a scattering of bodies, the sand looked undisturbed.

Chapter 30

A search of the village and surrounding areas failed to turn any trace of Aeris or the Highwind. Cid puffed his cigarette angrily convinced beyond a doubt that Aeris was the culprit behind the theft of his ship. Nothing his friends could say would change his mind. AVALANCHE met in the middle of the village and turned toward home. They were startled by the shadow of something huge passing overhead.

"MY SHIP!" Cid looked up excitedly. 

"If that's your ship," said Barret pointing, "You've got one hell of a problem Cid!"

Yuffie and Tifa screamed. Cloud pulled his sword from its sheath and braced himself. Vincent checked his rifle and waited. Red XIII growled deep in his throat.

A huge winged monster was slowly circling Gongaga. It's shadow swept over them again.

"What in the hell is that?" asked Cid.

"I don't know," Yuffie cowered behind Tifa. "I sure hope it doesn't land!"

The monster circled again. A Shinra jeep slid around a corner. Troopers jumped out and raised their weapons. The monster let out an eerie cry. The trooper fired. Bullets bounced off the leathery hide.

"It's bullet proof!" cried Tifa.

"That means we're going to have to fight it with magic," said Cloud. 

"Why don't we just leave it alone?" asked Barret. "Maybe it'll go away."

The troopers jumped back into the jeep to follow the monster. It made another pass, then went into power dive.

"Run!" shouted Red.

Everyone scattered. Most of the troopers jumped out and ran for cover, but the driver snagged the strap of his rifle around the steering wheel. Too panicked to think clearly, he yanked at it ineffectively.

"Run! Run!" yelled his friends.

Staring up at the monster, the driver kept fighting with the strap. Just as he thought to pull it over the wheel, the monster snatched him up in its claws. His screams echoed back as it carried him away.

The AVALANCHE team exchanged looks.

* * * * *

Rufus stared out the window as the helicopter approached Junon. He was annoyed with his father. This wasn't the time to send him to Junon. He wanted to be there when Aeris came back on her knees. He wanted to see the despair on her face when she realized things were going to be different for her now. He wanted to savor her shock when she found out they had no intention of waking Sephiroth. If Hojo's words were true, they'd have more control over her than they ever dreamed possible. Only one thing bothered him. If Aeris didn't know how to use her powers, how was she going to open the portal?

He shrugged. That was Hojo's problem. How would the Cetra feel when she found out he and his father had known about Hojo's little secret from the start? For that matter, how would Hojo feel if he knew they thought he was up to something? His father hadn't been able to uncover Hojo's scheme yet, but it was only a matter of time before he did. Let Hojo think he was being clever for now. The best way to trap a rat was to use the right kind of bait.  
  


The Junon Training Center loomed into view. Rufus sighed. What was testing the Sister Ray to the triumph of seeing Aeris learn who her masters were? Damn he didn't want to be bothered with any of this nonsense! He was glad when the helicopter finally settled on the landing pad.

Rufus ignored the cheerful greetings from the staff as he walked to his office. He loved the way, they stooped and bowed to him, but it galled him, how much lower they stooped and bowed for his father. One of these days, he'd have all that respect for himself. He hoped that day came soon. 

The old man had to die sooner or later and Rufus hoped it was soon. 

When Aeris' world was brought to its knees, Rufus wanted it to be his name mentioned foremost in the next generation of history books. Sure he'd give his father honorable mention, but the wording would make it clear HE was the one who had come up with the idea of conquering other worlds.

He opened the door to his outer office. The secretary looked up and smiled.

"You're just in time Sir," she said. "I was just about to take a message. There's a very important phone call waiting for you."

Rufus cringed inwardly at the look of hope in her eyes. His secretaries were always falling in love with him. He'd be glad when this one finally got the idea he wasn't interested in her. When she did, she would quit and another would be sent from the secretarial pool. He didn't like women who made the first move. He got his pleasure out the of being the hunter. Rufus preferred his women shy. Once he gained enough of her confidence to get what he wanted. He dropped her. There was no sport in hanging on in a former conquest. 

Sitting down behind his desk, Rufus gave the phone a dirty look before picked up the receiver and pressed a flashing button. It was President Shinra. He got straight to the point. Two of their ships had encountered a monster near the northern continent but only one came out of it intact. 

"That's not all," he said tersely. "I've just received a report that there's monster heading in your direction. It's traveling underwater."

"I've never heard of creatures like these before." Rufus tightened his grip on the phone. "What are they? What do they want?"

"I don't know," said the President sounding worried, "But they're on the attack and I think you're next on the list."

"Why?"

"As far as we can tell, these monsters are only attacking ships, aircraft and ground personnel that belong to Shinra," said the President. "Be careful Rufus."

Rufus snorted. "I've got the Sister Ray. Let it come."

"Look Rufus," the President's voice softened. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry about me," Rufus wished his father would just get off the phone. "I can take care of myself."

The President didn't answer right away. When his did, there was sadness in his voice. 

"All right Rufus. Take care."

Rufus hung up without answering. He called in the commander of the facility.

* * * * *

Yuffie came running into the house. "Cid, the Highwind is coming back!"

Cid nearly bowled her over running out the door. He shaded his eyes and scanned the sky. It looked small, this far away, but his heart filled with joy as he recognized his ship. 

"That's her!" His eyes danced with joy. "My ship is coming back!"

Everyone gathered outside. The Highwind circled once then landed nearby. Cid was running up the gangplank before it could touch the ground.  
  


"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded when the head crewman turned around.

"Sorry Sir." The man was calm in the face of his captains wrath. "We were instructed to take Mrs. Heidegger to the Temple of the Ancients."

"The Temple of the Ancients?" Cid's eyebrows rose. "Instructed by who?"

"By Mrs. Heidegger herself," answered the man.

"Since when do you take orders from anyone else but me?" Cid looked over the man's shoulder. "Where is she? I've got a few things I want to say to her."

"She stayed behind." The crewman stood at attention.

"Maybe that's a good thing," said Cid slapping a fist into his palm. "I've never hit a woman in my life, but if Aeris was standing here now, I'm not sure I could resist temptation."

"I'm sorry Sir." The man look didn't look the least bit sorry. "I couldn't resist her command."

"Couldn't resist her command?" Cid's face darkened. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"When Mrs. Heidegger made her request Sir, we couldn't resist."

"Aeris just asked you to take her somewhere and you did?" Cloud stepped forward.

The crewman hung his head. "Yes Sir. We knew we shouldn't leave but we couldn't stop ourselves."

"I don't get it," said Tifa. "What did Aeris do that made it so hard for you to say no?"

The crewman cleared his throat. "She touched us Ma 'am."

"She TOUCHED you?" Tifa exchanged glances with Cloud. "That's all? She just touched you?"

The crewman nodded. "Yes Ma 'am. She touched us and we had to do as she asked."

Yuffie turned to Tifa. "I thought you said Aeris didn't have any powers?"

Everyone looked at Tifa.

"Well don't look at me!" The dark haired girl looked defensive. "I'm going by what she said!"

Vincent spoke up. "Where did you say you took her?" 

"We took her to The Temple of the Ancients first, Sir."

"What did Aeris do at the Temple?" 

"I don't know Sir. I think we went to sleep."

"Did you wake up while she was gone?" asked Red.

The crewman shook his head. "No Sir. None of us woke up until she touched us again."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"No." The man hesitated. "But-"

"Speak up damn it!" Cid glared at the man.  
  


"The temple was gone, Sir."

There was a stunned silence.

"The Temple what?" Cloud glanced at Tifa.

"The Temple was gone Sir." the crewman scratched his head. "I looked back as we flew away. All I saw was a big hole in the ground. I know the temple was there when we landed. It wasn't when we left."

"Did Aeris explain why the temple was missing?" asked Tifa.

The crewman shook his head. "When I woke up, she was touching the others. They woke up too. She sat down and strapped herself into a seat. She was carrying a black rock."

"A black rock?" Vincent raised his eyebrows.

"Well . . . it looked like a rock, but it kind of reminded me of materia too."

"Materia?" Yuffie's ears perked up. "Black materia?"

"That sure got your attention," said Red. 

Yuffie made a face at him.

Vincent folded his arms. "Where is Aeris now?"

"Mrs. Heidegger had us drop her off outside the Ancient City."

"The Ancient City?" Tifa looked at Vincent. "That's where her ancestors lived. It's been deserted for a long time. Why would she go there?"

"I don't know." 

Cloud ran a hand through his hair. "I think we'd better find out."

"I heard tales of the black materia from one of the Shinra historians when I worked with the Turks." said Vincent. "It was rumored to be very dangerous stuff. Why would Aeris need something like that?"

No one had an answer.

Cid reached for another cigarette. "How dangerous is it?"

"Yeah, talk!" Barret shook his gun arm. "If it's all that bad, I want to know why."

Vincent's expression was grave. "I don't know as much as I'd like too, but I'll tell you what I can."

Cid dismissed the crewman with a wave of his hand.

"Aeris is finally using her powers," said Vincent. "Now she has black materia too."

"Stop stalling," said Red. "Get to the details."

"Shinra explored the Temple soon after Jenova's remains were found. It was a dangerous thing to do. The Temple was full of monsters and bobby traps. A lot of men died trying to map it. One of the room has murals and writing all over the walls. On one wall in particular was a mural of people looking up in the sky and pointing. A enormous object, was falling toward the ground. According the writings, the name of that object is Meteor."

"Meteor is an oversized rock, with a rudimentary intelligence. It travels through space wherever it chooses to go. That in itself would be no cause for alarm, except that Meteor's favorite sport is colliding with other worlds. Especially inhabited worlds."

"Inhabited worlds?" Yuffie's voice was quavery. "What happens to the people who live there?"

"They die."

"There must be millions of worlds out there," said Cid. "Meteor could be so far away, this world would never see it. Why are you telling us this?"

"Because Meteor can be summoned by someone using black materia," answered Vincent in a quiet voice. "More to the point, a Cetra."

Silence.

Tifa spoke first. "Aeris wouldn't call Meteor here. She couldn't. I've never met a gentler person."

"Gentle?" Barret's voice rose. "She has the power to kill us all. If that's not what she's planning to do, why would she need black materia?"

"She went out of her way to get it," added Yuffie. "What was she thinking?"

"Cloud?" Tifa's eyes were frightened. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll know the answer to that question when we find Aeris." Cloud turned around. "Will you take us to the Ancient City Cid?"

"You won't have to ask twice," answered the pilot. "Let's go."

* * * * *

Rufus stood in front of the huge glass wall of the Junon War room. So where the hell was this monster his father had warned him about? It had been almost forty minutes now and it still hadn't made an appearance. Heidegger had flown in just fifteen minutes ago. He was busy on the phone coordinating with his subordinates. So far things were going well. If the monster attacked the center, they were ready. The door opened behind him. Rufus winced as caught a whiff of Scarlet's favorite perfume. He'd given Heidegger hell about bringing her, but Heidegger insisted he needed Scarlet for her expertise in weapons. Besides, he added, Scarlet had climbed into his helicopter and refused to get out.

"Hi Rufie honey," whispered the blonde woman as she edged up next to him. "Any sign of the monster yet?"

"You will call me Rufus or Sir," he said in a irritable voice. "Nothing else."

Scarlet pouted. "Oh Rufie honey, don't be like that."

Rufus darkened in anger. "I mean it Scarlet. You address me with respect or I'll have you tied to one of Sister Rays shells and fired toward the sun!"

Scarlet fluttered her lashes, then dropped her eyes discreetly.

"Okay honey," she whispered. "I'll wait till we're alone."

Rufus' eyes flashed. He was just raising his arm to slap her when a warning light on the wall began to flash. A siren screamed.

"Emergency! Emergency! The monster is approaching! Attention all military personnel! Take your positions!"

Outside the troopers were running around like ants.

Scarlet wrapped her arms around Rufus. He almost retched as she planted a moist kiss behind his left ear lobe. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"We could die here today," she whispered. "Please hold me Rufus. I'm so frightened."

She gasped as Rufus dug his fingers in her skin and pulled her loose. He hurled her to the floor.   
  


"Keep your damned hands off me!"

Scarlet was startled by the amount of venom in his voice. Her face crumpled. "You threw me down . . ." 

Heidegger interrupted, planting himself between them.

"It destroyed one of our ships further out to sea. There's another monster in the water near Costa Del Sol, a flying monster over Nibelheim, another lurking in the sand near the Gold Saucer. Something was spotted in the water near Midgar but we're not sure what it is."

"Of course . . . " said Rufus to himself. "That's what these things are."

"Sir?" Heidegger looked confused.

"It was in the mural," explained Rufus. 

Heidegger blinked at him.

"In the Ancient Temple," said Rufus impatiently. "These monsters are called Weapons. They all have different names."

"Where did they come from?" asked Heidegger.

"They've always been here." Rufus stared out the window. "They were asleep somewhere underground. The Planet created them as a means to protect itself from its enemies. Apparently, we're the enemy."

"Us?" Heidegger looked alarmed. "Why? We didn't wake them up!"

"It doesn't matter." Rufus eyed his reflection in the glass and straightened his clothes. "We've been targeted as the enemy because we're pumping Mako out of the ground. That monster is on its way here to destroy us."

They're not my damned pumps, thought Heidegger. He glanced toward the window. It probably wouldn't do any good to tell the monster that.

"What took them so long to wake up?" he asked.

Rufus ran his hands through his hair. Who knows? I didn't stick around long enough to hear the rest of the story. Historians can be so boring. All I remember is the guardian for this area was supposed to be named Weapon."

"Weapon?" Heidegger tugged at his beard. "That's a good name for it. They're all weapons. They're killing our people. Now one of them is coming here."

"There's been so many attacks lately," said Rufus absently. He turned to look at Heidegger. "Can we handle it?"

Heidegger nodded. "I believe so. Your orders?"

Rufus turned back toward the glass. "No need to ask."

Heidegger saluted and began shouting orders to a group of sailors waiting nearby."We'll give it a shot from our big cannon."

They saluted in response.

"Seal the base!" shouted Heidegger rasing his fist in the air. "Activate cannon. Target: Weapon!!"

The sailors ran to their positions at the control panels. 

Heidegger turned to the window.

Huge Steel plates began to close Junon off from the outside world. Turning in place, the huge cannon turned it's business end toward the sea.   
  


A sailor saluted Heidegger. "Preparations complete Sir!"

"The cannon . . . "Heidegger thrust his fist toward the sea. "Fire --!!!"

The cannon went off with a sound that rattled the building. A burst of energy tore out of the barrel and rushed toward the horizon. The room was silent. In the distance, an explosion rose sent a tidal wave in all directions.

Heidegger lowered his arm looking pleased. 

Rufus stared at the sea.

He waited a while longer, then turned to Heidegger. "Did we get him?"

Heidegger pulled at his beard. "Seems so . . . "

The alarms, which had gone silent just before the cannon fired screamed back to life. Heidegger looked around in amazement. A voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Monster approaching! Speed 50 knots!"

A terrified voice cut in. "It's heading right toward us!"

Heidegger looked at Rufus. "It can't be! We hit it dead on!"

A nerve twitched in Rufus' jaw. "How about the cannon?"

Heidegger glanced out the window, then back at Rufus. "It'll take time to reload!"

Rufus wanted to slap the fear off Heidegger"s face.

"Then use regular fire power in the mean time!" he snapped.

Heidegger ran toward the door. "Yes, Sir! Open all artillery doors! Target: Weapon! Don't let it land!"

Rufus looked back and saw Scarlet standing nearby. Her eyes were bright with panic.

"Get out of here," he said, turning his back on her.

"Rufus?" Scarlet's voice was hesitant.

He didn't turn around. "I said get out."

"I won't touch you if you don't want me to," she said. "And I promise I won't get in your way. May I stay until the attack is over?"

Rufus gave her a cold smile. "Not if you want to live through it."

Hurt on her face, Scarlet left the room. Rufus could see Weapon in the distance now. The huge monster was undulating over and under the surface of the water. A wide foaming wake trailed behind it. It had an incredibly long tail. The monster swam unerringly toward the shore.

The order was given and troopers all over the base fired on the creature. Smaller cannons joined in. It was hard to see the monster through the heavy rain of tracer bullets and heavy artillery shells. They had no effect. Some of the trooper dropped their rifles in favor of bazookas. The monster didn't change its course or speed.

Rufus shook his head. If the Sister Ray didn't work this time, he were dead. That thought didn't sit very well with him.

"Speed: 70 knots!" called the loudspeaker. "The monster is closing in! Not good! It's attacking!"  
  


It was suicide to stay outside the protective walls any longer. Most of the troops turned and ran for the emergency doors. One man, overcome with fear, fainted. No one stopped to help him up.

The monster hit the base head on. A massive wall of water accompanied by a trembler shook the whole facility. The trooper who fainted slid off the walkway went into the water. He would not be seen again. Forced partially out of the water by the collision, Weapon sank back in the sea, but not for long.

Uttering a primal cry the behemoth pulled itself up to its full height directly in front of the war room It looked much worse up close. Rufus couldn't tell if he was looking at a mechanical or living creature. 

Towering high above the base, a sword like appendage grew out of the monsters head. Evil black eyes with dark slitted pupils stared through the glass at Rufus. 

His mouth went dry. Rufus knew without a doubt, he was staring into the face of death.

The Weapon's head began to shake. Massive jaws opened revealing a glowing maw.

Paralyzed with fear, Rufus could only watch as it raised its head just a bit and sent a beam of pure energy into the side of the building. The sound of screaming metal told him it had torn a hole in the building somewhere. 

Weapon's jaws closed with a snap. It had the coldest eyes Rufus ever seen. Swallowing hard, he watched as the huge head began shake again. Slowly it opened its mouth. The Sister Ray fired point blank into its face.

The horrible face exploded, leaving behind a smoking crater. The body stayed in place for a second or two, then collapsed in a heap to sink beneath the waves. Rufus realized he wasn't breathing.

He gasped for air. Heidegger tried to come to his aid, but Rufus waved the general away. Be calm, be calm, he thought. When he finally had his breathing under control, he straightened up and tried to pretend he was just as calm as ever. All he had to do was to keep his knees from shaking.

"Pack up the Sister Ray and move it to Headquarters," he said to Heidegger. "If anything attacks Headquarters, that cannon may be the only way to protect it. Move it immediately!"

Heidegger saluted. "Yes Sir! At once."

Rufus turned and walked casually back to his office. Once inside his private room, his legs gave out. He half-crawled and half-walked to his desk. He flopped into his chair. No sooner had he settled in, there was a knock at the door and Scarlet came in. 

The door closed behind her. "Is it gone?"

Rufus stood up and strode toward her angrily. She flinched back against the door with eyes wide. Startled, Rufus stopped short of striking her. Even he could see this was no trick to seduce him. There was genuine fear . . . and tears in Scarlet's eyes. Her beautiful bright blue eyes. They stared at each other. 

He only meant to hold her for a little while. Just long enough to comfort her, then send her on her way, but Rufus had seen the face of death today and felt coldness of its eyes. He pulled Scarlet much closer than he intended to. The warmth of her body, and the way she parted her lips was more than he could stand. Rufus kissed her with a passion that shocked him. Before he could question himself, she matched it with a passion of her own. Later on, he would regret this moment, but right now, Rufus wanted Scarlet more than anything else in the world. 

* * * * *

On the altar in the City of the Ancients, Aeris listened to the voices in her head. It had begun. The Planet was protecting itself. She stood up and brushed off her clothes. The trip back to the main walkway was easy now that she knew what to do. Aeris stood on the sidewalk looking at the silent homes all around her. Choosing one, she opened the door. 

She felt an immediate sense of belonging in the modestly decorated room. It looked as thought the owner would come back at any time and start a fire in the hearth. Aeris felt a rush of sadness. The one who built this house had been dead a long time. She went upstairs. There were two bedrooms. She chose the largest. For a city long deserted, there was little or no dust to be found.   
  


Aeris yawned. It was time to rest now. She would need her strength later on. Turning back the covers of the bed, she climbed in. As she arranged the covers around her body, Aeris thought of Sephiroth.

"We'll see each other again," she promised softly. "I only hope you can forgive me for not having faith in you."

Voices whispered in her ear as she settled down to sleep.

* * * * *

The Highwind was approaching Junon when the Ultimate Weapon blew by its nose so close, the Highwind rocked in its wake.

"Shit!" Cid fought to bring his ship under control. Just as he thought he'd succeeded, he saw the monster coming straight for them. 

"Hard to port!" he screamed. "Full power!"

Highwind responded quickly, sliding off to one side, but the creature shrieked and curved back into its path.

There was no time to avoid it. Cid screamed . . . and the Ultimate Weapon flew right over them.

"That does it!" Cid swung his ship around.

"What are you doing?" Yuffie hung on to the observation deck rail for dear life.

Cid snorted in response

"Are you going to attack? asked Barret.

"That thing tried to bring down my ship," snarled Cid. "If it wants to start a fight, I can finish it."

"Are you planning to let us help, or are we just along for the ride?" asked Tifa.

The ship rocked to the left, throwing everyone to the floor. The light flicked. 

"It's trying to kill us." Cid pulled himself to his feet. "Does that answer your question?"

"But this isn't a Shinra ship," said Red. "Why us?"

"It was Shinra's before we stole it," said Vincent. "That monster doesn't know we're the good guys."

"Want to go out there and explain it to him?" Cid glared back at Vincent over his shoulder. "If so, you'd better do it quick before he makes us crash!"

The ship rocked again.

"Let's get him," said Yuffie, looking a bit green. "Cause if he doesn't stop rocking this ship, I'm going to be sick all over everyone."

"Save Yuffie's life Cid," said Barret edging away from the young ninja. "Land the ship. If Yuffie pukes on me . . . I swear I'm going to kill her!"

Cid nodded. "Let me try something first."

The Ultimate Weapon was flying just ahead of them now. Cid fired the Highwind's weapons at it. 18 missiles streaked after the beast. Only three found their target. The monster avoided the rest and veered away. Cid caught up with it again and fired another salvo. Eighteen missiles missed this time. 

"We'll have to fight it on the ground," said Cloud. "Land anywhere. It's sure to attack when we do."

"Why do it the hard way?" Cid fired another round and missed. One missile hit the ground uncomfortably close to Junon.  
  


"That's why," said Cloud. "Move away from the city."

"It's more of a Shinra military base than anything else," grumbled Cid.

"But innocent people live there too," said Tifa. "You don't want to hurt them do you?"

Without answering, Cid turned the ship away from Junon. The monster didn't attack as he searched for a place to land. 

A few miles away, Cloud pointed. "There."

Cid brought the ship in easy. The Ultimate Weapon hovered in the distance watching them.

"What now?" Cid looked at Cloud.

Cloud pressed the button to open the door. 

"We fight," he said.  
  
Chapter 31  
  


The monster swooped in low, casting Demi on Vincent. The cloaked man staggered, but he'd gone through worse encounters with Shinra. Bearing the pain silently, he cast cure on himself. He kept his eyes on the monster as it landed in front of the group.

A clawed forearm reached out for Yuffie. She saved herself by rolling out of the way. Tifa dodged its second attempt.

"We're going to have to play rough with this guy." said Cloud. 

"I'm way ahead of you!" Cid raised his lance, signaling the Highwind. "Take cover!"

Everyone scattered. The monster voiced its objection. Spinning about it cast Demi on Tifa, Cloud and Red. Combined with their momentum, all three went flying into the dirt on their faces. 

The Highwind raked the creature's back with a missile attack. Howling in agony, it turned to attack. A beam of energy raked the side of the ship.

One of the Highwind's engine sputtered.

"No!" screamed Cid. "My ship!"

He turned on the monster with Big Brawl.

It crouched snarling, then flicked Cid away with a swipe. 

Because he tried to dodge at the last instant, the monster hit him with its palm instead of its claws. Cid tumbled head over heels into a clump of bushes. He sat up spitting dirt and grass out of his mouth.

"Giga Flare!" shouted Barret.

The summon roared into life discharging its weapon in a burst of brilliant light.

The blast knocked the monster off its feet. Recovering quickly,i t rolled over and came up sending another charge at Yuffie.

She collapsed without a sound. Cloud cast a healing spell on himself. He felt revitalized as energy flowed through his body. He stood up, casting another healing spell on Tifa. She climbed to her knees, casting Cure on Red.

Running toward Yuffie, Barret gave the beast a taste of Catastrophe. A lucky shot seared the roof of the monsters mouth. Gagging, it clawed at its face.

Cloud summoned the Knights of the Round. While the creature struggled to defend itself and attack the multiple summons, the Highwind stood by ready to fire again. As soon as the last Knight struck, it fired.

Barret cradled Yuffie in his arms. Rising to his feet he ran with all his might to get clear of the Highwind's attack. While the monster shrieked in rage, Barret cast a healing spell on Yuffie. His worried look changed to relief when the young ninja opened her eyes. He helped her to her feet.

Tifa launched her Final Heaven. 

Enraged by her attack and the searing pain in its mouth, The monster lunged at her. Cloud barely snatched her out of the reach of its deadly claws.

Yuffie used an All Creation spell to give the monster something to think about. Bleeding from numerous wounds, it gave up and took to the sky.  
  


"Oh no you don't!" Cid signaled again. 

The Highwind fired once and then again.

The monster crashed to the ground. It raised it head and glared at them. 

"It's going to attack!" shouted Red. Whipping his tail, he braced himself and cast Cosmo Memory. 

The monster was bathed in an eerie red explosion. Everyone shielded their eyes. When the glared died down, there wasn't an inch of flesh on the creature that wasn't torn, burned, or bleeding. It tried to raise its head. Thinking fast, Cloud cast Wall between the dying monster and the team. Snorting and gasping, it cast Shadow Flare, but there wasn't enough power behind it to do more than tingle their skin. The monster tried to rise, but failed. Sinking to the ground, it gasped once and died.

Everyone sank to the ground in exhaustion. Everyone . . . except Cid. Lighting a cigarette, the pilot walked up to the monster. He stared down at it. After a while, he flicked his ashes on its head. 

"That's what you get for attacking my ship." He walked away. 

The Highwind circled, then landed close by. Cid forgot about the monster. He hurried on board to find out the extent of the damage. When he came out again, his face was grim.

"It will take at least three hours to repair that damaged engine," he said.

"Do what you have to do," said Cloud. "It would a lot longer to reach the Ancient City by Chocobo. If there's going to be trouble, I'd rather depend on the Highwind."

Cid nodded and went back into the ship.

Cloud and the others sat down on the grass to wait.

* * * * *

The President was smoking a cigar when the phone rang. He grabbed it.

"Is Rufus safe?"

"Yes Sir," said the voice on the other end. "He's not taking any calls right now, but I assure you he came through the battle in excellent health."

President Shinra sighed in relief. "Leave a message for him to call me at his convenience."

"Yes Sir."

The President hung up and sat back in his chair feeling his age. Now that he knew his son was alive, he could relax. For more than an hour he'd been undulated with tales of giant monsters roaming the land and sea. 

Pushing himself out of his chair, the old man went to window. So these were the Weapons mentioned in the Temple of the Ancients. If it wasn't bad enough having problems with Hojo's mutants, now he had monsters with attitudes on his hands.

He sighed. Most of the people he wanted to consult the most weren't in the building right now. Reeve was in Costa Del Sol wrapping up a deal to provide more power to the lively resort town. 

Fearing Midgar would be attacked by a Weapon, Hojo had taken Sephiroth and moved back to the mansion to wait for Aeris' surrender. 

With one Weapon of the way and the others quiet for now, the President would have liked to spend a little time with his weapons specialist, but against his orders, Scarlet had gone to Junon to watch the testing of the Sister Ray. His lips tightened as he thought about the blonde. He knew what she was up to. Tired of playing footsy with an old man, Scarlet was after his son.  
  


That was too bad really. With Rufus in Junon, they wouldn't have had to play down their affair for a while. He knew what Scarlet wanted. She wanted to marry into his family for the power and prestige it would give her. She'd never turned down his advances when he needed someone to keep him amused between his other "dates." Until she'd figured out he had no intention of marrying her, Scarlet had always kept herself at his beck and call. She was determined to get what she wanted by seducing Rufus.

The President smiled. He was surprised at how jealous he was when he caught her flirting with his son. It was even more amusing to think of how relieved he was when he discovered Rufus wasn't interested in her. 

Conceited and selfish, Rufus wasn't interested in finding a wife and settling down, nor was he interested in monogamy. He had a string of beauties he used at his convenience. Hoping to be the girl of his dreams, women flocked to Rufus when he snapped his fingers. He always replaced them with new faces. The President chuckled. With that kind of competition, Scarlet didn't stand a chance. Maybe she was after his son, but she hadn't cut her ties with him completely. The President was sure she'd accept an invitation to spend the night in his rooms tonight. That's just the way she was.

He yawned. Aeris would turn herself in soon. She didn't have a choice. Not if she wanted to get Sephiroth "back." He enjoyed a luxurious stretch as he wondered how long it would take.

The Sister Ray arrived an hour later and was taken to roof of the building. A team of Scarlet's weapons experts assembled each part as fast as they were pulled out of their packing crates. The President was pleased with the Sister Rays test. If any of the Weapons tried to attack his building now, it were in for a big surprise.

He wondered why Rufus had sounded so strange when he'd finally reached him by phone. Questioning him about the Sister Ray was like trying to force a baby to pose for a picture. He'd tried to find out what was wrong, but Rufus was uncooperative. When the President finally hung up, he was convinced there was something son's mind but he would have to wait for Rufus to come home before he could get to the bottom of the problem.

* * * * * 

Rufus sat at his desk filled with self loathing. How could have touched Scarlet like that? He looked at his hands and grimaced. He could still feel her lips on his face and her hands on his body. Shuddering he stood up and went to look out a window. 

How could he have made love . . . done that . . . with Scarlet? He was tempted to take another shower. He felt dirty again. How he wished he could erase what had happened from his mind! He'd been with Scarlet! It was enough to make him sick. In fact, if he hadn't already thrown up everything in his stomach the first time around, he would have thrown up what was left.

He'd regretted his actions the moment it was over, but Scarlet hadn't known that. She clung to him chattering on and on about how much she'd wanted him and for how long. She'd even tried to kiss him again. Rufus shuddered. Running his hands through his hair, he tried not to think about it, but his mind was stuck on replay.

How long had it been since he'd thrown her out of his office with her clothes in her hands, not caring if anyone outside had seen her leaving his office nude? Thirty, forty minutes? He didn't know anymore. All the women in the complex, and he'd spend his time with Scarlet. Damn! Was he so afraid of dying, he had to turn to an overdressed heavily perfumed hussy for comfort?

Rufus had thrown his lipstick smeared clothing in the incinerator. He'd spent most of his long hot shower scrubbing until his skin felt raw. He'd made love to Scarlet! He'd actually touched her, and she'd touched him. He gagged, then regained control of himself. 

Even after he threw her out, she'd asked when they'd see each other again. Rufus clenched his fist and groaned. Instead of sending her back to Midgar with the Sister Ray, he should have tied to her one of Sister Rays shells and fired her into the sun. Scarlet was sure to brag of her conquest to his father. That was the last thing he needed. All those times he'd told his father he wasn't interested in Scarlet had gone up in smoke, just because some damned monster had scared him.

Rufus paced the floor. Was Scarlet still young enough to get pregnant? She'd been fooling with his father for months and she wasn't pregnant yet. Was she using any kind of birth control? What if she was? What if this one time was all it took to change things? Would his father make him "do the right thing?" After all, it would be his first grandchild. Rufus put his head back and shouted in frustration. Wake up next to Scarlet every day for the rest of his life? He'd sooner turn back the clock and let the Sapphire Weapon kill him and destroy Junon. What was he going to do now?

* * * * *

Sometime much later, Scarlet walked into President Shinra's office with a smile on her face. He looked up at her and frowned.

"I've never seen you looking so radiant," he said. "What's going on?"

Scarlet fluttered her eyelashes and turned to look out a window. Memories of Rufus made her smile grow wider.

The President left his chair and came up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Is that smile for me?"

Scarlet thought about Rufus and blushed. So he'd thrown her out of his office and a couple of people had seen her in the rough before she'd stepped into her clothes. She could handle it. Rufus was just feeling guilty about their little encounter. She could take care of that. She knew what to do. Sooner or later, he'd come to her again . . .

"Oh-ho!" The President nuzzled her ear. "It is for me then."

He put his arms around her waist. Scarlet looked down at his wrinkled hands and forced herself not to slap them off. Old man Shinra couldn't hold a candle to his son. She sighed and thought of Rufus again. 

"I've been lonesome here without you." 

President Shinra nibbled her ear. Scarlet pulled away from him with more force than she intended to use. She went to another window.

What's wrong?" he asked. "Did you hear what I said? I've been lonesome."

"I heard you." Scarlet's voice was disinterested, but her eyes looked distant and dreamy.

The President came around and looked at her more closely. He frowned again.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say some young buck has taken my place," he said. "Is that it? Who's my rival in Junon?"

Scarlet giggled.

The President felt a rush of jealously. "Who is it?"

Scarlet turned and grinned at him, then turned her back to look out the window again. It's your son, she thought. I mean to drag Rufus to the altar within the year. He doesn't have the smarts to keep this company running the way it should be after you're gone old man. I'll help him. As his wife, I will bring this little empire up to the proper standards.

President Shrina came up behind her. "Who is my replacement?"

Scarlet opened her mouth then stopped. She moved closer to the glass.

"Damn it Scarlet!" The President's voice was sharp. "I asked you who you've seen today."

Scarlet pointed at something outside the window. "What's that?"

"Don't try to change the subject," he bellowed. "I asked you . . . "

"No," interrupted Scarlet, "I mean really . . . what's that?" 

The President scoffed and looked out the window. He was just about to call her bluff when he saw what she was talking about. The Shinra Building was taller than the rest of Midgar with the best view in town. Someone in the penthouse office could see well beyond the city. In fact their view would go all the way to the sandy coast beyond. He squinted. There was something in the water.

He tried to make out what it was. His eyes weren't what they used to be. President Shinra went back to his desk and removed a pair of powerful binoculars from a drawer. He went back to the window and raised them to his eyes. Scarlet shaded her eyes. Her nose was almost touching the glass.  
  


The floor shook beneath their feet. The President took the binoculars away from his eyes and looked down. The movement stopped. They looked at each other. Frowning, President Shinra raised the binoculars again.

About a mile or two from the shoreline, the water was rippling and bubbling. Something was rising of the of disturbance. Scarlet covered her mouth and gasped. The President leaned closer to the glass. It was gigantic. It was another Weapon. And it was coming straight toward Midgar.

* * * * *

"What the hell is THAT?"

Tifa looked down and let out a little scream. "It's another one!"

Everyone crowded onto the observation deck.

"It's another one of those big monsters," said Yuffie. "It's heading for Midgar!"

"Shit!" Cid reached for a cigarette. "How many of those things are there?"

"I don't know," answered Cloud.

"Do you think Aeris has anything to do with this?" asked Red.

"That's a thought," said Barret. "None of this started happening until she disappeared."

"If Aeris is doing this, how did she learn to use her powers so fast?" asked Yuffie.

"Shinra has her husband," said Vincent. "Aeris isn't crying anymore. She's fighting back now."

"Then maybe we shouldn't stop her," said Tifa. "Maybe these monsters are just what we need to make Shinra change its ways."

"And what that?" Cid pointed through the skylight. "What the hell is THAT?"

A angry red ball hung high in the sky.

"Oh my goodness!" Tifa stared upward. "Where did that come from?"

"We've got to find Aeris quick!" Cloud had a bad feeling. "Take us to the Ancient City Cid."

"Hold on," interrupted Red. He pointed downwards. "What about that thing down there?"

"It's going after Shinra," said Cid. "Let's go. We didn't see anything."

"That's not right and you know it." Red shook his head. "If we can help, we should."

"I can drop some flares and show it the way to the Shinra tower if you'd like," said Cid with a stubborn look on his face. "Is that helping enough?"

"We've got to go down there and stop it," said Vincent as the Highwind circled the monster again. 

"Not if we don't see it," answered Cid. "We're flying pretty high you know. That could be a reflection of the sun on the water."

Everyone stared at him.

"Oh hell!" snapped Cid. "All right, all right! Let's go down there and stop the damned thing!"

Cloud slapped him on the back. "Thanks Cid."  
  


Cid was muttering to himself as he brought the Highwind in for a landing.

* * * * *

President Shinra hurried back to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Is the Sister Ray ready yet?" he asked. 

His face ceased into lines of anger as he listened to the voice on the other end.

"I don't give a damn about that," he growled. "Get that damned gun working. We're about to be attacked by another Weapon. What? It's coming out of the sea damn it! Put that gun together fast!"

Scarlet's eyes were full of fear. "Look at the size of that thing!"

The President went the window and looked. Unhappy with what he saw, he went back to his desk and called again. 

"Get that thing ready NOW!"

Scarlet pointed. "Look! It's the Highwind! Cloud and his friends are going to challenge that thing to a fight!"

"Good." The President clenched his fists in agitation. "That will keep it busy until those idiots get the Sister Ray ready to fire."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Cloud and his friends are pretty good in a fight." Scarlet chewed on a fingernail. "Maybe they can stop it. What is it anyway?"

"That would be the Diamond Weapon." The President Shinra watched the behemoth walking toward the shore. "If it fires on us before the Sister Ray is finished, we're dead."

Scarlet glanced at him and looked back at the advancing creature. She couldn't die now. Not while she had Rufus on the ropes. Win Cloud, she thought. You won't like the reward I've got planned for you, but win this one for me anyway.

The Highwind settled to the ground. President Shinra watched AVALANCHE disembark and position themselves on the beach. Good, he thought. Why send my own men in to die? Just buy me enough time to destroy it you fools. Just give me enough time to prepare.

* * * * *

The Diamond Weapon stepped out of the last of the waves and put one heavy foot on shore. The sand sank beneath its weight. Ignoring the group waiting for it, the monster turned toward Midgar.

"Hey you!" shouted Cloud. "Over here!"

The Weapon ignored them. Red cast Comet to get its attention.

Struck in the back, Diamond Weapon turned around to face its tiny foes. The huge head swivelled down to look at the red beast. Without warning, its raised one huge foot and attempted to stomp Red flat.

Red leaped out of the way. 

Tifa went straight to her Final Heaven attack. Barret followed up with Catastrophe. Cid ordered the Highwind to fire at the monster head on. All but six missiles hit. The rest landed in the ocean. Yuffie used All Creation, Vincent used Chaos and Cloud used Omislash.

The Diamond Weapon took their assaults then used a wide beam Diamond Flash on the whole group. Red was the only one fortunate enough to leap out of harms way. The monster turned its back on the people it left withering on the sandy shore and turned toward Midgar again.

"I barely missed that beam," said Red standing over Cloud. "We have to move fast. It's determined to get to Midgar!"  
  


He cast Cure on all his friends. While they climbed to their feet, he cast a Bolt spell on Diamond Weapon. The robotic looking creature shuddered.

"That' it!" Red shouted. "Use Bolt 3 against it."

"And this!" Cloud cast Knights-of-the-Round.

Cid was reluctant to risk the Highwind being attacked again, but he ordered the ship in to make a pass at their adversary.

Yuffie used her Doom of the Living attack. 

"He's not putting up much of a fight!"she complained.

"If you say so." Vincent attacked with Chaos.

The Diamond Weapon seemed indecisive. It's head kept turning toward Midgar, as if it wanted to keep going, but it was reluctant to turn its back on them.

"Come on!" shouted Tifa. "Fight or fall!"

She turned Meteor Strike on the monster.

Cloud took Red's advice, using Bolt 3 over and over.

Diamond weapon retaliated with Diamond Flash and a few half hearted Foot Stomps but it was clear the creature didn't want to spend much time with AVALANCHE. 

"What's wrong with this thing?" asked Red, using Bolt 3.

"I told you it isn't fighting back much." Yuffie dodged another Diamond Flash and used Bolt 3.

Diamond Weapon sent another Diamond Flash their way, then turned its back on them for the last time. It pushed on toward Midgar.

* * * * *

"Damn it!" The President jerked his cigar out of his mouth. "They didn't stop it!"

He ran for his telephone.

"Is the Sister Ray ready yet? That thing is still coming!"

He listened.

"Good, Good! Warm it up. Shoot to kill!"

Scarlet clasped her hands together and pressed them against her heart. "Can they stop it? Is the Sister Ray ready?"

"The Sister Ray is up and ready," said the President in a tight voice. "They'll blow it out of existence."

* * * * *

The Diamond Weapon kept moving. 

Cid had a bad feeling. He signaled frantically. The Highwind landed nearby in response.

"Quick!" he yelled to the others. "Forget about this thing. Get on the Highwind fast!"

"What's wrong Cid?" asked Cloud.  
  


"No time!" Cid shouted running for the ship. "Get on board or we're dead!"

Cloud hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Tifa glanced at the Weapon and back at Cloud. "Do you still want to fight it?"

Cloud shook his head. "I feel what the Weapon feels now."

"Tell us about it on the way to the ship!" Barret ran past them with all his might.

"Get your butts in this ship!" shouted Cid from the top of the ramp. "Run!"

"Get a move on you two," said Red running by. 

"Does it feel like it can't win this battle?" asked Tifa. "Is it going to retreat?"

"No, it's . . . feeling something. . . . Yeah, it senses murder."

He grabbed Tifa by the arm and ran toward the ship. 

"We've got to get out of here!" He said. "Something big . . . I'm talkin' REALLY BIG's comin'!"

"You won't get any arguments from me!" cried Yuffie, running up the ramp. "Let's go!"

Vincent was the last one aboard. The Highwind rose into the air and moved away from the Diamond Weapon.

"Why didn't we stay and attack again?" asked Vincent. "We could have stopped it."

"This isn't our fight," said Cloud.

"What do you mean?" asked Red.

Cid pointed at the monster. "Look."

The Diamond Weapon wasn't moving anymore. Large armor plates on its body were lifting to reveal hundreds of apertures from which poured bullets of pure white energy. They streaked with deadly accuracy across space toward Midgar.

Tifa and Yuffie gasped.

* * * * *

Scarlet screamed.

"Shit!" The President lost his cool. "Fire! Fire! Fire!"

The Sister Ray was already powering up. The Mako weapon began to vibrate and a blue light formed around the barrel.

Weapons bullets were slamming into the building now, tearing chunks of material out of the walls around the penthouse floor.

"I've got to get out of here!" shouted Scarlet. "I've got to get to Rufus! He's mine now. I can't die like this! Not now. Not after I've had Rufus!"

The President turned toward in shock. "What did you say?"

"I love Rufus!" shouted Scarlet. "Did you hear that old man?"

"You slept with my son?" President Shinra's face was a mask of fury.  
  


"And I'll do it again!" Scarlet ran for the door. "I'm getting out of here!"

President Shinra was faster than he looked. He caught her before she could reach for the door knob. He spun her around to face him.

"Rufus is my competition?" he asked.

Up on the roof, the Sister Ray fired. The force of its discharge blew out all the windows in the building. Scarlet screamed and threw her arms around the President hugging him close. He pried her loose with strength born of rage and hurled her to the floor. She flew on her backside. She looked up with anger on her face.

"You chose Rufus over me?" he asked. "Why you . . . "

"You're just an old man with cold shaky hands," spat Scarlet. "I can do a lot better than you!"

The beam from the Sister Ray sped toward the Diamond Weapon.

"You're a no good . . . used . . . " said the President.

"And you're not going to be around forever!" shouted Scarlet. "Rufus and I can run rings around what you think you're doing now. We'll make this company bigger! Stronger! More powerful!"

A blast from the Diamond Weapon blew through a wall on the same floor a short distance away. One of the walls in the Presidents office crumbled. Scarlet leaped to her feet and ran toward the shattered window. The President joined her.

Up on the roof Heidegger and the Sister Ray crew watched the beam of their weapon rushing across the sky.

As the beam of the Sister Ray approached, the Diamond Weapon increased the outpour of its fire power. 

Aboard the Highwind, everyone was frozen in place.

The energy burst from the Sister Ray found its mark in the center of Diamond Weapons chest. The huge beast slid backwards in the sand on its heels from the sheer force of the impact. The blast enveloped and punched through the humongous body. Gutted like an overripe melon, the Diamond Weapon fell on its back, bounced once and was still.

"Damn," said Barret.

"That beam went right through it," said Red XIII.

"It's not over yet," said Cloud quietly.

Every eye in the Highwind turned toward Midgar.

The phone rang. The President answered it.

"Sir!" said the voice. "Weapon's been defeated!"

"The Sister Ray got it!" said Scarlet. "It's dead!"

"Sir!" screamed the voice on the phone. "A mass of high density energy is heading toward Midgar! It's the monsters final attack!"

Down in the streets, people were trampling each other in panic. No one knew where to go or what to do.

Energy bullets from Diamond Weapon were still striking all over the city. Buildings crumpled, people died. In President Shinra's office, Scarlet's eyes were wide with horror.

"We're dead!" she screamed. "Rufus! Rufus baby, help me!"  
  


The President forgot his phone call. He threw down the receiver and ran to Scarlet.

Seizing her wrists, he shook her angrily. "You slept with my son!"

Something made him pause. He stopped shaking Scarlet. At the same time, she stopped screaming. They both looked toward the window. Bullets flew over and under the Presidents office. Coming straight for them was a huge yellow ball. It was one of the monsters energy bullets, seen up close.

Scarlet opened mouth to scream. President Shinra let go of her and pushed back his hair. Standing with all the dignity he could muster, he clasped his hands behind his back and waited. The energy bullet flew over their heads and struck the wall behind them. In the brilliant flash that followed, the President saw Scarlet throw up her hands, back lit against the flames. His last emotion was the satisfaction of knowing Scarlet wasn't ever going to get her hands on Rufus again.

Up on the roof, Heidegger and his team shielded their eyes and screamed as an energy bullet came their way. The roof exploded. Heidegger felt his body flying through the air, his clothes were in flames. Before the everlasting blackness consumed him, he felt a pang of regret that he'd never been able to make Scarlet to know how much she meant to him.

Chapter 32  
  


"They destroyed each other." Tifa shook her head disbelief. "The top of the Shinra Building is gone."

Barret furrowed his brow. "So that means, no more Rufus and no more President, right?"

"Only if they were in the building at the time," answered Vincent, "On one of the top floors."

"So what next?" asked Yuffie. "Where do we go from here?"

"We go to the Ancient City," replied Cloud, looking up at the red ball in the sky. "It's time to find Aeris."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that thing looks a lot bigger than it did before," said Barret.

"It ought to." Red's tail twitched from side to side. "I think it's on a collision course with this Planet."

"It's going to kill everyone," said Vincent in his somber voice. "There's no place to run."

"Let's find Aeris fast," said Tifa nervously. "Maybe she can shred some light on what's going on."

"I'm ready to go when you are." Cid turned to his crew. "We're going to the Ancient City."

"Aye, aye Captain," said the head crewman.

Red XIII looked down and shook his head as Highwind made a pass over Midgar, then headed for the sea.

* * * * *

Hojo turned away from the television. The reporter was silent as he allowed his crew to televise the destruction caused by fight between Shinra Headquarters and the Diamond Weapon. When he came back on, he debated with a co-worker in the studio as to whether Rufus and the President were still alive.

Hojo turned back to the television and snapped it off. The President was dead. Now there was only Rufus to contend with. He man pulled at his thin hair as he walked into another room. He'd had his portable lab set up here. A hibernation cabin, resembling a glass coffin more than anything else, sat in the middle of the room. Inside lay the body of Sephiroth. Arms at his sides, his handsome face was still and pale. A device strapped to his arm fed him the solution that kept him in a coma. On his chest another device kept track of his heartbeat. Still another on his forehead registered his level of unconsciousness. The final device in his right arm fed him nutrients to keep him alive.

Hojo studied his son with pride. Sephiroth had turned out to be everything he expected of him physically. He was stronger than the average man. His mental powers and control over magic were commendable. The only thing he couldn't explain was the color of the young general's hair. Hojo wasn't sure if it originated from receiving Jenova cells in the womb or if it was some abnormality in Lucrecia's family bloodline. 

Whatever the reason, Sephiroth had always been proud of his tresses. When the silver strands threatened to drag on the ground, he only used one barber. Wendyl Moff knew exactly how to trim the silver bangs. He was so highly skilled, he could cut Sephiroth's hair to hang below the knees, yet looked untouched by a pair of shears.

Personality-wise, Sephiroth had inherited a great deal of Jenova's temper. When something roused his anger, he was a terrible sight to behold. He was a strong disciplinarian, but he tempered it with fairness and exceptional leadership. He was extremely intelligent when it came to the matter of war and strategy. He'd never been beaten in a battle. Despite his sometimes violent outbursts, Sephiroth's men respected him. His reputation was a drawing card for young men seeking to enter the elite company known as SOLDIER.  
  


For all his fame as the most celebrated SOLDIER to ever grace the ranks of Shinra's army, Sephiroth had one trait that irritated Hojo to the extreme . . . he inherited his mother's gentleness. Never before had that been so apparent, as it was now that Sephiroth had met and married Aeris. Hojo scowled. Before the Cetra came along, Sephiroth rarely displayed such a shameful emotion. The only reason, he hadn't asked Heidegger to beat it out of the boy was because it was usually directed toward an animal, like a dog or a chocobo. Except for General Heidegger or the late Professor Gast, he had behaved that way toward another human being.

He'd given Heidegger strict order not to pamper the boy. Sephiroth wasn't allowed to play with other children. Heidegger started teaching him about the military from an early age. Instead of fairy tales at night, Heidegger read tales of battles real and imaginary.

All of Sephiroth's toys were weapons and strategy games. He was never allowed to watch family oriented televison shows or movies. All he could see were military shows and recordings. Heidegger taught him how to fight and defend himself before he sent the boy to his first class at the Junon training facility. Everything Sephiroth touched, taught him nothing but how to be a soldier and a leader.

By the time he entered the senior ranks of cadets, nothing mattered to Sephiroth except being the greatest soldier possible. He made very few friends along the way and those didn't stick around when they couldn't get him to go to a dance or have fun the way other eighteen year olds did. Only Zack struck by his side.

Once Sephiroth was exposed to the contents of the chest, he had little or no interest the biological process between men and women. Just as happened to Hojo, the only emotion Sephiroth could feel the desire to conquer and enslave the Cetra.

Hojo's features darkened as he thought back t his own battle of spells. Six months before he met her, he'd dreamed of his Cetra too. But unlike Sephiroth, her beauty didn't fill him with love. All it did was make him even more determined to create a powerful army with her. Hojo wanted as many children as she could bear, and he was willing to use his laboratory to give her all the help she needed. Power is what spurred him on, power to do what he wanted with the world.

If his Cetra wasn't put off by his appearance, what she saw in his eyes repelled her even more. Hojo used what he thought were his strongest spells, but the Cetra defended herself against them. When spell was cast, Hojo sank to his knees, defeated, exhausted and furious. Her last words were a promise that his son would never have her daughter.

"She was wrong about that!" he hissed to Sephiroth. "I'll have her daughter and my army too!"

He circled the container staring at his son.

"I've gone out of my way to make you the best of the best," hissed Hojo. "And how do you repay me? You defy my greatest dream!"

He shook his head. He'd told Heidegger to teach his son women were only a drain on a woman's vitality. What had that fool done wrong? How could Sephiroth fall in love with the creature who was supposed to use to make his military prowess complete? He was supposed to OWN her not love her damn it!

As much as he admired Jerin, Hojo despised him too. If Jerin hadn't been weak enough to love the first Cetra, maybe this disease wouldn't have carried down to his son. HE hadn't let that nonsense get in HIS way. He had done what Jerin was too weak to do. Maybe he hadn't won his Cetra, but Lucrecia had worked out fine. She'd been nothing more than a vessel to carry his seed, and look what he'd created for his efforts! The father of a god! 

Sephiroth was the father of the greatest heir to date and the proud owner of a Cetra bride. His family had fought for nineteen years to obtain that goal. Sephiroth had it all, but what did the fool want? A real family! Not an army with the power to conquer this world and others as it pleased. Hojo slapped his hand against the hibernation chamber in frustration. Why was he the only one who could see?

"If I were in your shoes," he said to the still face, "I'd go to my father and ask for ways to increase my offspring as quickly as possible. I'd set both of us on top of the world. Like Jenova before us, we are meant to be rulers, not followers and certainly not sheep. We are the ruling power on this planet and we have the right to crush it under our feet!"

Hojo smiled to himself. When Aeris surrendered, she'd get more than she bargained for. Now that his secret was out, he couldn't trust her not to interfere with his plans. 

He went to another room, opened the door and turned on the light. An empty hibernation chamber lay waiting for an occupant. Her name was already on a metal tag fastened to its base. It wouldn't take much to convince Rufus to go along with his plans to produce an army "for Shinra," through artificial means. Now that the President wasn't around to put words into Rufus' mouth, things would go a lot smoother.

He could harvest what he needed from Aeris and Sephiroth to produce the embryos he needed. Once that was done, he would brainwash Aeris through the use of stimulants. He'd make her aware of her powers and obey his every command. When her conditioning was complete, he'd let her open the portal for Rufus. Once that was done, he'd put her back into a coma while Rufus negotiated with the beings on the other side. There wasn't enough information available on the Cetra to tell him if his brainwashing techniques would last permanently. Keeping her in a coma was less risky than having her snap out of it at an inopportune moment. She'd go on producing what he needed while she slept. 

The eggs he harvested earlier would be his backup plan if the chemicals he used to make her pliant caused biological damage. If that happened, he would use grafts from her body to obtain DNA for eggs taken from other women. Hojo nodded to himself. Things were looking up indeed.

* * * * *

Rufus stared at the man in front of him. "You're sure? My father is dead?"

"Yes Sir." The trooper stood at attention. "Both the President and Scarlet were killed when the Diamond Weapon destroyed the top floors at Headquarters. We don't know how much damage was done to the building yet. The survey crews are still checking."

"What about Heidegger?" asked Rufus. "Did he survive?"

"No Sir," answered the trooper. "General Heidegger was on the roof."

Rufus turned his back on the man. Scarlet was dead. A weight fell off his shoulders. Now he didn't have to deal with her again. He silently whispered his thanks to the Diamond Weapon.

He turned back to the trooper. "You're sure about Scarlet?"

"Yes sir, we are." The trooper looked at Rufus curiously. "She was with your father at the time."

Rufus' didn't make any attempt to hide his satisfaction.

"Thank you trooper," he said. "You may return to your post. Keep me informed of any updates."

"Yes sir." The trooper saluted and left the room. He hadn't missed the fact Rufus wasn't showing any signs of grief over his father. He shook his head and went back report to his commanding officer.

Rufus stood in front of the window. So. It was all his now. His father was dead along and so was that tramp Scarlet. It wasn't going to be easy looking for a weapons specialist replacement, but he was sure he would. The building in Midgar would have to be repaired, and HIS office would be even bigger than his father's had been. 

He looked at his watch. There was so much to do and so little time to do it. The first thing he had to do was establish himself as the new head of Shinra. Rufus went back to his desk and picked up the phone. A parade ought to be just the thing to make him more visible. The sooner, the better.

* * * * *

"This place is creepy," said Yuffie looking around. "You got that harp Cloud?"

"I've got it." Cloud carried the Lunar Harp tucked under his arm. 

"What kind of bones were those?" asked Tifa looking back. She held on to Cloud's other hand tightly.

"I don't know," said Barret. "But I'm sure glad whatever it was, is dead."

"Ditto." Valentine looked around warily. "I guess that harp is working. We haven't been attacked yet."  
  


"Think positive," said Cid. "You'll be wishing something on us directly, if you keep talking like that."

Red XIII stopped. "What's that?"

Yuffie stopped dead in her tracks. "What's what?"

"That red thing, that keeps moving around over there," said Red.

Barret raised his gun. "Where is it?"

"I don't think its dangerous." Red tensed, then raced off into the brush.

"Red?" Cloud gave the harp to Tifa and reached for his sword. "Where are you?"

Red XIII came trotting out of the bushes with something in his mouth.

"Materia!" screeched Yuffie. She reached for it. Red pulled it out of her reach and gave it to Cloud.

"It's a summon materia," said Cloud turning it over in his hands. 

"Mine!" Yuffie reached for it. Cloud pulled it out of her reach.

"C'mon Red," he said. "Let me fasten it to your comb."

"Mine!" said Yuffie stubbornly.

"Oh shut up Yuffie," said Cid in a tired voice. "I'm so sick of you whining over materia, I could scream."

Yuffie gave him a dirty look, but kept her thoughts to herself.

AVALANCHE followed the path through the forest to the City of the Ancients. After some exploring, they found the path to the shell house. Cloud led the way down the stairs.

"Everything is so beautiful!" said Tifa. "So this was the home of the Cetra, long time ago."

"They'd still be here, if they'd hadn't crossed swords with Jenova," said Red. "Rumor has it, the tried to kill her because she was trying to warn humans about them."

"Look." Vincent pointed. "Isn't that Aeris on that platform over there?"

"That's her," said Cloud. He started toward Aeris, but Cid pushed him out of the way and hurried across the crude stepping stone path to get to the kneeling girl first. 

"What do you mean by stealing my ship?" he shouted. "We saved you from Shinra and you pay me back by running off with my ship and my crew?"

Cloud hurried up to Cid and touched him on the shoulder. "Easy Cid. Let her finish her prayer first."

"She ought to pray I don't wring her neck!" huffed Cid. "Where does she get off stealing my ship?"

Aeris opened her eyes and smiled at them.

"I've been waiting for you," she said. "I'm ready to go back to Nibelheim."

"Oh. Just like that?" Cid folded his arms. "What makes you think I'd take you anywhere after what you did?"

"I'm sorry Cid," said Aeris standing up. "I know I should have asked to use the Highwind first, but I didn't want to put any of you in danger. The Temple of the Ancients is a very dangerous place."

"It wouldn't be the first time," snarled Cid. "We've been through danger before. I'm sure we could have handled one broken down temple."

"You don't understand," said Aeris. "Once the black materia is removed from the altar, the building will collapse on the person carrying it, if he tries to leave. Someone has to die in order to accomplish that task."

"So who did you kill?" asked Yuffie. Her hand rested on her weapon.

"I didn't kill anyone," replied Aeris. "There was someone there willing to die to in order for me to leave. He volunteered."

"Gee, thanks," said Barett sarcastically. "I didn't know you cared."

"Of course I care," said Aeris looking at him, as if surprised by his remark.

"What makes you one of US would have had to die?" asked Cid pointedly. 

"The Lagomorph wouldn't have come forward, if any of you were there. That means one of the group would have had to die. I didn't want to put anyone in that position."

"Why did you go after the black materia in the first place?" asked Cloud. "What do you need it for?"

"I needed it to summon Meteor," said Aeris simply.

"Meteor?" Tifa looked shocked. "You mean that thing is in the sky?"

Aeris nodded.

"What is Meteor and why would you call it here?" asked Cloud.

"Meteor destroys other Planets," replied Aeris. "That's all it does as it travels through space."

They stared at her.

"Then the tales about the Cetra trying to take over this Planet were true," said Yuffie. Her voice trembled. "I never knew whether to believe them or not. Now I know the truth."

"No you don't." Aeris looked at each of them in turn. You don't know anything about the Cetra, but it's time you did. The Cetra left their world because the sun was going to explode. They traveled through space as far as they could go, looking for a place most like their home. By the time they found this planet, they were almost out of fuel. Their ship crashed in the ocean just off the coast of this continent. The people salvaged what they could before it sank and came ashore. They built this city and for a time, they didn't interact with humans. They merely observed them from a distance."

"The humans at that time, were primitive and life was very hard for them. They were developing much too slow to adapt to the changes on this planet. Many died of disease or environmental conditions. After a council meeting, the Cetra decided to work with humans, bringing them technology a little at a time, until they were able to live comfortably and develop as a species on their own. It was a good arrangement. Humans accepted the Cetra and learned many things from them. Some even married Cetra men and women. Life was fine until Jenova came along."

"Jenova was a lady in the royal court on her planet. She tried to kill the queen. For whatever reason, she thought if the queen took sick and died, the king would turn to her, and take her as his next bride. Something went wrong, and her plot was discovered."

"Jenova was banished. She was looking for a place to live when she took ill and crashed into this planet. Her body in its natural form is what made that big crater on the other end of this continent. The Cetra saw her descent and went looking for her. While they were assisting her, they found out she was a shape shifter. Knowing the humans would panic if they saw her as she was, they convinced Jenova to take on a more pleasing appearance. She took on the form of a beautiful woman. The Cetra brought her back to their village and nursed her back to health."  
  


"Jenova helped in assisting humans at first, but she was amazed at how primitive and weak they were compared to the Cetra and herself. Men adored her new form and she loved to manipulate them. She could get anything she wanted by batting her eyes. It wasn't long before she started abusing humans whenever she could. When the Cetra spoke to her about it, she ignored them."

"Jenova had the ability to manipulate the human mind. She was the cause of several divorces. She made it look as if all the men were pursuing her. Some men did, but the rest were victims of her control.

"When a young girl committed suicide, a diary was found in her home portraying a troubled mind. According to the diary, the girl had been thinking of killing herself for months. Supposedly, even her upcoming marriage wasn't enough to make her want to live. Everyone assumed she would have killed herself anyway, but the Cetra suspected Jenova had gone to the girl and manipulated her into writing the entry and killing herself because she wanted to play around with the groom. Since the girl didn't die until the groom rejected Jenova, it had to be her.

The Cetra were also concerned about mysterious fires, people vanishing, crops failing and unexplained deaths. "When they confronted her about it, Jenova denied everything. Pretending to be outraged by the accusations, she went to the villagers in tears proclaiming her innocence. Having never seen the bad side of Jenova, and taken by her sparkling charisma, the villagers sided with her and looked upon the Cetra with suspicion."

"To further ingratiate herself into the villagers good graces, Jenova took advantage of her status as a victim and moved into the village. She dated one man exclusively then married him. She announced her pregnancy a short time later. In the meantime, fires kept appearing, people went on vanishing and crops failed sporadically all over the Planet. Jenova never failed to mention these events and the Cetra in the same sentence. Contact between the humans and the Cetra dwindled almost to non-existence. There still people who believed the Cetra were good, but Jenova was shielded by supporters."  
  


"The birth of her son curbed Jenova's appetite for mayhem. The Cetra feared for the child, but Jenova was so fascinated with her hybrid baby, for a while, she left both humans and Cetra alone. Naming her baby Jerin, she pampered and spoiled him shamelessly. When Jerin was old enough to walk, Jenova started taking him off by herself. No one would see her for days. When she came back, Jerin always had a new talent to show off. The strangest thing is that even though her husband didn't know where she was when she wandered off, he never questioned Jenova. He simply smiled when people asked where his wife was. He was probably being manipulated too."

"By the time Jerrin was four years old, Jenova was up to her old tricks again. The Cetra took the blame for everything she did. Most people avoided the Cetra now. Their human friends were forced to visit at night when there was no fear of being seen. To do otherwise was to be openly scorned and abused by the rest of the villagers."

"The Cetra were at their wits end when Jenova came to visit one day. She freely admitted being the cause of their troubles. She told them flat out, she was tiring of playing the role of a human weakling. She felt humans were little more than worthless parasites who didn't appreciate the fact that they were living on a world with such potential. Excluding her son, there wasn't another being on the planet with the ability to turn things around. Jenova had decided to conquer the world. She intended to set herself up as queen with her son as prince and heir."

"The Cetra were the only threat to her plans. Jenova didn't want them interfering, and she didn't want them to help any humans who came to them for shelter. In short, Jenova promised the Cetra, if they stood aside, while she fulfilled her dream, she would never touch or harm them in any way. They turned her down. Jenova didn't argue or plead with them. She left without another word."

"Her next act surprised them all. Jenova went back to the village and called the people together. She admitted to being an alien. She told them, she'd come to the planet in a spaceship, fleeing an arranged marriage. She told them how the Cetra took her in, injured and dying, and nursed her back to health. She told them how the Cetra had taught her to work with humans and how she'd come to love them. What she didn't tell them, is that she was wearing human disguise. She didn't tell them she was the one who blighted crops, and killed animals. She especially didn't tell them some of those missing people had been devoured by herself. In her natural form, Jenova used a lot of energy to get around in the atmosphere. If her body craved nourishment when she traveled at night, she ate the all the edible creatures she could find. She didn't care if it was animal or human. Food was food. Those she didn't eat, witnesses who'd seen her natural form, were tortured to death for amusement and buried where they couldn't be found."

"The villagers were shocked, to say the least, but what she said next had them pale with fright. Jenova claimed to have gone back to the Cetra city to "reason with them," when she came upon a meeting of the elders. Fearful of Jenova's popularity, the Cetra were planning to attack the village and kill every man woman and child, she said. It was an act designed to strike fear throughout the planet. Murdering a village or two with special powers they possessed would make the rest of the humans fall in line, then the Cetra would set themselves up as gods and rulers."  
  


"As for herself, Jenova said she was to be publically executed to further demonstrate the Cetra would not stand for anyone interfering in their right to control the world. She swore to use what abilities she had, to protect the humans and their world."

The human hid in their homes, while Jenova sent a messenger to challenge the Cetra to a fight. As soon as the messenger was out of sight, she sent her son and husband away. When the challenge was read to the Cetra by a messenger, my ancestor hid her child with a human family. Jenova meant to kill the Cetra all along. By setting them up as the perpetrators of a foul plan, she could kill them and still keep the friendship of the villagers. Both sides killed each other."

"When Jerin heard his mother was "dead," his personality took a turn for the worst. Always a bit of a spoiled brat, he became an outright bully. There are still a lot of people who think the Cetra were evil, but a lot of them changed their minds. Especially Jerin's victims." 

"According to Hojo, some parts of Jenova body were still alive when they found her, but they'll die by the end of this year. Maybe on her own world, her people could have revived her body before it died completely, but that technology does not exist on this world. Hojo wants recreate Jerin's attempt to bear a child with Lascinda, but Sephiroth won't cooperate. Now he's using Sephiroth as bait to get me anyway."

"How do you know all this?" said Yuffie. "You said you didn't know anything about this world when you first came here. You said you didn't have any magic either, but now you're summoning meteors from outer space to kill us!"

"You're right," said Aeris. "I didn't know anything about this world when I first came here and I didn't know anything about my powers."

"Then why do you know about them now?" asked Barret.

"My people told me." Aeris shrugged. "I asked for their help and they showed me how to find the power inside me."

"Your people are dead," said Cid. "Do I need to point out the obvious?"

"They're dead to this world," said Aeris. "But they've been talking to me since I came here. I just couldn't hear them."

"Right," Yuffie looked scornful. "What did your people say?"

"They told me to help the Planet protect itself," replied. "They told me to help it release the Weapons."

"YOU did that?" Barret looked incredulous. "YOU turned those things loose?"

"When the Cetra made this Planet their home, they vowed to protect it from harm," said Aeris. "They didn't create the Weapons. The Planet did."

"Why didn't the Weapons attack when Shinra first started sucking the Planet dry?" asked Vincent.

"The Cetra have the gift to hear the Planet speak," replied Aeris. "By the time Shinra came into existence, they were gone. Their spirits were trapped in the Lifestream. Without the Cetra to protect it, the Planet created an arsenal to defend itself, but it took a lot of work. The effort required to build the Weapons combined with Shinra's mining process, was a tremendous drain on the Planet's resources. It's too weak to activate its own creations. The spirits of my people in the Lifestream reached out to me and told me what to do. I gave the Planet what it needed. "

"Why didn't you hear the Cetra before?" said Vincent. 

Aeris looked embarrassed. 

"I didn't come to this Planet with a receptive mind. I was too busy feeling sorry for myself at first, and later on, I was too busy trying to adjust to life in Sephiroth's world. I never made a real effort to find out who I was or where I came from. I was desperate when I called out to my mother for help."

"Your mother didn't die here," said Cloud. "How could she answer?"

"Somehow her sprit passed through the vortex to join the souls of our people here," said Aeris. "When I heard my people speak, it was wonderful! It felt as if I'd been blind and suddenly my eyes started working again. I just knew everything. I heard the Planet calling to me and I did as it asked.

"So you released a bunch of monsters upon the land and a thing from space to destroy us all," said Cid bitterly.  
  


"I'm doing what I have to do," said Aeris. "I know it looks bad. All I can do is ask you to trust me."

"Why?" asked Barret pointing to the sky. "That's our death warrant up there, and you wrote it."

"I'm not the threat you think I am," she said. "I have to go after Hojo, but AVALANCHE has to stop Rufus."

Cloud folded his arms. "We'll stop Rufus all right, but what are you going to do about Meteor?"

"Just trust me," pleaded Aeris. "Stop Rufus. I've got a feeling Rufus is going to be ten times worse than his father. There's a very cruel man behind those blue eyes of his."

"There might a very cruel woman behind those green eyes of yours," said Yuffie. "Why don't you call off Meteor?"

"I'm going to see Hojo." Aeris had a determined look on her face. "Leave me in Nibelheim and go after Rufus."

Tifa shook her head. "I can't believe you're willing to kill all of us just to save your husband."

"She sacrificed someone at the Temple, so why not us?" said Yuffie.

Aeris looked at the accusing eyes around her.

"If I don't confront Hojo my way," she said. "Calling off Meteor won't make a bit of difference in what happens to this world."

"What makes you think that?" asked Red.

"Hojo has no intention of letting me or Sephiroth go. He's going to use us to take over the Planet, and believe me, his plan will work."

AVALANCHE looked uncertain.

"Those Weapons are attacking Shinra troops and Shinra establishments, but I'm sure innocent people were hurt in Midgar too," said Cloud. "What about that?"

"I'm sorry," said Aeris looking pained. "I asked the Planet to be careful. I don't have any control over what the Weapons do."

"By the reports we heard coming in, there are at least two more Weapons out there," said Red. "A big green one in the sea and a red one hiding in the sand near the Gold Saucer."

"They'll go back to sleep if we stop Shinra," said Aeris. "That's all the Planet wants."

"We could help you with Hojo," said Tifa.

Aeris shook her head. "I have to do this alone."

"You've never used your powers before," said Yuffie. "What makes you think you can beat Hojo alone?"

"I'll do whatever I have to do," said Aeris. "Jerin forced Lasinda into another world and condemned eighteen other women to fight for their freedom every generation. I'm not going to run away from Jerin's line anymore. I'm going to face Hojo for the right to live my life as I please."

Yuffie looked impressed. "And all this time, we thought you were just a crybaby."

Tifa jabbed the young girl with her elbow.

"Ouch!" whined Yuffie. "What did you poke me for? You know I'm telling the truth!"

Everyone shuffled uncomfortably. Cid cleared his throat and looked away.  
  


"That's okay," said Aeris. "I understand. I would probably have thought the same thing about me."

She turned to Cid. "I'm sorry I took your ship without asking Cid. I was just doing what I thought I had to do. Can you forgive me?"

Cid glanced up at the sky as if he could see Meteor through the dome. 

"You'll take care of that?" He indicated the sky with a jerk of his head.

"Trust me," she said.

Cid gazed into her bright green eyes and relented. "Okay. I'm putting my trust in you Aeris. Don't let me down."

Aeris smiled at him. "Will you drop me off in Nibelheim?" 

Cid nodded. "If that's what you want, you've got it."

Aeris smiled at him. "That's what I want."

Cid nodded and turned toward the walkway. "Let's go then."

Aeris looked at the others. They nodded, then turned to follow Cid. Aeris took one last look around, then went after them.

Chapter 33

Rufus sat in his limousine waving at the crowd. Some people cheered, hoping fervently, he was a better man than his father. The rest watched glumly, thinking they were worst off than before. Rufus didn't care what anyone thought. He was president of the company now and these people were his to command. He wasn't worried about defiance either. All defiance would get anyone who crossed him was no electricity or death. He owned the only power company on the planet. EVERYONE needed him and they had no choice but to do things HIS way. Rufus chuckled, remembering how his father had squashed every attempt anyone had ever made to build a power plant of their own. There wasn't enough room on this planet for competition.

One of the things Rufus had been dreading for the last five years, was the day his father would step aside and announce to the world his son was taking over the company. Rufus wasn't fool enough to believe his father would ever let him run things on his own. Not as long as he was alive. 

Even as he stood on the podium above the masses, his father would have been in the background pulling strings. Rufus didn't love his father. He didn't love anyone. Not since the night his mother died. Back then, his father had believed he was young enough to get over her death, but how could he? And how could he ever forgive the man who had murdered her? 

A gentle face with laughing blue eyes appeared in his mind. Rufus' smile faltered. Memories of that night tried to surface but he pushed them deeper than they were before. This was not the time for negative thoughts. Today he was above all men.

Rufus took a deep breath, basking in his power. The first thing he was going to do as the new President, was make sure his subjects knew who they were dealing with. HE was going to rule with fear not money. Fear kept people in line. The question was how to do it. He needed a plan so devious, people would fear to say his name out loud. In the same move, he needed to make AVALANCHE look like the bad guys. By the time he was through making his point, Cloud and his friends would have to hide for the rest of their lives. The people they thought they were protecting now would be the ones to turn them in.

A woman's frightened face alerted Rufus to the fact that he was wearing a thundercloud instead of a smile. She'd have to get used to it later, for now, this wasn't the time or the place for such an expression. He sat up quickly, replacing his frown with a smile. He kept on smiling and waving as the car went down the street.

* * * * *

"Nibelheim coming up," said Cid. He looked over at Aeris. "Are you sure you can handle this alone?"

"I have to," she answered. "I'm not going to let Hojo run my life."

Cid looked at the determination in her bright green eyes and nodded. There are no more tears for Aeris, he thought. He looked out at the flaming ball and hoped she knew what she was doing. 

"Come in low," said Aeris. "I don't want Hojo to know I'm here until he sees me."

"You got it." Cid brought the Highwind down gently. The ramp rolled to the ground.

Aeris went to the door and looked back. Troubled faces stared at her.

"Good luck," she said with more cheer than she felt. "The Planet is counting on you."

Cloud came forward with Red by his side. 

"And we're counting on YOU," he said. 

Red blinked at her. "Be careful."

Aeris stroked his head and smiled. "I will."  
  


She looked up at Cloud again. "I'm just as determined as Hojo."

Cloud nodded. "We'll come back when it's over."

Aeris smiled. "I know. Goodbye."

She turned and went down the ramp. She didn't look back as she walked toward the village. The ramp rolled back into place and the Highwind took to the skies again.

"Damn I hope she knows what she's doing," said Barret in a low voice.

Cloud looked down at the receding figure. "She does."

"Well it's our turn now," said Tifa bravely. "We have to stop Rufus from taking control of Shinra, right?"

"Right!" answered Yuffie, waving her weapon. "We're gonna take him down!"

Cid rolled his eyes and turned back to his controls.

Everyone tried not to notice the flaming red ball sat lower than before.

* * * * *

There were no guards at the mansion. Aeris walked right up to the front door without being challenged. She paused with her hand on the knob and took a deep breath. Exhaling slowly, she opened it.

The room was empty, but Aeris wasn't fooled. Hojo was here somewhere. She could feel his presence like the sickly sweet smell of cheap perfume.

"I'm coming Sephiroth," she said to herself as she crossed the room. "I'm coming."

She reached out with her mind, but she couldn't feel his presence. Biting her lip, she moved quietly from room to room, not daring to call out. At last she came to a room in the back of the mansion. The beautiful drapes were gone. Sunlight streamed into the room illuminating a glass container. Inside the container lay Sephiroth.

Aeris stepped into the room looking around cautiously. Sephiroth was alone. She approached his prison with the timid gracefulness of a doe. 

"Sephiroth." Her voice was barely a whisper as she touched the lid. "I'm here my love, I'm here."

He was so pale and still she thought he was dead at first and her heart lurched. Then she saw his chest move. She stared at it, until she picked up the rhythm of his breathing.

"Oh Sephiroth," she said in a broken voice. "I've got to get you out of there."

"I'd rather you didn't."

Aeris turned around and looked right into Hojo's eyes.

"I've got a hibernation chamber just like his for you in the next room," he said, lounging against the door frame with his hands in his pockets. "You would save me a lot of trouble if you'd just be a good girl and climb inside. You look like you could use a rest. Just go to sleep and I'll take care of everything."

"You horrible, evil man," said Aeris clenching her fists. "How could you do this to your own son?"

Hojo folded his arms. "Considering what a disappointment he turned out to be, I don't see what you expect of me."

"He's your son!" snapped Aeris. "Don't you have any feelings for him?"  
  


Hojo glanced at the container. "No."

His smile returned when he saw the expression on Aeris' face.

"Your feelings for my son are quite touching," he said. "I would never have believed a Cetra could fall in love with one of Jerin's descendants."

"Not everyone is as cold blooded as you."

"Whatever." Hojo straightened up. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get you in the other hibernation chamber as soon as possible. If I'm right, there's going to be a new crater on this planet very soon. I want to get you both to an underground facility until the dust settles

"After that meteor hits, this planet WILL be dust," said Aeris. "Going underground won't save you."

"Bah!" snorted Hojo. "What do you know?"

"I know we'll all be dead."

Hojo gave her a pitying look. "Sure. Now why don't you come with me like a good little girl and get in the other container?"

"Don't you understand?" asked Aeris. "I'm the one who brought it here. That thing in the sky is called Meteor. It's here to destroy this Planet!"

"The hell you say." The look he gave her was skeptical. "The Cetra didn't have that kind of power."

"I have it." Aeris took a step toward him. "I called Meteor here to kill us all."

Hojo folded his arms. "I don't believe you."

"And you probably won't until Meteor slams into the ground," she answered. "The shock waves will rip this Planet apart. There won't be any survivors."

"According to Sephiroth, you don't know how to use your powers," he said. "Why then should I believe that YOU of all people have the power to call a meteor?"

"Have you ever heard of black materia?"

Hojo shook his head. "Is this going to take long?"

"It's the most dangerous materia of all," answered Aeris. "Someone with the right knowledge could use black materia for all sorts of evil. The Cetra kept it locked in a temple under tight control."

"Bah!" snorted Hojo. "It wasn't too tight. How did YOU get it?"

"I'm a Cetra," Aeris reminded him. "Even if the Cetra are gone, their spirits remain in the Lifestream. I've learned how to listen to them. They told me how to get into the temple and how to get out."

"Lies." The scientist looked bored.

"Removing the black materia destroyed the temple," replied Aeris. "If you'll check, you'll find out it's no longer there. I used the black materia to summon Meteor and now it's here. Look up in the sky Hojo. Don't you think Meteor is closer than it was before?"

Hojo stared at her, then narrowed his eyes. "If you destroy this world, you'll kill Sephiroth too."

Aeris turned back to her husband and stroked the top of the case with her fingertips. Her answer was barely audible.

"I know."

She turned back to Hojo.  
  


"But I'd rather he die by Meteor than live through what you intend to do."

"But I'm not going to kill him!" protested Hojo. "He's much too valuable for that! I need you both! You'll be alive and well."

"But you're talking about life in a coma, inside a glass jail You'll be poking and prodding at our bodies, as we sleep. You're going create children you can use for your experiments." Aeris shook her head. "Neither Sephiroth or I want to live like that."

The scientist glanced down at her abdomen. "What about your baby?"

Aeris touched her stomach. "What about it?"

"Won't you be killing your unborn child?"

Her eyes stung. "I don't want to, but you're not leaving me much of a choice."

"What the hell do you want?" asked Hojo.

"I want you to leave us alone to live our lives in peace!" she cried.

"You're just as bad as Sephiroth." Hojo shook his head. "I went through a lot of trouble to raise his abilities. Heidegger gave him the finest training. He was supposed to subdue you and create an heir to help us rule the world, but you're both too weak to handle the job. He wants to be a father and you want to be a wife. Don't you see what Sephiroth and I could accomplish here?"

"You mean what YOU could accomplish!" said Aeris hotly. "You don't really intend to let Sephiroth rule this world with you. YOU want to rule it by yourself!"

Hojo narrowed his eyes. 

"Stop the meteor Aeris," he said. "Stop the meteor, and I'll revive Sephiroth."

"I don't believe you," she said. "I'll wake him up myself."

"You don't know how the machinery works," he said. "You could kill him."

Aeris glanced at Sephiroth.

"You're not going to give him up just like that," she said. "You're lying."

Hojo smiled. "Maybe we could make a deal."

Aeris shook her head. "Making a deal with you is the same thing as crawling into that sleep container on my own."

"Then why don't you do that and save me the trouble of putting you in there myself?"

"Forget it Hojo." Aeris stepped away from Sephiroth's chamber. I came here to get my husband and that's what I intend to do."

Hojo stopped smiling. "You're a very foolish girl Aeris. I tried to make this easy on you, but you don't take well to kindness. You're going into that chamber whether you like it or not!."

Aeris stomped her foot in frustration.

"Don't you understand what I've been saying to you Hojo?" She pointed toward the ceiling. "Unless you let me and my husband go free, Meteor will kill everyone on this planet!"

"I heard you." Hojo took a step toward her.  
  


"If that happens, there won't be a world left for you to control!" 

"I'll find another." Hojo took another step.

"What?"

Hojo took another step.

"You're forgetting my dear," he said with a smug expression. "One of my ancestor wasn't from this world either. Do you really think I care what happens it?"

He took another step. Aeris stepped back. Sephiroth's chamber brought her up short.

"But you live here too!" she said. "You have to care!"

Hojo smiled. 

"Sephiroth isn't the only one who I injected with Jenova cells." He held out both his arms. "I gave them to myself as well."

"You . . . did . . . what?" 

He was closer now.

"I started injecting myself a few weeks after Sephiroth was born. Once I saw the shots weren't harming him, I didn't see any reason to deprive myself of any benefits they could offer."

Things wasn't going the way she expected. The confidence she'd felt since leaving the ancient city drained away. Hojo should have been outraged and angry right now, but he was brushing aside her words with indifference. Was he bluffing? Aeris edged away from Sephiroth's chamber to the right. Hojo turned to follow her movement.

"And there were benefits," he continued. "Wonderful benefits. Of course I had to hide them from the rest of the world."

"What benefits?" 

She sidestepped. Hojo countered her movements with his own.

"I felt stronger, among other things." Hojo flexed his hands. "Being the scientist I am, you know I couldn't stop there. I took the liberty of doing a little experimentation on some of the Jenova cells I injected into my system."

Aeris felt her blood run cold. "What did you do?"

"I just adjusted them a little," he answered.

"Adjusted them how?"

"There are strange creatures running around," said Hojo. "I know you've seen them. Uncontrolled exposure to Mako causes mutations in other life forms. I've been studying the creatures in my lab. I've taken samples from all of them."

Aeris darted toward the door, but he anticipated her move and leaped to block her. She stopped short and backed away.

"Don't leave," he said mockingly. "I haven't got to the good part yet. Where was I? Oh yes. I took samples of the mutants and spliced them with Jenova cells."

Aeris looked at Sephiroth in alarm. "You gave Sephiroth mutant cells too?"

"You aren't listening to me," scolded Hojo. "We're talking about MY injections. I spliced Jenova cells with mutant cells and injected myself with them.."  
  


"Why?" Aeris eyed him in alarm. 

"To improve myself," said Hojo. "Why not?"

He beamed at her. 

"You're crazier than I thought you were," said Aeris. "You've done things to yourself and now you want to do the same thing to my family, just to pursue your dreams of power!"

"Whatever." Hojo took off his white lab coat and tossed it into a corner. "This conversation is getting a little boring. Come on, I've got work to do. You're going in that chamber NOW."

"Never!" Aeris backed away from him.

Hojo laughed at her. He raised his arms again and held them straight out at his sides. A bulge appeared a few inches below his underarms. The fabric over the bulges gave way and two grey lumps of flesh appeared. As Aeris watched in horror, the grey flesh stretched out into a pair of long thick tentacles.

"What do you think of my improvement so far?" he asked.

Aeris screamed.

"Oh come on now," he chided, "They're not that bad. I'm rather fond of them myself."

He waved them at her. "All the better to hold you with my dear."

Aeris screamed again, as they reached for her. She reacted without thinking, raising her hands in a gesture of defense. Twin beam of energy leaped from her palms toward Hojo. He didn't even have a chance to duck before it slammed into him. Hojo through back the doorway to land on his back in the across the hall.

"You little bitch," he said, pulling himself up slowly. "I ought to hurt you for that, but then, we don't want to hurt the baby do we?"

"Leave us alone!" shouted Aeris. "Go away Hojo! Why don't you just go away!"

"Yeah, right." Using his arms and tentacles, Hojo rose to his feet.

That was too much for Aeris. She ran toward him. Hojo made a grab at her but missed as she fled down the hall. She was almost at the front door when she stopped.

"I can't leave Sephiroth," she said. "And if I run away, I'll just be repeating Lasinda's actions all over again. I can't let Hojo win."

The baby moved. Aeris put her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes. If she lost, Hojo would have all three of them. If she fought him and things got too rough, she could lose her baby. Hojo would still have her and Sephiroth. Her lower lip trembled. She bit it to keep it still. Aeris felt as if the weight of the world was resting on her shoulders. How much more complicated could her life be? Last year she was a single girl living life as it came, now she was a wife and a mother in a world gone mad with monsters, mad scientists, power hungry corporations, hired guns and aliens. The baby moved again.

"Don't worry baby," she whispered, "It's going to be alright. I won't let him hurt you."

"How touching!"

Aeris turned. Hojo was standing in the opposite doorway.

'You didn't get very far," he observed. "It's hard to run when you're pregnant isn't it? Lucrecia tried to run from me too, but she wasn't very hard to catch."

"I won't let you hurt my baby!" cried Aeris. "I'll fight you to the death if I have to!"   
  


"I like a woman with a lot of spirit," replied Hojo. "The fun is in breaking her."

Aeris looked at the door knob once more, then turned her back on it.

"I won't let you win," she said.

Hojo flexed his tentacles menacingly.

"I wouldn't try that stunt you just pulled," he said. "I won't work again."

Aeris closed her eyes and concentrated on the voices she heard in her mind.

Hojo laughed. "Don't want to see what's going to happen, huh? I thought you were braver than that."

Aeris opened her eyes. "I am."

She stretched out her arms, palms up. They began to glow.

Hojo tensed for battle. He snarled at her.

Aeris' hair rippled as if she was in a strong breeze. Her eyes stared into space. Her hands glowed brighter. 

"Come on!" shouted Hojo. "Let's do it!"

He took a step forward and stopped. Something was happening. His mouth dropped open as a staff appeared in the air, hovering in front of Aeris. It was glowing just as bright as her hands. Aeris reached out and put her hands around the staff. She raised it above her head. The glow increased until Hojo was forced to squint to see her. There was a blinding flash. When Hojo could see again, Aeris stood holding her weapon in both hands.

She smiled at him. "NOW we can began." 

Hojo roared and leaped toward her.

Chapter 34  
  


"Bolt 3!" whispered Aeris under her breath. 

Lightening streaked toward Hojo flinging him away from her.

He landed on his feet, aiming a tentacle.

"Ice 3!" he snarled.

Struck by freezing shards of ice, Aeris fell back against the front door shivering. 

"It doesn't have to be this way," said Hojo with mock pity in his voice. "Come. It'll be warmer in the hibernation chamber. The temperature is always constant."

"Never!" Aeris cast her strongest fire spell. Hojo swung a tentacle at the same instant. She was forced to leap to the right. The tentacle stopped short of where she'd been standing, but the damage was done. Her fire spell hit the opposite wall. It burst into flames.

"That's a good way to kill your husband," said Hojo. "Roast him alive!"

"No!" Aeris cast an ice spell on the flames to quench them.

Hojo cast Tornado. Aeris was caught in the spell and snatched off her feet. 

"Hojo stop!"

She flew across the room toward a wall. Dropping her staff, she put out her hands and feet to absorb the impact of the hard surface. She dropped to the floor trying to protect her stomach. Rolling on her side, she glared at him.

"You monster!"

"I've been called worse." Hojo walked toward her. "I'm tired of playing with you Aeris."

"I don't remember laughing, so this can't be fun." She struggled to her feet and backed away from him. "Leave me alone, Hojo."

He narrowed his eyes and kept coming. A tentacle whipped out and wrapped itself around her waist. The other one wrapped around her left wrist. Moving closer Hojo grabbed her right wrist in his hand. He waggled a finger in her face.

"I got you my dear," he said.

Aeris kicked him where it hurt with her knee. Hojo went down groaning.

"I don't think so," she said. Stepping over his quivering body, she ran toward the door. 

"You bitch!" Hojo moaned behind her. "I'll get you for this!"

She didn't doubt it. It was only a matter of time before he was back on his feet. Aeris ran straight to Sephiroth. She looked at the tubes and monitors but none of them made any sense to her.

"If I'm wrong, forgive me my love," she whispered to him. She grabbed a pair of tubes and ripped them out of the machine.   
  


A red light came on, and an alarm went off. 

"Please don't let me kill him!" Aeris snatched out another pair of tubes and heard a hissing sound.

Sephiroth didn't move.

Aeris snatched another tube out of the side of the container. Sephiroth gasped in his sleep and was still. Panicked she stopped and stared at him, but he didn't move again.

"Don't die Sephiroth!" she pleaded. "Stay with me love. I'll get you out!"

She was just about to yank another tube when Hojo's tentacles wrapped around her body and raised her off the floor. He supported her weight, careful not to crush her baby.

Aeris looked down at his face.

"You've sealed his fate!" he hissed. "I was going to let him live, but I've just changed my mind."

He raised his hands toward Sephiroth.

"No!" screamed Aeris. "She cast Bolt 3. 

Hojo stumbled back dropping her.

Aeris hit the floor on her feet, feeling the impact in her abdomen. Holding her palms out toward Hojo, she hit him with the beams from her palms.

He countered with Barrier.

Aeris turned around. Pulling as fast as she could, she tore the plastic tubing out of Sephiroth's chamber.

Hojo waved his hand.

Aeris felt an invisible hand give her a shove that sent her sliding into a wall. Snarling in triumph, Hojo cast Comet 2. Destruction rained down on Sephiroth's chamber. It flew off its base and slammed into the far wall. Glass and metal parts sprayed everywhere. Sephiroth's body flopped onto like a rag doll and rolled into a heap. His fingers twitched a few times and stopped. 

"Sephiroth!" screamed Aeris. "No!"

He didn't respond.

She tried to ran to him, but Hojo was fast. His tentacles whipped out and grabbed her. He raised her off the floor again. She beat his tentacles. 

"Let me go!" she cried. "Let me see if he's hurt!"

"Can it Aeris." Hojo looked indignant. "I told you I had every intention of keeping him alive, but you went and made me angry. Sephiroth doesn't matter anymore. I've got a better idea. Why don't I just take his place?"

Aeris was trying to unwrap his tentacle. She didn't hear him at first.

"I've probably got more to pass to a child anyway."

She heard him that time. 

"WHAT?"

"You heard me Cetra." Hojo turned toward the door. "I don't have time to chat with you now. I've got to get you in that chamber and get off this planet before that meteor hits. 

"That's impossible," Aeris tried to scratch him but the surface of the coil was too tough."You're trapped like everyone else." 

Hojo carried her into the next room before he answered.

"You forget. I'm a mutant too."

His shirt bulged again. Aeris stopped fighting. Her eyes widened in horror.

"I've got Jenova's abilities and more," said Hojo.

A pair of new tentacles sprouted beneath the first set. Now there were two on each side. He waved them gently.

"Jenova didn't come to this world in a space ship," he said. "Her body made that crater on the northern continent."

Aeris kicked at his coil with no effect.

"None of us had the ability to transform the way Jenova did," explained Hojo, ignoring her actions. "Just some of her powers. Since I've been giving myself mutated injections, my body has been changing. Now I can transform myself in a form very close to what Jenova was before began she imitated a human. I've done it on occasion when I could get away from prying eyes. I even have the gift of flight, but I don't know if I can travel through space yet. I guess we'll find out that today."

"I'm going to put you in your chamber and carry you. I guess it's just as well Sephiroth is dead or dying. Until I get used to keeping my body in its alternate form, I don't think I can handle more than one of you once we're airborne. We'll find a planet where you and I can continue my experiments. If we're lucky, we'll find a humanoid planet with advanced technology."

Aeris shook her head. "I'm not going with you."

"What you want doesn't matter." Hojo pointed at the empty hibernation chamber. "That's your new home for a while, Aeris . . . my love."

"Don't you dare call me that!" Aeris struggled to free herself. 

Hojo laughed as he carried her toward the unit. He lowered her just above it. 

"Sweet dreams Aeris." He leered at her. "You'll wake up to a better life."

Aeris tried to brace herself against the sides, but Hojo used all of his tentacles to force her inside. He reached for a hypodermic needle and a sealed packet he'd hidden among the machinery before Aeris' arrival.

"I'm going to give you something to help you relax," he said. "Once you're resting, I can prepare the machine for you. We don't have much time my dear."

Hojo held the needle in his teeth while he ripped open the packet. He removed a pad drenched in alcohol. He swabbed a patch of her skin then tossed the pad over his shoulder. He took the needle from his mouth and pushed out the excess air. He smiled down at her.

"Just a little prick, and you'll be in dreamland."

Aeris suddenly gagged and stiffened. Her eyes rolled back. Her head flopped from side to side. as if her neck were boneless. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

Hojo was alarmed.

She began to drool and shake.  
  


Hojo dropped the hypo. He raised her out of the container and laid her on the floor.

"What's happening to you?" he asked. "What is it?"

Aeris made a mewing sound and rolled over on her side. Hojo backed away uncertainly.

"Are you ill?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"YOU!" Aeris pulled herself up casting Fire 3. 

Hojo screamed as he was enveloped in a blast of flames. He fell on his rear. Aeris tried to dart away, but a tentacle whipped out and grabbed her ankle. She landed on her stomach. Pain shot through her body. Rolling over she cast Bolt 3 at Hojo. He slapped it aside with a wave of his hand. The second tentacle wrapped around her waist. Pain shot through her body again as it pressed against her abdomen.

"You won't get away from me!" roared Hojo.

"That's what you think!" Aeris cast mini on herself. 

Hojo gasped in surprise as she shrank out of his grasp and dropped to the floor. She jumped over his tentacles and started running. 

"I'll get you!" he shouted climbing to his feet.

Aeris ran under a table and cast Quake spell. Hojo let out a stream of curses as he lost his footing the rolling floor. He landed on his face. Aeris ran back to Sephiroth and knelt beside him. She cast Breath of the Earth on herself. She regained her normal size. Before she could touch Sephiroth a sudden cramp made her grimace in pain. It passed quickly. She waited till it passed, then reached for Sephiroth and shook him.

"Sephiroth, can you hear me?"

He moaned. Aeris felt a rush of relief. She brushed his blood stained silver hair out of his face. The glass had cut him badly. Feeling dampness against her knees, Aeris looked down to discover he was lying in a pool of blood. Tears filled her eyes. 

"Sephiroth my love, can you hear me?"

He didn't respond this time. Aeris put both of her hands on his body and closed her eyes. 

"Bitch!"

She opened her eyes. Tentacles waving, Hojo was coming toward her. Aeris looked around. A piece of metal from the hibernation chamber lay chose by. Aeris raised her hand toward it. The metal rose in the air. She swung her hand toward Hojo. The metal flew at him at. He slapped it away with a tentacle.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" he growled. "Much better!"

Aeris tried to stand, but she doubled over in pain. Clutching her stomach, she glared at Hojo.

"You hurt my baby!" she said through her teeth. Another pain, worse than the first raked its way through her body. "It's not due to be born for six months!"

"I can stop your labor with the same injection that will put you to sleep." One of Hojo's tentacles flew toward Aeris and wrapped itself around her ankle. "But you're going to pay for putting me through all this trouble."

Laughing to himself, he began dragging her across the floor toward the door.

"Sephiroth!" Aeris tried to grab her husbands shoulder and missed. Hojo dragged her through a patch of broken glass. "Stop Hojo! You're hurting me!"

"I know." He gave her a sharp jerk. "As long as I keep you alive, nothing else matters."  
  


"You're hurting my baby! Stop it!"

"The injection will stop your labor," he repeated. 

Aeris gasped as glass cut into her palm. "Sephiroth!"

"He can't hear you." Hojo walked out the room still dragging her.

Aeris grabbed the door frame and held on. "Sephiroth!"

Hojo gave her another sharp jerk. Spots swam before her eyes and cleared. Wet with blood, her fingers slipped a little.

"Sephiroth!" begged Aeris. "Please wake up!"

Another tentacle wrapped itself around her and pulled. She was losing her grip on the door frame.

"Help me!" Aeris closed her eyes. Please help me!"

Hojo opened his mouth to speak. Aeris' staff picked itself up from the floor and rushed after her. Swinging itself in the air, it struck Hojo on side of his head. Stunned, he released her and collapsed. 

Groaning in pain, Aeris held out her hand. The staff came back to her. Using it to stand, she stumbled back to Sephiroth.

On the floor behind her, Hojo moaned.

Aeris put her hands on Sephiroth's body, closed her eyes and began to pray. The words came to her unbidden, but she had to keep stopping as blackness threatened to claim her. She finished the prayer and opened her eyes. Sephiroth lay just as still as before. She sagged in disappointment.

"It didn't work did it?"

Aeris leaned against Sephiroth too deep in pain to answer. Hojo stood behind her with a vicious smile on his face. 

"There's just you and me now, Aeris." He pointed at her stomach. "If you had just gone into your chamber peacefully, THAT wouldn't have happened. All these delays are making it worse. If you don't come with me now, you're going to lose your baby."

Aeris dropped her head on Sephiroth's body and wrapped her arms around him. Her sobs brought a look of disgust to Hojo's face. 

"It's time to go now." He reached for her.

Aeris tried to fight him, but she was hurting so much she couldn't put up much of a fight.

"My baby," she moaned.

"I can save it," said Hojo, lifting her body. "Let me get you into your chamber and we're home free."

Aeris reached out and raked her nails across his face. Hojo howled then slapped her. Aeris went limp. 

"It's time to go," Hojo said to the unconscious girl. "I can feel it in my bones. That meteor getting too close. I'll have to hurry if we're going to leave in time."

He carried her into the next room.

* * * * *

The parade behind him. Rufus walked into his office feeling tired and triumphant at the same time. He sat in his chair, leaned back and placed his feet on the top of his desk. He sighed. Sooner or later, he was going to have to go back to Midgar and find out for himself how much damage Headquarters had suffered.

His lips curled as he wondered whether of not there was anything left of his father to see. By all reports, the worst of the damage was concentrated at the top of the building. Every window would have to be replaced.

Rufus yawned. That was a job that could wait for later. Right now, he was just going to rest on his laurels and feast on the thought that HE was the new president.

He looked at the phone. He'd already sent the Turks to fetch Aeris. Surely Hojo had her by now. He yawned again. Maybe he should leave Headquarters like it was for a while. Once Aeris opened the portal between both worlds, he could generate sympathy when he told his future allies about the horrible monsters who'd attacked his city and killed a lot of people, including . . . his dear departed father.

Rufus laughed out loud.

"Let us in on the joke."

The young President's head snapped up. His feet dropped to the floor. Cloud stood in the partially opened door staring at him.

Rufus stood up. "What are you doing here?"

Cloud moved into the room. The rest of the team followed him.

"We came to ask you, real polite-like to resign your position in Shinra," said Barret in a friendly tone.

"Yeah," added Cid. "Now that the old man's dead, you're free to find something else to do with your life."

"You could be a shopkeeper," chipped in Yuffie. "Or a farmer."

"You're a young man," said Tifa. "You should get out of this stuffy office and see the world."

"Travel is good," nodded Red. "How much of this planet have you really seen?"

"Especially if you travel like a tourist instead a spoiled rich boy." Vincent folded his arms across his chest with his weapon pointed up. "Traveling on coach rates, never hurt anybody."

Rufus leaned back with a smirk on his face.

"You people are mad," he said. "You waltz into my office like you own the place giving me orders . . . how did you get this far anyway?"

Barret tapped his gun arm against his palm. "We had to hurt a few people."

Rufus eyed him distastefully. Then ran his eyes over the rest of the group.

"Well you found your way here, now you can find your way out again."

"We wouldn't dream of that," said Tifa. "We haven't passed out the party favors yet."

Rufus looked her up and down. "You're the bar maid without a bar, right?"

Tifa flushed an angry red.

"You sent your goons out to destroy her bar," said Cloud. "That wasn't very neighborly of you."

Rufus leaned forward giving Cloud a sour look. His fingers located a button under the edge of his desk. He pressed it, then smiled at his visitors.  
  


"I think a trip is a great idea," he said. "Especially if it's one way."

"Does that mean you're leaving?" asked Yuffie.

Rufus shook his head. "You are."

The door behind the group opened. Three Laser Cannons floated in.

"I decided to bring a few things from Midgar to beef up security around here." Rufus looked at the lead cannon. "Kill them!"

The cannon swung its barrel around and fired on Vincent. It missed. Shouting in alarm, everyone scattered. Rufus jumped up and ran for the back of the room. Yuffie followed him. He slapped a fixture on the wall. A secret panel slid open. He rushed through. It slammed shut in Yuffie's face.

"Rufus is getting away!" she shouted, striking the panel in frustration.

"That's the least of our problems kid!" Cid ducked a laser blast.

Red cast a bolt spell. One of the cannons exploded. Cloud dived behind a chair. A piece of metal sliced the top of the backrest off.

Yuffie yelped in surprise as Red knocked her to the floor. Another piece of metal punched through the wall where she'd been standing.

"I think I've had about enough of this," said Vincent calmly as he emerged from behind the desk. Aiming at the nearest Laser Cannon, he gave it a few rounds from his death penalty. He ducked as it exploded.

Barret rose from the other side of a lounge chair and took out the remaining cannon.

Tifa rose from the other side of the desk and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I guess that takes care of that."

She walked up to the smoking ruins, just as a section of the wall blew inward. The concussion knocked everyone off their feet. Precious moments were lost as they lay stunned on the floor. The Hundred Gunner rolled into the room.

Tifa raised her head trying to focus on the shape closing in on her. She blinked a few times. Her eyes cleared. The Hundred Gunner's barrel was aimed at her, preparing to fire. Tifa opened her mouth, unable to make a sound.

A bolt of lightening struck the huge machine. From Tifa's point of view, it looked as though the Hundred Gunner was surrounded by a halo of light. She pulled herself into a sitting position. The Hundred Gunner's barrel swung away from her and jittered. The lightening bolt stopped and it swung back to into her face

A second bolt struck, but this time, the barrel didn't waver. She heard a humming sound. Tifa's life flashed before her eyes. A second, then third bolt joined the first. Tifa raised her hands to protect her eyes from the light.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her to her feet. She tried to stand but she screamed in agony when her right leg touched the floor. 

"Don't worry, I'll carry you." Vincent picked Tifa up and carried her to safety.

Barret, Cid and Cloud broke off their bolt attack and dived to the floor as the Hundred Gunner raked the room with automatic fire.

Vincent dropped to the floor with Tifa. Her right leg thumped against the floor. Holding in a scream, she passed out.

"Sorry Tifa." Vincent cast a healing spell on her leg.

Yuffie sprang up from behind Rufus' private bar and hurled her Conformer at the Hundred Gunner. The weapon bounced off ineffectively and came back toward her. The Hundred Gunner swung around. Yuffie hugged the floor as it fired over her head. The Conformer sailed over the bar and dropped beside her.  
  


The Hundred Gunner advanced on the bar firing as it came. Glass and wood exploded all around the trapped ninja. Yuffie lay flat as she could, as bullets tore through the decorative wood only inches above her body.

"Yuffie!" Barret rose and fired repeatedly on the huge machine. His powerful weapon left pockmarks in some places and penetrated others. Smoke poured from some of the holes.

The Hundred Gunner tried to turn toward Barret, but the big man fired a blast that knocked it back a foot.

"Help me kill this thing!" he shouted at the others.

They responded by giving the big machine bolt spells and whatever they could throw at it. They thought they were getting the upper hand but the Hundred Gunner changed tactics. It fired a bolt of energy at Barret. It struck him before he knew it was coming. He flew backward over a chair. Red flew to his side, casting a healing spell. 

Determined to kill them all, it fired bolts randomly at maximum power. Awakened by Vincent's spell. Tifa dodged a bolt, but Vincent cried out in pain as one passed his shoulder so close, it burned through his clothing. Cid cast a healing spell on him before he drew his next breath.

Tifa jumped to her feet, testing her leg. It barely ached now. A bolt slammed into the floor behind her. 

"Watch out!" shouted Cloud, aiming another bolt at the Hundred Gunner. "Be careful Tifa!"

She didn't have time to acknowledge him. The Hundred Gunner had homed in on her. It was only a matter of time before it fired. The Bolts they were using made her hair stand out with a life of its own. Her ears were filled with the roar of Barret's Catastrophe.

Putting out her arms, Tifa summoned Ramuh. The Hundred Gunner paused in its attack to swing toward the summon as it formed in the center of the room. The Hundred Gunner prepared to fire, then went into a quaking frenzy as Ramuh turned its power on the killing machine.

"Yeah!" shouted Cid. "That's got him!"

Bathed in the summons power, the Hundred Gunner let out a metallic squeal and began to glow.

Barret was helping Yuffie off the floor. She was bleeding from numerous cuts and shaken, but otherwise okay. Barret aimed at the wall Rufus had vanished through and fired. The wall blew away revealing a secret hallway. Barret picked up Yuffie and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Run!" he shouted. "That thing is going to explode!"

"I think you're right." Red raced for the hole. "Let's get out of here!"

Cloud rushed up to Tifa and took her hands. He looked into her eyes anxiously. 

"Can you make it?"

She smiled at him. "After you."

"With me." Cloud held hand as they fled the room.

Ramuh gave the Hundred Gunner an extra blast of energy and twinkled out of existence.

The Hundred Gunner, vibrating like jackhammer, exploded, setting the room on fire. Whether or not the fire systems would put out the flames was not a concern of AVALANCHE. They went after Rufus.

Chapter 35  
  


Hojo was just about to stick the hypo into Aeris' arm, when he heard a sound behind him. He turned and looked into the startled faces of the Turks.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Reno.

Hojo let go of Aeris and turned around. Unsure of what they were seeing before, the Turks got a real good look at him then. Their faces twisted in revulsion.

Elena muffled a scream.

Reno put a hand on his nightstick. "Damn Hojo! What happened to you?"

Standing at the rear of the group behind Elena, Rude was silent.

Tseng looked at Aeris lying in the chamber, then at Hojo. . 

"What's going on here?"

Hojo scowled. "That's none of your business!"

"I'm afraid it is." Tseng stood with one hand at his side, the other behind his right leg. "We have orders from Rufus to take Aeris to Junon."

"Rufus' order are secondary to what I intend to do with her," said Hojo. "Aeris is coming with me."

"May I ask, where it is you're taking her?"

"We're getting off this planet," said Hojo. "Haven't you seen that thing in the sky?"

He pointed at Aeris.

"SHE called it. That's Meteor. It's going to destroy this planet."

"WHAT?" Elena turned pale.

Reno and Rude looked at each other.

"How do you know that?" asked Tseng.

"She told me, you damned fool!" Hojo waved his tentacles menacingly. "Every living creature on this world is going to die, but not me and not the Cetra. I'm able to leave this world under my own power, and I mean to do so. With her."

"If Aeris called that thing here, why don't you make her stop it?" asked Reno. "You take her off this world, you're taking away the only chance we've got."

Hojo waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal. "That's not my problem."

"I can't let you take her," said Tseng. "I have my orders too."

"In that case, get ready to die." Hojo snapped a tentacle at the group. "I don't have time to play around."  
  


Tseng brought his gun up from the back of his leg. Hojo used a tentacle to slap it out of his hand.

Reno thumbed his nightstick on. He was raising it into position when another tentacle slapped it down against his leg. He screamed in pain and dropped to the floor. His leg was numb.

Elena was more successful. She pulled her pistol and fired one round at Hojo. She missed. The bullet glanced off the metal frame of Aeris' chamber.

Hojo tossed Tseng aside. He rushed past Reno toward Elena. "Fool! You could have killed her!"

Elena screamed.

Rude lunged forward, Hojo barely had time to register the bald man knocking Elena aside before a fist made contact with his nose. He felt it break under the impact. Blood gushed down his nasal passages. His cry was muffled as he lumbered past Rude with his hands clutching at his face.

Rude cast Cure on Reno.

"Are you alright?" He asked Elena.

She nodded. "Thanks."

Tseng rolled into a crouch, recovering his gun. He fired three shots at Hojo.

The bullets slammed into his back. Hojo turned around, holding his hands up like claws. Blood stained his lower face, neck and torso. He roared in an unearthly voice. The remnants of his shirt tore away as his chest expanded. There were two pulsating masses of flesh on both sides of his body. The upper part of the mass was purple, the lower half was red. 

The Turks stared at him.

"This guy is getting uglier by the second," said Reno. "Tseng?"

Tseng wasn't a coward, but he wasn't a fool either. Things were getting out of hand much too fast. What started out to be a simple trip had turned into a nightmare. Hojo was evolving into something, and Tseng didn't like what he was seeing. Raising his gun again, he aimed straight for Hojo's heart. He put there bullets there. Hojo laughed.

The wounds were healing in front of their eyes. Hojo's raised his tentacles. The rounded tips were swelling.

Reno picked up his night stick, and turned it on. He looked at Tseng for instructions. But Tseng was too busy watching Hojo.

Elena backed up toward the door.

The tips of the tentacles kept growing. They reminded Rude of plump ears of corn. He was just about to say something when there was a loud pop. The tips of all four tentacles split into two finger-like appendages.

"Oh my-" Elena stood in the doorway pointing at the room across the hall. Following the sounds of Hojo's movements, none of them had paid any attention to that room before. Now Elena's face was white as snow. "He killed Sephiroth!"

"What?" They turned and stared at her.

"His body's in there!" Elena cried. Her face was a mask of horror. "Hojo killed Sephiroth!"

That decided things for Tseng. If Hojo was strong enough to kill the strongest soldier Shinra had, this was no place for a Turk. He raised his hands in surrender, letting the gun dangle on his finger.

"You win Hojo," he said backing toward the door. "You can have the Cetra."

"Yeah," Reno was more than happy to leave. "We'll send Rufus to get her himself."  
  


Hojo growled, then belched. A foul odor filled the room.

"What the-" Reno pinched his nostrils shut. His face distorted with disgust. "What have you been eating Hojo? Day old manure?"

"Get out!" Hojo grinned at them. His teeth were jagged and sharp.

He didn't have to ask twice. The Turks cleared the room. Tseng lingered at the door.

"Aeris won't stop the Meteor because you killed her husband. Is that it?"

Hojo grinned at him. "It doesn't matter one way or the other does it? Enjoy your last few hours of life Tseng. "

Tseng's finger twitched on the trigger.

Hojo saw it.

"Do it Tseng." He ran a purplish striped tongue over his bluing lips. "I'm going to need a lot of energy if I'm going to fly through space. That means I need food. I'm hungry and I'll bet human flesh tastes just like chicken!"

Tseng's cool exterior cracked.

Hojo chuckled, his voice was turning gravelly.

Aeris sighed.

Hojo turned to look at her. When he looked back, Tseng was gone.

Laughing to himself he turned back to the Cetra

* * * * *

AVALANCHE burst through the other end of the tunnel to find a small room. There was elevator in front of them and flight of stairs on the right.

Cloud tried the elevator first. It wasn't working.

"He must have turned it off up there," he said.

"Oh Man!" Yuffie pouted. "That means we have to take the stairs!" 

"Not me." Cid pulled out a pocketknife. He popped the switch off the panel and studied it for a moment. He fiddled with something inside. The panel sparked. Cid swore and tried again. There was another flash. Cid muttered something to himself and kept on working. His actions were rewarded with a whirring noise. He stepped back looking proud of himself.

"What did you do?" Yuffie's face lit up. "Teach me that."

Cid leaned close. "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you."

Yuffie yelped and slid behind Vincent.

The elevator opened.

Cid bowed. "This way please."

Tifa giggled as they stepped inside. "The ground floor right?"

"That's the one that was lit." Red XIII turned his yellow eyes to her. "I just hope he's still down there."  
  


"You and me both." Cloud pressed a button.

As Cloud suspected, the door opened inside an underground garage. A sign and a ramp at the other end pointed the way out. There were several vehicles scattered around the garage.

"I didn't know this was down here." Vincent looked around. "An alternate way out."

"If there's one thing a Shinra knows how to do, it's run," said Tifa. "I'm not surprised at all."

"Damn," said Barret. "He's taken one of the vehicles and gone."

Vincent cocked his head. "I don't think so."

Before anyone could question him, they heard the sound of a car's engine trying to start. It died and tried to start again.

"That's Rufus," said Yuffie. "Which car is it?"

"This way," said Red and Vincent together. They ran toward a group of vehicles. The others followed.

Rufus sat behind the wheel of black all terrain looking frustrated. He hit the steering wheel with his fist and roared out loud. Before the AVALANCHE team could get any closer, he looked up and saw them. His expression changed to shock, then anger. Opening the door, he leaped out of the vehicle and held the door open. 

Red hurled at himself at Rufus, expecting him to run away. He was knocked out of the air by a powerful black form. He was down on his back with the creatures jaws clamped to his throat. Pressure on his throat cut his breath off.

"Tear him up!" shouted Rufus. "Kill him Dark Nation!"

Yuffie and Tifa screamed. Barret, Cloud, Vincent and Cid shouted in horror. Before anyone recovered enough to act, Yuffie flew toward the struggling beasts as fast as she could.

"Where's she going?" shouted Cid. "She can't fight that thing with her bare hands!"

Yuffie leaped on Dark Nation's back, wrapping her legs around his body. She grabbed his head and pressed her fingers against his eyes.

"Get off him you monster! Get off!" she screamed. "Let go right now!"

It was a risky gamble, but it worked. Howling in pain, Dark Nation let go of Red. He snapped his body like a whip. Yuffie was thrown from his back. She hit the floor hard. Before she could rise Dark Nation was straddling her body. He snarled at her. Yuffie threw an arm across her face to protect it. He raked it with a claw. Yuffie let out a blood curdling scream.

Red sprang to his feet as Nation Dark sliced through Yuffie's palm. The young ninja was covered with blood. Red threw himself against Dark Nation, knocking him free of the girl. He swerved and leaped. The red and black animals rolled over and over biting and clawing at one another. They broke free and leaped apart. Red planted himself between Yuffie and his foe. Both he and Dark Nation had frightful wounds.

Rufus was livid. 

"Kill them! Damn it! Kill them all!"

"Shut up Rufus!" Vincent zapped Rufus with a Comet spell.

Rufus slammed back against his car. He dropped to the ground on all fours. He rose to his knees shaking his head to clear it.

Dark Nation changed position, placing himself between AVALANCHE and Rufus. He cast a healing spell on himself and his master.

Tifa and Barret rescued Yuffie, pulling her back to the group. She was bleeding profusely. Tifa cast a healing spell on her. Barret cast another on Red XIII.  
  


Yuffie was shaking like a leaf.

"That thing tried to kill me!" Her voice was trembling. "Did you see what he did?"

"We saw." Tifa tried to ease the young girl aside. "Rest a bit Yuffie. Let us take care of him."

Yuffie pulled away from her. "Nobody does that to me! Nobody!"

She pulled her conformer out of its holder and shook the weapon at Rufus.

"Especially not a Shinra or their blood thirsty pets!"

"Go home and drink your bottle." Straightening his clothes, Rufus ran a hand through his hair. "Get off the field before you get hurt little girl."

"I'm not a little girl!" Yuffie sprang forward.

Vincent had to forcefully restrain her.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size Rufus?" challenged Cloud. 

Rufus reached into the car and pulled out a shotgun. "With pleasure."

He fired from the hip. Cloud threw himself to one side, only to fall right into the path of Dark Nation's energy bolt.

Uttering a strange cry, he dropped on his stomach twitching.

"Cloud!" Tifa summoned Antarctic Wind and hurled it at Dark Nation. She followed up quickly with a healing spell for Cloud.

Rufus took aim at Cloud as the healing spell took effect. His finger tightened on the trigger. Something slammed into his hands and he screamed in pain. He looked up. Vincent's gun was smoking. His eyes were like glowing embers.

"Children shouldn't play with guns," he said.

Dark Nation snarled and hurled himself at Vincent. Vincent dropped his weapon and bolted forward to meet him. He changed into Chaos as he went. The two became a blur as they rolled around spitting and biting.

Rufus was horrified. Dark Nation was getting the worse end of the fight. He looked around frantically for his weapon. Spotting it nearby, he ran toward it. As he leaned down to pick it up. Yuffie's Conformer sailed past, slicing the back of his hand. Rufus howled and straightened, clutching at his wound.

"It hurts doesn't it?" She waved her formerly injured hand at him. "And you aren't hurt half as bad as I was."

Rufus' features twisted into hate. He wasn't terribly skilled with materia, but he could use it when he had to. He aimed a Bolt spell at Yuffie. She skittered out of the way.

"What did we tell you about picking on kids?" said Cid.

"I'm not a kid!" shouted Yuffie, turning to give Cid the evil eye. "Stop calling me that!"

"Whatever." Cid heaved a Loco Weed at Rufus.

Rufus threw up his hands to fend it off, but the prickly plant slipped through his defenses and landed right in the middle of his forehead. It injected it's mind altering liquid into his bloodstream before he could tear it off. His sight went fuzzy almost immediately. Crazy broken thoughts filled his head.

Chaos and Dark Nation were still rolling and fighting across the floor. All Rufus saw was a man eating a tumble weed that was coming for him. He shouted in fear. Crazed by the locoweeds touch, he snatched up his rifle and ran toward the fighting duo. He raised the weapon over his head and brought it down with all his might.  
  


A flash of white caught Chaos' eye. Taking a slash from his enemies claws, Chaos tore himself away from Dark Nation and make a break for it.

Dark Nation turned to go after him, but the butt of his master's rifle came down on his head. There was a sickening crunch and the black animal froze. Rufus giggled and hit the wounded animal again. And again. And again. On one of his upward swings, the rifle fired, just missing Rufus' head. The bullet ricocheted off the ground and skidded along the surface of the garage until it imbedded itself in a truck tire. The tire exploded with a rush of air. Rufus kept swinging.

"He's killing his own pet!" said Yuffie. 

"That's the least of our worries." Barret turned around. "Here comes backup!"

"I'll take care of them." Tifa rushed forward, fists ready. She rendered four troopers unconscious.

Barret blasted six with his Missing Score.

Three more soldiers appeared. Tifa summoned Choco/Mog. The summon bowled the them over. She used her fists to finish them off.

"Did either of you ever stop to think I might want to get in on this fight?" Cid looked indignant. "You could have left me one of them."

Rufus raised his rifle again and missed. It hit the concrete. They turned to look at him. Dark Nation wasn't moving anymore, but Rufus was convinced he was faking. He continued to beat the dead animal.

Cloud scratched his head. "I wasn't very fond of Rufus' little pet, but I think we ought to put and end to this."

Yuffie looked a little green. "Yeah. Somebody stop him."

Rufus looked up. The tumbleweed was dead, but now there were six monsters staring at him. If he didn't kill them first, they were going to tear him apart. He raised the bloody rifle and ran straight toward AVALANCHE. 

Yuffie jumped behind Cid. "Cure him Cid. CURE HIM!"

Cid raised his hands quickly and cast Esuna on the crazed blonde man.

Rufus stopped short. His eyes cleared. He looked at the bloody rifle in his hands.

"What . . . happened?"

Yuffie pointed. "You creamed your pet."

Rufus' eyes followed her finger. He saw Dark Nation and blanched. He dropped the rifle and moved toward the animal he'd grown up with. Kneeling by Dark Nation's side, he lowered his head and began to weep.

Yuffie blinked. "Rufus is crying?"

"I didn't think he had any tears," said Tifa. "I never thought he had any feelings for anything."

"He wasn't always evil," said Vincent in a knowing voice. "His father made him what he is."

"That's one story I'd like to hear," said Red XIII. "When are you going to tell us the rest of it?"

"Yeah, tell us." Barret nodded toward the weeping man. "What makes a man like that?"

Cid took a puff on his cigarette. "He can tell us later. Rufus is getting away again."

They turned to see Rufus running for the stairs.  
  


"After him quick!" Cloud lost the lead to Yuffie.

Rufus beat them to the stairwell and started up. The stairs were set at angles with platforms in between. They could hear Rufus sobbing above them. 

"Where's he going?" panted Yuffie.

"To the roof I think!" Red passed her on the next landing.

They followed him up seven flights of stairs. 

"I can't run any further!" gasped Tifa.

A door opened and closed above them. 

"I don't think we'll have to," said Cid.

They reached the landing a few seconds after the door slammed. Red stood aside to let Cloud push it open. Rufus was climbing over the railing of a balcony overlooking the ocean and jagged rocks below. 

"He's going to jump!"shouted Red.

"Stay here." Cloud moved forward.

Rufus turned to look at Cloud. There was more sadness in his face, than Cloud had ever seen on the face of a human before.

"You won," said Rufus in a broken voice. " I don't own Shinra anymore. Do want you want with it. I don't care."

"Please climb back over the rail," asked Cloud. "Climb over and we'll talk about it. Things don't have to end like this Rufus. Nobody has to die."

Rufus laughed. "Tell that to Dark Nation!"

"Loco weed is a tricky thing," said Cloud. "We didn't know it would affect you like that. It was an accident. Come back Rufus."

Rufus shook his head. "My time is past. Shinra is dead."

"Rufus, look-" began Cloud.

"YOU look!" snapped Rufus. "I don't want to feel any more pain."

"I'm, sorry about Dark Nation." Cloud moved a little closer. "His loss will hurt for a while, and you'll never be able to replace him, but there must be other creatures like him, that you could learn to love. Maybe there's a cub out there with no one to take care of him. You could be that person Rufus."

"Shut up!" said Rufus, angry now. "You don't know what you're talking about. It's not just Dark Nation. I've lost the only living creatures who ever cared about me. My mother and my pet!"

"What do you mean?" Cloud looked puzzled. "Your father cared about you too, you know."

Rufus let out a string of expletives, that would have made a sailor blush. Cloud was floored. When Rufus ran out of steam, Cloud opened his mouth to speak.

Rufus let go of the railing and leaped. Cloud jumped forward too.

He caught one of one of Rufus' hands, but his chest hit the rail so hard, he nearly lost his grip.

"Hang on Rufus," he grunted. "I'll pull you up."  
  


"Let go of me, let go!" shouted Rufus. He started struggling.

"Help me!" shouted Cloud.

His friends were there in moments. They tried to hold Cloud while reaching over the railing for the distraught young man. But Rufus had other ideas. He tightened his grip on Cloud's hand. Planting his feet against the wall, he pulled. Madness danced in his eyes.

"If you won't let me go, you're going to come with me!" he shouted. He tugged again, preventing Barret from reaching his and Clouds entwined hands.

"Stop fighting me Rufus!" Cloud's face was strained. "Let us save you."

"He doesn't want to be saved!" Barret tried to reach Rufus again.

Rufus reached in his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a folding letter opener. He flicked thumbed it open and slashed at Barret's hand. He ripped through the big mans hand.

Barret yelped and jumped back, waving his bleeding hand.

"That bastard is trying to pull Cloud over with him," he said. "He doesn't want to be saved. Let him go!"

Rufus hung on to Cloud for dear life, pulling as hard as he could. He slashed at every hand that came his way. 

"Let go of him Rufus!" pleaded Tifa. "If you want to go, fine. Don't take Cloud with you."

"We've got to pull him up!" grunted Cloud. "Help me."

"He's trying to kill you!" cried Tifa.

Cid leaned over the railing, trying to get a better grip on Cloud. Rufus suddenly lunged up with the letter opener, just missing the pilots face. He braced himself against the building again before they could pull Cloud back.

Yuffie couldn't get close enough to help, but she knew what was happening. What could she do? She searched around for something she could use. She didn't see anything. She sighed in frustration and put her hands on her hips. There was a budge in her pocket. Yuffie put her hand inside and pulled out the object. It was a tiny traveling sized bottle of hand lotion. She pulled off the top and ran toward her friends.

She had to climb over Cid's back, but he was too busy to stop her. She pulled herself over his shoulder while he squawked helplessly. Leaning down as far as she could, Yuffie poured the contents of her bottle on Cloud's and Rufus' hands.

"What the-" Rufus looked startled.

Gasping for breath, Cloud felt the lotion coating his hand.

Rufus slipped a little. His eyes grew wide. He slipped again. And again. He tried to tighten his grip. He thought he'd done it, but when he braced against the building and pulled again, Rufus' hand slipped halfway out of Cloud's.

Suddenly the idea of jumping from the balcony wasn't such a great idea after all. Rufus reached up with his free hand tried to get a better grip on Cloud, but the lotion, warmed by contact with skin had spread too far.

"Help me."

"I'm trying." Cloud tried to tighten his grip too, but it was no use. Rufus' hand slipped past the point of no return. He fell away.

Cloud closed his eyes as his friends hauled him back over the rail. Rufus' scream echoed back to them. They all winced as the scream stopped abruptly.

None of them bothered to see where Rufus fell. It didn't matter. Everyone dropped to the pavement in exhaustion. Clouds chest, arm and shoulder ached.  
  


"What a waste of a life," he said.

"He was trying to kill you Cloud," said Barret. "Don't go feeling sorry for him. He's killed a lot of people in his time. Remember Sector Seven."

"That's what I mean," said Cloud. "Rufus could have been so much more, but he was his fathers son after all.

"Well he's dead and gone and that's the end of it," said Cid. He looked up at the glowing red meteor. "I just hope that meteor won't be the end of us."

Tifa looked up and moved closer to Cloud. "Do you think Aeris can stop Hojo?" 

"I don't know." Cloud shaded his eyes, looking up. "But I sure hope so."  
  
Chapter 36

Hojo frowned. Now where was that damned hypo? Blast those Turks coming in like that and disturbing his work! He was certain he'd dropped the instrument next to Aeris. He adjusted his glasses and peered through the sides of the chamber trying to see if it had rolled up close to her body.

Aeris sat up suddenly and rammed the hypo between his should and neck. Hojo inhaled sharply pressed the plunger. He jerked away from her with the needle still in place. His body shook with convulsions.

Still suffering waves of pain, Aeris climbed over the side of her prison. Dropping to the floor jarred her abdomen. She grit her teeth to keep from screaming. She had to lean against the glass until the pain subsided a bit. 

Hojo dropped to the floor flopping around like a fish out of water. He wasn't gasping anymore, but the sounds he was making were terrible to hear. Aeris ignored him, concentrating on making it to the door. She was almost crawling when she made to Sephiroth's side.

"Sephiroth, wake up." Aries shook his shoulder. "Please wake up."

She leaned against and began to pray.

Hojo felt the darkness of the drug trying to drag him under. He fought it. He would not let it end this way, He wouldn't. His shoulder burned where the needle sat. He forced himself to concentrate on one hand. If he keep his mind on doing that, he could pull the needle out.

Aeris placed her hands on Sephiroth's body. She closed her eyes, raising her face to the sky. Her hands began to glow. Her hair danced around her in waves. She forgot her own pain as she tried to revive Sephiroth.

Hojo grunted in satisfaction as he yanked the needle free. He flicked it away. His vision kept winking out. The medicine felt warm as it moved through his system. He forced himself to stay awake.

Aeris opened her eyes and looked at her husband. Nothing. A jab blurred her vision. She sucked her breath sharply.

I'd better do something about these pains or I'm not going to last much longer, she thought. I can't help Sephiroth if I'm unconscious.

She put her hands against her stomach and tried to concentrate on a healing spell. She said the words correctly but it didn't work. If anything the next wave of pain was worse than the last. She rode it out, then slumped weakly against the still form in front of her.

"I'm sorry my love," she said, stroking his hair. "I thought I knew how to stop Hojo, but I was wrong. I've even made things worse by calling Meteor. I want to stop it, but its hard to concentrate because I'm hurting so much. I'm a failure Sephiroth. I'm so sorry."

She'd lost Sephiroth and now she was losing her baby. Aeris covered her face and broke into tears. One tear slipped through her fingers and splashed on Sephiroth's face.

Filled with a thirst for revenge, Hojo fought off effects of the medicine by thinking about what he was going to do to Aeris as soon as he was able to move. He was going to teach her a lesson she'd never forget. She'd probably go into shock and never recover, but so what? It wasn't her mind that made her valuable. Gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut, Hojo kept fighting the darkness.

Another one of Aeris' tears rolled down Sephiroth face and crept beneath his lashes. The burning sting of salt caused his eye to twitch.

The next pain made Aeris feel like she was turning inside out. Holding her stomach, she closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from screaming. The pain subsided then renewed.

"My baby." She moaned. "My poor baby."

Sephiroth's eye was on fire. His eyelids popped open. He blinked frantically.  
  


Lost in agonies of her own, double over in pain. Aeris didn't notice. 

"I'm losing my baby," she gasped. "My healing spells won't stop the contractions."

Eyes watering from the sting of her tears. Sephiroth heard. 

He sat up suddenly. "What's wrong with the baby?"

His sudden show of life surprised her. She cried out and would have fallen backwards if he hadn't put his arms around her. His fingers pressed into her skin.

"What's wrong with the baby Aeris?"

"You're alive!" She stared at him in amazement, then clung to him as if she'd never let go. "You're alive! I'm so glad you're alright, I-"

She pulled away from him, trying to double over again.

"Aeris!" Sephiroth pulled her close. "What's wrong with you?"

"The baby is in trouble," she said through clenched teeth. "I'm losing him."

Sephiroth put his hands on Aeris' stomach.

The pain lost some of its sharpness.

Aeris looked at him. 

"What happened?"

"Hojo put you to sleep and kept you in a special chamber so you couldn't wake up," she said. "He used you as bait to lure me here, so he could do the same thing to me. He was going to use us for his genetic experiments."

"Where is he now?"

Aeris glanced at the door. "He's across the hall. I stuck him with a hypo. I think it made him sick."

"Good. I don't have time for him now."

He touched another part of her stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Sh-h-h." His eyes went blank.

It frightened her. "Oh my God, Sephiroth, what's wrong?"

Awareness came back to his eyes. 

"I'm all right," he said moving his hands to a new position. "Keep talking."

"I went to the Ancient city to get something called black materia. I used it to summon a giant meteor and threatened to destroy this planet if Hojo didn't let us go free and leave us alone. I just wanted to frighten him."

Sephiroth's eyes went blank again.

Frightened and puzzled Aeris stopped talking again.  
  


Sephiroth focused and looked at her. "I'm listening."

"It didn't work. at all. He told me he has the ability to leave the planet before the meteor hits. He tried to put him in a hibernation chamber like yours. I tried to fight back but all I did was hurt the baby. This is all my fault!"

"No. This is Hojo's doing."

Sephiroth's eyes went dull. After a moment, he looked at her.

"You're having contractions."

"I know." Tears spilled down Aeris' cheeks. 

"Stay calm Aeris. I'm going to see if I can stop your contractions."

"I already tried," her voice was shaky. "It didn't work."

"Let me try."

His hands grew warmer.

She put her hands on his. "Do you think you can?"

"Trust me."

Aeris looked ashamed. "If I had done that in the first place. We wouldn't be in this mess."

"We'll talk about that later." Sephiroth hands were very warm now. "Just relax."

The adjourning beyond exploded into the room behind it. Sephiroth took his hands from Aeris stomach and pulled her head against his chest. He buried his face in her hair. A cloud of dust and plaster drifted around them.

"What do you think you're doing?" 

Hojo stood in the middle of the room.

Sephiroth put his hand on Aeris stomach again. His hands were just short of being too warm.

"I'm merely greeting my wife . . . father." Sephiroth almost choked on the word. "After all, we haven't seen each other for a while."

"You're interfering in matters that don't concern you anymore Sephiroth." Hojo's smile was insane. "You gave up your right to the Cetra when you turned against me."

He pointed at Aeris.

"That creature is the key to a lifetime of riches and power, but you've turned your back on the opportunity."

"That "creature," as you put it, is my wife." Sephiroth said calmly. "I don't own her and I certainly didn't marry her for riches or power."

Hojo's face twisted. "You make me sick."

"The feeling is mutual." Sephiroth's eyes swept over his father. "You've changed since the last time I saw you, and I see you've done some work on your nose."

Hojo snarled at him.  
  


"He's been injecting himself with mutated Jenova cells all along," explained Aeris. The pain was fading away. Her contractions were getting weaker. Taking her cue from Sephiroth, she pretended nothing special was going on.

"And those injections triggered abilities in my body that weren't passed on to Jerin by his mother. None of Jenova's descendants could take on her natural form." Hojo swelled with pride. "But I can."

"Little by little I discovered the changes. I kept them a secret. All those times I went off by myself, I was testing minor transformations. They were successful but I wasn't really planning on making a full change until much later on. In view of recent developments, however, I don't have a choice now."

"First you hide the fact that you're my father, then you hide the fact that you've been giving yourself injections." said Sephiroth. "Why?"

"I did it because of you, my son." Hojo moved closer. "Your powers are very impressive. I couldn't reveal my plans to you without having some sort of backup in reserve. I never thought you'd turn my offer to rule, but I wasn't sure about what you would do once the Shinra's were gone. What if you decided to get rid of me too? I had to be sure I could take you on in a fight!"

"You think you can do that now?"

Hojo's smile grew wider. "Most assuredly."

"So let me get this straight." Sephiroth looked thoughtful. "You're going to change your body, fly through space and find another world you can conquer sometime in the future. Is that right?"

"Correct." Hojo rocked on his heels. "Only I won't be leaving alone. I'm taking Aeris with me."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might object to your plans?"

Hojo shook his head. "Not at all. You're no longer a part of the equation Sephiroth. Aeris will be much easier to handle if you're dead. I can do as I please with her."

"Aeris is having contractions," said Sephiroth. "They have to stop or the baby won't survive."

"Good." Hojo ignored Aeris' astonished gasp. "I want that brat to die."

"This is your grandchild!" she cried. "How can you be so cruel?"

"What do I care?" asked Hojo. "I can see I've sired nothing more than a defective waste of flesh. Why should I waste my time on a child with the same traits?"

"You injure me Hojo." Sephiroth took his hands off Aeris' stomach.

"I intend to. Get out of the way vermin. I want to watch your child die."

Sephiroth stood up slowly. He reached down to help Aeris to her feet. 

Hojo gloat turned to shock. "Why isn't the she writhing on the floor in pain? I want her to lose that abomination!" 

"Then I guess you're going to be disappointed to know my son is alive and well." Sephiroth stepped in front of Aeris. "And I intend to see that he and my wife stay that way."

"So." Hojo's eyes were bright with malice. "It's a boy. What else to you know?"

Sephiroth's eyes were glowing. "I know he'll never meet his grandfather."

Hojo backed up slowly toward the door. Tips bent toward Aeris and Sephiroth, his tentacles rose straight in the air. Aeris heard a loud crack. Four powerful bursts of energy flew across the room. Aeris screamed and pressed herself against Sephiroth's back. There was an explosion. She closed her eyes against the light that seeped through her fingers.  
  


"Impressive." 

Aeris looked around Sephiroth at the sound of Hojo's voice. Hovering in the air in front of them was a squirming mass of energy snakes. They hissed and struck at Sephiroth repeatedly but each time a snake attacked, it hit an invisible barrier that sparkled into existence, then vanished again.

Hojo scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I think I may have made a mistake in letting you live this long. I should have killed you the moment you brought the Cetra back and taken her by force."

"Is force is the only way you can get a woman to stay with you?" asked Sephiroth. "What did my mother ever see in you?"

"I didn't use force on your mother." Hojo brushed a strand of hair from his face. " Not at first anyway. All I needed was charm."

Sephiroth made a face. "Knowing you, it was more likely some chemical you cooked up. You wouldn't know how to charm a woman if you had an instruction book."

Hojo's face went blank. Then he glanced at Aeris and gave her an knowing wink.

"I'll bet I won't have any trouble "charming" your wife."

Aeris put a steadying hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. She needn't have bothered. He didn't take the bait. His smile turned just as cold as his fathers.

"How fortunate there's one group on this planet that is weaker than you." Sephiroth gave his father a sidelong look. "If you didn't have women to fight with, you'd spent lot of your time on the ground wouldn't you?"

Hojo screamed in rage. "Is THAT what you think?"

"That's what I KNOW," answered Sephiroth. "You don't have the guts to fight a man."

"You won't feel that way while I'm tearing your body apart!"

"Well if you succeed, at least you can say you beat ONE man in your life." Sephiroth watched Hojo's mouth drop open. "Won't it be nice to have something to be proud of?"

Hands spread like claws, tentacles thrust forward like spears, Hojo came at them in a blur. Moving just as fast, Sephiroth spun, swept Aeris up in his arms and leaped aside. Hojo hit the wall with such force, he plowed through the wall. He stumbled over a table in the next room and went down screaming in rage. 

Sephiroth didn't wait around. He ran for the door carrying Aeris. She covered her face thinking he was going to run into something, but he didn't. Aeris found herself outside blinking in the dull red glow of the sky. 

Sephiroth didn't stop there. He ran across the lawn, taking her right up to the mansion's wall. He stopped at the top of the stairs leading down into the village. He put Aeris down.

"Hurry!" he said glancing over his shoulder. "Run to the inn as fast as you can. Wait for me there. Don't come out unless I come for you."

Aeris clung to his arm. "Sephiroth-"

He took her by the shoulders.

"Don't argue with me Aeris." She'd never seen his eyes so bright. "Hojo is more dangerous than he ever was before. I have to stop him once and for all, or we might as well give up now."

"I'm scared," she said. She tried to hug him, but he held her back. "Let me stay. I won't get in the way."

"I can't fight Hojo and keep an eye out for you too," he said. "Do you understand? I can't defend myself if you're not safe."  
  


Aeris relaxed in his grip. Sephiroth kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Aeris."

She looked up, tears forming in her eyes. "I love you too."

"Then do as I say," he told her.

Something in the house exploded. Sephiroth glanced back, then looked into her eyes.

"Please."

"She nodded, her lips trembling. "Be careful."

His gaze was tender. "Go."

Aeris turned and hurried down the stairs, resisting the urge to look back. Trying to swallow around the lump in her throat, she headed for the inn.

Sephiroth looked after her, wondering if he'd ever see her again. Another explosion drew his attention back to the mansion. The front door was gone. So was part of the wall. Hojo stepped through the ragged edges. He wasn't the man he was before.

His legs were shorter now. A huge ball of flesh was expanding out of his back like an obscene balloon. Sephiroth frowned. It almost looked as though the ball was absorbing Hojo's body.

"A Cetra is prime breeding stock." Hojo was drooling. Saliva sprayed as he spoke. "And you want to waste her on a simple family plan. You're a fool Sephiroth, but not me. I'm going to succeed where you failed. 

He raised his tentacles to the sky. "I'll crush worlds under my feet!"

The ball of flesh was so big now, it was scraping against the mansion. Hojo looked almost comical as he waddled away from the building on legs without knees. He stopped. Sephiroth was amazed to see the hideous bulk rise a few feet off the ground.

Hojo's feet turned gelatinous. His body absorbed them with a bubbly sound. His arms turned into blackened twigs that crumbled into flakes and fell away from his body, He rotated slowly. With a horrible smacking sound, the ball split into four sections, spewing gooey matter everywhere. One glob landed on one of Sephiroth's shoulder plates. It smelled like warm oatmeal. 

Sephiroth had to clench his teeth to keep from gagging. Kneeling, he pulled up a handful of grass and wiped the mess way. When he finished, he looked up to see each of the open plates had curled slightly inward like the petals of a demented flower. Between the gapes in the plates, Sephiroth could see thick cables of flesh around a insect-like body. All that remained of Hojo was a human torso attached to a scaly ball with four long tentacles ending two rope-like fingers. Hojo stopped rotating. He looked down at Sephiroth and exposed his sharp teeth in a grin.

"Look at the sky!" he said in a reedy voice, "Your wife did that! The power to call down a meteor! One can only imagine how much power she has yet to release. With the right kind of guidance and a very firm hand . . . the things I could do . . . this is glorious! How could you be so stupid as to give up all this up for something as insignificant and moronic as . . . love?"

"You'll never touch my family as long as I'm alive." Sephiroth reached for his masamune, then blinked as he realized he hadn't seen it since his father drugged him in the library. 

Hojo laughed. It was the sound of leaves blowing across a paved surface. There was no warmth or humor in it.

"Oh. Are you looking for your blade?" Hojo turned around and glanced back at the mansion. The building was on fire. Flames were breaking through the roof. "I'm afraid, it's beyond your reach now son."

Sephiroth stared at the burning door, gauging his chances.

Hojo took advantage of the moment, swinging a tentacle with a force meant to shatter bones. Inner senses screaming, Sephiroth threw himself aside. The tentacle whistled by ripping a rut in the ground.

"Damn it!"

Dropping lower, Hojo went after Sephiroth fast and furious. Tentacles snapped like whips as he tried to beat his son to death. Leaping, rolling and dodging, Sephiroth's agility was pushed to the limits. Try as he might, Hojo couldn't land a blow on his target. He backed off, giving Sephiroth a look of pure hatred.

"You're a lot faster than I thought you were, but that won't save you!"

He raised a tentacle. The tip of the appendage sparkled, then fired a burst of energy.

Sephiroth dodged it . . . barely.

Hojo swung again. Panting slightly, Sephiroth couldn't get out of the way fast enough. The tentacle struck him a glancing blow. It sent him spinning into the ground. Stunned, he lay there trying to catch his breath. A pair of tentacles pushed their way under his body. He tried to push himself clear, but the tentacles wrapped around his body and snatched him off the ground.

Hojo raised him until they were eye to eye. Sephiroth looked down. He was at least sixty feet in the air. Any moment he expected to be dropped or crushed. Keeping a straight face, he stared back at his father, but his mind went back to the chest he'd been given long ago. Sephiroth remembered everything he read. Somewhere in that chest was an answer to his dilemma.

"It's too bad you don't have your sword," said Hojo with a pitying smile. "You might have been a real challenge."

Sephiroth said nothing, his mind on the packet of papers in the chest. He flipped thorough them mentally as fast as he could. He grabbed one idea, then discarded it for another. There had to be a way to save himself from his fathers madness!

Hojo shook him roughly. 

"And I thought you were most like Jerin," he said scornfully. "You're a weak pathetic excuse for a son."

Sephiroth closed his eyes. Something was coming to him.

"Wake up!" Hojo shook him angrily. "I want you to see how you die. Don't get faint on me now!"

The tentacles were wrapped around his waist. Sephiroth's hands were free. He rejoiced in that knowledge. He raised his left hand above his head.

"You're waving bye bye?" Hojo broke into genuine laughter. He waved a tentacle at Sephiroth. "Bye bye baby, bye bye!"

Sephiroth's palm began to glow.

"Ooooooo!" said Hojo, feigning fear. "Are you going to use a Bolt spell on me? I'm so frightened!"

He gave Sephiroth a squeeze. Sephiroth groaned as the air left him. He couldn't draw his breath. He dropped his hand and struggled to free himself. Hojo laughed and loosened his tentacle. Sephiroth gasped for air. 

Sephiroth closed his eyes and raised his hand above his head again.

"Are we playing "bye bye" again?" Hojo laughed merrily. "Bye bye baby. Bye bye."

Sephiroth ignored him and the ache in his chest. 

"Come to me!" he said out loud. "Come to me now!"

Hojo stopped laughing and frowned. "What's that?"  
  


"Masamune, come!"

Leaning against a wall in the basement library, the masamune quivered.

Hojo looked at the burning house and grinned. "Is this kind of like walking a dog?"

He gave Sephiroth a light squeeze.

Sephiroth opened his eyes. They were glowing like lanterns.

"Come to me now!" he shouted. Energy flared in his palm.

Hojo wasn't sure what to think. "Just like that?"

Sparks crackled down the length of the masamune. A mouse gnawing on the leg of a chair froze. The blade flashed, bathing the room in light. The mouse ran squealing for shelter. The blade flashed again, then winked out of existence . . . and reappeared in Sephiroth's hand.

Hojo's eyes went wide with shock.

"Just like that." 

Sephiroth swung the blade cutting through the tentacles holding him. 

Hojo let out a blood curdling scream.

Sephiroth fell.

* * * * *

Aeris knelt near a window in the lobby of the inn. The innkeeper was cowering in his office. Most of the people in Nibelheim had left, seeking a safe place to hide from Meteor. She prayed for a while, then looked up at the sky. Instead the blue she expected, there was nothing but red. Meteor looked even closer than before. Aeris gasped.

She closed her eyes and said her prayer again. When she looked up through the glass, Meteor was still there.

Fighting back panic, Aeris closed her eyes and said her prayer for the third time. She repeated herself just to be sure. She looked skyward. Nothing had changed.

Aeris said her prayer out loud, imploring the meteor to return to space. She called on the spirits of the Cetra to help her. She prayed so hard, she felt a headache forming. She checked the sky again. The meteor was still on course a collision with the Planet.

"Oh no!" She rose to her feet. "What am I going to do? I can't stop it!"

Chapter 37  
  


A burst of anger, caused by pain, made Hojo snatch at Sephiroth . . . and catch him, three feet above the ground. A second later, The flash of bloody sunlight on the blade in Sephiroth's hand was an instant reminder of why he'd dropped him in the first place. Hojo released him just in time. The masamune missed one of his surviving tentacles by less than half an inch.

Sephiroth landed on his feet and put distance between himself and the floating apparition.

Hojo's inspected his stumps. 

"You're going to pay for this," he promised. 

"Whatever." Sephiroth kept his masamune in the ready position. "I'm not going to let you take my wife."

Hojo raised the last pair of his tentacles over his head. "Die!"

A wave of comets fell out of the sky.

Sephiroth raised his hand. A barrier formed above him.

The first of the comets smashed into it with more force than he had anticipated. It collapsed as the last comet struck. Sephiroth went down. Hojo slapped him aside. The sound of mad laughter filled the air as he slammed into the ground. The masamune skittered away.

"The Cetra is getting a better man than you. What more proof do you need?" asked the madman.

Sephiroth cast a healing spell on himself. He stood up. He stretched out his arm The masamune flew into his hand.

"You're still alive?" Hojo raised his tentacles again. "Well if it hurt once, it ought to hurt again"

Another wave of comets cascaded toward the ground.

Sephiroth cast Regen on himself and added more power to his barrier spell. 

It was a wise move. Hojo was expecting him to do that, but Regen was unexpected. Every comet that sapped Sephiroth's strength, added to it as well. 

"Damn it!" Hojo looked up at Meteor and gnashed his teeth. "You're wasting my time boy! Why don't you just die and get this over with?"

Sephiroth raised his sword. "Am I so hard to kill?"

Hojo muttered under his breath.

Sephiroth cast his strongest Ultima spell. Too late, he realized what Hojo had done. The Ultima spell struck Hojo, bounced back and mowed down Sephiroth before he could counteract it. His vision turned violet, his body went numb. world turned violet, his body went numb. Violet lights burned into his eye. His body went numb. Darkness rushed to meet him.

Opening his eyes was an effort. Sephiroth body felt as a million needles were jammed into his skin. There wasn't anyplace that didn't hurt. He tried to turn his head but his neck felt lose and disjointed. The taste of blood in his mouth was nauseating. Staring upward helplessly, he noticed the sky was redder than before. A distant roar made his ears ring. Meteor hung frighteningly low in the sky. 

Sephiroth faded out of consciousness, then surfaced again. A shadow passed above. It was Hojo. His body blocked Meteor from Sephiroth's vision. There was something in his tentacles. Sephiroth closed his eyes. A shudder ran through his body.

"Open your eyes!" snapped Hojo. "I brought you back, just to show you this." 

Sephiroth opened his eyes.

Aeris' limp form lay cradled in Hojo's tentacles.

"I saw her peeking out the inn," he said. "I had to tear the roof off to get to her. Don't let her appearance worry you. She's fine. I put her to sleep."

Hojo shrugged.

"I figured it wouldn't be sporting of me not to let you have one last look at her."

Sephiroth tried to speak. Blood bubbled over his lips.

Hojo frowned, then his face lit up. "You're wondering how I'm going to carry her? Her hibernation chamber was destroyed in the mansion, but I've come up with something better."

The tip of a tentacle curled around to stroke Aeris' hair.

"I can keep her in a coma, until we find a new place to live. Watch this."

Hojo unwrapped a tentacle and waved it over Aeris. A gold mist spread over her body, encasing her in a sack of energy.

"As long as I keep the Cetra asleep, she won't need much air," he said. "I can store air in my plates. When Aeris needs it, I can feed it to her through the shield. Isn't that clever? Not bad for an idea I had to come up with on the spur of the moment! Necessity is the mother of invention, they say. In this case, that proved true. Just think, If her container hadn't been destroyed in the fire, I would have had lug it through space. I shouldn't have too much trouble finding a new supply of fresh air. If Jenova made it as far as this planet, there must be others nearby with an atmosphere just like ours."

He looked at Sephiroth speculatively.

"I used a weak life spell to revive you. The question is, whether I should kill you again, or let Meteor do it for me."

Sephiroth tried to speak again.

"You're wondering how I beat you?"

Sephiroth blinked.

"I was merely toying with you before," Hojo grinned. "In THIS form, you can't beat me as you are. My spells are magnified tenfold. All I had to do was add a little of my own power to your Ultima spell and watch you kill yourself. You're strong my boy, but not strong enough!"

He glanced at the sky.

Hojo ran his tentacle across Aeris swollen stomach. "Your baby is still alive Sephiroth. I'm sure I'll find some use for it."

Hojo laughed as he wrapped his tentacles Aeris again. 

"I've wasted enough time on this miserable world," he said. "Farewell Sephiroth."

Hojo rose.

"I'll name our first child after you." he called back.  
  


Keeping his eyes on the shape far above, Sephiroth moved his lips, forming at last, the words he'd been trying to say all along. 

"Fullcure."

A powerful tornado of energy dropped out of the sky sweeping the silver haired man up in it's vortex. Power and strength coursed through his body. His injuries healed. When the whirling winds died, Sephiroth was standing on his feet. The masamune rose from the ground and floated to him. He let it hover, looking up at his father. 

Hojo stopped to watch. He growled deep in his throat.

Sephiroth reached out, plucking his sword from the air. He held it high above his head. 

"Thanks for the advice, father," he said looking up. " If I can't beat you as a man, I'll beat you on your own terms."

His Mako eyes burned incandescent green. A bolt of lightening streaked down from the angry red sky, striking the tip of the masamune. It exploded. Sephiroth was surrounded by a fiery cone of brightly colored sparks.

Hojo raised an eyebrow. "Since when could he do THAT?"

Silver hair fanned out as the intensity of the sparks increased. The black cape spread away from his body like wings. That illusion was heightened as Sephiroth rose into the air with the force of a skyrocket.

Hojo was so startled, he almost dropped his hostage. Sephiroth stopped directly across from him.

"How . . . what . . . " Hojo tripped over his words in his astonishment.

A ring of light appeared in the center of Sephiroth's chest and began to expand. A second ring formed inside the first. Like the ring before, it grew. The ripple effect continued with the third and fourth rings.

"Ultimate Death!" Sephiroth's whisper sent an involuntary shiver down Hojo's spine.

The ball of light that appeared in the center of the fifth ring, was far too bright for Hojo's eyes. He was forced to look away. The radiance faded slowly. Hojo gasped in shock.

Sephiroth had changed. Shirtless, from the waist down, his body was broad, knobby and covered with pure white downy white feathers. His left hand, holding the masamune high, was outlined by a double ringed halo growing out of his back. His right arm was nothing more than a long black wing. In place of legs, three white pairs of long graceful wings beat gently in the quickening breeze.

"It seems I was wrong about those Jenova injections." There was pride in Hojo's voice. "You've accomplished transformation without receiving mutated injections. Look at you! You are truly my son!"

"Put my wife down and fight," said Sephiroth. "It's time for us to end this once and for all."

Hojo glanced at the sky. The roaring sound was much louder now. The tension in the air was so thick he could taste it.

"We don't have time for this!" he growled. "Meteor is too close. If you're able to change your form, you can probably travel through space like me. Let's find another place to settle our dispute."

Sephiroth shook his head. "Here and now."

"But it's not too late for us to come to some kind of agreement!" shouted Hojo. "Come with me Sephiroth. Once you've seen the wonders of another world, you'll understand what I'm trying to tell you. You'll change your mind about raising a family with this creature and see the advantages of being a god. You, me and your son!"

"I won't let you take her." Sephiroth's double halo shimmered cast a soft golden glow. "Only one of us walks away from this father. Here and now."  
  


Hojo looked at the sky. His face darkened.

"Damn you Sephiroth! You're interfering with my plans with my plans again." Hojo looked up at Meteor. "I'm tempted make a run for it with the girl, but she'll just get hurt in the struggle. All right son. If you're spoiling for a fight, you've got it."

"Put her down." 

Hojo gave his son a murderous look as he lowered himself to the ground. He laid Aeris on the grass. Her body was still glowing.

Sephiroth accompanied him part of the way.

"I'm leaving her protection on," He looked up at Sephiroth. "After I kill you, I'm going to have to get out of here as fast as I can. I'll be lucky to escape being crushed when the Planet breaks up!"

Sephiroth lowered his blade. "The Planet is the least of your problems."

Hojo rose to Sephiroth's altitude. "I should have killed you after I shot you with that dart. If I had known then what I know now, I would have."

They circled each other rising higher.

Hojo cast Capsule. Two misshapen creatures appeared on either side of him.

"This should make the fight more interesting," he said. "Think you can handle three of us?" 

"Let's find out." Sephiroth cast Haste on himself.

The creature on the right cast Comet. The creature on the left cast Bolt 3. Hojo cast Haste on himself. 

The Comets and Bolt spell stung a little, but Hojo's companions lacked the punch their master had. The greenish glow their attack left behind caught Hojo's eye.

"Still using Regen Sephiroth?" Hojo dissolved it with Dispel and cast Ice 3. He crowed in triumph as jagged clumps of ice formed on Sephiroth's lower wings. 

Dragged down by the weight of the ice, Sephiroth's muscles screamed in protest as he struggled to keep his wings moving. He cast fire on himself. 

Hojo glowered as the ice melted and dropped away. 

Sephiroth cast Deathblow. Hojo wanted to kick himself for giving his son information that could hurt him. He roared a string of curses under the effects of Slash all. His companions exploded in a burst of light.

Baring his teeth, Hojo cast Sleepel. Sephiroth swept it aside with Reflect. The spell ricocheted back onto Hojo. 

"No!" Hojo's eyelids turned into lead. Consciousness dimmed. Feeling himself slipping away, he raised a tentacle and slapped his own face as hard as he could. The tentacle left an angry red welt on his flesh, but his drowsiness faded away.

"I won't lose!" he screamed. "Not to you. Not to anyone!"

The companions reappeared.

Hojo looked victorious. "See?"

He launched a Combo attack on Sephiroth using Comet 2, Flare, Break and Tornado. Using his Counter Attack materia with another Wall and Reflect, Sephiroth weathered each attack as fast Hojo threw them, but the situation was getting desperate. Meteor's roar was louder now. It was much too close for comfort. If they didn't end this battle soon, everyone would die. Calling on the power of Pandora's Box, Sephiroth hurled it at Hojo.   
  


The spell ripped over and through Hojo's nervous system like the touch of molten lava. The mutant scientist opened his mouth in a silent scream of pain. It felt as if a giant hand was crushing his plates together. Unable to control his tentacles, they flailed about like snakes gone mad. He jaw alternately opened or snapped shut. Tears filled Hojo's eyes as he caught the flesh of his inner cheek between his teeth. A rush of purple blood spilled over his lips as the spell released him from its grasp.

Spitting blood and wiping his mouth, Hojo glowered at his son with hate. His transformation into Jenova's form was useless if he couldn't overcome Sephiroth's expertise with materia. The only way he was going to win this fight was through stealth and underhanded tactics. Hojo smiled bitterly. Underhanded tactics and manipulating people was something he excelled in. It was time to call on that talent again. 

"Damn you!" Hojo threw himself at Sephiroth.

As he hoped, Sephiroth slapped him away, with his wing arm. Hojo seized the appendage before Sephiroth could move it away. Wrapping one of his tentacles around it, Hojo pulled himself closer to his son. He clawed at Sephiroth's eyes.

Sephiroth turned his face away to protect his eyes. The bony tentacle fingers raked the right side of his face. Raising the masamune above his head, Sephiroth was just about to bring it down on Hojo when the scientist let go. He lurched back out of reach and rocketed straight up into the air. Sephiroth went after him.

Hojo looked back and smiled. The fool was following him. He smiled to himself and flew higher. Sephiroth followed close behind. He stopped abruptly.

Sephiroth stopped nearby. "Running won't save you Hojo!"

"In that case, I'd better fight!" Hojo hurled himself at his son.

Sephiroth raised his sword.

At the last instant, Hojo dived beneath him. Before the young general could recover from his surprise, Hojo reached up to wrap his tentacle around Sephiroth's lower wings. Just as quick he twisted in midair, shoving Sephiroth beneath him.

"Let's see you get out of this!" he shouted.

Laughing wildly, he rushed toward the ground intending to crush Sephiroth beneath him.

Aeris opened her eyes. The world was ruby red. She sat up. The first thing she saw was Meteor, still on its path of destruction. The next thing she saw was Hojo and something she couldn't make out, high in the sky. She cringed as she remembered how she'd screamed at the sight of his appearance when he approached the inn. Hiding under inn's counter top was the only way she could shield herself from the destruction that rained down as Hojo ripped the roof apart.

The innkeeper ran out of his office screaming. A heavy beam crushed him before he could reach the door. Hojo stuck his head under the counter and grinned at her. The last thing Aeris remembered was a tentacle touching her face . . .

Hojo was shoving something before him. Aeris squinted. She wasn't sure just what Hojo had, but there was something vaguely familiar about the light colored streamer flowing from whatever he had in his grasp. She still couldn't make out what it was, but she could see he was coming down fast. Very fast. Her mind clicked.

"Sephiroth!" 

Hojo increased his speed. Sephiroth's attempts to reach him with the masamune while trying not to damage his own wings were unsuccessful.

Aeris scrambled to her feet. This wasn't the Sephiroth she knew, but his change in appearance didn't change the way she felt for him. She didn't know what she was going to do when she raised her hands to the sky, but the need to save him was strong. Power leaped from her fingertips toward the falling duo.

It struck both of them. The concussion tore them apart. Hojo bit his tongue. He coughed up a spray of blood. Sephiroth tumbled over twice, before he stabilized his hover. Both men noticed Aeris at the same time.  
  


"What are YOU doing awake?" Hojo's eyes changed, becoming red and multifaceted. Bloody drool slipped from the sides of his mouth. "Oh no my dear, you're not going to escape me now!"

He just about to go after her, when a fist split his lips. He was blinking the stars out of his eyes when Sephiroth's next blow crushed what was left of his nose. The third one loosened his teeth.

Hojo retreated, gasping and snorting as he tried to draw a breath that wasn't tainted with blood. He looked across at Sephiroth.

"You hit me."

"Several times." Sephiroth gave him a satisfied smile. "I've wanted to do that for years."

Hojo came at him whipping his tentacles before him. Sephiroth backed away, readying the masamune. 

"I'll kill you!" he shouted.

"Come and get me." Sephiroth turned and raced away. 

"You won't get away from me!" Hojo followed.

Sephiroth looked back. Hojo was closing in fast. He let his father get a little closer, then he stopped short and turned. Caught off guard, Hojo tried to stop, throwing up his tentacles to protect himself. They slammed into each other. Hojo's body was a lot harder than Sephiroth expected. Pain went through his body, but he had to move fast or he'd loose his chance. He slashed, severing one of Hojo's tentacles. It dropped out of the sky.

Hojo backed off to survey the damage. Only one tentacle remained. Screaming in rage he attacked. One hand grappled with Sephiroth sword arm, the other grabbed the winged arm. He wrapped the tentacle around Sephiroth's neck.

"Die!" hissed Hojo, splashing blood in Sephiroth's face. "Die!"

He squeezed.

Instead of struggling, Sephiroth held the sword high and closed his eyes.

Hojo squeezed tighter. "Yes, die!"

Lightening ripped out the clouds and struck the tip masamune. The bolt radiated down the blade and enclosing Hojo and Sephiroth in electrical display.

The pain was incredible. Hojo loosened his coil and tried to pull away. Sephiroth held on to him. The generals silver hair stood out like a sunburst.

"What's the matter father?" he growled. "Am I a little more than you expected?"

Hojo went for his eyes.

Sephiroth ducked his head away. Hojo grabbed a handful of the silver hair and yanked his head back up. His tentacle wrapped around Sephiroth's arm to keep the blade away. The black wing beat at Hojo, but the madman ignored it.

Before the glow of Sephiroth's attack faded. Hojo launched an attack of his own. The giant plates turned fluorescent red. Energy surged through Hojo's grasp.

"Two can play that game my son!"

Hojo's attack was interfering with Sephiroth's ability to keep his wings moving. They dropped a few feet. Sephiroth struggled to overcome the effects of the interference. His double halos hummed with golden potency Power coursed through Sephiroth's body into Hojo. Racked with pain, both refused to let go.

Aeris cried out in alarm. They were going to kill each other.  
  


"Help me!" she prayed out loud. "Give me the power to save my husband!"

Clenching her fist, she swung it toward the sky. A blue bolt rocketed toward the combatants. 

"Die!" Hojo shouted. "Why don't you die?"

"Why don't you?" answered Sephiroth.

Both increased power. Sephiroth felt his heartbeat becoming irregular. Hojo held back unconsciousness. The blue bolt hit them with a sub-zero blast. It was enough. They released each other shivering. 

Hojo snapped his last tentacle in frustration. The roar above intensified. He looked up.

"It's too late," he said. "Thanks to you and your interfering bitch, none of us are going to make it out of here now. I won't get what I wanted, but at least I can die knowing you didn't get what you wanted either! Your dreams of a happy little family are going to die here, Sephiroth, and I get to see it happen!"

"No you won't." Sephiroth cast Super Nova.

"So what are you doing now?" asked Hojo.

Sephiroth looked up at the sky and smiled. "You're going to find out very shortly."

Hojo looked up at Meteor. Rapture filled his face. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Sephiroth saw the distance sparkle of his summon approaching. "I'm glad you think so. It's the last thing you'll ever see."

Hojo frowned, a question on his face.

Sephiroth dived.

"Where the hell are you going?" asked Hojo. "Running away won't save you. Didn't you hear me? It's too late!"

Sephiroth swooped down above Aeris as low as his wings would permit.

"Sephiroth!" 

"We have to go!" he shouted.

She held up her arms. "I can't reach you."

He spread out his black wing. "Don't worry about it."

Aeris gasped as she rose from the ground. Her arms and leg flailed wildly.

"Don't!" Sephiroth's voice startled her into being still.

She rose until she was as high as his torso. Sephiroth gathered her into his wing and pulled up on his strange body. Holding the sword carefully, he wrapped his arm around her.

"We have to get away from here," he said as he raced for the open sky. His powerful wings beat the air with hard steady strokes. In moments he had widened the distance between himself and his father.

"What the hell?" Hojo stared after them open mouthed. His anger returned. "No! No! I'm going to watch you die! Both of you!"

He threw back his head and let out a roar, that died on his lips. There was something straight above him. Something very shiny and moving very fast. He blinked. What was that? He looked after Sephiroth, then looked up again. It was closer. What was that thing up there? He looked after Sephiroth and comprehension dawned.

"No!" he cried. "No!"

Even as he moved forward, a whistling sound filled his ears that all but drowned out Meteors roar. Sephiroth's summon fell out of the sky striking the mutated madman right on top of his boney plates. Hojo didn't have time to make a sound. Suddenly, he was nothing more than a ball of blazing light. 

"What's happening to him?" Aeris tried to over Sephiroth's shoulder.

"Cover your eyes," he warned. "Don't look!"

Aeris did so just in time. Hojo exploded in a blast that turned the red sky pink. Sephiroth curled his black wing around their heads to further shield them from the brightness. The sky rumbled ominously.

The sound died away. Sephiroth turned around. There was nothing left to see but a pinkish haze, drifting toward the ground.

"It's over," said Aeris.

"No it isn't." Sephiroth looked up at the sky. The roar of Meteor was discernible again. The wind was getting stronger. "You called Meteor Aeris. You're the only one who can stop it."

Aeris turned pale. "I tried. My prayer didn't work."

"You have to try again."

"Didn't you hear me?" She had to raise her voice to be heard above the din. "I can't stop it!"

Sephiroth dropped as close to the ground as he could.

"I'm going to put you down so you can try again." Holding one of his lower wings out like a ramp, he pushed Aeris toward it.

"Get on," he said.

Aeris looked at him strangely. "And do what?"

"Get on," he ordered. 

She did. Sephiroth lowered the wing gradually, allowing her to slide to the ground.

She looked up at him. "I love you with all my heart Sephiroth, but you don't know how close I am to screaming and running away. You don't look anything like the man I married. What happened to you?"

"Later." Sephiroth pointed at the sky. "Stop Meteor."

Aeris dropped her head and shivered. "I don't know if I can. I never meant for any of this to happen. I just wanted to scare Hojo. I never would have called it, if I knew things would turn out like this."

Gentle arms slid around her body. Expecting to Hojo, Aeris squealed in fright, then turned around. She looked at Sephiroth in surprise. "You're normal again! What happened to your wings?"

Sephiroth took her face in his hands. 

"Even if I could take you and flee this world, I wouldn't. A lot of people are going to die today if you don't do something soon. That includes our baby too. Is that what you want?"  
  


"No! No! Of course not!" Aeris shook her head. "I don't want to kill anyone!"

"Stop Meteor."

"Sephiroth-"

He shook his head. "You can do it."

Aeris hesitated, then knelt where she was. Sephiroth knelt down beside her.

Aeris eyes were frightened. "What if I fail?"

"You won't," he said. "Not if you really believe you won't. You stopped Hojo twice to save my life."

Aeris looked into his confident eyes and shook herself. "I'm going to do it."

"That's my girl."

Aeris closed her eyes. Her lips moved in silent prayer.

Sephiroth put his arm around her, glancing up at the fiery orb. 

"I love you Aeris."

She heard. His faith in her abilities, strengthened her desire to succeed. Gone was the fear she'd allowed to take over. Gone was her doubt in herself. 

Sephiroth moved around behind her, so he could put both arms around her waist. "I'll always love you."

Aeris felt a new lightness in her heart. A joyous feeling crept over her. She raised her face to the sky. High above, Meteor hesitated.

The baby moved.

"Did you feel that Aeris?" Sephiroth smiled as the baby moved again. "Our baby believes in you too."

Aeris opened her eyes. She pointed at the thing in the sky.

"Go away. Leave this planet in peace."

Meteor hung in place.

"Help me Planet please!" Aeris raised her hands. "Help me save your children."

Something changed. Suddenly Meteor didn't seem so loud. Sephiroth turned his head to see wispy plumes of greenish mist rising from the ground. Tendrils curled around each other in playful spirals as they rose into the sky. It came from every plant and stone. It rose from hillsides and the tops of trees. It seemed to be coming from everywhere. 

"Something's happening Aeris," he whispered. "Keep praying."

Aeris bowed her head, clasping her hands at her breast.

More and more plumes of mist appeared, rising through the sky toward Meteor. 

Sephiroth gave her a hug. "I think it's working Aeris!"

Aeris went on praying.   
  


"What is it?" he asked softly.

She stopped praying for a moment. 

"The Lifestream," she answered. "The Planet sent the Lifestream to help us."

She bowed her head again.

The Lifestream placed itself between Meteor and the Planet. Forming a spinning barrier, it pushed at the alien visitor. Meteor backed away. The Lifestream pushed again. Meteor backed off a little more.

"It's moving Aeris," Sephiroth whispered. "The Lifestream is pushing Meteor away."

His words encouraged her. Aeris put more effort in her prayer.

Thick pillars of mist all but blocked the sky. Sephiroth could barely see Meteor through them. The sound of Meteor was fading even more. The sky went from red to pink.

"You're doing it sweetheart!" Sephiroth hugged her again. "You're sending it away."

The wind became a sluggish breeze. The pinkish haze was almost gone. Then everything was blocked by the drifting mist.

Sephiroth couldn't make out anything. The mist smothered every sound. Aeris raised her head.

"Meteor is gone."

Sephiroth looked up, wondering. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Aeris leaned against him tiredly. "Meteor went back into space. It will never come here again. The weapons are gone now too."

She wiped her forehead tiredly.

"I should never have called Meteor in the first place. I'm so ashamed."

Sephiroth helped her to her feet. He took her face in his hands.

"You made a mistake," he said. "When you learn to use your powers better, there will be less chances of causing events that get out of control."

Aeris hugged him. "And to think I didn't want to marry you at first."

Sephiroth looked amused. "But you think I'm irresistible now, right?"

Aeris raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and extremely modest."

He laughed and hugged her.

A sudden gust of wind, blew the mist away. It spiraled away to non existence.

Aeris looked up at the sky. "See? It's over."

Sephiroth helped her stand. "I guess that means, we've only got two problems left to deal with."

"What's that?"

"Why did you run away without talking to me about the journal you found?"

Chapter 38

Aeris turned red. Tears filled her eyes. She lowered her head. 

"I thought you were working with Hojo to get me into his lab."

"Aeris," Sephiroth forced her to raise her head with his hand. "Why would you think I'd do something like that to you? What did I ever do to make you doubt me?"

Her voice was shaky. "It took, me two days to read the journal. Right after I read the part in the journal where Hojo said you were going to take me to him, I heard you on the phone telling someone you were looking forward to turning me over to them."

Sephiroth's eyes widened in surprise.

"And then you said you were going to going to find something else to keep you amused. You said you were going to look over the new platoon of women recruits in Midgar and you were hoping there were four or five good ones in the bunch! And then you said you were going to decide which ones to keep for yourself and turn the rest over to your officers!"

He stared at her.

"I convinced myself I was wrong, but when you said Hojo was coming over the next day, I just knew you were really going to do it. You were going to give me and the baby to Hojo!"

Aeris broke into tears.

"Oh Aeris." Sephiroth put his arms around her and hugged her to him. "No wonder you were acting so strange. I was talking to Elmyra. She and her friends were planning a baby shower for you."

"A W-W-WHAT?"

"A baby shower," repeated Sephiroth. "I was supposed to keep you in the dark until I delivered you to her doorstep. "I wasn't going to hang around with a bunch of women fussing over baby things. I was going to go to Midgar and look over the new recruits to get out of the way. As for the four or five good ones in the bunch, I was going to be looking for SOLDIER material."

Aeris cried harder.

"What's wrong now?" asked Sephiroth. "I'd thought that would make you feel better."

"I feel so stupid!" sobbed Aeris. "How could I have been so dumb?"

"Under the circumstances, I can understand your confusion," said Sephiroth. "I'm not so sure I would have acted differently in your place. This life is still new you to Aeris. You've and I have got a long ways to go before we truly know each other. I forgive you for leaving. Hojo is gone now. We'll deal with Rufus and the President too."

"The President is dead." Aeris wiped her eyes. "The weapon him. I heard it on the radio."

"Then that just leaves Rufus," mused Sephiroth. "I can handle him."

"Cloud and his friends went after Rufus," answered Aeris. "You might not have to bother."

Sephiroth shrugged. "Fine. Are we straight now?"  
  


"No." Aeris started crying again.

"What's wrong now?" he asked.

"You don't know what I've done."

He hesitated. "Should I sit down and listen to this?"

Aeris nodded. 

"You're going to start from the beginning, right?"

She nodded again. 

They found an abandoned house and sat down in the livingroom. Aeris told him everything about her trip to Midgar and Biggs visit, right up to the time she came back to the mansion. Sephiroth listened quietly."

"Can you forgive me NOW?" she asked. "After all this?"

Sephiroth looked away. "I don't know Aeris. I'm seriously considering either locking you up in a cell to keep you out of trouble, or getting out of this marriage and running for my life."

Aeris broke into fresh tears.

"Hey I was only kidding!" he said, gathering into her arms. "I'm not going anywhere, but I am going to insist on some conditions in this marriage.:

She raised her face. "What?"

"I want your trust," he said. "That most of all. If you don't trust me, we don't have a marriage."

She nodded. "I'll never doubt you again Sephiroth. I'm sorry I ever did."

"Next, no secrets." He looked at her intently. "There are still a lot of Hojo's monsters running around and people you don't want to meet in a dark alley, much less the daylight. If you want to go somewhere beyond our usual area, tell me. I'll take you there myself. Don't sneak out anymore."

"When you want to practice your powers, I want to be there," he said. "You didn't have your chest, but I still have mine. Maybe I can help you learn to use your powers. We can't have Meteors or whatever appearing and endangering lives."

"I agree," she said. "Anything else?"

"Yes." He sighed. "I want you to help me set up a meeting with AVALANCHE. I've been on the wrong side too long. Cloud tried to warn me long ago, but I didn't listen. I want a truce between us. Maybe if we all work together, we can get life on this planet back on the right track."

Aeris smiled at him. "I'll do anything I can to help."

"Good." Sephiroth hugged her. "That part is out of the way. Now for the next part."

Aeris tilted her head. "What's that?"

"Hojo burned the mansion down," answered Sephiroth. "Do you want to move back to the apartment in Midgar?"

Aeris shook her head. "Why don't we find an somewhere close by? You'd still be near your job, but I won't have to put up with those stupid robots watching me every time I step in an elevator."

Sephiroth nodded. "That's a reasonable request. I'll call Junon and have them send a helicopter for us. We'll use one of their guest rooms for the night."  
  


Aeris yawned. "Good. I could use the rest."

Sephiroth reached for the phone.

* * * * *

"You really cut that close," said Yuffie. "For a minute there, I thought we were goners!"

"Yeah. You should have heard her screaming," said Cid. "I'm still having trouble hearing.

Yuffie made a face at him. "Whatever."

Cid cupped his hand around his ear. "Eh?"

Yuffie narrowed her eyes at him.

Aeris looked embarrassed. "That's one thing I won't try again."

"Forget it," said Reeve. "Everything worked out okay. The Shinra's are gone and with the exception of the Turks, so are their cronies."

"Are you really going to rebuild the tower?" Tifa looked skeptical. "Why would you even bother?"

"The building wasn't bad," answered Reeve. "Only the people running it. The tower will make a splendid base of operations. I'm going to reform a committee to make changes to the city."

"Like what?" asked Red.

"For one thing," said Reeve. "I'm going to find a way to get some light down to the lower levels. It's a shame people have to live in such shabby conditions. There's so much pollution down there, it's a wonder any babies survive."

"That's going to take a lot of redesigning," mused Barret.

"I know." Reeve's face lit up. "I'd appreciate it if you'd join me on the committee. Midgar isn't the only place I plan to rebuild. It's just the start. There are other villages out there that could use some help too. What do you say?"

Barret shrugged. "Why not? I've been fighting a long time to make the world a better place to live. I might as well go the rest of the way!"

Reeve smiled and shook his hand. "Welcome aboard! What about the rest of you?"

"I've got to get back home," said Cid. "Now that Shinra is out of my hair, I want to see about getting my rocket off the ground."

"Daddy will be expecting me," said Yuffie. "I promised to help him get Wauti back in shape.

"Thanks but no," said Red XIII. "Grandfather isn't feeling well these days. I want to go back and take care of him."

"I'll sign on," said Vincent, "But first I'd like to take a long vacation and work out the stress we've been under fighting Shinra. I think I'll be of more use to you when my head is clear."

Reeve nodded. "I understand. What about you Cloud? Tifa?"

"It sounds like a good idea," said Tifa. "I have to agree with Vincent though. I'd like a vacation before I get down to work."

She looked at Cloud. He reached out and took her hand.

"We could both use some time away from work," he said. "Say, maybe three weeks?"  
  


"That's fine," said Reeve, rubbing his hands together. "Barret and I can hold things together until then. You'll both make fine committee members."

"Tifa will make a fine committee member," said Sephiroth shortly. "Cloud is going to be too busy."

Cloud gave him a look. "What do you mean by that?"

"You were in SOLDIER," answered Sephiroth, "Or at least you tried to be. We were wrong about you. Zack and I could use some help getting the army back together."

"You and Zack were officers," said Cloud giving Sephiroth a sidelong look. "I was just a trooper."

"As the general, I can promote or recommend anyone for officers school," answered Sephiroth. "I've followed your exploits ever since you left the service. From what I hear and from what I've seen of the men lucky enough to keep their lives after fighting with you, there's no reason, you wouldn't make a good officer. You didn't do so bad leading your friends either."

Cloud looked as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"A compliment . . . from you?"

"I was merely stating facts," said Sephiroth. "Zack said you were good. I think you've proven it."

Cloud blinked, speechless.

Tifa nudged him. "Say yes. I know how much your heart was set on being in SOLDIER. I don't think your dream ever died. You just pushed it aside."

Cloud squeezed her hand. He looked at Sephiroth.

"All right. I accept your offer."

Sephiroth nodded. "Report to me in three weeks at eight o'clock sharp."

Cloud grinned. "You've got it."

Sephiroth frowned. "I'm still a general Cloud."

Cloud looked surprised, then snapped out a smart salute. "Yes Sir!"

Sephiroth looked mollified. He turned to Aeris. "Tired?"

She smiled at him gratefully. "Am I ever. I'm standing for two you know."

Reeve laughed, then turned serious when Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you two won't move back into the building?" He looked from one to another. "I'm sure could get you a bigger apartment."

"No thanks!" Aeris shook her head. "I've had enough of those metal monsters running loose around here and following me into elevators."

Reeve grinned. "You too? Don't worry. I'm having most of them scrapped. I think we can afford some decent security around here without making anyone feel like a prisoner."

"Really?" Aeris looked at Sephiroth. "Well I did kind of like having shopping centers close by. And I could always take the baby to the indoor park. At least I wouldn't have to worry about running into monsters."

Sephiroth folded his arms. "It's up to you."

Aeris looked at Reeve. "A bigger apartment?"  
  


Reeve smiled. "You can have whichever one you want."

"Big enough to have a small greenhouse so I can grow flowers?" asked Aeris.

"Big enough to grow trees if you want," answered Reeve.

Aeris smiled at him. "We'll stay then."

Sephiroth looked at Cloud. "You'd better get used to this, if you get married."

Cloud turned to look at Tifa.

She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

He grinned. He turned back to Sephiroth.

"I'll consider myself warned."

"Come on," said Sephiroth taking Aeris by the hand. "You look as if you could go to sleep any minute. Besides, Elmyra is waiting in my office to say goodbye before she leaves."

Aeris waved as they walked out of Reeve's office.

I'd better get going too," said Cid. "Shera will be looking for me. Anyone need a ride home?"

"Here, here!" answered Yuffie.

"Me too," added Red.

"I'm going down to the harbor and catch a ship," said Vincent. "The ocean will relax me."

"Can you drop us off in Costa Del Sol?" asked Cloud. 

"Sure. Come on." Cid turned back to Reeve. "Does helping all the villages include giving me the funds to help me build my space ship?"

"Absolutely," answered Reeve. "Just give me an estimate of what you need to the committee.

Cid was whistling as he led the others away.

Reeve went to his window and looked out over the Junon Harbor. With the Shinra's, Heidegger, Scarlet and Hojo gone, things were going to be different on the Planet now. The committee would find another source of power for the reactors. The villages Shinra ruined could be rebuilt. It felt good to know the millions they'd left behind would be used for something positive. Reeve was smiling as walked back to his desk and sat down. He leaned back in his chair and swung his feet up on the desk. It felt very good indeed

.


End file.
